A Hat and a Tie in Time
by OPFan37
Summary: Meet the unwillingly named Tie Brat, Vice Captain to Hat Kid. He's been stuck with his Captain so long he's a bit sick of her, but just before it can end, they're stuck on a planet with their fuel source scattered. It's up to Tie Brat to help his Captain recover their power supply (and keep her in check) but also learn to understand each other a little better. Cover art by Konan720
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Captain with a Hat and a Vice with a Tie

Space...

An endless expanse of stars and galaxies, worlds of discoveries and people and experiences...and hopefully spaghetti. I like spaghetti.

...I hate space. I have truly grown to hate space. It's so BORING! There's NOTHING in an empty sea of space! Stars are overrated, people! They're white dots!

The only thing that makes space travel nice is when you're in your boomerang ship with your working kitchen, cleaning and making pancakes.

Which brings me to...me. Hi! I'm Vice Captain of the...well, our ship doesn't really have a name. Captain hasn't given it one yet. So I just call it our ship. Not like we see any other ones...

But just because I'm Vice Captain doesn't mean I'm not capable! Sure, I, mayyyy look like a little boy, and maybe I have big, baby blue eyes...and a button nose...and incredibly pinchable cheeks according to the Captain, but that doesn't make me incapable! I am an excellent mai-Vice Captain!

Aaaaanyway, if you people don't know how space travel works, you gotta have time in the equation. I mean, space-time, right? Right?...Okay, don't ask me anymore, I don't know. But for our ship, our main fuel source is Time Pieces

Time Pieces are nifty little bitesize time controllers with a lot of punch. Perfect to use as fuel for space travel...somehow. The science is in there somewhere. They're very precious and valuable, space travel ain't easy y'know, so we keep them in a vault...which is now EXTREMELY, SECURELY, FOREVER LOCKED!

And with that, allow me to recount the day that was both the best, and worst chain of events to ever happen to me.

 _Tie in Time_

It was morning...maybe. Can't tell in space. And I was cooking up breakfast. I'm definitely no whiz when it came to cooking, but there was one thing I knew how to make; Captain's favourite pancakes.

I was flipping the last pancake out of the pan, before grabbing my heart cutter and stamping it out, pulling the rest of it away before folding it up and putting it on a separate plate. This was how it almost always went at breakfast; Captain would get the heart-shaped pancakes, and I would make myself a little pancake pizza from the leftovers.

With the last of the pancakes done, and my pancake pizza complete, I washed my hands and walked over to the mirror I kept on the side. Despite how I always felt about it, I had to look presentable for the captain.

I was wearing a favourite of mine. I wore a bright red neatly collared shirt with baggy sleeves pinned back with gold buttons, and black trousers with dark blue rubber boots (don't judge me, there's been more floods on this ship then you think.) along with a dark pink belt around my waist...the, trousers were a bit too long for me.

I'm quite pale...happens when you're not within range of a sun for a while. Got some nice black hair too! I have it in a nice bob cut that curls up at the ends around my cheeks and the back of my head. It would be perfect if it wasn't for two very specific cowslips on top of my head which refused to stay down. The Captain gleefully pointed out that it makes me look like a water fountain...that was fun.

But of course, my outfit would not be complete without my tie. My pride and joy which practically cemented me as Vice Captain. It was perfect sized for me, and had a snow white and candy pink stripes design...pink is a manly colour where I come from, okay? The best part though, is that it has a little black smiley face at the top knot...which, y'know, I like...

Anyway, I set the plates on the table and headed out into the main area of the ship. It led to everywhere else, and had the TV and vault. Along with...

"Hiya Roombi." I greeted our 'pet' Roomba. The little grey disk looked happy to see me. "You doing okay? Captain hasn't tried to get anymore piggyback rides from you, has she?"

Roombi seemed to squeak and shuffle away at mention of the Captain. One too many Roomba rides the Captain wanted, it seemed.

"Welp, I'm gonna wake her up now. So keep that in mind." I told him as I made my way to the bedroom. As I passed I looked at the information screen, one of many on the ship. Power was flowing to all areas effectively, and the screen totalled up our number of Time Pieces: 120.

I made my way to the bedroom and crept in. The first thing that happened was that I was horrified at the Captain's pillow fort. It had somehow progressed into a pillow mountain. Where did she get more pillows? HOW did she get more pillows?

I crept over to the Captains bed. Captain got her own room whilst I slept in the laundry room. The ship didn't account for two people. I then proceeded to find her lump in her bed and poke it forcefully.

"Captain...Captain, wake up." I continued poking her. "Wake up, Captain."

"Mmmmmeeeehhhhh…" She moaned, feebly batting my hand away.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to her alarm clock. She'd deliberately broken it again. I rewound it and pushed the face and bells back in, then stood there and waited before the clock gave out a loud-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The Captain jumped out of bed, fully clothed, her hat falling over her eyes. "Attack!? Are we under attack!? Who's attacking us!? Cats!? Sharks!? Sharks riding laser cats!?"

"Good morning, Captain." I greeted her with a half-forced smile.

She plucked her hat over her eyes before smiling at me. "Ah! Good morning Cadet!"

This...was my Captain.

The Captain looked no older then ten with a purple shirt, yellow cape, white trousers and brown booties, along with her favourite purple top hat with a yellow ribbon tied into a bow around it. Her baby blue eyes were horribly adorable when she needed them to be, as her brown hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Is it morning?" She asked, before jumping up. "Does that mean it's breakfast? Does that mean-!?"

"Already on the table." I told her.

"Yay!" She bolted down the corridor towards the kitchen, and I sighed as I followed her.

When I first wanted to get into space travel, Captain was the one who eagerly let me join when nobody else would. Of course I was grateful at the time, but I slowly found out about her...nature.

Captain was gleeful and enthusiastic to a fault. A BIIIIIIIIIG fault. She has a habit of running into things full speed, fire at her feet, most of the time crashing head first into it, all with a great big smile on her face. That's what lead to a lot of the aforementioned floods when she tried to help me with washing, as well as some other problems when we stopped off on planets for food. I don't even know how she survived before she recruited me with a bone-crushing hug.

The other thing was that she was mischievous. A bad kind of mischievous. More then one time I found her typing in 'PORN' or 'RULE 34' into the ships computer, both of which were submitted for federal review...somehow. Plus the Roomba riding, pillow fort, and especially the mail room. Whenever I go in there I almost always get poked in the eye by a stray flying letter.

The Captain and I had been space travelling for a while now...long enough for me to become wary of her. Our trips had mainly been 'adventures' as she liked to call them, when really we were supposed to be doing a job. But now, finally, we were heading back home...and I was going to quit the moment we got back.

I don't think you understand how much of a nightmare it was to put up with her sometimes. Beneath that cute exterior was a vicious, sweet food devouring, mess making, people angering devil. It was not a stretch to say that I had nearly died more then once on this trip of ours.

I walked into the kitchen to find the Captain already stuffing her face with her pancakes, of course after drenching them in syrup. I sat down and began eating my pancake slices.

"Cadet!" She suddenly announced, and I waited as she choked on her mouthful of pancakes before swallowing. "...What's on the agenda today?"

"Well, Captain, we've only got one more space-time jump to do before home." I told her. "I made the last jump as you were heading off to bed. We're currently in orbit of a small planet, waiting for the ship to gain enough charge for the last jump."

"That's awesome! It means we're nearly home!" She cheered, jumping off her seat and dancing around me. "This has been some adventure, huh, Cadet? Remember the time we stopped at that one planet to get donuts?"

"And we were almost eaten by dinosaurs? I recall." I nodded as I ate my pancakes.

"The time where we explored that spooky castle?"

"I was kidnapped by ghosts..."

"When we met that clown on that one planet?"

"That snail never stood a chance."

"It's been so perfect!" She giggled, patting me on the back. "But I'm glad we're heading back home now."

'Not as glad as I am.' I thought bitterly.

"So, whaddya wanna do while we're waiting?" She asked as she hopped on top of the table and lay down on her stomach, head in her hands and feet kicking the air lazily. "Wanna watch some cartoons?"

"You mean reruns?" I asked, recalling the Captains favourite channel which she absolutely refused to change.

"Okey-dokey, how about a sparring match?" She asked as she pulled out her favourite blue umbrella with yellow stars on it from inside her hat.

"For the last time not in the ship." I sighed.

"Hmmmm…" She suddenly squeezed my cheeks together. She had a habit of playing with faces. "Whadda you wanna do then, Cadet?"

'I wanna eat my breakfast and go home.' "I think we should just take it easy today, Captain."

"Ohhhh! Waitwaitwait!" She leapt to her feet. "You said we're in orbit of a planet, right? And this is the last place before home, sooooo…" She suddenly smiled sickeningly sweetly. "I'm gonna get some treats for us for a job well done!" With that she ran into the main room.

I sighed. The Captain's method of planet exploration was not good for the heart. For one thing, her method of actually getting down to the planet...was jumping. Jumping and falling. I'm not ashamed to admit I screamed when she first seized me by the wrist and leapt out the window with me in tow. After that, it was running around, grabbing whatever looked either shiny or edible. It was lucky the ship had an instant rescue feature which teleported us back to it when necessary.

"Heeeeeey, Cadet? Can you come here a second?" I heard her call out.

'Oh no, what has she done now?' I swallowed the last bit of my breakfast and slowly made my way to the main room. "What is it, Captain? Is the TV acting up again?"

"No, it's..." She pointed to the window, and I did a double take.

Standing outside the tiny window of our glass screen was a burly looking bald man with a small black moustache wearing a blue striped suit and a white apron. He was knocking on the window and set his (really unintimidating) glare on me.

"2 passengers!" The man declared. "That mean little girl and boy owe Mafia double payment now."

"Wha…?" I just stared in disbelief. "What is this?"

"He says we have to pay him." The Captain said.

"Not that! How did he even get up here?"

"Mafia spot ship! Then Mafia slingshot Mafia up. Mafia's nose is very sore now."

"He says because we're on Mafia turf, we need to pay a toll." Captain elaborated.

"On their tur-? We're in orbit!" I cried.

"Orbit belong to Mafia." The man said.

I just glared at him in disbelief.

"Don't worry, Cadet, I'll get the broom!" Captain said.

"Mafia just come in to collect toll." He grabbed the handle of the window.

"Hey!" I grabbed the other handle and pulled, refusing to let him in. "Go away!"

"I've got this, Cadet!" Captain declared, before she suddenly jumped at the window and hit it hat first, causing it to bonk the man in the face and close it. "Ta-da! Problem solved!"

"Uhhh, right." I looked at the Captain as she turned away, looking rather pleased with herself. I then looked out the window to find the man...still floating there. In fact, it looked like he was about to-

"Captain!" I screamed in horror.

But it was too late, as he smashed straight through the window, causing the vacuum of space to pull him, me and the Captain all out together. And if that wasn't enough, a whole flood of rainbow glowing hourglasses began falling too!

"Aaaaaahhhhh! The Time Pieces!" I screamed in horror as our fuel fell down to the planet below, just before I finally entered the planets gravity, and began plummeting down.

And from there...it just got worse.

 **Howdy-ho! With the Hat in Time DLC dropping, this seemed like a perfect time to start writing a HiT story. Yaaaaaaay!**

 **This story primarily follows Tie Brat, Hat Kid's Vice Captain. He's got neckwear, a yo-yo, and is the only person alive who doesn't like his Captain...so far. If you couldn't tell, this is inspired by Konan720's 'Amnesiac's Journey' which I do recommend. The title of this story right now though is in working, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to say so.**

 **But in any case, I hope you enjoyed! I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Blame it on the Name

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!"

I flailed around in a panic as I descended towards what looked like an island town. More specifically towards a hard looking stone floor.

Thinking quickly, I reached into my sleeve and pulled out my yo-yo. It was a bright green colour and had a purple spiral design on both sides, but it was far more then a toy for me. I spun the yo-yo above my head with such speed it turned into a propeller, slowing my descent so that I landed safely on my feet, only to watch in despair as Time Pieces fell from the sky like shooting stars.

'This is bad...really bad!' I thought. 'What do I do, what do I do?...First, I've gotta...I've gotta...head back to the ship!'

From inside my sleeve I pulled out a small grey remote with a red button. I extended the antenna and pressed it, causing me to instantly be teleported back to the ship...where I was almost immediately sucked out of the hole again. But I was prepared for it and tossed my yo-yo towards the stairs, where it wrapped around the banister and anchored me.

'First things first...!' I pulled myself to the stairs and sprinted up, quickly pushing the vault door shut before anymore Time Pieces could be sucked out. I then opened up the secret compartment next to the vault and took out a single Time Piece. This was a separate one that should only be used in emergencies...so yeah, now!

Carefully holding on as I made my way down, I held the Time Piece aloft and smashed it into the ground, causing everything to freeze for a moment. Then, the pieces of the broken window slowly rewound back into their original position, and the window fixed itself.

When a Time Piece breaks, one of two things happens. Either time around it gets rewound, or it creates a tear in reality called a Time Rift. Time gets rewound when it smashes into someTHING, Time Rifts occur when they smash into someONE. I learned this all the practical way when Captain was explaining the fuel.

Unfortunately, all of the other things that had occurred; the Captain and the Time Pieces falling out, had not been rewound. Most likely because they were now out of the Time Piece's range of effect.

"Whew..." I breathed a sigh of relief, but instantly knew it was no time to relax. I had to inspect the damages. But first...

"Roombi! You okay, buddy?" At my call, the Roomba revealed it had hidden under the television, quite scared. "Yeah, looks kinda bad, doesn't it?" I walked over to one of the power screens and examined it.

"70 Time Pieces? We lost 50! Nearly half!" I hissed. "There's no way we'll have enough power for our final jump with this! More importantly..." I hurried down the stairs and looked at many of the mechanical doors, which were glowing red and smoking. "Yeah, emergency power conservation has activated. Most of the rooms have been locked to conserve power..."

I folded my arms and tapped my foot. What else was I supposed to do in this situation? Captain never taught me...but then I had an idea and headed over to the TV. Thankfully it also functioned as a transmitter as well as a receiver, so I managed to twist the dials until it began broadcasting an SOS.

"Hopefully somebody will come to help us." I hoped with all my heart. "Let's see, what else...?"

Roombi bumped into my feet, then spun around as if to indicate something.

"Missing?...Oh, you mean the Captain!" The Roomba gave me a disappointed look. "Hey, I was getting to her! Why hasn't she returned yet?" I pressed my face up against the window. "Don't tell me she's running around down there? She CAN'T be fooling around at a time like this!"

I headed into the one room that was available, the kitchen, and activated the telescope. There was a telescope in each room for observation purposes...because just one in the living room was apparently insane...thankfully this one was able to focus on the town I had just come back from.

"I can't see the Captain anywhere..." I mumbled as I stared at the town through it. "No good, I'm gonna have to go down and look for her, along with all the Time Pieces if they miraculously didn't fall into the ocean!"

I ran back to the living room. "Look after the place whilst I'm out, Roombi!" I yelled out before opening the window and closing it behind me as I jumped back down towards the planet.

As gravity took its hold on me I repeated my process of slowing my descent with my yo-yo, and landing in what looked like a port, judging by the ship I was standing on. And this time I got a good look around.

The place seemed to be built around a mountain of some kind, more like a geyser spewing out water...with a building on top? That was just impractical. From what I could see there was this rocky port I was in, and a town around the other side, along with balloons everywhere.

"Alright...gotta find the Captain, and the Time Pieces. Whichever comes first." I told myself as I jumped down. Thankfully, I was prepared for this.

I tugged on my tie. "Okay, tie. Where's the Captain?" It then stood straight and pointed like an arrow towards the mountain, most likely she was on the other side.

Oh yeah, it's more then just some handsome neckwear. It can find anything I tell it to...I've just gotta be specific, otherwise it'll point at multiple things rapidly and start both strangling me and burning my neck.

"Okay...and, the closest Time Piece?" It then pointed towards the town to the east of me...I weighed up my options...

"Fiiine, back to Captain." My tie pointed north, she was on the move. "Let's head around."

Being petite has its perks y'know. I gave an impressive jump and landed well before heading off at a brisk pace. Sorry to say I don't have any magical glowing fingers or second mouths...but a compass tie is just as cool, right?"

I leapt between two building walls to climb higher and pulled myself up to get a look around. I could see that Mafia guy everywhere! And they were all the same! Same suit, same apron, same FACE!

"Geez, did they have cloning coupons or something?" I mumbled. I perfectly understood that different planets had different rules...but some things you still gotta question, right?

I ran along a rooftop to avoid anybody spotting me, when I noticed something. It was a little capsule with a small green gem in it...in fact, now that I noticed it, they were everywhere!

"What are these?" I picked one up and examined the gem as it clattered around in its capsule. "Wait...don't tell me this is their currency? If it is...why is it literally everywhere? What kind of economy is this!?"

I looked at some Mafia members walking past some of them on the road and just casually picking them up and putting them in their aprons, sooooo...

"Follow the leader." I mumbled as I pocketed it in my sleeve. Oh yeah our species can make Hammer Space. Forgot to mention that.

So now here I was, running around picking up money, balancing on tightropes and diving around to avoid being spotted. This came to a halt though when I saw some particularly angry looking black birds nestling on the roof in front of me.

'What a lovely diet they must have.' I thought, staring at their practically spherical shapes. Apparently they could read minds as they all turned to face me. "Hey, I'm not looking for a fight."

They were. One pecked me on the face. "Owch! That hurt!" I jumped back as two more lunged for me. "Alright, I've got retaliation rights now, birdies!"

I pulled my yo-yo out and instantly lashed it forward, causing it to smack into the closest bird and sending it flying off the rooftop. You see, when you go on 'adventures' with the Captain, you have to learn how to defend yourself.

The other two birds looked a bit shocked at me fighting back, and I made the best intimidating cats cradle I could...which was apparently enough for them to hop off.

"Can't even fly away." I mumbled as I lazily rolled my yo-yo up and down. I then noticed the bird I smacked away had dropped another capsule, only this one was pink and had a heart in it.

"Hello. What are you?" No, I didn't like it more because it was pink! "So, what? Does everything in this planet come in capsules?" However this one almost instantly popped open and the heart inside flew into me...now 'violated' wasn't the right word, but it felt along those lines.

"...That just happened." I acknowledged. I had to admit, so far this planet was one of the more unique ones, and this was one island!

My tie indicated I was close to the Captain now, however as I made a diving leap for the next rooftop, I miscalculated and smacked face first into the side of it, falling back onto a table.

"Gaaaaahhhh! Sugar! Donuts! Fudgsicals!" I'm not sorry for that incredibly vulgar language, it really hurt!

"...Mafia eating child?" It was then I realised I was on the table of two Mafia members.

"Child tie look like candy. Mafia think it could be good." His companion said.

"Woah, woah, slow down, people, I ain't food." I told them.

"If not food...then are you Mafia?" One asked.

"Little boy does have tie...but boy is red! Mafia is blue!" His companion said.

"Mafia not see colours, only personality and face." The other one commented.

"Whilst that's very noble of you, I've gotta go." I stated as I jumped off.

"But if boy not Mafia...then boy is intruder!" Both of them surrounded me. "Mafia cannot let you go."

"...Fascinating." I held out my yo-yo and began spinning it around at my side, building up power. "Y'know, you guys look a lot alike. Any reason for that?"

"Oh, is actually very interesting and perfectly logical reason. See, Mafia-" I smacked him upside the chin with my fully charged yo-yo, knocking him down to the ground.

I call it the Charge Shot. What it lacks in originality it makes up for in power. Really, he should've been grateful I didn't aim for the crotch.

"Mafia, no!" His friend ran to his side. "How will Mafia go on without Mafia in Mafia?"

'Do they hear themselves talk?' I couldn't help but think as I Walked the Dog past them. "Tie, Captain still there?"

My tie then straightened right up and smacked me in the face, pointing up at the sky.

"Wha-? She's back on the ship now!?" I groaned. "Fine, I'll go up and-" Then, my tie slowly began lowering. "...Did she jump out again!? Captain, make up your mind!"

I finally made it to the other town side of the place...picking up some capsules along the way, and found an interesting sight. Some Mafia goons were building a pyramid of barrels, one of them at the top seemed to have a girl in his arms with a red hood and...a moustache? Was I seeing that right? Really?

"Caaaaaaaaadeeeeeeeeeeeeet!" Suddenly, I was being strangled from behind. But it was much worse then a sneak attack, it was my Captain hugging me. "I finally found you!"

"C-Captain...! Can't...breathe!" She released me as I gasped for air. "Hah...hah...you...looking for me? I've been looking for you!"

"Aw, did you miss me?" She asked, hugging me.

"...Gimme another minute with you to decide." I mumbled.

"Um...hello!?" I looked up to realise that girl had yelled at us. "Are you two going to help me or what?"

"That depends. You gonna ask nicely?" I called up.

"Cadet..." Captain frowned at me.

"Politeness costs nothing, Captain." I told her. Hint, HINT.

"What are tiny children doing here?" A Mafia member asked. "Mafia very busy building stronghold."

"Stronghold, huh?" I stared up at the pyramid of barrels. "Right."

Captain made her view not so clear by blowing a raspberry in his face. Ever the diplomat.

"Tiny children insulting Mafia will regret it!" The Mafia declared as more of them suddenly appeared.

"It looks like war to me, Cadet!" Captain declared as she pulled her umbrella out of her hat. "To battle!"

"Less a war, more like a temper tantrum on their part." I said as I rolled my yo-yo out.

Captain leapt in umbrella a-swinging, smacking several men twice her size around like ragdolls, whilst I kept my distance and smacked one in the face with my yo-yo if they got too close.

'Don't aim for the groin, don't aim for the groin, don't aim for the groin...' I had to keep telling myself to resist the temptation.

The next one I smacked in the groin, causing him to fall to the ground and begin crying.

'Worth it.' Hey, they caused this mess, I'm not gonna take moral high ground here! Captain certainly wasn't!

We had managed to dispatch with all of them, save for the one still on top of the barrels with his hostage.

"Tiny children are strong...but Mafia has high ground! And hostage!" He declared.

"And I have knowledge of physics." I declared just as proudly. "Captain?"

"Oh, I've got it!" She beamed, before smacking one of the bottom barrels away, causing the entire structure to collapse.

"One of you catch me!" The moustached girl cried out as she fell. Captain did, I didn't. She should have asked nicer in my opinion.

"Phew...wow!" She marvelled at us. "You two really taught those Mafia goons a lesson! You're pretty tough, aren't you?"

"Tough and cute!" Captain proclaimed proudly.

"Have to be." I stated.

"Hmmmmm..." She seemed to be thinking for a moment. "Oh! Right! This is what you were looking for, right?" She then presented-

"A Time Piece!" I instantly grabbed it and held it close. "Thank goodness! That's one out of...well...a whole lot..." I was suddenly sad again.

"Yeah, you're uh...friend? There said it powered your ship." The girl said.

"R-Right, thank you." I nodded. "We'd better go return this then."

"Oh! Idea!" Captain suddenly declared. "Let's bring her with us!"

"What? Captain, we can't bring aliens into the ship!" I said.

"Oh, I'm the alien here?" She retorted.

"C'moooon! It'll be fun to have somebody new!" She giggled, and before I could argue again she'd already decided. "Let's go!" She then pulled her own button out of her hat and linked arms with me and the girl before pressing it, teleporting us all back to the ship.

"Woah...that was crazy..." The girl said, looking around. "So this is your ship, huh?"

"Don't touch anything." I stated as I headed up to the Vault to put the Time Piece back in, when I noticed something. "Huh? 71?"

"Oh yeah! I found one and came back to put it in!" Captain told me.

I just blinked at her. I was actually impressed. If there was one thing about the Captain I could say, it was that she seemed to be capable when it came to action.

I put the Time Piece back into the vault and watched as the number on the screen rose to 72. Just a whoooole ton more to go...

"So you two really are aliens." The girl said as I walked down to join them. "...What are your names?"

"She's the Captain, and I'm Vice Captain." I stated quickly.

She scoffed. "Don't tell me those are your actual names? Can't call you that." She then seemed to be thinking for a moment. "...I've got it."

She pointed at the Captain. "You'll be Hat Kid." She then pointed at me. "And you'll be Tie Brat!"

"Bra...? Excuse me!?" I cried out indignantly. "Why 'Brat'!?"

"It suits you." She snickered that little-!

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" The Captain squealed happily. "Nicknames! That's so cute! I like them! What do you think, Tie Brat?" Oh no, please...

"Captain..." I practically begged.

"Oh, I've got it!" She realised. "Tie! Hat and Tie! It's perfect! As Captain, I hereby decree that you now call me Hat!"

"I...uh..." I realised horribly that I wasn't getting out of this.

"See? Hat and Tie! Perfect!" The girl clapped.

"Well, I think you could of at least called us Tie Kid and Hat Brat. At least those kinda rhyme..." I muttered, trying to get a say in.

"Like I said. Brat fits you perfectly." She laughed.

"Well then, what's YOUR name?" I challenged.

"I'd...rather not say." She admitted.

"Ha! My go, then!" I smirked. "I dub thee...Mustache Girl!" Little Red Riding Brat only sounded good in my head.

"What!?" She cried out.

"Mustache!" Hat laughed. "Perfect!"

"You...!" She growled at me. It was a game at this point...and I was winning! "...F-Fine! Anyway, what really matters is our plan to drive the Mafia out of Mafia Town!"

I snorted. "Mafia Town? That's what it's called?"

"It wasn't always called that! Those monsters renamed it when they invaded our town!" Mustache said. "But now with your strength...we can drive them out!"

"Our strength, huh? So what are you, princess in the castle?" I snickered.

"Quiet, Tie." She emphasised the name, to make sure I knew I was now stuck with it. I didn't like her. "Here's my plan."

From out of nowhere, she pulled down a whiteboard which had a picture of her beating up the Mafia. Captai-...Hat, sat down, head in her hands in fascination whilst I chose to remain standing. "First, we beat up all the Mafia members and take back the town.

She pulled down a new slide, and both me and the Captain's eyes widened. "Then, we chop off all their limbs and ground them down into a red paste, which we can then sell as...I dunno, Revenge Ketchup? Justice Jam? Ooooh, I like Justice Jam!"

Me and the Captain looked at each other with something new; the same thought. That this girl was mental.

The slides then vanished from sight. "So, any questions?" I took a deep breath. "Great!" I sighed. "Then we've got to get to work immediately!" She practically skipped over to the window and opened it. "...So...how do you get back down?"

"Here, let me help." I kicked her in the behind, knocking her out the window as I closed the door.

"Tie!" Captain cried.

"Don't worry, I aimed for the ocean." I assured her. "But seriously Captain, this is why you don't invite just anyone onto the ship."

"She's still my friend." The Captain pulled a pouty face before pinching my cheek. "And call me Hat!"

"Ow...you're not really going with those names, are you?" I groaned.

"Like I said, I like them." She smiled. "It suits you. Heheh, get it? Suit? Tie?"

I rolled my eyes. "In any case, Captain-"

"Hat."

"...Hat. We still need to recover 48 more Time Pieces. The ship's lost a lot of power without them, we can't even get into the bathroom!"

"Don't worry, Tie! I'm already on it, aren't I?" She patted me on the shoulder, opening the window. "And besides, this gives us a chance to explore this planet! Pretty cool so far don't you think?"

'I can't believe you're still thinking about adventuring in this situation.' "As long as we get the Time Pieces." I told her.

"No problemo!" Hat smiled as she grabbed my wrist. "Let's get going!" So we both jumped out of the ship, falling back down to Mafia Town below us.

 **Welp...felt like writing the next chapter and before I knew it...I'd written the whole thing. How about that?**

 **In this chapter, Hat Kid completes the first two Acts of Mafia Town without Tie Brat's help, and the both of them get their names. Tie Brat's main abilities were shown of in this chapter, mainly his yo-yo and Charge Shot.**

 **Ohhhh yes, people, that's right. This story will treat Tie Brat as if he was an actual character from the game! Meaning he will have his own moveset, Badges, Neckwear, and even Colour Changes and different Neckwear styles.**

 **What you saw in this chapter was his basic attack and hovering; his yo-yo, as well as his Charge Shot, which you would be able to do by holding the button down until charged, which does double damage. Otherwise he controls identical to Hat and Bow Kid. However, his idle animations would be him playing with his yo-yo, making a cats cradle or going around the world.**

 **Additionally, on a completely unrelated note, if you're a Pokemon fan, check out my Profile where my first Poll is up! Vote for your favourite Pokemon story idea, yaaaaay!**

 **Next chapter we're gonna do Badges, Neckwear, Time Rifts and more Mafia Town Acts! Look forward to it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Acquaintances with Benefits

I slowly landed on the beach area, which was populated by a few Mafia members. They seemed harmless enough so there was no reason to engage in combat with the-

"It's the beach!" Aaaaaand the Captain beat them all to the side with her umbrella as she charged to the sea and began splashing around like a child.

Again, I would like to reiterate that this was my captain. She was higher rank then me. Splashing in the water, giggling childishly.

I coughed. "Um...Captain?"

She instantly turned to me with a pouty frown. "Hat."

I was not going on a first name basis with her. "Time Pieces, remember?"

"Right!" She instantly jumped up. "Time to get looking!"

"Leave this to me." I said.

"Oh, you mean your tie? I've got that too!" First I'd heard of it, so I was sceptical when she pushed her hat down over her head. "Okey-dokey, hat! Whereeeee's the closest Time Rift?" Suddenly, a pair of binoculars popped out of the top of her hat, that looked in a direction before popping back in as she pulled it up onto her hat again. "That way! Come on, Tie!"

I couldn't help but frown. 'Oh, okay, I'm just here then.'

I followed her as she nimbly jumped around the buildings, beating birds out of her way and collecting capsules as I followed. At least she was capable at something...

"Tie! Keep an eye out!" She suddenly called to me as we jumped on top of a building.

"For the Time Rift?" I replied.

"No! For yarn!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Pardon?"

She turned to face me. "Yeah! There's some really good yarn around this place! I found some and its super special, so I'm trying to find more to make a new hat!"

I just stared at her in disbelief. In the time it took me to find her, she'd managed to collect a sizeable capsule currency, a Time Piece, and yarn. Should I be impressed with her or disappointed in myself?

"R-Right...I'll keep an eye out...for yarn." I sighed. Seriously, was this planet just a junkyard!?

We managed to make it to a construction site where the captain jumped up on ahead as I collected more shiny balls, when I heard her exclaim: "Oh! Hi, Badge Seller!"

'Someone else she's become chummy with?' I thought as I began climbing up. 'It's gonna be a weirdo. It's totally gonna be a weirdo.' "Captain, who are you-HOLY CRUD WHAT IS THAT!?"

The Captain was standing in front of...of...what the hell was I supposed to say!? Well, they wore a red hood and a purple tunic, they carried a black mage oak staff...okay, no, I can't sugarcoat it Seller is creepy! He's CREEPY! His mask keeps shifting around and twisting like he's constantly breaking his neck!

"Oh! Tie!" Captain dragged me in front of him as I dragged my feet, trying in vain to make her stop. "This is Badge Seller!"

"Ah, so those are your names..." He leaned towards me and I was internally freaking out. "A pleasure to meet you."

"...Hi." I waved pathetically.

"So...have you brought Pons this time?" He asked.

"P-P-P-Pons?" I stammered as I straightened my tie in my nervousness.

"Oh, that's what these things are." Captain pulled a green capsule containing a gem out of her hat. "Seller says he can give us badges for Pons."

"Oh yes. And as you can tell, my wares are certainly not ordinary." Yeah, the purple, glitching pieces emanating off of you kinda gave that away. "Simply pin a badge on your person, and you gain extra abilities."

'Am I gonna break through the fabric of reality and suffer for all eternity?'

"I have 59 now! That's enough, right?" Hat asked.

"Ah, the Item Magnet Badge? Of course." Seller then proceeded to absorb 50 Pons before handing the badge to Hat, who pinned it on her namesake.

"How do I look, Tie?" She beamed.

"Like you, with a badge." I stated. "So, it has an effect?"

"Yep!" She then skipped around, and I watched as Pons began to literally be attracted to her like a magnet, meaning his badges actually did have an effect.

"Hmmm, yes." I prevented myself from screaming as Seller suddenly leaned in towards me. "I believe I have some badges that will suit you." Three badges then suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke, hovering in front of me.

"For you..." He mumbled. "I'd say the Rushing Badge, Cannonball Badge and Spider Tie Badge are best."

"Why do you have one that has my nickname on it?" I asked sceptically.

"Quite the coincidence." Was his answer. I didn't like it. "How many Pons do you have?"

"Uh, 33, I reckon." I said.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but my cheapest badge for you is 50." Seller said.

"Okay...can I go now?" I mumbled.

"By all means. But since you are also an alien, I shall keep my eyes on you, and my wares open." Red flag, red flag! Stranger danger!

I hurried after the captain as we left the construction area. "Captain, can you think more about who you want to make friends with here?"

"It's Hat! And do you mean Seller? I mean, he looks really REALLY weird and creepy, but he's selling us magic badges!" She argued.

Yeah, I had already tried the 'we shouldn't interact with others whilst on a planet' speech the first time we stopped. I could quickly tell that that was pointless however as she proceeded to hug the closest citizens because they were fluffy.

"I'm just wary of the fact that nearly everything on this planet so far has wanted to...you know, kill us." I emphasised.

"But it's so cool! There's a beach, and a volcano, and Mustache!" Of course she was having fun. "And-oh! This!"

A Mafia member was holding up a hand, and obviously I assumed the worst, but as the Captain high-fived him, they started playing patty-cake.

'Oh, okay, that's a bit weird but harm-' My thoughts were interrupted as the Mafia member suddenly decked Captain in the face, making her fly away!

"Captain!" I cried out as she landed on a stone path.

Alright, I had a rule. The captain was a devil at times, but she was still my captain, so if someone hurt her, I hurt them. Which I then did. With a Charge Shot to the gut. And I may or may not have deliberately stomped on his head as I ran down.

"Captain, are you okay?" I asked as I reached her.

"Mmmph!" She huffed as she jumped up and adjusted her hat. "Call me Hat!"

I groaned. She was fine.

"Huh? Hey!" Suddenly she jumped up towards an opening in a sewer pipe. "Found it!"

"Found...oh." I joined her and peered in.

In the middle of the pipe was a swirling sphere of light blue temporal energy. This was a Time Rift alright.

"How did it get in here?" I thought aloud.

"Maybe it hit someone who was climbing out of the pipe." Hat suggested. "So! Remember what to do?"

"Go inside the Time Rift and find the Time Piece, which causes the Time Piece to fix itself." I remembered, recalling the 'test run' Hat made me go through. She chucked it right at my head.

"Right! This is gonna be fun!" Hat clapped as she jumped into the void, and I rolled my eyes before following.

The Time Rift is certainly a unique place. It's like a void of blue as giant blocks of ice form platforms, making a form of trial or challenge...my theory is because its a play on 'frozen in time'...and the ice...do you have a better idea?

Also sometimes there are cookies for some reason. Giant platform cookies. I can't explain the cookies, but I think Hat is to blame somehow.

"Onwards, Tie!" Hat declared as she rushed on ahead.

'Yeah, yeah.' I thought as I followed her.

The ice blocks were quite easy to traverse, and for some reason they weren't cold. Maybe because it was time ice or something. Hat seemed to be in her natural habitat as she jumped up between the platforms whilst I just followed, contributing jack all.

"Success!" Hat cheered as she hugged the Time Piece to her chubby cheek, before we were both literally instantly teleported out of the Time Rift and back into the pipe, fixed Time Piece still in hand. "Alright, let's head back to the ship and deposit it!"

"Right, right..." I nodded as we both pulled out our remotes and pressed them to teleport back to the ship. As Hat went to deposit the Time Piece I went into the kitchen and looked through the telescope down at Mafia Town, trying to see if I could see any more Time Pieces. No luck in that department, however, I did see that it was beginning to approach the darker side of the planet, and that dark clouds were beginning to gather over it.

'Looks like it's approaching night, with rain on the way too.' I thought. "Captain!...Captain!"

I huffed and walked back into the living room, where I found her making some kind of pedestal, on top of which she placed...I didn't even know what it was, a lump of something I guess.

"What is this?" I questioned skeptically.

"It's another thing I found!" What didn't she find down there!? "I'm not exactly sure what it is...so I'm gonna call it a Relic!"

"Captain, relics are honoured pieces of history that are integral to telling someone the nature of lost civilisations and are worth a considerable-"

"Lalalala! Boring! I can't hear you!" She yelled. That was what I got for acting intelligent around her. "I think it looks important! There must be more of it!"

"Y'know, this might actually just be somebody's belongings that you're just stealing..."

My statement was outmatched by her suddenly growling stomach. "All that running and jumping made me hungry...Tiiiiiiiiie! Can we have lunch?"

I huffed. "Okay...but it's gonna be a quick one! It's turning night down there, and we need to get as many Time Pieces as quickly as possible." There was no use arguing with her the rare times she gave an 'order'.

"Yaaaay!" Now seemingly satisfied, she plopped herself down in front of the TV and turned on her PC, or Playing Console, and began playing SMS, or Super Meow Stars. And no, she didn't have a second controller.

So I headed into the kitchen and made one of the greatest inventions ever; sandwiches. Take two slices of bread, stick anything inbetween them and bingo, you're a chef.

'Seriously, going around so carelessly in this situation.' I thought, before taking a Pon out of my sleeve and rolling it around in my palm. 'At least we're getting something out of this. In fact, those Mafia inbreds practically owe us for this! Still, that Seller guy was weird...but the badges do seem to work. Wonder what else I can procure from this interruption.'

I was also hoping that Hat playing didn't interrupt the SOS signal. Somebody had to respond to that eventually, right? Hopefully someone with a bit more maturity...

I stopped my train of thought as I finished the sandwiches. Strawberry jelly with the crusts cut off for Hat, and a BLT for me. Not like she ate many vegetables anyway...

"Lunch is up." I stated as I walked into the living room. I knew she wasn't budging from that cushion. I placed her plate down in front of her.

"Thank you, Tie!" She beamed before blowing a kiss at me, causing a heart to float in front of me. I cringed away from it before the heart popped.

That was another thing unique to our species. A little, pointless thing called a Charm. It could be anything from making a star when you wink to making sparkles appear in your eyes when you're happy. They're honestly completely useless, and if we had a god, I reckon they threw it on us as an afterthought or something.

What's mine you don't ask? Well I'm not telling you then.

I sat cross-legged next to Hat as I ate whilst she both played and wolfed down her lunch, Roombi having to buzz around her at the amount of crumbs she was dropping.

"Captain, you're gonna choke again." I warned her.

"Haph!" She insisted through a full mouth.

"Just saying." I said, proceeding to eat at a moderate pace.

With the captains console, as well as a couple of other small things to entertain ourselves, like the slide to the mail room for some reason, and the aforementioned pillow fort, we at least kept ourselves occupied when travelling on the ship or waiting for another jump. It just all seemed so jumbled to me. Like, why the slide? There was no reason for the slide! I may have a problem with the slide. And...the colour scheme I guess. Just kind of clashed some times.

Saying that though, I was eternally grateful to the ship, for keeping me entertained in the vast nothingness of outer space. It was also why I was so thankful to Roombi for keeping it clean. Speaking of clean, I finished off my sandwich, before picking up both plates to wash them.

"Right! I'm full and ready!" Hat declared as she saved and leapt to her feet. "Time to go!"

"Hold it." I grabbed her by her pigtail whilst holding the plates in my other hand. "It's started raining down there. Go get the raincoats."

"Raining? Alright then!" She then started skipping towards her bedroom door, before smacking into it. "Ow! The door didn't open!"

"Power is low because of all the lost Time Pieces." I told her as I typed on one of the screens. "I'll divert all power to it." The door promptly opened.

"Thank you!" She waved as she hurried in.

Honestly...sometimes it felt like I was her babysitter! It was a miracle she functioned! How hard can it be to just look before you leap?

Of course, these were recurring thoughts, which I pushed to the back of my mind where they would fester with the others, as I washed up the plates.

"Raincoats acquired!" Hat cheered as she re-entered the living room and threw one at me, which I managed to catch. And then looked at.

"Did you have to give me the pink one with the brown cat faces on it?" I asked as she slipped on the yellow one.

"It suits you! Besides, I thought you liked pink!" She said.

I said nothing as I put it on and threw the hood up. The hood had cat ears. Because of course it did.

"You look adorable." She giggled as she poked my cheek.

"Let's just jump." I said as we leapt out the window.

We descended down through the dark clouds and into the dark Mafia Town being drowned in rain. We landed on a balcony of some kind and looked around. The Mafia still seemed to be around.

"Alright! Let's go!" She yelled.

"Hold on." I stopped her again. "I think we should split up this time."

"What!?" She suddenly and overdramatically dove and latched onto my leg. "Noooo Tie! Don't leave me!" She looked up at me with her puppy eyes. I had grown an immunity to them.

"Captain-"

"Hat."

"We'll find more Time Pieces quicker if we do split up, then our job will be done faster."

"But it's not a proper adventure without you by my side." She said.

'You mean tailing you?' "C'mon, just for one Time Piece each?"

"Well...I suppose if its just one..." She pouted. "But right back to the ship as soon as you get one, got it?"

"You're the boss." I half-said, half-reminded myself.

"See you soon, Tie!" Hat waved as she hurried off.

"Tie, find a Time Piece. Any Time Piece." I sighed as I gave it a tug, before it pointed towards the port. "Where I landed second? Why didn't you point there first then?"

I came to where my tie was pointing to find a bunch of Mafia goons...cowering? They seemed to be near a pipe leading out from the giant geyser, however, it was completely spewing out water at a tremendous rate. It must've been because of the rain.

"Uhhh..." I coughed awkwardly. "Are you lot...okay?"

"Mafia scared!" Mystery solved. "Mafia saw scary thing jump out from geyser pipe!"

"These things, huh?" I stared at the water as it flowed down. In fact...water was flowing from everywhere! All the pipes had created streams flowing down throughout all parts of the town! This was some seriously heavy rain! Or maybe just a very greedy geyser.

"Mafia saw it also!" Another one said. "Scary, soggy monster jumped out and ran away! Look like it was carrying something shiny..."

"Wait, what?" I gave a tug on my tie, and sure enough, the Time Piece was on the move! "Okay, well, you've been helpful, bye!" I scurried off past them.

With the water washing literally everywhere, Mafia Town was a bit...different to traverse. If I let myself get caught in a strong stream, I'd be sent slipping and sliding straight to the ocean. However, at the same time, since everything was wet, my sliding was super fast, which helped me to get around quicker, and it seemed that puddles had formed in certain places which had somehow acquired inflatables in them, providing a nice bounce pad of sorts.

"Hyup!" I bounced up to the top of the bell tower, which practically had mini waterfalls falling from it. "Alright, where are you going?" My tie kept pointing towards the town area. It seemed to be giving me a run around. "Well, I've really got no choi-ack!"

I suddenly tripped and landed on my face. Peeling myself off the ground I seized what had caught me to fall. It was a ball of black and purple yarn with a single thread sticking out.

"Huh...this must be more of that yarn she mentioned..." I squeezed it in my hands and bounced it on the ground. "Doesn't seem very special. Although, it's kind of funny how it's not wet...welp, if it's also free..." I stuck it in my sleeve.

I hovered my way down to the town to find more cowering Mafia men. Seemed like this Time Piece pilfering thing had come through here, and according to my tie, I was close.

"The clues are all coming together..." I rubbed my hands together. I was allowed to have a little fun whilst the captain wasn't around!

I turned a corner and saw a figure slip into a passageway. "Hey!" I gave chase and managed to find something...unexpected. I was suddenly in a cavern surrounded by gemstones, heading slowly downwards.

"What's a cavern doing down here?" I thought aloud as I descended. I had to admit, the gems were really beautiful, so as I came down to an entrance into a further cavern I stopped and marvelled at my surroundings.

"Heh...wow." This was nice. Really nice in fact. It reminded me of how I felt when I looked up at the stars when I was younger...

But that memory only made me sigh sadly.

"Hello."

I screamed like a little girl as I whipped around and looked side to side expecting an attack.

But all there was...was a little rainbow butterfly made out of wool. It seemed to have a golden light glowing in the middle of its stitching. It also had a long red thread trailing out behind it, which lead to a small crack in the wall.

"Oh, sorry, did I scare you?" The butterfly asked, it sounded feminine, so maybe it was a gir-the golden light just blinked! Was that her eye!?

"Ahem!" I coughed quickly. "...Yes."

"I like your raincoat." The butterfly said.

"Oh, this isn't mine, it's my friends." It was strange...the voice seemed to be coming from that golden light, but it had a slight echo to it.

"It looks very nice." The butterfly said. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm...Tie." Hey, have a nickname, use it.

"Tie? Tie..." She seemed to be processing the name. "I don't remember that name."

"I...suppose not. I am an alien." I stated rather flatly...Hat's influence I believe.

"Wow, an alien!?" She fluttered in front of me, but thankfully not around, otherwise that thread would have tripped me up. "So, you're a visitor here? That's so exciting!"

She fluttered in front of me. "My name is Knit! So, welcome! Ah, this is so embarrassing, I've never had a visitor before."

"Do you live down here?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Here? Well, kinda...I live everywhere here!" She said. "It has been a while so-oh!"

Suddenly, she fluttered over to another ball of black and purple yarn. "Hey! It's some of my yarn!"

"This is yours?" I asked as I picked it up.

"Yep. Looks like I dropped a couple, or, maybe I dropped a lot..." She admitted.

"I actually found another one. Do you want them back?" I offered.

"Oh, no, I don't need them anymore." She said. "But its very special yarn! If you want it, you can have it, because you're my friend now!"

"Th-thanks." I pocketed the yarn. Hat made friends with a creepy badge seller, I made friends with a talking wool butterfly. Practically even.

"Ohhh, this is so exciting! A new visitor here, I can't wait to...ah..." She then seemed to droop a bit.

"Are you okay?" Exemplary gentleman, me.

"Seems I'm a bit tired still...I'm gonna have to rest for a bit." Knit said. "But it was very nice meeting you, Tie! Talk to you later!" She then zipped back into the crack by a thread.

"Hey!" I peered into the crack, but all I could see was darkness. 'That was...seriously, what's with the population of this planet? And this is one island!'

I then realised something. "Wait...fudgsicals the Time Piece! Tie!" It choked me as it pointed upwards. 'I have time to worry about Knit the magic yarn butterfly later!'

I hurried into a wide, tall cavern, the bottom of which was filled with water. I looked up to where my tie was pointing to see a shadowed figure, Time Piece in hand!

'Good! They're there! So...' I looked up and noticed a hook-like protrusion from a jutting out gem. 'How awfully convenient.'

Throwing my yo-yo up it wrapped around the hook, allowing me to swing up and land on the rocky outcrop, facing the resting assailant. "Ah-ha! Gotcha!"

"Aaaaahhhh!" They cried in a...girly voice?

"You...Mustache!" I pointed.

"Gah!" She threw her sopping wet hood over her hair and wringed out her namesake. "It's you, Tie. Nice raincoat."

"I know, glorious isn't it? Give me that." I took the Time Piece from her grasp.

"Oh sure, you chase me down and take what I found, and you're the victim." She muttered.

"Practically!" I checked the Time Piece for damage. "What were you doing running around with this!?"

"I'll have you know, you ungrateful alien, that I found that Time Piece and was going to give it to you." I glared at her. "...But then it gave me this kinda cool glow that helped me scare the Mafia. That was funny."

"So that was your master plan? Drench yourself to become scary? Should've worn makeup." I commented.

"I didn't get drenched on purpose!" She argued. "I went exploring for a bit and I...got washed out by the rainfall. The Mafia were scared of me, so I ran with it."

"All over town, hence giving me the run around." I muttered.

"Well, if you're not gonna kill them, I'm gonna scare them." She stated.

"I don't remember accepting your offer." I said.

"I remember you kicking me out and onto a balloon." She retorted.

"I was aiming for the ocean." I defended myself.

"You're a jerk."

"Scathing."

"You're strong, I know you are." She practically pouted as I mockingly rolled my yo-yo. "So why won't you help me kill the Mafia!?"

"Because 'kill' is extreme. So is grinding them up and putting them in jars." I argued.

"It's for justice!" She yelled.

"What kind of justice is making them into jam!?"

"They deserve it!"

"Why!?"

"Because they're jerks and I hate them because they took over our town and stole everything and shoved me and bullied everyone and now I live in a cave!" She suddenly shouted out loud.

I stopped rolling my yo-yo. "...Oh."

She was trembling, trying to hold back tears. "Hate 'em...hate them so much..." She sniffed as the tears began to roll.

"...Look, Mustache." I sighed. "It's not my job to 'kill' a bunch of clones with less brain cells then muscles. I'm just here for these." I waggled the Time Piece in front of her. "If they're in the way, or I really don't like 'em. I'll knock them out. Maybe kick them into the ocean or down a hill. But I'm not a killer. And you definitely shouldn't be either. If you wanna be a hero, you don't kill the bad guys, despite what all the anime tells you."

I played with my yo-yo, rolling it along the ground. "First off, you be a good person...by remaining calm, collected, and thinking of others before yourself. No matter how much you hate them. To be a hero, you just gotta do that, plus a bit of bravery and maybe a spectacle or something." I might not have thought out the hero part.

She folded her arms and looked away, sniffing and shivering. If she was listening, I couldn't tell.

"Gimme that." I swiped her hood, making her flinch as I squeezed it out over the edge into the water below until it was as dry as I could get it, then handed it back to her. "See? Really not that hard."

She snatched it out of my grip and tied it back around her head.

"You're welcome." I sighed. "Do you need help getting out of here?"

"No, I can do it fine." She told me.

"Suit yourself." Hey, my work was done here, I was heading out. I teleported back to the ship and huffed. "Almost as dense as Capt-ack!"

Speaking of which, she tackle hugged me the moment my guard was down, our two Time Pieces landing next to us safely.

"...So how are you?" I asked after a while.

"Fine." She stated.

"...Why are you muddy?"

"No reason."

So endeth this thrilling chapter.

 **So endeth indeed. Hello! Here's chapter 3! Technically, we only did 1 Act this chapter, but a lot happened! Like the introduction of my other OC; Knit! She'll be important later, but for now this was just her intro, which was meant to be brief.**

 **BUT BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE! A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG thank you to Konan720 for drawing our new cover art of Tie! There it is! You can see it! Thanks so much again!**

 **Also, we see Tie's first individual Act. Every chapter he'll get his own Act without Hat. This one had him exploring a water filled Mafia Town chasing down the mysterious 'monster'. If I had to name it, it would be 'Total Washout'...or 'Freak from the Shallow'...or 'Torrent Troubles'. One of those.**

 **Also, three of Tie's badges were first seen here. I'll give their full details when he gets them. And we also got a hint of Tie's first new neckwear, like Hat's different hats with differing effects. Those will come...maybe next chapter. Maybe.**

 **Now for something new. I'm gonna give certain 'unorthodox' info about Tie and Hat. Just for my own personal fun. The topic here is...Pokemon! Because whyyyy not? Here we go:**

 **If Tie Brat was a Pokemon, he'd be a: Meowth/Mincinno/Elekid/Mimikyu/Aipom**

 **If Hat Kid was a Pokemon, she'd be a: Eevee/Espurr/Happiny/Spinda/Skitty**

 **Tie's Pokemon Team would be: Gliscor, Banette, Seismitoad, Dunsparce, Scizor, Gallade**

 **Hat's Pokemon Team would be: Buneary, Teddiursa, Stufful, Whimsicott, Altaria, Pachirisu**

 **The more useless things you know...or whatever.**

 **That's it for this chapter though. Next time, it's the first boss! See you then!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mafia Fight

"Are you sure about this, Captain?"

"It's Hat, and I'm sure I'm sure! You're the one who said we needed to hurry."

"Obviously, but its still raining down there."

"I know."

Me and Hat were currently talking as she placed two more components on that 'Relic' of hers. It was actually beginning to look like some kind of food similar to a sandwich, but that was impossible since it was made out of fabric.

"The coats are still muddy." I looked at the door to the laundry room. Hat's escapade had left her coat completely useless with all the mud seeping through it, and thanks to her greeting tackle hug, the coat I had used was effectively useless as well. "We're gonna get wet."

"A little rain never hurt anybody." She happily brushed my concerns off.

I sighed. Of course she wasn't worried about rain. I was the one doing that! I didn't want to get cold and wet and sick! And if Hat was sick, that basically meant babysitting her at her every beck and yell until she was better. I broke out into a cold sweat over the thought.

"Let's try aiming for the top of the geyser this time." She suggested as she peered through the kitchen telescope.

"Why in space there?" I questioned.

"Looks like there's a big building on top of it. I wanna go explore it!" She declared.

'Of course you do.' I thought. 'Still though...the chance of there being a Time Piece there is probably high...'

"Oh yeah! I wanna show you something, Tie!" She suddenly spoke up, before switching her normal hat with a red one with wings on it.

"Swapping out your favourite hat? Why's that?" I wondered aloud.

"Watch, watch!" She giggled excitedly as she suddenly dashed around the room at a high speed, knocking poor Roombi around.

"How'd you get so fast!?" I couldn't help but cry out, as she stopped in front of me.

"It's this hat I got." She proudly declared. "It makes me super fast. I found three of those yarn balls, then they all stitched together and made this!"

'Huh, guess that yarn really is magic, like Knit said.' I thought. 'I've collected two at this point...maybe I should find some more. At least, so that I could maybe return it to Knit.'

"You impressed?" Hat smirked. "Now we can explore super fast!"

"YOU can. And Time Pieces, remember?" I emphasised.

"Of course I remember! Sheesh, Tie, lighten up, we'll get them all back." She assured me as she walked over to the window.

'That's not reassuring to me at all.' I thought as I followed her.

"Onwards!" Hat declared as she jumped from the window as I followed behind. We both slowed our descent as we landed in the raining Mafia Town once again, this time on some platforms close to the top of the geyser.

"Ugh, this is miserable." I groaned as the rain fell on me.

"Hmmm...how are we going to get up there...?" Hat wondered, looking at the top of the geyser. Then, she spotted a cannon near us, and she turned to me with a smug look, which made me horrified.

"Captain, NO."

"Hat, YES!"

She grabbed me and with her hidden strength pulled me into the cannon as the top closed, and I heard a fuse being lit.

"Nononononono!" I screamed, just before the kaboom.

The two of us were launched into the sky as I had to repress the urge to scream my spine up, and had a painful landing face first into the stone.

"...That was fun!" Hat giggled, completely fine.

I bit my tongue as I peeled myself off the ground, and stared at the large building before us. And I mean...I think it was the Mafia HQ, it just kinda looked like an aquarium what with the smiling happy sea creatures on the front. But the cool red carpet and large gold Mafia statues kinda gave it away. That and the giant 'KEEP OUT'.

"...How did they get this whole building up here?" I thought aloud. "How is it perfectly balanced?"

"Magic." Hat stated a bit too confidently.

"Oi! You two!" Once again the unfortunately recognisable sound of Moustache Girl's voice was ringing in my ears. I looked over to see her stuck on the roof as Mafia goons swarmed below her. "Finally! Took you long enough! Get these guys away from me!"

"You want a 'please' with that order?" I called out.

"Us to the rescue!" Hat declared as she charged forward, and I rolled my eyes before following with a Charge Shot. They were really easy to deal with, and Moustache jumped down when the coast was clear.

"See? You two are really good at this!" Moustache declared boastfully, as if it was her who did it.

"You wanna tip us a 'thank you'?" I practically sighed.

"This is the Mafia's HQ." She ignored me. "C'mon! We'll strike them at the heart!" She then scurried over to the entrance.

'Completely dense.' I thought bitterly as we walked over, stepping on a switch and causing the double doors to open.

"Bingo! We're in! Come on then!" Moustache hurried on in.

We followed after her (Hat using the Sprint Hat to run around everywhere at high speed joyfully) into the HQ. It was mostly gold and royal red, with Mafia Goons stuck at Roulette machines or at the bar, with guards at several doors.

"Where the heck did she go?" I wondered aloud at where Moustache had gone off to.

"Why, hello." I jumped back as I realised Badge Seller was standing next to me.

"Sugar! Don't do that!" I cried.

"My apologies. It appears you have Pons. Perhaps you wish to purchase a badge?" He asked.

"You've really gotta work on your business proposal. But, sure." I shrugged. "Let's see...I reckon I have around 160 Pons now."

"Ah, in that case, you can afford the Rushing Badge, and either the Cannonball Badge or Spider Tie Badge." He explained.

"Uhhh, I'll take the Rushing Badge and Spider Tie Badge." I said as I shilled out 150 Pons.

"Thank you for your purchases. Here's your complimentary Badge Pin." He said as he gave me the Badges and a pin.

"...Only one pin?" I questioned.

"Of course. These are powerful objects. Right now, you can only wear one at a time. But you can wear more if you buy a Badge Pin. Only 200 Pons." He offered.

"Cash grabber..." I muttered under my breath as I pinned the Rushing Badge to my shirt. "Okay, what does this do?"

"The Rushing Badge doubles your running speed." He informed me.

"Seriously? Like Captain's Sprint Hat?" As a test, I jogged on the spot for a second, before shooting off with my legs moving much faster then I was used to. "Woah! This really works! I'm fast!" I ran around manically for a bit, before trying to stop..."Wait! Why am I slidin-!?" I smacked into the wall.

"But as a cost, it gives you slight ice physics." Badge Seller added.

"Now you tell me." I groaned as I swapped it for the Spider Tie Badge. "What about this one?"

"The Spider Tie Badge allows you to scale walls more effectively when you jump onto one." He explained. So I tested it by jumping at a wall, and I was climbing up the flat surface like a natural!

"Okay, this is kinda cool." I admitted as I reached the ceiling, before I felt my grip loosen and I landed back on the floor. "Well, they work, I guess. So...thank you."

"Not a problem at all. I shall look for new wares for you right away." He helpfully offered.

"Right." I looked around for a moment. "Hey, where's Captain?"

"Bleh!" She then popped out of the kitchen.

"That was easier then usual..." I admitted in a whisper. "What's up, Captain?"

"It stinks in there!" She spat rather childishly.

"In the kitchen? It can't be that ba-Gahurk!" I gagged as I opened the doors and closed them immediately. "Okay...okay...that's kinda bad." I gingerly pushed open the door and looked in whilst covering my nose. Mafia Goons were running all over the place, preparing a wide variety of seafood, and despite the smell, it made my mouth water. I loved seafood, and haven't had it in such a long time. No fish in useless space. "What were you doing in there?"

"I was looking for a way to get into the theatre." Hat said.

"The theatre? From the kitchen?"

"There's a locked door in there." She pointed, and I followed her finger to find that there actually was a locked door on the other side of the room, where I could see Moustache hiding from the cooks.

"I guess if its a plan of yours, which is rare enough as is, I gotta go with it." I decided. "Let's look for the key."

"If I know places people don't want me to go in, I bet the key's that way." She pointed towards another door guarded by the Mafia.

"Obviously." I nodded.

"So, do we beat him up?" She questioned, pulling out her umbrella.

"Do that and this whole room will be on us." I berated her, before looking up in thought...and seeing some rafters. "I've got a plan."

Using the Spider Tie Badge, I quickly scaled the wall and jumped on one of the wooden beams.

"Wha-!? No fair!" Hat pouted beneath me. "How did you do that?"

"New badge." I tapped it on my shirt with a slight smile.

"I can't do that..." She whined.

"Hold on..." I lowered my yo-yo down to her. "Grab on."

"Thank you." She beamed as she held onto the yo-yo, and I dug in my heels and used the backlash of the string to pull her up.

"What would you do without me?" I sighed as I rolled my yo-yo, whilst she just giggled.

"Wow, you two are an interesting pair, aintcha?"

We stopped and looked over to see...a cat in a chefs outfit. How else was I supposed to describe it?

"Who are you?" Hat asked innocently.

"Me? Folks call me Cooking Cat." She said.

"There is no way that is your real name." I denied.

"What are you doing up here?" Hat went on.

"I live up here at the minute." She explained. "See, I'm pretty sure you two can tell the food the Mafia makes isn't exactly...edible."

"Just a guess." I shrugged.

"So when they're done, I kinda just...dump it all and replace it with my own food. Just so that they don't all...y'know, die." Cat said.

"...Wouldn't it be easier to just let them poison themselves?" Both Hat and Cat gave me a disapproving look. "What? Everybody around here seems to hate them, they won't be missed."

"I've been with 'em a bit longer then them coming here." Cat went on. "In any case, anybody falling to foul food just doesn't leave a good taste in my mouth. In return, I can get all the scraps."

"A thankless job, huh?" 'I can relate.'

"In any case, what are you two kids doing up here?" Cat asked.

"We're looking for a key." Hat said.

"Key, huh? Actually, I did see something like that in the room over there." Cat pointed. "You can get in through the air duct."

"Cool! Thanks for your help!" Hat waved as she hurried off.

"Yes, thank you." I nodded as I followed after her.

"Good luck with...whatever you're doing I guess." Cat waved us off.

We jumped down into the room and found the key, really just sitting there. Apparently the Mafia goons don't take good care of their valuables. Hat grabbed the key and we wiggled our way back through the duct, only for Hat to cry out joyously:

"Yarn!"

As I pulled myself up I saw her run across the wooden beams to the other end, where she picked up a ball of purple and black yarn. "Ohhhhh, this looks new."

I quickly caught up to her. "Actually, that looks like some yarn I've already found." I pulled the two other balls of yarn out of my sleeves for emphasis.

"Waaaah? Then you need this one?" She stared at it for a moment, then pouted. "No fair..."

'Are you really going to be that petty?' I thought.

"But I guess you need it." She reasoned with herself as she handed it to me.

"Right, now I've got three...uh...how did you say your hat was made again?" I asked.

"It just kinda tied itself together." Hat shrugged.

"Okay..." I placed all the yarn down, careful that they didn't fall off, and kinda just squished them together. But jokes on you3 because it worked! The yarn began tying itself together, turning into a twister of yarn string, until it eventually formed into a purple bow tie with black triangles on the ends, with a red donut that I think is supposed to be an eye in the middle of it.

"It's a bow!" Hat clapped, clearly happier then me. "Put it on, put it on!"

"Hold on..." I unlooped my tie and gingerly took it off (Yes, I can't actually tie a tie, mine's a loop. Laugh it up.) and carefully pocketed it, before sitting the bow tie on my neck, in which it fit quite comfortably.

"So? So? What does it do?" Hat pestered.

"How should I know?" I sighed. "I just got it. So...uh..." I scratched my head. "What about...thi-aaaaaahhhh!"

As I touched the middle of the bow tie, the two ends suddenly grew out into a pair of bat wings that flapped and blew me up right into the ceiling, where I banged my head!

"Ouch!" I rubbed my head as I fell. "Ahhh! Waitwaitwai-ah!" As I tried to stop myself from falling, the wings suddenly spread out into a form of glider, that made me sweep through the air safely. "Oh...so that's what this does." I touched the middle of the bow again, and the wings returned to being the sides of the tie as I landed safely.

"That is so cool!" Hat cried out as she suddenly jumped onto my shoulders, making me silently scream. "You can fly, Tie!"

"Heeeeeh!" I wheezed as she climbed off of me, before I composed myself. "Let me...check."

I gave the bow tie an experimental tap, and it launched me into the air, but as I tried to get it to flap again, it only returned to normal. "Nope. It doesn't fly. It's a double jump and a glide."

"Oh. But that's still cool! Why do you get the cool things!?" Hat whined.

'Two out of three have injured me so far!' I argued in my head.

"It needs a name." Hat seemed to think for a moment. "How about Fly Tie?"

"Hey, if I'm gonna use it, I'll name it." I rebutted. "I'm gonna call it the Bat Bow."

"Bat Bow?" She snorted. "Sounds like a dumb superhero name."

"My tie. My name." In my mind I said something MUCH worse. "In any case, we have the key now, so let's get moving...I'm keeping this on though."

We snuck into the kitchen and past the Mafia chefs, meeting Moustache at the door.

"Took you two long enough." She said as we unlocked the door. "You go on ahead, I'll stand guard here."

"You mean you stand here all useless-like whilst we do all the work?" I corrected her, causing her to give me a death glare.

"Tie." Hat 'reprimanded' me.

"I was joking." I wasn't.

We ended up in the freezer. Thanks to my Bat Bow, I was able to instantly double jump up to the vent, whilst Hat had to perform a series of intricate jumps in order to make it up. I did not feel bad about that.

We made our way through the vent into a long corridor with red carpet and golden Mafia statues lining the way.

"Now I think this is the way to the Mafia Boss' room...but I don't think there's enough evidence." I stated sarcastically.

"Why are we seeing the Boss and not the theatre?" Hat asked.

"Duh. Boss is literally in the name. He's got to have a Time Piece we can take from him." I reasoned.

"Hmm...sounds about right, actually." She agreed.

So we took a confident first few steps, but were immediately stopped as Mafia Goons emerged from both sides.

"Of course." I merely stated as the two of use quite easily beat them back.

"This is fun!" Hat cheered as she skipped onward.

"Why fun?" I had to ask.

"Hey, I know we're beating up loads of these guys...maybe even killing them..."

'Don't say that so casually!'

"But we're doing it together!" She cheered. "Anything is better with someone by your side."

"Including murder? Honestly, you're hopeless." I sighed.

We continued on until we finally reached the last room. What we were met with was a short, stocky man wearing a chefs hat, with a sly look and moustache, as a Time Piece rested on the stand next to him.

"So! You aliens finally arrive!" Mafia Boss declared.

"That's racist." I stated.

"Ever since you arrived on this planet, these magical hourglasses have been falling from the sky." He gestured to the one next to him.

"Yeah, that's thanks to one of your mentally challenged meatheads." I nodded.

"You both must be lost. After all, you're in the heart of our town, standing before the most powerful man you will ever witness. Everything you own belongs to me now! Including this hourglass." He declared.

"Really? Most powerful? Bit portly to be intimidating don't you think?" I noted.

"Stop your incessant quipping!" He yelled at me.

"Sorry, I just have a lot of pent up aggression against you guys." I admitted. "...Also, congrats on saying 'incessant'. Turns out you lunkheads actually do have brain cells." Hat just seemed to be amused by my ramblings, as she was struggling to stop herself from laughing.

"Enough! If you want this hourglass, we will have to settle it in true Mafia style!" Boss declared.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and then they came back on...and we were on a stage, facing him as he wielded some kind of stylised cleavers.

"Wha-? This...ah...HOW!?" Was all I could yell.

"Lights! Action! It is...showtime!" Boss declared, as the curtains on the stage parted, and the Mafia cheered.

"Guess we're doing this." I sighed as he started spinning towards us like a deadly top.

"Ooh! Ooh! I got it!" Hat volunteered as she jumped up and made a dive for his head, squashing him as he popped back up rather dazed.

"Remember to leave some bones for me to break!" I called to her as I smacked my yo-yo into his stomach, making him stagger back.

"Ugh, its obvious you're no mere brats." He admitted. "But I wasn't planning on holding back anyway." He then gave a whistle, and sandbags suddenly started falling from above!

"Incoming!" Hat cried as we dived out of the way, only for the Boss to start spinning again, and I had to roll out of the way to stop him from hitting me, and he was surprisingly fast! He kept zooming back and forth across the stage, and with the sandbags falling down we were on the defensive, all we could do was dodge.

"You jerk!" I threw my yo-yo out and wrapped it around him, stopping him from spinning.

"What...the...?" He struggled. "What is this string made of!?"

"Tougher stuff then you." I taunted as I pulled my yo-yo back, unravelling him and making him spin on the spot, which made him dizzy.

"So's my umbrella!" Hat chimed in as she jumped in and whacked it right across his jawline, sending him tumbling back.

"Grrr..." He growled as he stood back up. "Now you little pests have made me mad! Charging up!" All of a sudden lightning struck him out of nowhere, and he became supercharged.

"What the heeeeeeck!?" I cried out in bewilderment as he suddenly started shooting lightning waves at us whilst spinning around! "This guy makes no sense!"

"Hahahaha! How do you like that!? Electrifying, isn't it!? Hehehe..heh...heh..." As he stopped spinning, he was a little charred and sparking.

"Oh...that hurt him too." I said as we stared at him.

"Gah...hahaha! It doesn't matter! So long as your deaths are entertaining!" He then tossed his cleavers like boomerangs. I think it was meant to be daring and intimidating, but we just jumped over them as I smacked him in the face with my yo-yo whilst Hat hit him in the stomach.

"Heeeeeehh..." He wheezed in pain. "Cheap-!...I mean...lucky shot." He coughed. "But...I have something you don't! Your friend!" Oh god, Moustache was suddenly suspended from the rafters all tied up.

"Moustache!" Hat cried.

"Really!? Can you ever do something useful!?" I couldn't help but yell in frustration. "Like, NOT get caught!?"

"Just shut up and let me down from here!" She yelled.

"Learn manners first!" I argued.

"Um, Tie?" Hat tugged on my sleeve. "Where'd he go?"

"Where'd...what?" The Boss was no longer on the stage.

"Yoo-hoo!" He called out to us...from the crowd!

"That's no fair! Get back up here and fight!" I challenged.

"No."

"You stingy-!" I had to stop as more sandbags were falling on us, as Mafia goons were now charging us from either side.

'That guy!' I thought as I beat back a goon. 'As long as he stays down there, we can't fight him, otherwise we'll get stomped by the crowd! It may be fighting dirty, but its an effective strategy at least-'

"I have returned!" He suddenly jumped back on the stage. "I can't abandon the stage for too long after all."

"You're an idiot!" I yelled in anger as I immediately tossed my yo-yo into his blithering face.

"Ackackacka...this is starting to hurt." He grumbled, his body now covered in bruises from seemingly harmless objects. "Fine...time to break out my secret technique! Mafia Ball!"

On his command, all of the Mafia members suddenly jumped in together, and formed a giant ball which he rode on top of!

"...Ah." I nodded, acknowledging it, before it rolled towards us.

"Dodging!" Hat declared as we both leapt out of the path it barrelled down, before Boss spun around and started rolling it the other way.

"I got this." I stated as I jumped, then used my Bat Bow to double jump up, right in front of Boss.

"...Um." He started.

"Hello." I said before I knocked my yo-yo into his forehead. Apparently that was enough to get the Mafia Ball to explode as Boss landed rather painfully on his head whilst I landed slowly and safely.

"Ready to give up yet?" Hat taunted.

"G-Give up? In my own performance!?" He hissed as he struggled to his feet. "How dare you!? I've still got one more trick left!"

"Have you really?" I questioned.

"O-Of course!" Apparently, I unintentionally called his bluff. "And it's...it's...this...!" He suddenly began spinning again as lightning crackled down.

"The charge move again?" Hat noted.

"No! This is...um...Ultra Charge!" He declared, as lightning waves suddenly began shooting at us, as well as orbs of lightning that bounced in the air.

"That's a bit stronger!" I admitted as the two of us began dodging around them.

"And this...is...MEGA CHARGE!" He began spinning faster, causing his attacks to increase in intensity and speed.

'Oh crud...this is actually getting difficult to dodge!' I admitted in my head as the lightning continued to shoot at me. 'I don't think I can-!'

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I was suddenly hit with a bolt of lightning, my body being shocked as I fell to the ground.

"Tie! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" In the moment of being distracted, Hat was also shocked and collapsed.

"Ah...ha...ha..." Boss huffed as he finished his attack, very frazzled himself. "Ha...ha...hahahahaha! I finally got them! That's why you don't mess with the boss, you little punks! Hahahahaha!"

"Oi." He stopped as I stood up and brushed myself down, still a bit shocked and hurt, but alright. "Did you think that was all it could take..."

"To finish us off?" Hat actually smiled as she jumped back up and adjusted her hat.

"Wha...?" Boss looked dumbfounded. "Y-You...h-how? That was my strongest attack!"

"You really shouldn't underestimate us." Okay, I got a bit cocky, playing up the moment.

"Because we're an unbeatable team!" Hat declared.

"I...I...!" He staggered around, clearly weakened.

"I think you know what comes next." I warned as I winded up a Charge Shot.

"I know." Hat said as she readied her umbrella.

"...Oh no." Was all he said.

"HIYAH!" The two of us attacked him together, launching him out into the crowd, leaving him a blithering wreck as the Mafia members all just stared on in shock.

"Done and done." Hat nodded.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Moustache called down.

"Aren't YOU forgetting something?" I insisted.

"...Can you get me down, PLEASE?" She said in annoyance.

"Yes I can." I nodded as I flew up with the Bat Bow and cut it with a flick of my weapon, grabbing onto her as I slowed our descent to safely, whilst Hat retrieved the Time Piece that had been left behind by the Mafia Boss. As the three of us turned to the Mafia audience, they all promptly screamed and ran away.

"Ha! Seriously, you have trouble dealing with these guys?" I chuckled, but stopped as Moustache snatched the Time Piece out of Hat's hands. "Hey!"

"Moustache! Give that back!" Hat pleaded.

"I've been meaning to ask; what do these things do anyway?" She asked. "Are they some kind of collectors item? Are you two nerds?"

"Us being nerds has nothing to do with this!" Hat declared. "Tie only has one body pillow!"

"I do NOT! And give that back!" I yelled.

"You REALLY need ALL of these that badly?" She was throwing and catching it casually! I was screaming at her in my head, but I couldn't try to snatch it from her in case I dropped it! "It's alright if you just lose one, ri-" She dropped it!

"NO!" Me and Hat cried together as we reached for it, but we were too late as it smashed into the ground, and time rewound, thankfully not too far as the Time Piece fixed itself.

"Are they some sort of co...wait..." I snatched the Time Piece before she could grab it again. "Woah, what!? Did...um...you two know about this?"

"Yeah." Hat nodded, whilst I protectively clutched the hourglass.

"This...is...crazy! Do you realise what we can do with these!?" Moustache cried excitedly. "We could...like, beat up the Mafia, then travel back in time, then beat them up again! Wait! We can make it so that the Mafia never arrived on the island! Waitwaitwait! Even better! We could be crime-fighting time travellers!"

"No." Hat stated, rather simply.

"...Huh?" Moustache looked confused.

"We can't do that." Hat insisted. "Time is a very delicate force. We can't just go tampering with it however we want. That would cause all kind of negative ripple effects, or parallel worlds, or evil doppelgangers! This power is, really, never supposed to be used at all. And using it like how you say...that's just horrible and selfish."

I looked at her in shock. Hat's serious moments were rare. Incredibly rare. EXTREMELY rare. But apparently she could be very serious when she wanted to be, and it was a side that I actually liked about her. It's a terrible shame its smothered under everything else about her.

"I don't believe this! You two have all this power, and you're not gonna use it to fight evil!?" Moustache cried in anger.

"Nope." She stated again.

Moustache's face contorted in frustration. "If you're not gonna use them to fight evil, then I will! I'm not gonna let this island remain as Mafia Town! I'll collect all the Time Pieces for myself!" She then sprinted off.

'What a stupid idiot.' I thought in anger myself, thinking about our conversation in the cave.

"Ah!" I looked at Hat. "She stole half my Pons!"

"That biscuit!" I swore. "I swear when I get my hands on her-!"

"Not now..." I looked at Hat, and she was dejectedly tapping her umbrella against the ground. It was clear she was down.

I sighed, letting my anger ebb away before placing my hand on her shoulder. "C'mon. Let's head back to the ship and put this Time Piece away. We can even have some cookies."

"...Will you give me the code for the lock?" She pleaded with her sad eyes.

"No." I denied.

 _Rushing Badge: "Running around but its not so sound!" Doubles your running speed, but gives you slight ice physics!_

 _Spider Tie Badge: "Spider Tie! Spider Tie! With this on, climb super high!" Triples your climbing distance when running up a wall._

 _Bat Bow: Allows you to double jump and glide until the meter runs out!_

 **And here we are with another chapter! The first boss! Hope I wrote the fight well, along with all the previous stuff. A lot was introduced this chapter, including Tie's first new 'Neckwear' he gets from yarn pieces.**

 **For those of you wondering, Tie would play exactly like Hat, only he can't 'Homing Dive' like she can, but his yo-yo acts as both the Hookshot and Hover Badge, plus its longer in reach then the umbrella. If you couldn't tell from the badges and Bat Bow, his playstyle focuses more around free roaming and exploration over Hat's tight and precise controls.**

 **And now for some more facts about our heroes!**

 **Tie's favourite colour is dark pink, his favourite food is pasta, and his favourite games are Platformers, RPG's and Anything with avatar customization (namely the Crash trilogy and the Dragon Quest series). His least favourite colour is grey, his least favourite food rice, and his least favourite games are FPS' (namely COD).**

 **Hat's favourite colour is purple, her favourite food is sweets, and her favourite games are Platformers, Puzzle games, and Anything with Multiplayer (namely the Spyro Trilogy and the Professor Layton series). Her least favourite colour is vomit green, her least favourite food is vegetables, and her least favourite games are Horrors (namely FNAF).**

 **And with that, I believe this chapter draws to a close. Thank you to Konan720, GaoGod and ScalchopWarrior for reviewing the previous chapter! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Not-Too-Happy to Help!

So we sat in Hat's bedroom eating triple chocolate chip cookies. They had to be soft cookies too, hard ones weren't as nice to eat, which was something we actually agreed on.

"Jerk." She sniffed through a stuffed mouth. We were in comfort eating territory.

"Whilst I agree with you, only with a lot more vulgar language, we don't have to dwell on the loss of someone who didn't really call us a friend." I reasoned. "Besides, there are other nice people right? Like, uh...Cooking Cat. And...Badge Seller? Though he creeps me out..."

"And you, right?" She gave me a hug, and I instinctively recoiled and hissed in my head.

"R-Right..." I mumbled...as I realised she was just trying to reach the cookie jar in my other hand. "In any case, this became a bit more serious." I jumped off my bed and held the cookies at a safe distance. "We need to collect the Time Pieces before Mustache."

"We're not gonna lose!" Hat declared with vengeance, before proceeding to choke on her overstuffed mouth.

"We need to head back down to Mafia Town." I said as I walked out to return the cookies whilst Hat swallowed and hit her chest.

We both descended back to the town we love/hate, and it was already daytime again for some reason when we landed.

"Short day cycles or something?" I wondered aloud.

""Wonder what we'll find this time?" Hat wondered.

"Time Piece." I oh-so-helpfully informed her as I put on my Bat Bow.

"But we can still look for Pons and Relics and Yarn and stuff, right?" She pleaded.

"I guess, but only because they're so helpful." Okay, I liked the Bat Bow, but that really didn't influence my decision, honest.

"Yaaaay!" She cheered childishly before running off.

"Honestly..." I sighed as I hurried after her.

So we began on what essentially was our treasure hunting at this point. I mean, we could afford to, our main pieces of fashion literally told us where Time Pieces were, so there was no way Mustache would be able to find any before us. And that was not my excuse as I stuffed multiple Pons down my sleeve.

"Hey Tiiiiiiiie! I found something!" Hat called up to me as I was gliding.

I landed next to her. "What is it?"

She pointed to a Mafia member riding a Rocket, noticeably with a Time Piece stuffed crudely into his pocket.

"This oughta be fun..." I grumbled.

"Mafia is fastest Mafia member in all of Mafia Town." He boasted to us. "Little girl and boy want Time Piece, so Mafia not give it to them! But, if you beat Mafia in race, Mafia might give it to you! Not possible after all, because Mafia is fastest."

"A race? I'm all over that!" Hat boasted.

"Or I could hit him really hard and make him explode." I offered. Both Hat and the Mafia member gave me very unamused looks. "...Fine. Race."

"We race to flag on other end of island." The Mafia said.

"If you say so..." I put on my Rushing Badge as Hat put on her Sprint Hat.

"Okay...ready...set...GO!" He announced as he shot off on his rocket.

"You announced that too quickly!" I complained as me and Hat chased after him. "Oh crud...he's actually fast!"

"Then we'll shortcut!" Hat declared as she ran up and began hopping across houses.

"You call that a shortcu-nonono-aaah!" I hadn't looked where I was going and due to the ice physics from the badge I had landed in the water.

"Ah! Tie!" Hat panicked, when more crows suddenly appeared to block her path. "Oh come on!"

"Darn it..." I pulled myself out of the water to see we were far behind now. I quickly put on my Bat Bow and used it to double jump on top of a building, then I used it to start gliding, taking a sharp turn around the giant geyser to catch up with him.

'I can see the flag...but he's so close! I'm not going to be able to catch up with him in time!' I thought desperately. 'In that case, I have no choice!'

"Eeeeeeeyaaaaaahhhhh!" I gave off a battle shriek as I cancelled my glide and landed directly on top of the rocket riding Mafia. Then I bit his head. Genius I know.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! Mafia hurt!" He tried to pry me off his head but I refused to let go. No, instead I pulled on his collar and choked him, to make him swerve off course as we both crashed into the wall, causing the rocket to spurt out its last flames before dying, and he collapsed with me sitting on top of him.

"I win!" Hat declared as she managed to jump over and touch the flag.

"That means this is ours, thank you." I wrenched the Time Piece out of his grip...I think he was unconscious.

"We did it, Tie!" Hat cheered, though she looked tired.

"Well, obviously I'm not gonna let someone keep a Time Piece over a silly race." I said. "Let's go back and put it in the vault."

We teleported back to the ship and I carefully put it back in the vault. 'Geez...I feel like a whole ton has happened, but really we've only retrieved 6 Time Pieces so far...wow, this is depressing...'

I then heard a soft thud, and I looked over to see Hat face down on the floor. I walked over to her and kicked her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm tired..." She mumbled.

"Seriously?" In all honesty I could see why. And now that I was thinking about how much more work we had to do...yeah, that can drain a person. "Whatever, I suppose it has been a day and a night on this planet. We should get some rest, we won't be able to continue if we're exhausted."

"Can you carry me to my bedroom?" Hat pleaded.

"Absolutely not. You have perfectly working legs there." Either to spite me or prove a point, she started dragging herself towards her bedroom. "You can do that all the way there, I'm going to dry off after falling in the sea!"

I hopped into the laundry room to dry off. 'Should I change my clothes for tomorrow after getting them wet?...Nah, I'll just keep them on. They're my favourites anyway.'

I changed into my pajamas, a pair of green top and bottoms with a matching sleeping cap, and headed over to my own bedroom, which was basically just a small bed up in the attic. It's actually quite nice...after I tidied and dusted it for several hours. I took note of the telescope that was at the end and looked through it, but it turned out it was angled to see this planets sun.

"No help there then..." I mumbled as I settled down for bed. The thought of 44 Time Pieces still being on the planet swimming through my head, until exhaustion beat stress and I fell into slumber.

No dreams, which I found pretty sucky. But I was thankful to have rested well despite our current situation.

"Right...breakfast..." I mumbled.

I got dressed and headed down stairs into the kitchen, but I was surprised to see Hat already in there, looking through the telescope.

"Uh, good morning Captain." I was genuinely shocked. "You're up early."

"Tiiiiiie." She spoke in a worried tone as she pointed at the telescope. "Everything's on fire."

"...Pardon?"

"Everything's on fire."

"What the heck do you mean by-THAT!?"

She was not wrong. All of Mafia Island was on fire. Or rather in lava.

"H-How!?" I cried. "What is wrong with those Mafia guys!?"

"Sooooo, does this mean we have to rescue them?" Hat mumbled.

"...Wellllll..." We both began thinking.

"They did punch me in the face." Hat pointed out.

"Their boss took our property then tried to kill us." I added.

"But then we killed their boss."

"I argue that was self-defense."

"But Badge Seller and Cooking Cat are also down there."

"...We could just save those two."

"...Good point."

"Maybe Mustache died."

"Tie, that's super dark...don't try to cheer me up."

"I was just thinking aloud."

We pondered for a bit more.

"Okay, it's decided, we leave them to die." I nodded.

"No. Captain's orders. We have to save them so that they'll owe us BIG time." Hat decided.

"And that's why you're the Captain." I groaned as it pained me to admit it. "And, I guess I don't want any Time Pieces to burn."

"That's the spirit!" She patted me on the back before skipping past me.

"Make sure to aim properly!" I called after her as I followed.

We jumped out of the window and floated down to the magma molded Mafia Town, coughing and sweating from the heat upon entry, but we managed to land on top of a building, where several Mafia members were cowering.

"Is little girl and boy that killed Boss!" At that outburst, they cowered even further, but the outbvurst had come from an...odd, member to say the least. Looked like the rest of them of course, but he was wearing swirly glasses and a bow tie.

"...I both hate you and like you." I mumbled as I stared at his tie.

"Oh, hey! It's you!" Hat said.

"Does Mafia know little girl?" The odd Mafia questioned.

"Ah-! Nope!" She quickly changed her tune and giggled, making me frown.

"A-Anyway! Things bad!" He said. "Mafia Town full of lava! Faucets have been turned off!"

"So, turning off giant water faucets causes...lava?" I questioned the logic. Stupid, I know, but someone had to.

"Yes! Um..." He leaned in to whisper: "Wasn't you, was it? Mafia saw little figure running around, turning off faucets."

"...Oh." I instinctively strangled thin air. "...No, wasn't us..."

"Then please help Mafia!" He suddenly threw himself at our feet. "Please save Mafia Town! Or everybody burn!"

"Don't worry, we'll save you." Hat gave me a wink as she said that. I shivered.

"We just have to turn the faucets back on, right?" I questioned. "No problem." I put on my Bat Bow and my Spider Tie Badge. "Captain, let's get to it."

"That's my line!" She cried, offended.

I glided over to the closest faucet I could see and climbed up it quite easily.

"Stupid Mustache..." I huffed as I began turning the faucet by smacking it with my yo-yo. "Doing something as idiotic as this. Sure, kill them all with lava, don't give two sugars about all the nice people living in this town, no, no lava. LAVA! From turning off faucets!"

I climbed up the building and looked around. Even with the town basically swamped with lava, I could still see loads of Pons and a Yarn around. Curse my impulsive collecting disorder which I totally have that made me grab every single one on a detour to the next faucet.

"Huh...thinking about it..." I stared out into the horizon. Nothing but lava heated water. "This place is pretty isolated. I'm pretty sure this planet has a lot of other places...but this place just seems so...separate."

I folded my arms in thought. "Just what kind of planet is this anyway?"

"Boop!"

I felt a familiar finger poke my nose, and I looked up to see Hat leaning over the edge of the building.

"Can I help you, Captain?"

"You were just standing there. Are you still sleepy?"

"I'm fine." I said.

"Good, 'cause there's just one more faucet left." She pointed.

"I'll get it, then." I nodded, gliding over to it.

"Can I ride on you whilst your gliding!?" Hat called after me.

"No thanks! I don't want to get Yoshi'ed!" I argued as I landed and spun the faucet, causing the water to flow again. "So, that's all of them ri-HACK!"

For some reason, releasing the final faucet caused a giant cloud of hot steam to erupt all around us.

I coughed violently as I waved the steam out of my eyes. "What the heck was tha...HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!?"

When the smoke cleared, everything was back to normal! The lava was just gone! The buildings were fine! The PLANTS were fine!

"Eh...heeeeh..." I stood there, completely baffled. My mind couldn't process it. Everything I knew about basic physics was wrong here.

"...I GIVE UP!" I screamed before face planting the ground. "I can't make logic out of this! I can't ground this in 'reality'! I accept that nothing makes sense! I ACCEPT MY FATE! ARE YOU HAPPY, SPACE!? YOU BROKE ME! YOU REALLY BROKE ME!" I then laid on the ground.

I then felt Hat sit on me. "Having a mental breakdown?" She asked.

"Leave me alone. I'm mourning the loss of rationality." I groaned.

"Oh, it existed in the first place? Welp, now that its dead, thing'sll be even more fun." She giggled.

'That's it!' I raised my head. 'This is all some trial...to get me to drop to her level of blissful ignorance! No...I'm not beaten yet!'

I stood up as proudly as possible. "I will continue on!"

"Cool. Wanna head up to the geyser then?" She pointed up. "Looks like there's a party!"

A party in that short span of time..."Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Wanna take the cannon again?"

"...Okay."

I resigned myself to my fate as we blasted to the top of the geyser, only I landed successfully this time, only to be met with everybody in Mafia Town cheering for us, along with a banquet of fish, prawns, lobsters, and other seafoods. But most importantly, a Time Piece!

"Little children save Mafia Town!" The funny lookinbg one suddenly shook us roughly by the hand. "Mafia grateful eternally! Mafia prepare feats and Time Piece for saviours! And, um, overlook killing Boss."

"Isn't that nice, Tie? Everything worked out!" Hat beamed.

"I, guess so." Guess we were friends with the Mafia now...how was I supposed to feel about this?

"Please, eat Mafia's delicious feast!" He offered.

"Um..." I mumbled.

"Hey, hey." We looked to see Cooking Cat whispering to us. "It's okay. I cooked it all."

"Yay! Fish for breakfast!" Hat cheered.

"That's right, we didn't have breakfast...fish for breakfast...that's weird." I admitted. "Ah, whatever, it's been sooooo long since I've had seafood!"

And I was thankful not to cook for once as we tucked in, with me completely forgetting that food on this planet could not agree with us or give us some kind of illness. But I didn't care, because I was eating salmon and prawns and lobsters in bliss. In case you didn't know, you can't get fish in space.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Cooking Cat asked. "You should! You two saved the whole of Mafia Town. You really aren't ordinary aliens, are you?"

"We're pretty ordinary where we come from, actually." I corrected her between mouthfuls.

"That so? Well you're the talk of the town now, between beating up the Boss and now this."

"I argue that those were unintentional. We're just here for these." I held the Time Piece for emphasis.

"Really? Those things that fell with you two. Well, you must be really adamant on getting them, then." CC said.

"Indeed. And on that notem, we need to go put this one back. Captain." I prompted her.

"Wait! Let me get some extras!" She then proceeded to tip several fish and prawns into her hammer space in her hat.

"C'mon." I sighed as I teleported us both back to the ship.

"Couldn't we have celebrated a little longer?" She whined.

"Hey, we'll be back down soon." I argued as I dropped the Time Piece in the vault.

"I'll go put the fish in the fridge!" Hat declared as she hurried into the kitchen.

"Hmmm..." I tapped on one of the control panels, and a door opened. "Oh, good! We've collected enough Time Pieces to open the door to the Machine Room!...Actually, on that note..."

I ran into the Machine Room and had a look around. "Everything seems to be working fine. That's a relief at least...wait, when did we have an old-timey phone?"

Suddenly, a blaring sound and red lights flashing started happening all over the ship.

"The intruder alarm!?" I gasped as I dashed into the main room. "Captain! It's an emergency!"

"Oh, howdy there, Tie."

"...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

Standing in the middle of the room was Cooking Cat of all people! And she had a giant wooden crate with her.

"Hi, CC!" Hat waved as she turned off the alarm from one of the screens.

"How did you get up here!? Carrying that box!?" I yelled.

"Oh I just had the Mafia all toss me and this thing up together." She answered.

"Into the stratosphere!? No...no...stop questioning it..." I massaged my temples. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well you two just up and beamed up on us when there were still presents to go around." She said. "I hadn't even given you dessert!"

"Captain never gets sweets at breakfast. It makes her unbearable." I stated.

"I for one am all for dessert." Hat stated.

"That's good then, ain't it? I'll just put this here for now..." She moved the crate near the window. "Nice place you've got here...do you have a kitchen?"

"Thisaway." Hat led on.

"H-Hey! If you're gonna look at it, don't move anything! It's set up just how I like it!" I cried after them.

And that's how we gained our first freeloa-COUGH-friend aboard our ship. Unfortunately she was not the last.

 **And here we have Chapter Five which covered two more Acts, plus welcomed aboard CC and a certain present I'm sure you're all aware of.**

 **This chapter didn't really have too much plot despite covering two acts, but it did hint at some things if you can't tell and next time we're focusing a bit more on story rather then Tie's suffering. Unless you like that sort of thing. By the way, in case you were wondering, Tie's basic Neckwear is called the Tip-Top Tie. I think you can get his naming convention from that.**

 **Anyways sorry this chapter took a bit. Hope you still liked it though, and now it's on AO3 as well. See you in the next one!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Memories are Made in Rifts

 **Story Song - 'Hat and Tie'**

 **Pop on your hat and pull up your tie,**

 **Now lock your arms and reach for the sky!**

 **We're running out towards the morning,**

 **Even if we're still tired and yawning.**

 **No matter what we face, we'll make it through.**

 **'Cause I'm unbeatable when I'm with you.**

* * *

 **It's a whole new world, so much to explore!**

 **Climb every wall and break down every door!**

 **There's things to collect and sights to see,**

 **I'll follow you, and you'll follow me.**

 **We'll most definitely run into trouble,**

 **But it's fine, we'll beat 'em up on the double!**

* * *

 **So pop on your hat and pull up your tie,**

 **Now lock your arms and reach for the sky!**

 **We're running out into the day,**

 **No dark clouds or walls in our way.**

 **Let's do our best and make it through.**

 **'Cause I'm unstoppable when I'm with you.**

* * *

 **Move and laugh together in harmony,**

 **Forward as friends is where we wanna be.**

 **There may be times when we're scared,**

 **Just remember the good times that we shared.**

 **To keep our faces bright with smiles,**

 **Go on and face all of life's trials!**

* * *

 **So pop on your hat and pull up your tie,**

 **Now lock your arms and reach for the sky!**

 **We're running out into the night.**

 **Our path is guided by bright starlight.**

 **I'm ready and confident we'll make it through.**

 **'Cause I'm invincible when I'm with you.**

* * *

 **And we fight 'cause we know we're imperfect...**

 **Each others opinions we tend to neglect...**

 **You're a pain and a jerk and a moron...**

 **But I'm still here, singing this song.**

 **It's been us two for a while, together...**

 **After everything I know...with you my life is better.**

* * *

 **So pop on your hat and pull up your tie,**

 **Now lock your arms and reach for the sky!**

 **Set off for a brand new tomorrow!**

 **Leave behind our regrets and our sorrows!**

 **Side by side, we'll definitely make it through!**

 **'Cause I'm unbeatable when I'm with you.**

 **'Cause I'm unstoppable when I'm with you.**

 **'Cause I'm invincible when I'm with you.**

 **'Cause I'm happiest when I'm...with...you.**

* * *

"Are you two enjoying your dessert there?"

"Yep! Thanks, CC!"

"It is very lovely...but..."

I grimaced at Hat, giggling madly as she shovelled strawberry cake into her mouth whilst I ate chocolate donuts. I knew sweets right after breakfast, no matter how fishy it was, was a bad idea.

"Like we said, it's the least I could do to repay you both after you saved us." She said.

"It's actually nice not having to cook." I admitted.

"Well, whilst you're here looking for your Time Pieces, I'll take care of all your meals." She said. "You're guests on our planet after all."

'Never been called 'guests' before. Usually its 'invaders' or 'aliens' or 'hideous'.' I thought bitterly.

"I'mreadyI'mreadyI'mready!" Hat bounced up and down excitedly. "Let's go look for more Time Pieces!"

"Hold on, Captain." I grabbed her by the scruff of her neck as she made a break for the door. "You SHOULD know that we collected enough Time Pieces to keep the door to the Machine Room open, and divert power to the telescope there. We should be able to explore more of the planet with it."

"More places to explore!?" Now her eyes were sparkling.

"But there are still more Time Pieces in Mafia Town." I went on. "We should focus our attention on finishing up there first, then see what else there is."

"Mmmmm..." Her pouting face meant she was thinking about it.

"Um, sorry to interrupt." CC said. "I was hoping I could show you two your present first."

"Present!" Hat already celebrated.

"You mean that big box?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She nodded.

The three of us walked back into the main room where the box still was. A beating from my yo-yo and Hat's umbrella caused it to open and reveal what looked like some kind of lottery machine, it had the three slots, handle and everything.

"What is it?" Hat poked it.

"It's not gambling, is it?" I was NOT a fan of dirty luck.

"This is an Orb Machine." CC patted it. "When you get it working, it gives you a random prize in an orb."

"You guys...really like capsules." Was all I could say.

"This one has Flairs and Colours. Thought it would be pretty stylish for you two." CC said. "Unfortunately, it works the same as any other machine of its kind. You need 3 Rift Tokens to spin it and get a prize."

'Great present.' I thought.

"Oh! By Rift Tokens..." Hat pulled out three red and gold coins with stars on them. "Do you mean these?"

"Yes! That's it!" CC nodded.

"Then I've got enough!" She cheered excitedly.

'Seriously!? What HAVEN'T you picked up since we got here!? Would you pick up a dead rat if it wasn't nailed down!?' I had a mini breakdown in my head.

Regardless, she put the three coins in and spun the handle. The three wheels whirred to life, and quickly stopped on three pictures of what looked like her hat. In fact, it looked exactly like her hat! From it, a capsule rolled out of the bottom.

"Looks like you've got a Flair there." CC told her. "It changes the appearance of one of your articles of clothing." The cat then tapped on a star on the capsule. "This is a 1-star, and it can go up to 3-stars."

"How does it change it?" Hat asked.

"You just open it." CC said.

Hat stuck her tongue out in effort and twisted the capsule, causing it to pop open and release a small ball of light that attached itself to the brim of her hat, turning into a ribbon. "My hat got a ribbon!"

"So it's something like that, huh?" I mumbled.

"Here, Tie." CC offered me three Tokens. "You can have these three."

"Thank you." I nodded as I accepted them and put them in, before pulling on the lever. The wheel rolled before stopping on what looked like a paintbrush.

"That right there is a new Colour." CC said as the capsule rolled out and I picked it up. "You pop it open and your colours swap. If you wanna return to your normal colour, just open it back up again."

"What do you mean, my colours swap?" I twisted the capsule and it popped open, enveloping me in a puff of smoke before it closed back up again, like with magnetic force.

"Oooooh!" Hat seemed to marvel at me.

"What?" Her being amazed made me worried, so I ran over to the window and squinted at my reflection, then gasped.

My hair had turned completely white! My shirt had turned silver, my tie was black and white stripes, my trousers were white whilst my belt was black, the buckle and my buttons were silver, and my shoes...well, they stayed black.

"I look like an old cartoon!" I gasped.

"That's not true, your eyes are the same." CC pointed out. "Looks like you got the Bright Noir colour scheme."

"So, to turn back, I open the capsule again, right?" I twisted it open again and once more smoke enveloped me, returning my colours to normal. "Oh thank goodness."

"Not to worry, there are plenty of other Flairs and Colours that you can get." CC assured me.

"Let's go get more Rift Tokens!" Hat cheered.

"And hopefully the rest of the Time Pieces from Mafia Town." I reminded her as we opened the window.

CC gasped. "Wait, do you two literally ju-"

"Yep." I answered as we leapt out of the window and descended back down to Mafia Town.

"Rift Tokens..." Hat mumbled as she stared around.

"You should be looking for TIME Rifts instead." I said. "Speaking of which, tie, any around here?" I gave it a tug and it pointed to the bazaar.

"Okay then! You go look for the Time Rift, and I'll collect things!" Hat beamed.

"You look for Time Pieces too!" I told her.

So now I was jumping around Mafia Town looking for a Time Rift, Pons, Yarn, Relic Pieces and Relic Tokens. If the list got any longer I'd have to carry around a shopping cart. But I still found some Relic Tokens and Yarn.

"Here you are." I found the Time Rift in a market passageway. "Looks like it hit someone walking down."

I straight up jumped into the Time Rift and came out in the other icy dimension. And the cookies were still there.

"Alrighty, feet don't fail me now." I mumbled.

Does using the Bat Bow count as cheating? Because if so I cheated a lot. It's just so convenient to have a double jump and a glide! You'd know if you had those!

'Still...' I took the time to stop and look around. At the faded images, the sparkles, the whole area around me. 'I wonder if this really is the space between time. Or if its just some kind of pocket dimension. Because I highly doubt the COOKIES.'

'But if that's so...' I climbed up another platform. 'Are Time Pieces actually affected by the world around them? How does that work? Do they have some kind of sentience? I hope not...'

I eventually reached the end and grabbed the Time Pieces, causing me to return and fix the Time Rift. "...Am I just really overthinking everything? This is what happens when Captain isn't around to distract my thoughts."

I teleported back to the ship as Hat was putting a Time Piece she had collected in the Vault. "Oh, so you did find one."

"Have more faith in me." She pouted as I put my one in. "I had to go through a lot of trouble to get that one!"

"Like what?"

"I had to collect golden tickets and open a golden vault."

"...Uh-huh."

"But more importantly!" She dived over to her Relic and placed another piece on it. "Only one more piece to go, and it'll be complete!"

"And what exactly are you gonna do with it when its finished?" I asked.

"...Bounce on it?" She suggested. "It is pretty springy."

"Mm." Was my response.

"You two are back quick." CC said as she poked her head out of the door.

"Thankfully." I said.

"I've been looking around, and you guys have got a pretty nice place here." The cat admitted. "Though, a lot of the doors are locked."

"That's why we're out dong a collectathon." I said.

"By the way, you've been making one of these, right?" CC pointed at the Relic.

"Yeah! Know what it is?" Hat asked.

CC shrugged. "Not sure. Just know that they're felt and pieces are all over the planet. For some reason people tend to just leave them alone. Like..." CC actually stared at it. "...They're afraid of them."

"Afraid of felt?" I questioned.

"Weird, right? Anyway, now that this one s almost done, I think I can give you this." CC produced the top!

"The last piece!" Hat practically grabbed it and hugged it.

"I was holding onto it because it seemed to remind me of something." CC said. "But now that all the pieces are here, I think it is-"

"Boop!" Hat placed it on top, and the Relic was complete. It looked like a sandwich...but rounder.

"I knew it! It's a burger!" CC said.

"What's a burger?" I asked, as Hat began bouncing on the Relic.

"You can't tell me you two have never had burgers before!" CC gasped.

"Nope." Me and Hat responded.

"Well we've gotta fix that right away! I'm making burgers for lunch." CC declared as she headed into the kitchen.

"Welp Captain, you've completed it." I nodded.

"Awesome, right!?" She giggled. "So this is actually some kind of food replica? Now I actually wanna try eating ooooooooo-!"

"Captain!" I gasped.

All of a sudden, a pink portal had opened up above the burger and sucked her in!

'What the-!? That...looks like a Time Rift!' I thought. 'But...it's pink! Agh, no time to think about that now!' I quickly jumped in after her, and when I emerged...woah.

This was NOT the typical icy Time Rift. It was grey as random lights flashed around. I was on a floating platform with random metal buildings everywhere as if it was some kind of junkyard, and the whole area just seemed to give off a weird ambience.

'What is this?' I thought. 'I've never seen a Time Rift like this before...and where's Captain?'

I looked over and saw a Mafia member of all thingns standing next to a pipe! "Hey! What are you doing here!?"

"Hm? Why little boy talking to Mafia?" He asked.

"Hold on...who are you, exactly?" I asked. "How did you get here?"

"Mafia is Mafia. Mfia has always been here. This Mafia home." He said.

"Your...home?" I echoed.

"Yes...very smelly. Very polluted." He nodded almost sadly.

'No way he lives here.' I denied it. 'So what is...?'

"Little boy should jump into pipe." The Mafia said. "Smell bad, but take you somewhere else."

"Ah...thanks." I nodded, as I jumped into the pipe.

I ended up in another similar area, just with more girders, and piles of dead fish.

"What kind of Time Rift is this?" I pondered. "It's so different...and it appeared right after that Relic was complete."

I walked around the location for a bit when I spotted a faint glowing. I walked over and found it to be a floating picture. I grabbed it and the glow faded, but when I looked at the picture it was blank.

"That's odd. The glow suggested it was super important." Nevertheless, I pocketed the picture and jumped into the pipe.

I landed in a new area, with giant crates and a metal ship floating off in the distance. There were several Mafia members cheering, as another few gathered around a large pile of fish.

'More Mafia members...' I thought.

"Hey! There is child here!" One of the Mafia members noticed me.

"Child snooping where child shouldn't!" Another one said.

'And these ones aren't friendly.' I realised.

The trio rushed me, but I simply jumped over them and they banged their heads against each other, before I knocked them off the edge with a whip of my yo-yo.

"Still easy." I noted. "But they talked about me 'snooping'...hm..."

I walked over to one of the Mafia waving at the ship. "Excuse me?"

"Hm?" He turned to me, indicating he could hear me.

"What's that ship for?" I asked.

"Ah! It is marvellous ship!" He seemed happy. "We Mafia of Cooks are using it to sale to new island, away from this smelly old one."

'Ahhh, I get it now.' I nodded. 'These are distorted memories of the Mafia. So this must be before they left for what would later be Mafia Town. But why is the Time Rift emulating these memories? And why did it appear from a Relic?'

I then noticed another shimmer, and picked up another blank picture. 'These must be important...pictures hold memories...' I pocketed it and jumped into the pipe.

Now I landed right smack dab on the Deck of the ship as a wind and waves seemed to be blowing.

'So this must be their journey there!' I thought.

"Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!" Suddenly I was familiarly tackle-hugged.

"Captain!" I gasped as she wrestled me to the floor.

"Did you come to rescue me?" She beamed.

"Doesn't look like you need it." I said as I stood up and brushed myself down.

"This is weird, isn't it? I've never seen a Time Rift like this before." Hat noted.

"You haven't? I thought you were more knowledgeable." I said.

"I dunno everything!" She argued. "Oh! But I've been picking these things up!" She produced three more blank pictures.

"Really? Then you missed a few." I produced my two.

"Ohhhhh! I feel like we're close to the bottom of a mystery!" Hat proudly proclaimed. "There's one more pipe, so let's go!"

'Of course she's fine.' I sighed inwardly as we jumped in the pipe.

This time we landed on a platform that looked like the plaza of Mafia town, with Mafia members all around.

'And this is when they arrived.' I thought.

"C'mon, Tie!" She was already off!

"Slow down!" I cried as I chased her. "That's how you missed the two photos I picked up!"

"But I was picking up these!" Hat argued as she gathered some little crowns together. "You need them to open the pipes!"

'So it even has different rules then a regular Time Rift?' I wondered.

"Easy-peasy!" She boasted as they fitted into the lid of the pipe and it opened up. "Wheeeee!"

"For the love off..." I checked with my tie to see if there were any more pictures around. Thankfully not, so I followed her.

We were now on several floating building tops, with Maia members around.

'Guess this is when they made the town theirs.' I figured.

"Let's go, Tie!" Hat declared.

"You collect the crowns, I'll beat up the Mafia." What can I say? I liked it.

They rather pathetically threw cans at me before I smacked them upside the chin one by one. "Well, you tried at least." Luckily I noticed another picture, which I retrieved.

"Got all the crowns needed!" Hat cheered.

"AndI got a photo." We each held our three pictures out. "Six feels about right."

"Yeah, it does." Hat agreed. "Shall we go?"

"If you say so." I said.

We jumped into the last pipe and finally found the end of the Time Rift, with the Time Piece there.

"It's a Time Piece. Just a regular one. I thought it would be different somehow." I admitted.

"Maybe it's not the Time Piece itself that's special." Hat reasoned. "Maybe it's what it hit when it broke."

"What could it have hit to make all this? And act so weird?" I wondered.

"No clue!" She happily admitted. "But we've got it now!" She grabbed the hourglass, and we were teleported back.

"Weird..." Was all I said.

"This makes 10!" Hat happily cried as she put the Time Piece back in, bringing our total up to 80.

"That's good at least, but why did it appear..." I then realised I was still holding the pictures, but when I looked at them... "Um...Captain?"

"Hat, you mean?" She responded.

"The photos..." I revealed mine to see that pictures had appeared on them.

"Eh?" Hat pulled out hers and pictures had appeared on them too!

"Just what is this...?" I mumbled as I put our pictures together and ordered them, before flipping through. "...These are pictures of the Mafia's journey to Mafia Town. Like what we saw in the Rift."

"Wait, was that what it was?" Oblivious as always.

"Why would something like this happen?" I pondered.

"Oi! You two! Lunch is ready!" CC suddenly called.

"Yippee! I'm starving!" Hat bolted into the kitchen.

I sighed and looked at the pictures. "So many questions...what a complete pain."

I then stood up. "Ah well..." I glanced at the Machine Room. "We've got a whole new place to explore now. Maybe we'll find some answers there. Or, most likely...more weird things."

...After lunch, obviously.

 _Bright Noir: Gives Tie that cool old-style black and white look. He looks ready to solve a mystery!_

 **Hello people! I'm back with a chapter, which completes the Mafia Town Arc! Call it an early Christmas present if you want. This one had mostly Tie's musings and a bit more intrigue to the plot. Next time...birds. Just birds.**

 **By the way, I hope you enjoyed the song at the beginning. I thought it up whilst walking home from work one day, and developed it more and more until I just wanted to write it down. It hasn't really got a specific beat or instruments to it, so just make it up yourselves.**

 **And now, more facts about our heroes. Today, it's their Smash Ultimate mains.**

 **Tie mains Incineroar, Young Link, Bowser, Sonic and Inkling. His least favourites are Yoshi, Pikachu, Chrom, Olimar and Palutena.**

 **Hat mains King K. Rool, Pichu, Bayonetta, Ridley and Cloud. Her least favourites are Mr. Game and Watch, Ike, Lucas, Little Mac and R.O.B.**

 **That's all for now. Hope you guys enjoyed, and have a merry Christmas, everybody!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Legally Birds

"So, verdict?"

"Burgers good!"

"I admit, that was delicious, thank you, CC." I said, having to agree with Hat, unfortunately.

CC had just finished serving us up burgers, which are apparently a thicker meaty sandwich of sorts, so that already put it in my good books. And miraculously it had made Hat eat vegetables, though I believed it was because she wolfed it down without seeing what was actually in it.

"No problem at all. Still seems funny to me that you've never had burgers, but I guess you are aliens here." She shrugged.

"We have a diet of mostly carbohydrates and packet meats." I shrugged. "Though the Captain tends to have a dangerous sweet tooth which she somehow manages to satisfy."

"I have my sugary needs and secrets." She smirked. "So...um...Tie! What's the plan!?"

"A new part of the planet to ex-" I began to prompt.

"New place to explore! Yaaaaay!" She immediately bolted out of the room.

"Energetic, ain't she?" CC chuckled.

"Chuckle whilst you can." I whispered darkly as I followed her.

The Machine Room, like the rest of the ship, was messy due to the Captain's influence. Letters and papers were strewn about everywhere, dumped here so that she could ignore them when the mail room became practically uninhabitable. Everything just glared bronze from the (completely unnecessary) gears spinning in the walls, to the engine itself, which would rumble whenever I got near it like a dog growling. I know this because it doesn't do it for Hat. Even the ship itself is against me.

"Ohhhhh!" Hat was cooing as she peered through the telescope down at the planet.

"Enjoying a view, Captain?" I mumbled as I walked up to her. Seriously, why all the telescopes?

"I know our next destination, Tie!" She declared with a 'look of determination'.

I took my turn to peer into the scope and saw it was focused on...a big white building in the middle of a desert?

"You're excited over that?" I couldn't help but be a bit exasperated.

"It's not what on the outside, but what's on the inside that counts, Tie." Hat said with her hands over her heart and a wide smile. I vomited in my mouth a little.

"Okay." I gave in. "But what's 'on the inside' isn't where Time Pieces would la-"

"Too late, I'm making room!" Instantly she pushed open the door in the window.

"...Does every window have a door?" I thought aloud.

"Dive, dive, dive!" She yelled enthusiastically.

"I'm dying, I'm dying." I sighed as I walked over.

"You mean 'dive'."

"Yes. Of course. Silly me."

We both leapt out of the window and descended into practically the middle of a yellow-orange wasteland where this giant building was, and several vehicles that seemed to remain stationary outside. The building had a black and white logo on it, as well as the name underneath it.

"Dead Bird Studios? Charming." I commented as I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"A studio? Think we'll be able to catch a movie, Tie?" Hat asked.

"No." I dismissed immediately, making her pout. "Studios are where they film movies, not show them."

"Then...behind-the-scenes specials!" She instantly made the best of it.

"Time Pieces, remember?" I sighed.

"I know! Come on, let's go!" She grabbed my sleeve and began dragging me.

"I get the feeling you're not considering my words at all. But that would be just silly." I mumbled as we went in, and thankfully it was a lot cooler, but what made me stop was what I saw.

Penguins. And owls. Penguins with sunglasses and owls with brown denim.

"Huh, guess Dead BIRD Studios was super literal, huh?" Hat nudged me with her elbow.

"Stop voicing my thoughts, it scares me." I replied, dumbfounded.

"Look! Things!" She pointed as two...birds? Maybe? Far different from the other ones seemed to be in a row. One of them made me go blind for a millisecond from the gaudiness of the clothes, glasses, obvious wig and stilted shoes. The other one had no eyes. That's all I got from him.

"This studio is too big for both of us DJ Grooves!" Oh space, that accent! What was that accent? It felt like it was physically attacking me, the sentences were straight up coming at me with knives! Oh, and he was talking about Moon Penguins which was apparently a thing but the accent!

"Nonsense, darling, nonsense!" Now 'DJ Grooves' was talking, and was no better. That all-too-happy tone gave me diabetes as he talked about owls, the one he was facing being called the Conductor (seriously? His name was Conductor? What kind of stupid idiot gets named after their cloth-oh wait.) and an 'Annual Bird Movie Award'. I wasn't even in the conversation and it was mentally harming me. "Our new props will bring in the audience."

And that was when I paid attention, because they both produced Time Pieces, causing me to smack my face right into the glass door with eyes wide open, thus causing the automatic door to open and make me fall on my already flat face. Thankfully they were now deep into an argument on copying each other and didn't notice.

I peeled myself off the ground and straightened my tie as they both scarpered off into the recording studios, taking the Time Pieces with them. You'd think I would've tried to stop them or something before they got away but...shut up.

"And who was right, yet again?" Hat beamed.

"The answer we need is how to actually get them." I mumbled, as the doors were now quite guarded. Sure, I could've just smacked them away with my yo-yo, but I'd already killed a good amount of Mafia, so I reckoned that was enough. Until something mindless that wouldn't weigh on my conscious came along.

"I dunno, but check this out! Free glasses!" Hat immediately skipped over to a sunglasses rack and put on a pair, spinning to me with a giddy smile. "Whaddya think?"

'Dumb.' "They suit you."

"Really? Then two will truly suit me!" She then proceeded to put on a second pair, on top of the first pair.

"You never cease to amaze me, Captain." I sighed.

"You put them on too! Captain's orders!" She declared. I grumbled about it but put a pair on anyway. "Hmmm...nah, they make you look all grumpy." She proceeded to chuck mine away.

"Grumpy!?" I gasped, actually offended. "What, just because I look smart?" I picked them up and put them back on. "Everybody knows guys with ties wearing sunglasses are the best."

"Oh, really? I dunno...try two." She put a second pair on me. "There we go! That looks much better."

"Hmph." I nodded.

Looking back on it, she played me like a fiddle.

"It looks good on you two."

"Gyah!" I jumped and spun around to see the disturbingly familiar face of Badge Seller. "Quit sneaking up on me like that!"

"I've been here the whole time." He got me there, though I was tempted to reply with 'then stop being so hideous'.

"Badge Seller!" Hat was more then happy to see the strange figure. "You're here!"

"I am everywhere." Goodie. Nightmare fuel. "Do either of you need Badges?"

"I've got some Pons." Hat showed off, whilst I counted 178.

"I guess I'll take that Cannonball Badge." I mumbled as I gave him the orbs.

"Pleasure doing business." They gave me the Badge which I swapped out for the Rushing Badge.

"Okay, what's it do?" I asked.

"Try jumping whilst crouching."

"...What?"

"I believe you heard me."

"Mmmm." So I crouched do-

"Properly." I crouched further down and put my hands over my head, then attempted to jump.

I then screamed as I shot forward in a powerful blast and smacked into the wall with a loud bang before falling smack on my back.

"It gives your jumps a bit more 'oomph'." They explained.

"Now you tell me." I huffed.

"I'm gonna save up!" Hat declared. There's a first.

"Why do all your badges end up hurting me on first use?" I had to question.

"Quiet the mystery." They seemed to giggle. "Don't worry though, I'll get some new ones especially for you." Bating my breath.

Due to Hat wanting to socialise with anything alive, we ended up talking to a lot of the 'Express Owls' and 'Moon Penguins'. I was detecting a theme between them, but their themes were just so subtle I could hardly discern them. That was sarcasm by the way.

"What next? Rapping robins?" I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Do you think!?" Hat's own eyes were full of hope.

"Please, no." I sighed.

"Welp, now that our explorings done, time to go get those Time Pieces!" She declared as she set off with a stride.

"Wha-? Hat, the doors are locked." I pointed out.

She then knelt down and beckoned me closer. I huffed but knelt down so she could whisper: "Look up."

I complied, and saw a vent door, barely off its hinges, leading into the studio.

"How long have you seen that?" I whispered.

"Since we got in." Of course.

We climbed up and knocked the vent door in, allowing us access, when suddenly a chill ran up my spine. It was a horrible feeling most of us know all too well. It was the presence of...debt!

"I think we're trespassing." I stated.

"Of course we are, silly!" She replied. "Because we're super spies!"

"Since when?"

"We've got the glasses, don't we?"

"That's a point, it's pretty dark in here so I can't really see-"

"Captain orders you to keep them on!" Another reason why reasoning is reasonably stupid with my captain. "And also, you have to do this!" She got into a crouched position, and held one of her hands up in an 'L', imitating a gun.

"...I'm not doing that." I stated with all seriousness I could muster.

"I can't hear you. I'm in stealth mode. You have to be in stealth mode to talk to me." She replied.

"Captain-"

"Can't hear you."

And thus, I crouched down, and made an 'L' with my finger on my forehead. "We might get in serious trouble if we get caught. We don't know how laws work on this planet."

"Maybe there are none. Wooooooo." She made ghostly motions with her arms. And to be frank she had a point, an island was ruled by a mafia. But I was never going to admit she had a point. "But that's why we're being stealthy."

"Crouching down with a fake gun?"

"Exactly."

"...Just be careful will you?"

"Always am. Oh, and Tie." She then put her fake gun to her forehead and stuck her tongue out at me with a smile. Guess she wasn't as oblivious as I thought.

The filming studio, as far as I could tell from being in the rafters, was apparently a black hole of nothingness dotted with filming sets, random lights, and of course, collectibles. The Bat Bow and Spider Tie Badge made traversing pretty easy for me, as Hat insisted I had to keep my finger gun ready at all times.

"Hey Tie, I found a Rift Token." Hat showed me proudly.

"Well, I found some Yarn." More of Knit's magic yarn. I wondered what she was up to at that moment.

"Pons?" She asked.

"41."

"60." She was obviously treating it like a competition now.

"Good for you. But I bet I'll find some more over he-" I stopped as we turned a corner, then instantly slipped back and hid.

There was a penguin patrolling the rafters for some reason!

"Why the heck is one of them here?" I hissed.

"Oooooh, now we can really be stealthy." Hat was ecstatic at this opportunity.

"Just...don't get seen." Was all I could say.

Turns out they actually had security in the form of guards and spotlights, go figure. Still, because we were in 'stealth mode' we managed to slip past a large majority of them and steal many Pons and other goodies right from under them. Seriously, why don't these birds just pick up the money that is LITERALY EVERYWHERE? And yeah, stealthing through this place certainly gave me an idea of these two bird directors styles. They were exactly what you'd think they were coming from 'The Conductor' and 'DJ Grooves'.

But we eventually made our way to a room filled with velvet curtains and gold stars as we walked up to-hang on! DJ Grooves was there! When I just saw him helping with filming! What, can Moon Penguins teleport?...Actually, maybe...

"Hey, it's the funny looking one." Hat pointed.

"Gonna have to be way more specific." I mumbled. The guy seemed to be salivating over a giant golden trophy in the middle of all the flashness. And it was a big trophy, like, five times as tall as me big. Are these birds overcompensating for something?

"It's a replica." Hat whispered to me.

"Oh, than-" I whipped my head to her. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Because you're my fwiend." She said as she hugged my arm. My mind could only recoil in horror and fear.

"Oh my! Oh my! What is that I see!?" We were suddenly aware that Grooves was aware of us. "Is it inner beauty? Innocent, pure souls?"

"Absolutely not." I replied instantly.

"Oh, you're right. You're just some kids. Hello!" He waved with his mic holding flipper.

"Howdy." Hat waved back.

"Nice massive eyebrows." Couldn't resist.

"Why, thank you." Oh, he took that as a compliment. "Wait a second, you're not penguins...that's good! I could use some non-penguin company around here. Frankly, they're all terrible actors." Aaaaaaand my racism card comes into play yet again. My secret ace up my sleeve.

"Here's the biz, kids. I'm on a te-rri-ble losing streak, and I've just GOT to win this next annual bird movie award." He explained. "There's no doubt about it. I absolutely must have you as my actors!"

"I get to be a famous actor!?" Hat was obviously beaming at the chance with stars in her eyes.

"Uh, thanks but no thanks." I declined, holding Hat back as she glared at me with all the hate she could muster, which was very very little. "We're kinda busy, so-"

"And if you do, I'll get rid of that nasty debt you two have got for breaking and entering." The shadow of debt was cast over me again. "I'd say 5,000 Pons would be the cost."

"Fi...!" I just mouthed the words like a goldfish.

"Up to it now, darling?" I had the briefest of urges to rip his afro off and beat him to death with it. I'd do it eventually.

"Yep. Actor pants on." Eh, this was easier.

"Splendid! That means we have to get you two some bird passports!" He can teleport. He teleported over to a stand. Because of course he can. "First, you girl, come stand here, and I'll take the picture."

Hat happily skipped over as I sat on the ground with my arms folded. Great, just great. Blackmailed into becoming actors for a penguin, I had controversy already. More importantly, we didn't have time to be actors when we had Time Pieces to fi-hang on...

I began to think more thoroughly. The birds had Time Pieces. Stealthing to try and get them didn't work. So maybe, by being on set, we could get a chance to grab them when they weren't looking! This actually worked out! And hey, I was probably a great actor! After all, I had to act like I wasn't in a sad state around Hat all the time!

"Tie! Tie! I've got my passport!" Hat shoved the passport in my face proudly.

"...What's with all the scribbles?" Her picture had kawaii anime eyes and sparkles all over it.

"Customisation." Well, she was pleased as punch.

"Your turn, little man. Step right this way." He gestured.

"Okay..." I put on my Tip-Top Tie, straightened it, and stood ready to have my picture taken...waiting...waiting..."Any day now."

"You're not smiling, darling! C'mon, show me those pearly whites!" DJ Grooves encouraged.

"Yeah, Tie! Smile like you used to!" I think Hat just got a little jab in at me there.

"Alright..." I gave a simple toothless smile to the flash of the light.

"My goodness! When you're not frowning, you're actually quite good looking! Shocking!" I was both offended and disturbed by that comment. "You should try the whole smiling thing more often, darling. Here's your passport."

"Uh-huh." I nodded simply s I accepted it. I was now legally a bird. If I had to pick one; hummingbird.

"Now then, show up at the set tomorrow morning for filming! Don't be late darlings!" He then ran of for some reason.

"Tie! We're going to be stars!" Hat was giddily ecstatic she examined her passport.

"Time Pieces." I reminded her as I lightly bopped her with my new avian account. "We're gonna use this opportunity to get them."

"All according to my brilliant plan, you don't have to remind me." Hat boasted.

"You're foresight truly is that of psychics, Captain." I huffed.

"Hat. But we still get to be stars, right? Right!?" She stared at me with pleading eyes.

"HEY! WHATCHA THINK YOU'RE DOING!" We both jumped as the Conductor suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stormed over to us, before screaming 'Fraud' and drawing out the 'r' so much they could loop around the room. I think his voice was now physically harming me.

"Where are my owl guards at!? Why are they all so darn useless?" He sighed. "Alright, listen here, ya lttle peck-necks-" Excuse me? "-you're in big trouble. So, if you're helping DJ Grooves rig the awards, and I can't take ya ta jail, you're gonna help me even the score."

"I do not like your insinuation." I stated.

"Yer gonna like it lad, or else." He warned. "Yer gott be the star of my movies too!"

"Two big movie rolls!?" Hat gasped. "I feel faint..." She swooned, expecting me to catch her. I did. t the last possible second though.

"Good to see you're already raring to go." I stated.

"Here, practice holding our newest prop, showing it off, and bring it to the set tomorrow, got that?" He thrust a Time Piece into my hands.

"No complaints here." I quickly replied.

"Good! Now scram! I've got prep work to do!" He then ran off himself.

"Yes, all according to plan." Hat nodded like a wise sage.

"Except now we're starring in two films, causing corruption for both." I pointed out.

"I'd call that a bonus." She smiled. "C'mon! Let's head back and get ready for filming tomorrow!"

"Oh joy..." I sighed as I teleported us back.

As soon as we returned, Hat sprinted to the Orb Machine as I put the Time Piece in the vault. "C'mon, c'mon! Let's put in our Rift Tokens and get something good for stardom!"

"If you insist." I sighed as I joined her, getting out the Rift Tokens we'd collected.

After slotting all of them in, we ended up with a Flair and a Colour each.

"You first! I wanna see how you look!" Hat laid on her stomach, hands under her chin, feet kicking in the air as she stared expectantly at me.

"Alright then...Flair first." I popped open the capsule and it enveloped me in smoke before vanishing. "Okay, what did that do?"

"Oo! Oo! You're tie!" I looked down where she was pointing to see that where the simple smiley face had been on my tie was now a full blown happy sun pin.

'Oh no it's adorable...' I admitted inwardly.

"It's cute." Hat giggled. "Keep it. Captain's orders."

"If you insist." That was actually good for me. "Now the Colour." I popped it open. My hair turned chocolate brown as my shirt turned candy pink, my trousers turned strawberry red, and my tie turned mint green and cream.

"I'm not gonna lie, I want to eat you." Hat said with a scary seriousness.

"You know what, I'm thinking the Noir colour was better..." I said.

"Noooo! Please don't switch!" She begged as she latched onto my leg. "It's so lovely!"

I rolled my eyes. But the colours were nice, even if not my first choice. "I suppose I can keep these colours for tomo-Captain, stop nibbling on my leg."

"Sorry. Strawberry." She apologised. "My go!" She popped open her Flair, turning her Sprint Hat into a ladybug headband. "And now I'm a ladybug."

'Is it fitting in some way? actually, I'm not gonna waste brain power on that.'

"And the Colour!" She popped hers open and she turned blonde of all things with her purple clothes turning blue. "Oooooh, Blueberry Pie..."

"Don't eat your arm." I warned her with a little slap.

"I wasn't gonna." She pouted. "But we look cool, right? Superstar cool, right?"

"Superstar cool." I humoured her.

"Hehe!" She hugged me suddenly. "This is gonna be so cool!"

"Mission."

"I knooooow! But c'mon! Stardom!"

I sighed. "If it's what you want."

"Together! After all...we're birds of a feather now!" She cried whilst producing our passports.

I made sure to give a long groan at that pun.

 _Cannonball Badge: "I came in like a caaaaannonbaaaaaall!" Turns your jump into a damaging weapon that has greater distance and less height, but gives off a small shockwave when you land!_

 _Sweet Inside: Gives Tie a really sweet palette that makes him look delectable. D'awwwww!_

 **Hey there hat-wearers and tie-wearers! I'm back! After so long! Sorry about that, had assignments and found out I have a chronic illness now, darndest thing, but that's unimportant, because I'm back with a new chapter alongside new DLC!...Well, that was the plan at least.**

 **But enough about that! Everybody focus on our new cover page made by Konan720! Look at it! It's so cool! Make sure to give her a big thanks and check out her other works! Seriously! Do it!**

 **Now back to more trivia with Hat and Tie! This time, it's about anime.**

 **Tie's favourite anime are Gurren Lagann, Mob Psycho 100, My Hero Academia, and Slice of Life anime. He absolutely despises harem anime, including Isekai's. His least favourite is Infinite Stratos.**

 **Hat's favourite anime are Kill la Kill, One Punch Man, Death Note, and Magical Girl anime. She hates anime based on videogames, with her least favourite being Persona Animated.**

 **And with that the filming can begin! If you have any questions for Tie and/or Hat, ask them in a review or PM! And I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Groove on the Moon

"Tie! Good morning!"

I wheezed in pain as Hat belly flopped on top of me. This was certainly a new experience, being woken up by her instead of the other way around, and I never want it to happen again.

"C-Captain...!" I coughed.

"C'mon Tie, get up! It's the big day today!" She suddenly got me in a choke lock and held her arm out as if to emphasise something. "The day we become famous actor stars!"

I struggled to breath in response.

"Hurry up! CC's making us breakfast!" She finally released me as she headed back downstairs, leaving me free to breath.

"Dear space..." I whispered to check she hadn't damaged my vocal chords. I had underestimated how enthusiastic she was about this, whereas my main goal in all of this was to just grab the Time Pieces via any means necessary. Put me in their stupid movies over their stupid squabble just so long as we get rewarded for it.

I got dressed, admiring the new look my tie had, and put on the 'Sweet Inside' colours, for her sake, and headed down for breakfast.

"Good mornin'!" CC greeted me. "Ohhh, don't you two actors look cute!"

"I'll take cute." I nodded as I sat down. Hat was wolfing her pancakes down (I told CC they were her favourites) as she had very kindly made me some egg on toast.

"I still can't believe you two are gonna be in Dead Bird Studios productions." CC giggled.

"Are they films you watch?" I asked before taking a bite.

"Oh yeah! They're the big move producers on the whole planet!...In fact, the only movie producers now that I think about it." The cat said, looking thoughtful. "You two are so lucky to get parts, usually its bird exclusive."

"Well apparently we are birds now." I held up the passport as proof.

"Tell me how it goes won't you? I want all the juicy backstage gossip!" She was all giddy about this. Well, two of us had to be.

"Finished!" Hat declared proudly. "Let's go start filming!"

"I'm not done." I stated.

"Eat on the way then!" She seized me by the sleeve.

"Hey!" I stuffed the remaining toast in my mouth and had to keep pace as she dragged me into the Machine Room and threw open the window. "Jumping now!"

"Woah!" I cried out as she pulled me out the window. As we descended I lost the toast and egg in my mouth as we touched down. "Oh, great, Captain, you made me lose my-"

SPLAT!

"...Egg." It had landed right on my head. The toast fell to the ground and became inedible.

"Let'sgolet'sgolet'sgo!" She pulled me along as I picked egg out of my hair and we entered the building.

"Good morning there." The penguin behind the counter waved.

"Mornin'!" Hat beamed. "We're here for the acting role!"

"Yes, you two, DJ Grooves informed me about you." He nodded.

'Guess we're going with the penguns first.' I thought.

"The set's already set up and waiting." He said.

"And where's the set?" Hat asked.

"On the moon."...What?

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Up there." He pointed his flipper at the ceiling.

"The actual moon?"

"Yes."...Oh no he's serious.

"How do you expect us to get THERE!?" I cried.

"You fly, obviously."...Oh no he's serious.

"Shooting on the moooon?" Hat was overjoyed with this development.

"I cannot believe 'Moon Penguins' was literal." I groaned.

"Take two!" Hat teleported back to the ship.

"Logic is dead." Was what I said before teleporting back.

"Okay, moon, moon, there it is." Hat pointed at a moon slowly orbiting the planet, conveniently coming around. "We'll have to long jump."

"We're aliens, not plumbers." I mumbled.

"We can make it! I have my umbrella and you have that badge." She pointed out.

"The Cannonball Badge?" Joy. "Ugh, fine." I swapped out my Spider Tie Badge for it. I think I actually needed that extra pin from Badge Seller. Knowing it though, it would be on the moon.

"Two getting ready to be taken!" Hat declared.

"Okay, here we go." I lined up the trajectory.

"Allyoop!" Hat jumped out and glided through space with her umbrella whilst blasted out. I obviously toughed down first with a crash, and picked myself up as...moon town. Moon Penguin town. Big brightly coloured buildings with neon signs, a fountain in the centre, a whole lot of cameras set up, and a large amount of tuxedo wearing penguins. And I only just now think about how they're able to snap their 'fingers' with flippers.

"Oh hey, you two showed up." I turned to a penguin who was addressing me. "Well, you didn't land on the stage, but the girl did, and that's what counts."

'I feel like I'm being treated as lesser here.' "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to help you!" He gave me a green card, on it was written 'FANCLUB' and it had a bunch of zeroes under it.

"What's this?"

"That little thing shows ya how many fans ya got, buster!" He said. "DJ Grooves wants you two non-penguins to be top of the moon before we start filming."

"Uh-huh." I looked at the card again, and suddenly it was at 1.

"That ain't me." The penguin said. "Personally, I think you look hideous." I could've said something horrible, but instead I fought the urge to hit him with my yo-yo.

"Tie! Tie!" Hat bounded over to me from-I only just noticed the red stage with DJ Grooves' face on it how in the heck did I miss that? "Look what I got!" She produced another FANCLUB card. Surprise, surprise it was already at 81. It's the face that gets you initially, I would know.

"Fancy." I pocketed mine, thankfully she didn't notice.

"C'mon, let's explore the mooooon!" She spread her arms out for emphasis.

As expected of a moon, gravity was light here, so our jumps were super high, didn't even need the Bat Bow. Hat insisted that I try the Cannonball Badge whilst we were up here, and to be fair, I could go pretty far with it...across the whole town in fact.

"So, Captain." I spoke as we jumped around in low-G, showing off a bit by doing backflips and such as we collected things. This wasn't our first run with light gravity.

"Mm-hm?"

"What are we supposed to be doing? I assume it has something to do with fans." I discreetly took a peek at my card. Still at one.

"Oh! We're supposed to get famous!"

"I got that, but how?"

"Iunno. Mine's just been going up." She showed it to me and it was already at 349!

"That's because everybody just likes your fa-ARGH!"

I cried out as a white flash filled my vision and I rubbed my eyes furiously, only to land on my head.

"Ugh, not a good picture." As my vision returned to me, I noticed that the culprit was a penguin holding a camera, now staring at a picture.

"Hey! What was that for!?" I cried.

"Ain't it obvious? I'm trying to get some good pics of you both to boost your fanclub." The penguin spoke as if it was sooooo obvious. "But this ain't gonna fly." He showed me a picture of me screaming as my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"Y'know in some places a reaction like that would make me famous..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Oooooh! You're taking pictures?" Hat smiled. "Do one of me!" She posed cutely and he snapped a shot of her.

"You let her pose for that one!" I yelled.

"Ya gotta be ready for the paparazzi at any point, your loss." Bull, I call.

This continued, with several penguins taking impromptu snapshots of me that made me look like I was screaming or trying to strangle them...I wasn't I swear. And of course Hat was prepared for each and every one of them, which made her fanbase skyrocket.

"This is literally painful." I muttered as I rubbed my eyes. "But I guess that comes from being an actor..."

"Troubled, are we?"

Y'know, Badge Seller didn't even surprise me that time.

"You could say that." I muttered. "I just can't seem to get on these birds good side."

"Well, that's alright, I don't like you much."

"...Thank you. That makes me feel so much better." I grumbled. "Can I have that second badge pin you mentioned. I've got a lot of pons after killing so many UFO's up here." Really though, the UFO's on this moon were pathetic in comparison to our spaceship.

"But of course." I gave it the Pons and it gave me the pin. It was quite convenient.

"But of course, nobody is truly hated by everyone." It said.

"Yeah. Just one." I confirmed, checking the card once again.

"You'll find that one. I've found you to be quite determined in your endeavours." It said.

"One of us has to be." I confirmed just before Hat bounded over.

I was expecting us to be, y'know, actually making a movie on the moon, not gathering fans, which I'm terrible at in comparison to Hat. Probably because of the fact that it's like putting a grumpy hairless cat next to a bunny rabbit, only I can't viciously attack my captain. Seriously, penguins cooed at her as she ran past them, so me following along behind with my plain features did not entice anybody. Besides, I didn't actually care about making fans, that was stupid, we were just here to get the Time Pieces...it was still at 1...

"Tie! Tie!" I stopped as Hat suddenly showed off a witch's hat she was wearing. "Look! I made a new hat! Check it out!" She pulled a potion out of her Hammerspace and tossed it forward, where it exploded, to the delight of several watching birds, because explosions are 5 star entertainment apparently. "Isn't it cool?"

"Sure is Captain." I sighed. Didn't know why, but I was a bit down.

"Hey! Come on!" She began pulling me by the hand again. "Let's go have some indoorsmints!"

"What?...Do you mean endorsements?" I asked.

That was what they were. If DJ Grooves was good at one thing, it was making Hat look good, even when it involved screwing up horribly. But she was breezing through them and I didn't have to do anything, so I stayed out of it. Thanks to them, her fanclub was reaching ridiculous levels, like, 5,822. Apparently there are a LOT of Moon Penguins. My interest was perked however, when we reached a food endorsement.

"Actually darling, I'd like your friend here to do this one." He said.

"Wha-? Me?" I gasped.

"Yaaaayyyy Tiiiiie!" She cheered like a child.

"Why bring me in now?" I whispered. "It's obvious Hat is your poster girl at this point."

"Can't risk it here, darling." He said. "You see, Cooking Show hosts have a terrible habit of swearing."

"Oh? Really?" They had swearing on this planet? This should be good..."Like, what?"

"The P-Word. One the Conductor likes to throw around a lot, being from a different time."

'You BOTH look like you're living in the past.'

"Just don't say p-e-c-k, okay?" Peck? Of all words? Welp, I'll take what I can get.

"So, why choose me?"

"You fit the cooking show host appearance, darling."

"What would that be?"

"Rugged and gritty?"

"Gritty?" That actually stung a bit.

"Alright, let's roll those cameras!" I glanced at Hat as DJ Grooves was talking to the audience, and she had a wide grin on her face. She'd obviously overheard and knew we had some new ammunition for our vocabulary.

"So tell me, Tie. What condiement do you like on your tuna sandwiches?" He asked me, as I turned to the camera.

You know what I said. Except I shouted it. But here it is for your convenience anyway:

"PECK!"

Hat burst into laughter, which was the only thing that could be heard as everything else had gone quiet.

"D-Dear viewers! Look at the mouth on this young man!" DJ Grooves spoke in a fluster, before whispering: "Get out of this endorsement right now before the old penguins realise what just happened."

"You sure you don't want me to give them one of OUR swears?" I suggested, and he responded by shoving me along.

"That was great, Tie!" Hat continued to giggle as we walked away.

"His fault for giving me the word." I shrugged.

"I just had an idea! You could go for the cool bad guy look!" Hat's eyes sparkled.

"...Really?" Though in earnest, I took a peek at my card, and it had suddenly jumped to 3,581. The power of swearing, folks. And for some reason I finally felt better.

"I've got it!" She suddenly messed up my hair.

"Captain!" I cried out.

"Now, switch to the Bat Bow and Noir colours!" She instructed. With a roll of my eyes, I did what I was told, as she admired me. "Looking hot!"

"Please don't EVER call me hot again."

"Of course not." She squished my cheeks together. "You're too adorable to be handsome, anyway." I wasn't going to give her a thank you for that.

So that's how I got roped into playing the cool darker actor next to the cheery sunshine Hat. She made some penguins get some good snaps of me flying with the Bat Bow for an almost devilish look. She helped me cheat at a card game endorsement by standing behind the other penguin and camera, then holding up her fingers to indicate which number it was. Our escapades kept up a little longer until eventually...

"My card seems broken..." Hat's now read 'MAX DIVA'

"I think these numbers weren't real to begin with." I groaned with my head in my hands as mine read 'MAX EDGE'. I can't believe I let myself get down on a stupid fake gimmick...

"The audience is loving you two darlings! Come down and show off our new prop!" DJ Grooves called to us.

"Finally!" I sprinted down there to grab the Time Piece.

"I must admit darling, you sure grabbed their attention in your own way. I didn't think you had it in you." The penguin said.

"Yeah...so, these things are fake, right?" I held up the ticket.

"Oh, well, the value might be a bit of an exaggeration, but the early numbers don't lie darling. So long as somebody likes you, you'll get a number." He explained.

"Yay! We're famous!" Hat cried as she hugged me from behind.

'Oh...that's why.' I realised.

For whatever reason, Hat was considered a fan of mine. Probably because I made her food and clothes and everything. In the end she always cared about me.

"That'll do for today, darlings. I expect you back here tomorrow though, for more shooting!" He declared...wait, 'more'?

"Yessir!" Hat saluted. Guess it didn't matter, we had the Time Piece.

"Captain, let's head back." I said as I pat her arm.

"On it!"

We teleported back and I deposited the Time Piece, as Hat was already putting her Tokens in the machine.

"Whaddya think?" Hat posed as she changed her colours to mainly pink.

"I think your colours changed." Which reminded me to switch back to my normal colour.

"I gotta look good for our next shoot!"...Oh yeah, we still have the Conductors shoot.

"Y'know, I'm gonna double check that after Grooves' shoot was on the moon." I said.

"But first...!" Hat dragged me to the machine. "Time for another fashion, colour, thing, tiiiime!"

"For pecks sake." I sighed.

 **And here's another chapter with Hat and Tie messing ON THE MOOOOOOOOON! Props to you if you get that reference.**

 **Now it's time for more info about our protagonists. Todays info is what they find cute and what they find ugly.**

 **Tie finds cats, Kirby and Klonoa to be cute, Klonoa especially because he's an underrated soft boy who makes him cry softly. He finds wounds and hyper-realism ugly...like the Sonic movie.**

 **Hat finds dogs, anime characters, and just about anything she can hug comfortably cute. She finds horror-based monsters and slimy things ugly...she knows about rule34 and she is disgusted.**

 **Now then, let's check on our heroes quick...**

Hat: Tie! Tie! I found some letters!

Tie: The mail room is nothing BUT letters, Captain.

Hat: I mean letters for us!

Tie: In THAT hurricane?...That is impressive.

Hat: I'm gonna read them! This one is from **storylover**. How do you think the colours change your hair colour?

Tie:...Shouldn't the first question be 'how do they change colour in the first place?' I mean really, it's just a puff of smoke, not even a tingly feeling or anything!

Hat: Maybe it's MAGIC!

Tie: In all the cosmos, we have yet to find evidence of real magic. Everything can be explained with science.

Hat: What about Time Pieces?

Tie: That...I don't know all that yet! Stop giving me that smug dance!

Hat: Okay, how about this other one then? Tbone8454 asks-nopenopenope!

Tie: What? Let me see that? 'We ever gonna get a scene where Hat is playing FNAF?'

Hat: Spirits begone from this spaceship!

Tie: Yes, yes, the horror game ban is still in effect on the ship, Captain. I think that series is a bruised dead horse anyway.

Hat: But that's just a theory, Tie! A Tie theory!

Tie: Mm-hm. Sure...what did it mean by 'scene' anyway?

Hat: Iunno.

 **If you wanna send a letter to Hat and Tie, leave one in the comments. It can just be a compliment or a question. Of course, keep in mind these two don't know everything, including their futures in the game.**

 **But thank you all for reading, and I will see you next time for murder!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Movie Daze

"Awww, you look adorable!" Hat cooed.

I grumbled and turned away as she 'affectionately' poked me in the cheek. I'd popped a bunch of capsules and got some new colours, and Hat had taken a shine to this set, which was called 'Sunny Weather', which made my shirt baby blue, my hair blonde, my trousers white and my tie green and blue striped.

"Y'know, if we don't hurry, we'll miss the Conductor's film shooting." I tried to coax her along.

"One more to go, though!" Obviously that failed as she popped in the last of my coins. "C'mon! Pleeeease?"

"Fine, one more, then we're leaving!" I insisted as I popped open the capsule, got a puf of smoke and... "Huh? Nothing happened?" My colours certainly didn't change, neither did my tie.

"Oh! Oh! Check your bow!" Hat pointed excitedly.

"You mean the Bat Bow?" I pulled it out and was surprised to see it had turned a purple colour, and the middle of it almost looked like...a bunch of grapes now? "Wha…?"

"Snk-!" I whipped my head to Hat as she supressed a laugh.

"What?"

"I get it..." She giggled. "It's a...fruit bat!"

I groaned loudly. "Can we go now, please?"

"Okey-dokey!" She nodded as we went back into the Machine Room.

"Hoooold on!" I grabbed her round the waist before she could jump out.

"Tiiiiiie!" She whined. "You're the one who wanted to go so quick!"

"Just gimme a second." I peered through the telescope down at the desert area. "If DJ Grooves as on the moon, I don't think his rival would be content in just stayng in the studio...ah-ha, there!"

"Where? Where?" I let Hat look through the telescope on what I had managed to find; a train, and a rather old-timey looking one at that.

"I think that's a safe bet." I nodded.

"Heeheehee! That's why you're the cadet!" Hat giggled before giving me a pat on the head.

'Captain...' Many emotions were poured just into that one thought of a word.

"Here we go!" We both jumped out of the window, when I realised something.

"Did you calculate the train moving before we jumped?" I sked her as we fell.

"Of course I did!" She pouted, offended.

Now, you may think that we missed the train completely, or were horribly killed by being hit with it. But no, we landed right at the back, perfectly on the railing. If there's one thing she was good at, it was platforming, even if from space.

"Here ya two are! About time!" The Conductor sqwarked at us. "Ya were supposed to meet us at the station for shootin'! Where were ya!?"

"Busy." Hat said simply.

"Wait, so you just left without us?" I asked.

"No show, no shooting for you." He barked. "But you're here now, so might as well let ya star in this one."

'This one?' That didn't sound good.

"But first, do something about that glaring colour scheme." He gave me a grossed look, which was impressive as I couldn't see his eyes, and made me realise I was still in the Sunny Weather colours.

"Sheesh, fine." I changed my colours back to normal.

"Anyway, head on in. Nothing's happening right now, so just do...whatever." He practically sighed.

'Pecker.' I thought as we headed in.

There were multiple carriages filled with many Express Owls as they called themselves, but also these weird crow-like figures that stood around mumbling to themselves and others. They had to have been here for the shooting, but they just creeped me out, even more so when they began asking questions to Hat about...things. Like codes and her favourite things (most of which she lied about and said something stupid). But I assumed it was all part of the setup, until...

"What is the body part, you are most ashamed of?" The crow asked us.

'Wha-? What kind of question is that!?' I thought with disgust. 'Who just asks that? That's fudging weird...please don't tell me she's gonna-'

My eyes widened in horror when I saw her giving me a very cheeky look. 'Oh no, please don't tell me you're going to say-'

She took a deep breath and spoke:

"It's my PENI-!"

"BRAIN!" I loudly interrupted. "It's her brain!"

"Ah, I see..." The crow seemed to buy it.

"Tie!" Hat cried out.

"Excuse us." I hurriedly pushed her around a corner before spinning her around to face me. "What is wrong with you!?"

"What?" She acted all innocent.

"I know what you were gonna say."

"It would have been funny."

"To children and sad adults." I sighed. "Honestly..."

"Well you didn't have to say my brain was dumb." She puffed her cheeks up in an attempt to appear angry, but that was impossible, because she couldn't get angry.

"I didn't say that at all."

"Hmph." She turned and walked away.

'Is she pouting again?' I rolled my eyes. This was a rare occurrence, but had happened before, best for me to just stick behind her until she was over it.

Fallings out between me and the Captain were quite rare. In case I was a master of subtlety I'm pretty good at keeping my grievances under wraps, and Hat's just so happy-go-lucky she never finds a reason to be unhappy. It was stupid little things like not having the last cookie, or me cleaning in her room with Roombi. And yes, it was always one-sided with her getting pouty. I'd never show my anger towards her own faults.

She kept ahead of me all the way up to the front of the train. I believe her method of 'punishment' was making me just not be side-by-side with her. Even her actions concerning other people were selfish, but that's just a lot of people in general.

"Present!" Got off-topic there, but yes, her mood was lifted by a big present that she quickly opened up, because obviously it was for us. "Cooool!" Oh, it actually was.

Hat donned a detective hat whilst I reached in and pulled out a green and bronze checkered cravat, which I tried on, and it fit me quite well.

"You look smart." Hat beamed at me. I guess all was forgiven. "How do I look?"

"Like a detective." I stated, which made her smile.

Just then we heard a phone...not ringing, but giving off some weird kind of music. We tuned to see an old-timey phone giving it off.

"Huh, an old phone in a train." I said it, but didn't question it as we walked up to the phone and I picked up the receiver, holding it out so both of us could hear.

"Do you like your gifts?" An unfamiliar grizzled voice rumbled down the line. "Better get down to the back of the train. I hear your uncles sister has come to visit." And with that they hung up.

"Huh...that was weird." Hat said.

"Yyyyeah…" I mumbled. "Wait wasn't one of the questions those crows asked-"

* * *

This was so stupid. This was so, so stupid.

"I can't believe one of my Express Owls has been murrrrrderrrrrred!" Conductor yelled. "And it's your uncles sister, BUMFACE, no less!"

I was witnessing a 'crime scene' comprised of an owl lyng on the ground covered in ketchup with a rubber knife in its back, whilst a cardboard cutout of an old lady stood over it. And of course Hat had to answer 'BUMFACE' to that one particular question.

"Oh the birdanity!" Hat overdramatically swooned. I honestly couldn't tell if she thought this was real or not. I mean, she had the mentality to pick the name BUMFACE.

Also, the Crows were part f some secret organisation named...I can't remember because I didn't care, this was so dumb.

"I guess we're proper detectives now." Hat smirked, adjusting her hat. Looks like we were tasked with finding evidence to prove who the real murderer was, because obviously we had to prove the innocence of BUMFACE the cardboard cutout. This was my life.

"Can I at least ask what is an 'owl hour'?" I asked the Conductor.

"An Owl Hour is an Owl Hour, ya peckneck!" He swore at me as if I was an idiot. "So, hurry up and find that murrrrrrrrrrrrrrderrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrerrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Those r's were rolling all the way off the train at this point.

So we ended up having to sneak through the train, avoiding the crows as they chattered amongst themselves, insulting Hat's brain (and not something else thank god) trying to find 'clues'...which were just files filled with non-descript scribbles. Still, good excuse to run amok in the train and grab a bunch of stuff.

"Detective, detective work..." Hat hummed to herself as we moved around.

"How is this detective work exactly?" I asked.

"Because I have the hat." She stated.

"Silly me." I stated.

"Now, I need the utmost concentration in order t-OH LOOK YARN!" She immediately bolted off, and I followed behind.

"I have enough to make something new with this!" She bounced up and down excitedly, as I picked up another ball.

"Huh...me too." I realised.

We gathered or yarn balls together as they weaved around each other, before turning into new articles of clothing.

"Cool!" Hat beamed as she put on the blue beanie wool hat. "Heh, get it? Cool?"

"I get it, and it's not funny." I said as I wrapped my new yellow and orange scarf around my neck, the arms trailing behind me, but were zigzagging instead of being straight, as the ends ended in crisscrossing tassels.

"Meanie. So, what do they do?" She wondered aloud.

"Hmmm..." Fiddling with the scarf, I seemed to have an idea, a feeling inside of me. Concentrating for a moment, the scarf arms suddenly stood to attention and crackled with electricity, leaving me unharmed. "Okay then...electricity...Spark Scarf."

"I can do this!" Hat declared as she turned into a large ice statue of herself, before turning back to normal in a puff of snowdust.

"So you can turn to ice...well, apart from granting me a moment of respite, what good is that?" I questioned.

"Oh! I know!" She went and stood on a platform and turned to ice, which somehow placed her in the air, making her slam on the platform, and I proceeded to have a mini heart attack as it propelled her spinning through the air, before landing on the opposite die of the cart, unharmed.

"Ta-da!" She proclaimed.

"Congrats." I clapped, hiding my horror well.

Using our new abilities we ventured further in. I was able to find some conveniently comically sized large plugs that I could plug the ends of the Spark Scarf into, allowing me to power platforms that could help us progress further. We managed to make it into one room thanks to me powering it up, when we heard a familiar voice.

"Well hello there, detectives." The grizzly voice came fro-why was there another old phone!?

"He called us detectives." Hat blushed with embarrassment.

"I understand you're busy looking for clues, but it would appear that FREELOADER has got itself in an uncomfortable position." We were then made aware of a cardboard cutout of a dog suspended over a meat grinder...which was in a train for whatever reason.

"Oh no! Not FREELOADER!" Hat panicked.

"Oh no...not _FREELOADER_." I echoed in a tone more appropriate for this situation.

"I'll save you!" Hat sprang into action.

"Good luck with that." I didn't.

Due to her natural platforming prowess it was easy for her to reach the cardboard pooch. And as it clattered down in front of me, I realised it had a speaker attached to-

"Thank you for saving me, kind humans, bark, bark." It was the same voice pretending to be the dog. It would have been hilarious if it wasn't so weird. "Here, this is for you, woof woof." I ripped the file off stuck to it.

"Thanks...FREELOADER." I mumbled.

"Good doggy." Hat pet the cardboard.

"Um...how long have we got left?" I questioned.

"No clue!" She replied all too happily. Seriously, what was an Owl Hour!?

We travelled a bit more until we came to another room, where we found files for both me and Hat.

"Why are we suspects?" I questioned. "We're the only ones actually doing something! Can you believe this, Captain?...Captain?" I just noticed she was giving me a suspicious look. "...Are you kidding me?"

"Well, there's no evidence showing you DIDN'T do it." She whispered.

"I've been with you the whole time!" I cried.

Just then, the sound of a grandfather clock(!?) reverberated throughout the train.

"...Oh, so THAT'S an Owl Hour." I groaned.

We returned to the crime scene, where it turns out the Crows did peck all. Which left us with our files which boiled down to a list of suspects essentially.

"So, who did it?" The Conductor asked us.

'Seriously?' I thought. 'I mean, sure we have these things, but they don't actually tell us anything? Why am I thinking so much on this? Why am I wasting my mental power?'

"Tie did it." Hat pointed at me.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Of COURSE!" The Conductor cried as if it was obvious. "Behind that boring, uninterested, ugly façade of a face-" Charming, thanks. "lies the savagery of a true beast! When you saw that innocent Express Owl, you could not control your murderous instincts, and you tore him to pieces! Ripping him feathers from feathers, laughing in pure despicable unhinged sadistic joy, whilst bathing in his blood, and revelling in the screams of pain! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SICK, INHUMAN KILLER!"

"...Sure." I shrugged.

"...Well then, that's a wrap, people! Congrats, you're not completely useless!" Conductor clapped, and the dead bird picked itself up.

"This was being filmed all along, wasn't it?" I sighed.

"Naturally! Couldn't tell ya though, would make yer actin' less authentic." Conductor said. "Love the endin' there, lass. Nobody expects the detectives assistant."

'Assistaaaaannnnnnt…' I groaned in my head.

"I'll be needin' those costumes back, though." He said, as we handed back the detective accessories.

"My detective days are...defective." Hat sighed.

I patted her on the back. "Close enough."

"Here. Consider this yer pay." Conductor said as he gave us a Time Piece.

"Thanks." I dejectedly took it.

"Look forward to this brrrrrrrrroadcasting! I think I'll call it...'Terror Train Tie-m'!

"I wait with baited breath." No, I wasn't telling him he'd instantly spoil the twist with a title like that.

We teleported back to the ship, where Hat was dancing around giddily. "We're gonna be film stars!"

"I'm gonna be a murderer." I pointed out.

"A cute wittle murdewer." She said as she squished my cheeks.

"OH! It's you two!"

We both froze as we looked at...a jar with eyeballs and a moustache.

"Did that jar of pickles just talk to us?" Hat asked.

"No, it tap-danced. Moreover, it's not pickles." I responded.

"Don't you remember me? It's me! The Mafia Boss!" The jar cried.

"Huh? That guy?" Hat approached it, followed by me. "But you're not fat OR trying to kill us!"

"Who said I was fat!?" He yelled, not commenting on the other thing.

"What happened to you? And how did you get here?" I questioned.

"After you both beat me sound, I ran into this other little brat with a moustache...and she made me what you see now!" He sobbed.

"Girl..." Hat mumbled.

"Moustache..." We both looked at each other in horror.

Holy pecking sugar she was serious.

"This is all that's left of me! Which she booted all the way up into space! CC managed to fish me out and in." Boss said.

"So, what? You live here now?" I said.

"Well, I'd say this is your fault to begin with!" He argued.

"You tried to kill us when we were reclaiming our property." I picked him up. "Besides, what are you gonna do? Blink aggressively at me?"

"Why you little sh-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" I shook his jar rather forcefully.

"Let me try!" I handed him to her and she shook him even harder.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" He begged as we stopped, his eyes spinning.

"He's fun! Can we keep him, Tie?" Hat asked.

"Well, if the Captain says so." I feigned giving in. "Not like he can do much. He'll be GREAT stress relief."

"Ohhhh..." Boss groaned, eye still spinning.

"Tie, we should go and do DJ Grooves' filming now!" Hat suggested.

"Right now?" I mumbled.

"Yeahyeahyeah! I'm all pumped for it now!" She jumped up and down.

"Okay, okay, just let me go put the Time Piece back." I hushed her as I headed into the main room. "She's getting too absorbed into this." But then again, that's how she always was.

As I put the Time Piece back in the vault, I figured I should just try and sit this one out. DJ Grooves obviously preferred Hat over me, so if I could just stay out of the spotlight and get the Time Piece at the end of it, that was a win for me.

"Right, I'm back, so-...ah." I realised the moon was beginning to come in alignment with our ship. "That's why you wanted to go, huh?"

"Ya got me!" She blew a raspberry at me. "It'll be fun, though!"

"So long as I don't have to be the villain again." I mumbled as we jumped out of the window, which amusingly I heard Boss scream in shock about.

We touched down in the same Moon Penguin square, only this time it was all done up with lights, fireworks, streamers, everything flashy you could think of.

"My eyes." I shielded them. "It's so gaudy!"

"I think it's pretty!" Hat smiled.

"Darlings, there you are!" DJ Grooves approached us. "Perfect timing! I've got everything set up and ready to film!"

"Told you." Hat tried to act smug with me.

"Told me what?" I snarked back, and her face went blank, before shifting to confusion.

"Here's how it's going to work, Darling." Grooves said to Hat. "You are gonna lead my parade of penguins all across the town, and we'll be capturing every second of it! It'll be so visiually spectacualar, viewers will have to start buying our shades!"

'Yeah, because they'll go blind.' I thought.

"I've even got a costume for you to try on." Grooves tempted her.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Hook, line, sinker and she was off.

"There she goes." I said, watching her hurry off.

"A star in the making." Grooves nodded. "She's just got 'it', you know?"

'If by 'it' you mean self-obsession, then yes.' "Right."

"Oh, Darling, I don't mean to exclude you." He then said. "Buuuut I'm gonna need you to do the SFX for this, okay? Just want to focus on her for this one."

"None taken." I said.

"Right, right. Places, everybody!" Grooves called as I jumped onto the rooftops and wrapping my Spark Scarf up.

Using the arms of the scarf, I plugged them into the spotlights and firework launchers to activate them, jumping from one machine to the next as Hat danced around on the camera, wearing an avian-based parade leading outfit, followed by a line of penguins playing various instruments. Her jumping skills meant she bounced around the entire town flashily, the penguins behind her actually having trouble keeping up with her, smiling all the time.

But...something was up. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but Hat seemed...different? Was that it? Well of course that was it but what was the difference? She was bouncing and diving around like she always was, but that look on her face...the ever-present smile but...different. I shook my head and guessed I was just being a bit weird, before returning to power the machines, which continued for a little bit before-

"Tie."

I jumped. When had Hat landed beside me? The penguins behind her were taking a break in the background for a second, but it seemed like she was still on camera.

"Uh, Captain? What are you doing?" I asked. "You're still being filmed, you can't afford to be interacting with me."

"That's not true." Huh, she wasn't smiling anymore. "It's just...well...why are you over here?"

"Because I'm working all this." I gave her an answer. "Besides, I'm not good for the camera."

"But-!" She bit her lip.

"What?"

"...I want you to help me!" She cried.

"Help? Captain, you don't need help with this, you're a prop at parkour." I said.

"No, not like that!" She shook her head frantically. "I just...want to jump around beside you, like we usually do."

"C'mon, Captain." I sighed. "I'm not your babysitter, no matter how much you want me to be."

"Tie..." I looked at her as she held out her hand. "Please come and be in the parade with me."

"...Why?"

"It's not the same when I don't have somebody beside me." She admitted. "I miss you."

I blinked at her. "Really?"

"Yeah. You're my friend, Tie. I want you to be beside me, having fun too." She said, smiling softly.

"..." I looked at her for a moment. "Okay." I took her hand.

"Yay!" Her enthusiasm returned. "C'mon, Tie!"

I changed into my Sunny Weather colours as we jumped around the parade, the penguins following behind us. And I saw that she was smiling genuinely again. Genuinely...yeah, that was what was missing. Her true smile.

"And cut!" DJ Grooves called out, making us stop. "Wonderful Darlings, absolutely wonderful! That falling point when you had that scene together was just PERFECT! Oh, I'd love to see the Conductor one up us on this one!"

"Thanks." I said. "Sooooo, pay?"

"Of course, Darling! Here you are." He handed me a Time Piece. "Be sure to keep an eye on the network for the premiere!"

"We will!" Hat promised.

"You two take care of each other, Darlings!" He waved as we teleported back to the ship.

"Thanks, Tie." Hat beamed.

"For what?" I asked.

"Just being there." She said.

I allowed myself a smile. "Well...it was fun. Thanks, Captain."

"Awwwww, you smiled!" She beamed, cutely.

"It's not that big of a surprise!" I gasped.

"You should smile more." She said.

"You smile enough for the both of us." I argued.

"Excuse me!" Boss cried from the corner. "What are you both-HEY!" I kicked him away.

"Acting sure is hard work." Hat huffed as she seized my scarf and pulled me along. "Let's go see if our films are on yet!"

"I guess they could be." I relented as we headed into the main room, Roombi coming to greet us as she sat down and turned the TV on.

"We should have a movie night!" Hat said as she wrapped herself up in a blanket.

"I'll get the snacks." I said, but she seized my wrist and made me sit down next to her.

"You've gotta get under the blanket too!" She said as she threw the blanket over me. "Fellow actor."

"If you insist." I submitted. "Roombi, can you go get snacks?" The faithful Roomba whirred off towards the kitchen, hopefully to inform CC...somehow.

She began flipping through the channels, until we found one that said 'Premiering in 10 minutes...'

"Those birds work fast." I said.

"Movie night!" Hat cheered, smiling at me. "I get to see how awesome we are!"

I looked at her as she rocked back and forth, the biggest smile on her face. If nothing else, her adorable little look was perfect for the silver screen. But, more then that just seeing her happy made others happy. And yeah, it made me happy too.

"Thanks, Captain." I said as I settled down for movie night.

* * *

 _Sunny Weather: A bright and cheery colour palette, perfect for outdoor adventures!_

 _Spark Scarf: Allows Tie to create electricity that zaps enemies and powers machines._

* * *

 **It's been a while, hasn't it? But seeing as its the festive season, I decided to make a chapter as a Christmas Present of sorts for readers. I've decided that since we all know how the games go, this story should instead focus more on the relationships between the characters, which has been explored a little bit this chapter.**

 **Thank you to everybody that reviewed between this chapter and last, like Happiness studios. Since it's been such a large gap, I won't answer any questions submitted, but allow me to answer one specific one:**

 **Stop asking about Rule34, please. They know about it, and they don't like it. Shadman meme. etc.**

 **Now let's let the two of them settle down for Christmas, with hot chocolate and santa hat/tie.**

 **Have a Merry Christmas, everybody!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Emotion

"Uhhh...huh?" I didn't wake up in my bed. Why wasn't I in my-oh yeah, movie night. Turns out those two film birds work fast and had both films already made and on the air, edited and all. Both were basically just the camera following us around the whole time, but I've gotta give props to the Conductor, he made me look like an absolutely terrible being. Kudos.

I pushed the covers up and yawned. It seemed like Captain was already up and somewhere, I was surprised she didn't wake me up in the proce-wait a second. My hair was neon green, my shirt neon purple, my bottoms neon pink, my tie neon red and blue. I was in my Crazy Neon colours, one of the ones I'd got yesterday.

"Captain!" I cried.

"Morning, Tie!" She greeted me, walking out of the kitchen with a stack of pancakes.

"Care to explain?" I gestured to myself.

"Very progressive of you." She nodded supportingly. I grumbled as I switched back to my normal colours.

"Mornin' movie star." CC greeted me as she walked out of the kitchen.

"CC, why did you give her pancakes? She's not allowed sugar in the mornings." I sighed.

"Well, I thought you both deserved it after the big premiere last night." The feline cooed.

"Your stack has strawberry syrup~" Hat cooed.

'Darn, one of my weaknesses.' I admitted in my head. "Just this once." I stated firmly.

"Captain orders says we have pancakes for breakfast every day!" Hat declared.

"Overruled." I stated.

"By who!?"

"Me and Roombi, who had to clean up after your last sugar rush." I stated, as the Roomba agreed with me.

"Betrayal! Mutiny! Some third thing!" Hat cried, as the fell to the ground, and stuck her tongue out for good measure.

I shook my head as I made my way into the kitchen and sat down to enjoy my pancakes-

"There you are!"

'Deep breaths...' I calmed myself before turning to look at the jar. "How did you get in here?"

"CC carried me in here for some breakfast." He said.

"You're eyeballs in a bottle, how and why do you need to eat."

"Sheer willpower." Was his answer.

I paused at the stupidity of that, before shoving a whole pancake in my face hole.

"Don't ignore me!" The object cried indignantly. "I demand information!"

"Eating." I stated between mouthfuls.

"Who are you aliens? What is your purpose? Why come here?" He fired off.

"Buncha brats, finding our Time Pieces and a rest until your idiotic subordinate opened the window, happy?" Now that I thought about it...I sincerely hoped I'd killed the one that did that. That or he drowned.

"You are no ordinary creatures." Boss gurgled. "You're speed, agility, stamina and endurance is otherworldly."

"Cute use of words there." I grumbled. "And I would say that a talking cat that can cook, director birds, and a talking jar are more interesting."

"Hmm...you are most different from the girl." He stated. "Why are you not the captain."

"None of your business." I muttered, downing the last of the pancakes and bringing the plate over to the sink to wash.

"You two aliens could not be more unalike." Boss continued talking as I washed up. "Yet you are together on this ship...what is your purpose?"

"We're just travellers." I really wished he'd stop talking. "We were going home before you stopped us."

"Feh! Going home...there is no such thing." He scoffed. "Just somewhere you settle. No 'home' is truly safe."

"You're just saying that because you're last place was terrible and you were hated on that island." I stated.

"How did you know that!?" He cried.

I gave him the most sugar-eating grin I could muster. "Secret." And walked out of the conversation.

"Were they delicious?" Hat asked.

"Naturally. But I could've done without the running interview." I stated.

"Sorry, I just felt a bit bad leaving him in there what with the state he's in." CC admitted.

"No problem, I guess. Just make sure he goes back in the Machine Room." 'Out of sight, out of mind.'

"C'mon! Let's go get the next Time Piece!" Hat bounded up and down giddily, obviously from the pancakes.

"Works for me." I shrugged as we headed into the Machine Room. "I thought we finished filming though?"

"We could always check." Hat said as she looked through the telescope. "Oooh! It looks like the train's running again! Let's go check it out!"

"Sure. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"PECK! PECK! PECK! PECK! PECK!"

Oh, how wrong I could be.

Me and Hat were now running through the train at high speeds as there was a timer ticking down before the train EXPLODED.

"What is wrong with that bird!?" I screamed as I flew across the cars with my Bat Bow, as Hat swung over using her grappling hook.

"The terror is making my blood pump!" Hat declared excitedly.

This was how it almost always was with our...situations. Hat was energised by the thrill and danger, or completely unfazed by it, whilst I acted like a rational species. I swear, it was like she had zero fear of potential harm coming to her...which was worrying.

"And...done!" Hat declared as she pressed the giant red button, causing the timer to stop.

"Ohhhh..." I breathed out in relief.

"And cut! Great shot, ya little goldmines!" Conductor cheered as he approached us. "That look of terror in your eyes was really convincing there, lad."

"...You're welcome." I spat. "What is this for again?"

"Dirrrrrectors cut!" He declared. "Everybody's gonna wanna buy an 'unseen' version where the train nearly explodes! I'll make big bucks from that! DJ Grooves is gonna lose on every front! Which reminds me...the winner is going to be announced soon, and I bet my beak I've one-upped that peckneck Grooves with my masterpiece!"

"Good for you." I couldn't be bothered with this guy.

"Here's yer payment." He said as he handed a Time Piece to Hat. "Come down to the awards ceremony later. When I win, I'll give ya another one as thanks."

"Seriously?" I gasped. "No ridiculous shootings? No fighting? Just come and take it?"

"Of course!" He laughed. "Might as well, seeing as how you two want them so bad."

"Works for me." I agreed, before me and Hat teleported back.

"You really think Conductor's gonna win?" Hat asked as we went back into the main room.

"Who cares, so long as we get a Time Piece out of it." I responded as she chucked the hourglass into the vault.

"You think we should dress up fancy for the occasion?"

"Nah, we won't be staying long."

"But we can steal as much free food as possible, right?"

"If you want to, I'll turn a blind eye to it."

"Orrrrr you could help me instead."

"Blind eye. Take it or leave it."

Non-one sided banter between us like this was quite rare. Hat's mouth more often then not dwarfed mine and most of the time I didn't want to challenge mouths to running, since I knew hers could go all the way back to our home world if given the right topic. Still, there were moments.

"Okay..." She sighed. "I'm gonna go get ready, then!" She then shot off into her room.

"Ah, so that's it." I groaned. The voice of the jar was right behind me.

"What now?" I turned to it. It was by the slide.

"Just observing. It's, practically the only thing I can do now." He stated.

'That and annoying me, evidently.' "Fine, I'll bite. What is your oh-so-great revelation?"

"The reason why you two travel together." He said.

"Go on." This should be good.

"Even though you two juxtapose each other so viciously, deep down there are still some things that you agree on." He droned on. "Deep down beneath that hardened exterior is a fun-loving child befitting of your species, similar to her, and whilst you try to hide it, your true nature is attracted to each other, and you let your true joyful nature out under the pretence of being influenced by her. You two are exactly alike, you just try to be the 'better person'."

There was a pause for a moment as I processed that.

"Wow. Lot of big words for a tiny bottle." I praised as I walked over to him. Seeing as he was a jar, he couldn't get away, leaving me free to pick him up by the moustache.

"Not the moustache! Anything but the moustache!" He yelped.

"You listen to me, gunk." I hissed. "Me and the Captain, we're not the same. You think FAR too highly of me. What I am is not some kind of façade that drops whenever I so much as crack a smile. I'm a miserable, cynical thing that's the Vice-Captain of this ship. I'm not joyful by nature like she is...like they are. So don't act like you understand who I am or the reason I'm here, especially after you attacked us."

"Then...why ARE you here?" He questioned.

"Kindness." I stated, before I dropped him and kicked him, sending him rolling and screaming across the floor.

"I'm ready!" Hat bounded out of the room.

"But you don't look any different." I noticed.

"It's in the little things." She said as she waved her hands, as if to appear mysterious.

"Ah, all makes sense now." I nodded knowingly to humour her. "Shall we go, then?"

"Let's!" She agreed as we headed into the Machine Room, and jumped down to Dead Bird Studios, where the sun was beginning to set.

"Where do you suppose the awards are being held?" Hat questioned.

"Hmmm, hard to say...but I'm going to take a guess and say there." I pointed towards the big, flashy show happening behind us.

"Possibly. We'd better check it out though." She nodded as we walked over, and as soon as we could see it clearly-

"Well, it's obvious who won." I stated, seeing the Conductor on the stage, yucking up all the cheers with the award sitting next to him.

"Ah! Lassie! Laddie! There ye are!" He gestured to us. "Look! I won! Well, of course I did, but I still won! Ohhh, I wish I could see the look on DJ Grooves' face right now!"

"Very humble." I spoke under the applause.

"Here, for helping me reach this point, take this tiny, insignificant little reward from me." He then handed Hat a Time Piece. "Perhaps you can sell it on eBird or something."

"Thanks!" Hat said.

'Yeah, not like this isn't important or anything...also, eBird apparently exists.' I complained in my head. "Let's go, Captain."

"Awww, but we just got here! And-...wait a second..." She scanned the area with a critical eye. "There are no snacks here! What a letdown! Let's go, Tie!"

"If you say so." I agreed with relief as we teleported back to the ship.

"Boo. What a bust." She pouted.

"Well, at least it's all over now." I said as we went back to the vault. "Each of them had two Time Pieces each, so technically we should have all of them from Deadbird Studios now. And we have enough to power up the Telescope in your bedroom...as well as the cannon."

She gasped with stars in her eyes. "We can use the cannon again?"

"Unfortuantely." I admitted.

"Yyyyes." She fist-pumped. "Let's go see where we can launch from my bedroom!"

'Be brave, stomach.' I thought.

We were about to head there, when we suddenly heard a familiar ringing, and we both turned to see the same phone from the Owl Express next to the Machine Room, ringing.

"Was that phone always there?" Hat asked.

"No." I stated. We both went over and answered it, and we heard a familiar voice:

"The awards ceremony was rigged." The voice from the Owl Express spoke. "The Conductor still has one of the Time Pieces."

"What!?" Hat gasped.

"I know the power it holds." The voice went on. "You must get it back from him. Go into Dead Bird Studios' basement to find him. Good luck, darlings." The line then went dead.

"That peckneck!" I cursed. "He kept one of the Time Pieces and used it to-!...Wait...'darlings'?"

"Tie! We've got to go get that last Time Piece!" Hat cried.

"Right!" When the Captain was serious, it meant it was go time.

We landed back in front of Dead Bird Studios and headed in. It was dark now, and all the lights were off, it seemed to be completely abandoned...except for Badge Seller.

"Good evening." They greeted us.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I am where I am needed they replied.

"We're going into enemy territory and need supplies!" Hat declared. "Can I have that other Pin?"

"Of course." They handed it over to her, allowing her to equip both the Hookshot Badge and the Fast Hatter Badge.

"Looks like I'm the one saving up this time." I admitted. "But I'll get enough for both that second Pin and a new Badge next time."

"Very well." They responded. "Good luck to both of you."

We repeated the process from when we first arrived at Deadbird Studios; climbing through the vents and journeying through the sets, only this time we found an elevator past the wild west set which led down into the basement.

"I can't believe that guy!" Hat huffed as we descended, tapping her foot. "What is it with people double-crossing us on this planet?"

"I thought it would be kinda obvious. His personality seems to be the type." I admitted. "Still, I didn't think he had anymore Time Pieces after that big show at the awards. Guess he IS an actor."

"Well, we're gonna get it back!" She declared valiantly.

The basement was completely filled with junk and crates, as well as more of those crows from the train which we had to avoid, but on the plus side plenty of Pons and Yarn to pick up. And of course, Hat had to keep her finger raised in 'gun' position throughout most of it.

"You don't need to keep doing that you know." I told her as we got in the next elevator.

"Makes me feel like a spy." She whispered as we descended. "Besides, technically we're intruding."

"Eh, hasn't stopped us before." I shrugged.

"...I'm glad you're with me, Tie." She said.

"Still on about that?" I spoke. "You can do all of this on your own, y'know."

"Oh yeah, definitely." It almost shocked me how blatantly she agreed. "But it's still good that you're here too."

"What do I bring to the table, exactly?" I questioned. "You've got the same skills as me, plus the adorably punchable face."

"I'd make the best punching bag!" She gloated as she squished her cheeks together. "But seriously, isn't it just good to have somebody by your side, when going on an adventure?"

"If you say so." I said, as we stopped. That confirmed it; she was the charisma, the skill, the smugness...and I was player two. Either that or the one who takes the brunt of the consequences. That was my role. It always had been ever since I became Vice-Captain. But in a sense...it's still comforting.

We continued to travel through the basement, until we came into a particular room, which was completely filled with golden trophies, all the same, stacked on top of each other!

"Is this where he lives!?" I cried. "How does he sleep!?"

"This is a lot of awards." Hat admitted. "If he's got all of these, why is he so obsessed over just one?"

"Whaddya mean?" I asked.

"Remember? The Conductor kept going on about that one award. Award...42!" She remembered.

"In all honesty, I didn't care." I admitted. "But the reason for that is because he's petty and bitter, nothing more."

"I don't get that at all." She huffed. And it was true, she didn't really understand emotions like that at all. And that wasn't her fault.

"That's just how a lot of beings are, Captain." I told her. "What's important is you're not like that. And the fact that if he doesn't give us what's rightfully ours, we're obliged to beat the snot out of him."

"Thanks, Tie!" That perked her up. "C'mon, let's find the key and go down!"

So we grabbed the key for the last elevator and descended one last time, arriving at what appeared to be the very bottom. There was light up ahead, as boxes were piled up all around us.

"Woah...we must be close...!" Hat said. "But first, let's see if there's anymore yarn around here." She then darted off.

"Hello again." I perked up at the familiar voice, and I turned around to see a familiar butterly made of yarn sticking out from inbetween the boxes.

"Oh, it's you!...Knit." I remembered.

"Hello again, Tie." The butterfly spoke. "What are you doing all the way down here?"

"Important alien business." I stated, keeping an eye on Hat, who was clambering over the boxes.

"Sounds cool!" Knit said. "I've been catching up on everything on this planet. I saw that you starred in a movie! That's so cool!"

"Oh! Thanks." What did she mean by 'catching up'?

"I must admit, you're quite far down." She said. "Close to my room in fact!"

"You're room?" I echoed. 'Who has a room this far down in a planet?'

"Yeah! I wish I could show you, but I don't think you'd fit through the cracks." Knit admitted. "Still, it's been really fun seeing everything! But still..."

"Still what?" I pressed.

"Tiiiiie!" I flinched as Hat called me. "C'mon! This way!"

"Now coming!" I called to her, and when I looked back, Knit was gone. 'Great...I'm gonna have to keep her in mind from now on.'

I joined Hat and looked at her. "You ready?"

"That's what I should be saying!" She complained, as we walked into the next room.

We appeared to have stepped out onto another set, this one more like a stage play, with a small crowd of birds surrounding us, as on the stage was a wild west style background with the words 'CONDUCTOR' plastered above it, and the bird himself standing there.

"Lassie! Laddie! Seems you found my little secret." The bird squawked.

"Give us back the Time Piece, Conductor!" Hat yelled.

"I thought so. I gave you FOUR and you want let me have ONE? You greedy little pecknecks!" He screeched.

"They don't belong to you in the first place!" I shouted. "Just hand it over!"

"Well, if you want this 'Time Piece' soooo badly, you're gonna have to pry it from my cold, dead hands!" He shrieked.

"And that's our cue." I nodded as me and Hat got ready for battle.

"Then take this! Hyaaaah!" Of all things, he divebombed us...which we avoided easily and both hit him as he landed. "Yeowch! You little-! Take this!" Suddenly, stage lights dropped from the ceiling...which we easily dodged and hit him again. "Gah! Grrr...then how about this!?" This time he jumped on a crystal ball as it crashed into the ground...which we dodged and hit him again.

"He's not very good at this, is he?" Hat asked.

"No. At least the Mafia Boss was a bit bulkier." I admitted.

"Oh, you've gone and done it now!" The Conductor growled, not even looking that hurt. "Time for something a bit...sharper."

He then pulled out a knife from his sleeve. "Bit of a heads up, lass and lad! This one isn't made of rubber!" Suddenly, everything went dark!

"The lights!" Hat gasped.

"Hey, he's not serious, is he?" I asked, when suddenly, I heard a whistling sound, and I jumped out of the way as a shining knife flew past me. "Oh space he's serious!"

Here's the thing; we're a pretty tanky species. We can survive hard hits, high falls, burning, electrocution, magical blasts you name it, we're tough little buggers. But slashing and stabbing was a different story. We've got a tough bod, but if we get stabbed through the heart, we're dead. End of.

"Those are real knives!" I warned her, as I then saw the flash of stabbing approaching us from the dark. "Now what?"

"That's simple!" Hat said, prompting her to switch to her Brewing Hat, whilst I switched to the Spark Scarf. "Ranged attacks!"

Yeah, we zapped him and blew him up from a safe distance. We were not taking our chances with knives. Disco balls and pictures of disco balls that somehow weigh the exact same? Sure. Cars charging at us? Perfectly fine with that. Knives? Nope.

After hitting him a couple more times, the room went dark again, and we were expecting another knife attack. What we were not expecting was a penguin playing a piano, and the Conductor appearing in a spotlight sitting at a table with two chairs opposite him.

"Let's talk for a second Lassie, Laddie. Have a seat." He offered.

Hat made to move, but I gripped her shoulder. "It's obviously a trap."

"He seems genuine." She said innocently.

"He's an actor." I argued. Right now, I did not like this guy at all, so I certainly didn't like this.

"Then let's go together." She seized my hand. "We'll protect each other."

"Captain!" I hissed, trying and failing to resist her pulling me along.

"It's okay." She turned to me with that smile of hers. "I know I'm safe with you."

I flinched, then sighed. I couldn't fight back as we sat down.

"Ever since you pair showed up, these Time Pieces have been falling from the sky." Conductor spoke. "And these things have an incredible power, they can turn back time! Using this power, I can right the wrong that was done to me! The loss of Award 42! I can get it back! And all I need is one little Time Piece to do that! Can't you just spare one?"

'The pettiest excuse I expected.' I groaned in my head.

"I'm sorry...but you can't." Hat denied. "Time is a very delicate force. You can't use it recklessly for anything selfish, even something as small as that. Using the power of time travel in and of itself is a crime...and in the end, it's always a mistake." Sentences like that made me wonder if she knew more then she let on...if so, she didn't tell me.

"...Pah." He scoffed. "You're a greedy little pair aren't ya?"

"I think we're done here." I stated firmly as we both got off of our chairs.

"Indeed we are." Conductor agreed. "Let's get back to it then. But first..." Suddenly, the lights went out again, and when they came back on, Hat had a huge wire attached to her!

"Captain!" I cried.

"I took the bomb from our little shoot today, and put it on you!" The Conductor said.

"That's playing dirty!" Hat complained.

"Take it off right now!" I angrily shouted at him.

"Not a chance, Laddie!" He screamed.

"It's okay, Tie. We'll just beat him before the bomb goes off!" Hat said.

"But...!" How could she be so calm like this!? There was a BOMB on her!

"Hyah!" He interrupted our conversation as he began throwing sawblades at us! Another sharp thing to watch out for. We were pushed back, and had to resort purely to our ranged attacks to damage him, whilst he kept attacking us with the cars and disco balls whlst staying on stage!

"Darlings! Over here!" We turned to a familiar voice in the crowd.

"DJ Grooves!" Hat cried.

"Hold on! I'm going to diffuse the bomb! Just hang on!" He cried.

"Diffuse it!? How are-" I had to stop to dodge another set of sawblades.

"Just trust him, Tie!" Hat called.

'Hey, if it'll save you.' I thought.

We hit the Conductor a few more times until Grooves...produced a giant pair of scissors. "Over here, darling!" Hat walked over and got the wire snipped, causing the bomb to just...fall off.

"Are you pecking kidding me?" I sighed.

"Thanks, Dj Grooves!" She waved.

"Knock him dead, darlings!" He called.

"Now DJ Grooves too!?" Conductor snarled. "That's it!" Suddenly, more ceiling lights and disco balls fell from the ceiling.

"How many of those does he have!?" Hat cried.

"Dodge!" I just yelled as we both leapt out of the way, only in opposite directions as they came crashing down. Then the lights went out again, only now I couldn't see Hat.

'Where-?' I panicked slightly. I couldn't see Hat or the Conductor. "Captain?"

"Over here!" I heard her voice and followed it, eventually managed to see her in the dark.

But I also saw a glint of silver flash beside her.

"Right!" I yelled, knowing it was her right and not mine.

Thanks to her quick reflexes, she spun around just in the nick of time.

To have the knife fly by her face, as drops of blood fell around, and she collapsed.

I froze. My eyes widened in horror. I stumbled over my own footing and fell. I pushed myself up to see her lying, facing away from me.

"...C-Captain?" I breathed, as I stumbled to my feet. "Captain...? Hat? HAT!?" I sprinted over to her and fell to my knees at her back.

'Nonononononononononononono.' I panicked in my head. I was hyperventilating, shaking all over. "Hat...?"

I grabbed her and froze. I didn't want to see. 'Please...please be okay...!' I pulled tightly and flipped her onto her back.

The knife had cut her face. But just her cheek. It appeared she'd passed out from the shock.

"Ohhhhoh…" I let out a sigh of relief and a choked sob. "You're okay...it's okay...you're okay...you're okay..."

The lights came back on. I was facing away from the stage, as the Conductor stood on it.

"Well well well...seems the lass couldn't take a little real steel." He said. "I'll admit laddie, you've knocked me around a fair wee bit. But this is where it ends."

It was impossible for our species to get angry.

Hat gets annoyed, or pouty, or frustrated, but actually angry? Never. Nobody ever flies into a blind rage, nobody ever screams, shouts, or harms through red vison. Anger itself for our species is seen as a blemish on a positive community. An ugly rarity. Something...disgustingly harmful, in countless ways. There was never any reason to be angry...so nobody ever did.

Except for me.

So when I got angry...I got ANGRY.

"...How...DARE you...?" I whispered, my voice dripping with rage. I looked back at him with all the hatred I could muster. "How...absolutely DARE YOU!?"

"What's that look for?" He questioned. "Mad I hurt your dame?"

'He cut her. He made her pass out. He mocked her. Unforgivable. He needed to PAY.'

The arms of the Spark Scarf crackled with electricity, rising up as lightning shot off from them, burning the floor and zapping the lighting overhead.

"You HURT HER!" I roared, the yell causing lighting to zap forth and explode the lights overhead.

"Woah! Now what's this passion all of a sudden?" DJ Grooves spoke from the sidelines.

'He won't get away with this. I won't let him get away with this. He will NOT get away with this!'

"I'll NEVER forgive you for this!" I shouted, as I began walking towards him, the Spark Scarf shooting out lightning that destroyed everything around me.

"What the heck came over ya all of a sudden?" Conductor questioned. "Think acting all tough and mad will scare me? Because it WON'T!" He threw a knife at me.

It stabbed me in the shoulder. I didn't care.

"SHE HELPED YOU WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE AND YOU THREW KNIVES AT HER WHEN SHE CAME TO CLAIM WHAT WAS RIGHTFULLY HERS!" I exploded. "YOU SPAT ON HER KINDNESS, INSULTED HER, AND TRIED TO KILL HER! YOU HURT MY CAPTAIN!"

"Hey...c-calm down, laddie." He took a step back. That was the trigger.

"AAAAAAAH!" I raised my yo-yo up as lightning crackled around it, and I brought it down on the stage like force hammer, the impact completely destroying the set and shooting off lightning bolts everywhere, before I returned the yo-yo to my hand, and stomped over, pulling apart debris until I found him cowering in the rubble.

"E-Easy..." He choked, before I grabbed him by the collar and held it up, glaring into his eyes.

I took a shaky breath before speaking. "If you EVER...so much as TOUCH her AGAIN. I will KILL you. UNDERSTAND!?"

"Yesyesyes!" He squawked. "I promise, I PROMISE. H-Here, you can have your Time Piece back too! Just please don't hurt me!"

He dropped the Time Piece, and I stepped away from him. "Get out." He took that as his cue to run away, and I was left there, the knife falling out of my shoulder.

"My word, darling." DJ Grooves broke the silence. "You are something FIERCE I tell you. Chilling, I say."

I picked up the Time Piece, looking at it dejectedly. I'd completely lost it. I thought I was over this...I thought I was better then this now...I thought...

"I'm such an idiot..." I sobbed.

"Are you okay, darling?" Dj Grooves called.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry..."

I walked over and put the Time Piece down on Hat's chest. "Come on, Captain." I gently picked her up, before teleporting us both back to the Machine Room.

"So you return!" Boss mmediately commented. "What-...what happened to-"

"Be quiet..." I practically ignored him as I carried her to the main room.

"Are you two back?" CC came out to greet us. "I heard from Boss you two-" She gasped. "Wha-?"

"CC." I tried to stop my voice from shaking, failing miserably. "Can you put the Time Piece in the vault?"

"Tie, what-?"

"She's okay, but...please?" I begged through a choke.

"...Okay." She took it as I made my way to her bedroom, and put her down on her bed as I fished through her drawer.

'I'm pathetic. I'm utterly pathetic.' I thought as I fished out a heart Pon she had hoarded and popped it over her, causing the, really, tiny and ultimately harmless, cut to heal. I didn't heal myself.

'You're a selfish pain who just keeps making trouble for the two of us...' She almost looked peaceful now. 'But when it seems like I might lose you...it just crushes me, how much you mean to me...and how scared I am to lose you...' I began crying. 'And everything falls apart in my head...and all that's left is the person I care about most...and how much it hurts when I think about you leaving me...! Isn't that completely pathetic, Captain?'

I broke down into sobs. I was so scared I'd lost her. And then I got so angry...and now I was completely sad. What was wrong with me? After all this time, why was I still wrong!?

I sniffled. I needed to help her, however I could. And, I couldn't help it...but I began singing a song that had stuck with me.

"You are my s-sun...shine..." I sobbed, as I began tucking her into bed. "My o-only sun...shine..."

"You ma-make me happy..." I took her hat off and put it on the side. "When skies are...grey..."

"You'll never know, dear...how much I love you..." I pulled up a pillow and sat by her bedside to keep her company.

"P-Plea...Please don't take...my su-sunshine...away..."

* * *

 _Crazy Neon: A bright and bold colour scheme that lights up your night...just not your life._

* * *

 **Happy New Year, everybody.**

 **This was the chapter I've been wanting to write for a while, and I think you can tell why. It's definitely a mood shift from everything else in this story so far, but rest assured, this is as extreme as it's gonna get. Sorry if I scared you. But yes, I cried whilst writing this...I am equally as pathetic.**

 **On another note, it's a new year! 2020! And I wanted to start it off with this. A full-on emotional curveball chapter. But also, I wanna see what else I wanna write this year, and what yo would like to read. So, if you like, check out 'The Unwritten Stories Christmas'' and see if there are any ideas you might wanna read.**

 **Thank you to Konan720, Happiness studios, and Tbone8454 for reviewing! Tie and Hat wish you a Happy New Year!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed/were horrified/cried at this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Hello Bow

"Mmmmmmm!" Hat cooed as she ate her second pancake breakfast that week. "I think the pancake rule stands, Tie!"

"Just this once..." I reminded her.

Me and Hat were sitting at the table in the kitchen, eating breakfast after yesterday. Pancakes again, CC thought t would help. She was standing at the kitchen sink. For some reason Boss the bottle was here as well.

"I can't believe I passed out fighting the Conductor!" Hat huffed. "Sorry for that, Tie."

"Eh, me picking up the slack is no different from usual..." I shrugged.

"Still though, at least you got the Time Piece back...and had to carry me back as well." She went on, eating inbetween.

"That's what the strength is for..." I said.

"Welp!" She jumped up on her chair. "Now we've got a new area of the planet to explore! I'm gonna go get ready!" She then bolted out of the room.

I sighed. Then I noticed that CC, Boss and even Roombi were looking at me. "...What?"

"Can she not tell you've been crying?" Boss asked.

"It's better that she doesn't." I responded.

"You didn't leave her room all night." CC said. "And whilst we're out here worrying, all of a sudden, you both come out ready for breakfast, as if everything is okay?"

"That's because it is."

"No it's not, dear. Look at yourself."

I had stayed awake all night, keeping Hat company, crying like a sad little sap. My face was red, I had bags under my eyes, my hair was a mess, still had a hole in my shirt from that knife, but I had healed up the wound with another heart Pon, just so that she wouldn't worry.

"I don't matter." I stated firmly. "As long as she's okay, that's all that matters."

"How can you say that about yourself?" CC reprimanded me.

"I don't get you at all." Boss admitted. "Up until now you act like she's the bane of your existence, then all of a sudden you're saying things like that?"

"Boss!" CC huffed. "It's clear his feelings are...well..."

"A mess." I answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The cook asked.

"I don't even know what there is to talk about." I sighed. "I've never been...right." I was digging up bad thoughts in my head as the cat and the jar looked at each other.

"Tie! Tie!" Suddenly, Hat ran into the room.

"What is it, Captain?" I asked.

"There's a ship pulling up next to ours!"

"What!?" I jumped out of my seat. "Don't tell me that distress call actually worked!?"

"Come see!" I followed after her as we ran into the main room, followed by CC and Boss being carried by Roombi (traitor) as we pressed our faces up against the glass. What was pulling up alongside us was a ship tiny in comparison to ours, shaped like a triangle with thrusters on each point, that seemed to bloom oout like a flower as it attached ourselves to the side of our ship, almost like it was giving our ship an accessory.

"Machine Room." I stated, and we all ran to there, waiting as the entrance doorway began to open.

"Who is it?" CC whispered.

"No clue." I admitted, just before the door opened.

Standing there was a girl of our species, with dark skin, fluffy black hair, a blue dress under a green jacket, and a noticeable blue bow in her hair.

"Hey there!" She greeted cheerfully. "I picked up on the distress signal! Am I in the ri-WOW a cat wearing an apron! And some eyes in a jar!"

"We're saved!" Hat cheered.

"No we're not." I denied. Not with that tiny ship. Besides, after all this no way I was just packing up and leaving.

"Hello!" Hat greeted her cheerfully.

"Hello!" She greeted back, equally cheerfully. "You must be the Captain!"

"I sure am!" Hat beamed proudly.

"And you're-! Oh..." Her smile dropped when she saw me, and I looked away.

"I love your ship!" Hat exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Thankfully Hat redirected her attention away from me. "I really love yours though! Nice to meet you by the way!"

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Hat!" She greeted happily. "This is Tie, Roombi, CC, and Boss!"

"Did you just nickname me!?" Boss yelled from inside of his jar.

"Wowie! Most of them are amazing!" Wow, she didn't even hide it with that one.

"Is this...another one of your species?" CC asked the room.

"What gave it away?" I snarked.

"So what's your name? Waitwait! Don't tell me...!" Hat made a 'straining' face. "It's...Bow!"

"Bow! I love it!" She cheered. Of course that wasn't her real name, but she was more then happy to go along with it.

"Oh great. Now there's two of them." Boss groaned.

"Look on the bright side. You could have two of me." I responded, which CC gave me a look for.

"So, what's the sitch, then?" The now-named Bow asked.

"I COULD tell you." Hat mused. "Orrrr I could tell you over cookies and video games!"

"The latter!" Bow cheered.

"Tie! Cookie code!" She tried to take advantage of this.

"Still not getting it." I denied.

"I'll whip up a batch for you, how about that?" CC said.

"Yay!" The two of them cheered.

'Great. Just great.'

* * *

I stood on the upper level, looking down at Hat and Bow. The Captain was supposed to be telling Bow about our situation...but really they were just stuffing their faces and playing Hollow Knight, alternating whenever one of them died, the non-player backseat gaming.

'She must be really happy now that she has someone like her around now.' I couldn't help but think.

I felt something bump against my foot, and I looked down to see Roombi beeping up at me.

"I'm just giving them space." I weakly defended myself. He beeped at me. "No, that was not meant to be a pun."

He went away for a moment, and when he came back he was carrying-oh space, no...

"It's official. I dislike your species as a whole is that is the status quo." Boss said.

"I don't need to hear the opinion of less then 1/5th of something." I muttered.

"Hmph. Doesn't look like you'd listen anyway." He scoffed. "Why are you up here?"

"None of your business." I spat. I was not in the mood.

"I am not a fool-"

"Could've fooled me."

He bit his non-existent tongue. "-the way you two looked at each other...I have an eye for these things you know."

"Eyes are all you've got." 'Go...AWAY.'

"You're different from the rest of your species." He discerned. "Is there a particular reason you two were travelling alone together?"

"...I'm going out." I began walking down the stairs.

"Wha-? Where!?" He called after me.

"To get Time Pieces, why do you think?"

"On your own?"

"Yes." I glared at him. "And don't tell Captain I'm gone."

I stomped into the Machine Room and jumped through the window, down towards Dead Bird Studios.

* * *

I platformed through the Time Rift expertly, using the Bat Bow to correct any distance mistakes I made. A Time Rift is, ironically, the perfect place to think. A crack in time, outside of time itself, or maybe even, time standing still. It was a mystery. Especially what with all the weird imagery surrounding it...and the fact that Moon Penguins were in here. Why were there Moon Penguins in here?

The point being, it was perfect to get your thoughts straight with just a bit of challenge.

So why couldn't I get my thoughts straight!?

'Arrrrgggghhh!' I ruffled my hair in frustration. 'Why is it all falling apart now!? Why'd I have to send out that stupid distress signal!? Why can't I understand what I'm feeling!? Why!? Why!? Why!?'

I sighed. The Moon Penguins following behind me must think I was insane or something. I grabbed the Time Piece, causing the rift to disperse, and I was back in the rafters again...no Moon Penguins though. Where they real or just a manifestation?

"Well, well, well! I wondered what all that ruckus was, turns out it's you, darling!" A familiar voice called.

"Oh, DJ Grooves." I acknowledged his existence.

"Now why are you skulking around up here?" He said. "Let me take a good look at you...oh, on second thoughts maybe not, you look like the dead, darling!"

"Guess so..." I admitted.

"Now a big star like you can't go around looking like this! Come with me, darling!" He began pulling me along by the sleeve. I didn't resist. I could have just teleported back to the ship with the Time Piece, but I let him sit me down in what looked like a dressing room.

"This...isn't necessary." Bit late for that.

"Nonsense, darling! Besides, I was a bit worried you'd never show your face here after that big display down below." He said, as he began combing my hair. "Now. Talk to me darling. Tell me what plagues your brain."

"It's..." I couldn't. I couldn't tell him what was wrong with me mentally. So instead... "Another member of our species arrived today."

"Oh my! You mean like yourself and little Hat?" He said. "Is this another star in the making I feel? I've just got to get a good look at them!"

"Good luck with that." I mumbled.

"Now isn't that a sour tone. Something is UP here." He noted. "So, what's the deal with this one?"

"She-"

"Ohohoho, a 'she' is she?" He seemed to be thinking for a moment, before saying: "Oh, sorry, do go on."

"She just butted in and now Hat is all over her." I muttered. "It's obvious they like each other..."

"Ah, I see how it is..." He nodded. "You're jealous."

"What?"

"Some new kid has come around who you feel is better then you with Hat." He said as he finished combing. "So, how does that make you feel darling?"

"I...don't know." I mumbled.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I don't know how I feel about it. What SHOULD I be feeling?"

"Darling, there's no feeling you SHOULD be having, only WHAT you feel! Now hold still." He appeared to be applying makeup to the bags under my eyes.

"You're surprisingly good at this."

"Darling, please. You think somebody else can make me this fabulous? But no sidetracking."

"Well...I just don't know what I feel. It's like...a pit in my stomach, that just sits there. It doesn't hurt, it doesn't make me feel sad, it's just...there."

"Hmmm...well I must admit, darling, that's a new one to me." Grooves admitted.

"Yeah..." I rubbed my arm awkwardly.

"But let me tell you something darling." He suddenly spun me around to face him. "You may not understand how you feel, but by dove you've got a whole lot of feeling. Yesterday showed me that. And it showed me you care about her a whole lot, a real diamond in the rough you are." He lowered his shades to reveal...really, really tiny eyes. "You're a star through and through darling. You'll figure yourself out in the end. Just have a bit of faith in yourself."

"I'll...try..." I couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Good. Now then." He suddenly spun me around to face the mirror, and, hey! My bags were gone! But, my hair was combed back, which was weird. "You go out there and be you, darling. Rough and all."

"...Thanks, DJ Grooves." I said.

"Anytime, darling." He said. "Oh, and one last thing..." He then handed me something.

"A Relic piece?" I said.

"Is that what they're called? I just saw you two pick up one or two on set and thought you'd like it." He said.

"Well, I'd better head back."

"Knock 'em dead, darling!" He waved as I teleported back to the ship. And then immediately ruffled my hair up into its original style.

I took a deep breath, and made sure to hide the Time Piece and Relic behind my back as I entered the main room. They were still sitting there, so I took that as my cure to put the Time Piece in the Vault.

"Tie!" Hat called, before looking at me. She didn't even know I was gone. "Bow is gonna help us search for our Time Pieces!"

"Got to the point in the end then, eh, Captain?" I nodded as I walked over to join them. Bow's smile was not present whilst our eyes met.

"Hey...what's that behind your back?" She leaned over to try and look at it.

"Relic piece." I showed it to her. It was a little train.

"Ooh! That must go with the mountain!" She exclaimed, not bothering to ask where I got it from. We placed it down on the set and sure enough, another pink Time Rift opened.

"What a pretty Time Rift!" Bow commented.

"Same as last time...Time Pieces are very finicky." I noted.

"Let's go!" Hat cheered, as the now three of us jumped in.

This new area seemed to be a culmination of everything we experienced at Dead Bird Studios. Sets suspended in a dark void illuminated by stage lights, as Express Owls, Moon Penguins and crows all wandered around aimlessly.

"Gotta admit, I'm disappointed." I sighed. "Nothing symbolic here, it's all stuff we've seen before."

"This is amazing!" Bow ignored me in marvel.

'Of course it is to you. You weren't here when we did this.' I thought.

"C'mon!" Hat beckoned us as we ran on ahead.

It was the same thing as with the first one. Collecting pictures as we seemingly made our way towards the Time Piece. Except now there were three of us, which made all the difference.

Bow being the same species as us meant she could essentially do everything we do, and keep up with us perfectly fine. She also, weirdly, had the same parasol that Hat did...which was almost creepily uncanny. And after journeying as a trio just through this one Time Rift, I knew all I needed to know.

She stuck closer to Hat. She'd make an effort to move away from me if I got too close to her. She always smiled and laughed when looking at or conversing with Hat but never with me. She copied all of Hat's movements as best as possible, but never mine. She'd make a conscious effort to grab and present pictures to Hat before me.

She didn't like me. But that was a given.

We eventually retrieved the Time Piece and returned to our ship. But the pit in my stomach only flared up again, knowing that this wouldn't work.

"That was so fun!" Hat beamed, as I retrieved the photos we had collected from her.

I flipped through them. It was of the Conductor and DJ Grooves when they were children, going to Dead Bird Studios at the same time and becoming rivals.

'Guess you were trying to talk from experience, Grooves.' I thought, as I pocketed the lore whilst Hat chucked the Time Piece into the vault.

I took a look at Bow whilst we Hat was busy. I had to confirm it. She stole a quick, uncomfortable glance at me and then turned away.

That was it. She knew who I was.

"I just remembered!" Hat suddenly yelled. "We can go to a new area now! C'mon! Hurry, hurry!" She then ran towards the bedroom, and I sighed as I made to follow her, when suddenly I felt Bow tug on my shoulder.

"Why are you here?" She asked. There was no malice behind it, but it was wary.

"I'm Vice-Captain of this ship." I stated.

"And you go by Tie now?"

"It's the name she likes when we got caught up in things here."

We were silent for a moment. An uncomfortable moment.

"Hat is nice." Bow said. "If you-"

"I would never." I spoke firmly, but controlled.

"Heyyyyyy! C'mon!" Hat called. "Cannoooooon!"

"What's the magic word?" I called.

"Captain's orders!"

"You couldn't be more wrong." I responded, as Bow began walking past me. "...Hey." She turned to me. I didn't want to ask it. I shouldn't ask it. Don't ask it. "...How is everybody without me?"

She looked at me like I knew the answer, and I did, but I needed to know anyway.

"Happy." She then continued walking.

'Yeah.' I agreed as I followed after them both.

* * *

Chapter 11.5: Goodbye Julia

I sat at a little desk for myself in my room, the planets sun coming into perfect alignment outside my window. I took out the paper and my pen, and clicked it a couple of times. What was I doing? I just...these feelings that I had, that I couldn't even describe...I needed to try and do something about them. So this was what I had decided, and so I put pen to paper, and began to write:

 _Dear Julia,_

 _I don't know you, and you don't know me. But I've always had this feeling that you exist out there, somewhere, influencing my life in some way. And recently, I had the feeling that you're journey had come to and end. A happy end. And I feel like I should be happy for you, if you're out there, but I'm just sad. And hurt? Maybe?_

I found myself standing up and walking around as I wrote, eventually going down, where Roombi bumped against my foot.

 _My name is Tie. That's not my actual name, but it's the one I've come to be known by. I feel like you also had another name at one point. Did you like that name? What do you look like? There are questions I'd like to ask you about what you've done. Where have you been? What did you learn? What did you remember? What friends did you make? Who loved you?_

I stopped for a moment and looked over the railing. Hat and Bow were playing Pokemon Diamond and Pearl separately. They seemed so happy with each others company.

 _I'm struggling with a lot of feelings right now. Things I can't explain, even about myself. That's why I'm writing to you. I feel like you've gone further then me, done a lot better then me. I doubt you and I had the same problems, but a part of me wants to know if you came out of it okay. Because I feel like my journey has become more difficult. And for some reason, this feeling that you've completed your own adventure, for some reason, that makes my own feel so much harder. That's pretty stupid, right?_

I sat in the kitchen for a bit. CC made me a cup of tea and I thanked her as I sipped it and wrote.

 _I'm scared, Julia. I'm scared of the future, and where my place is in it. I get this feeling that you know your place in this world, or at least you found it. You have your own 'Hat' and people who love you. I'm not as sure. Is this world better off without me? Should I deserve to exist at all? I feel more often then not that I am out of place here, that I don't belong here. Do you feel that way? I sincerely hope you don't._

I moved to the Machine Room, and Boss was actually respectfully quite. Guess he knows about writing letters.

 _I wish I knew you. I wish could talk to you, and ask so many questions. Because I want to know...would you like me? Or would you hate me? Would you fake-like me? I don't know...but I reckon you're kind. You're definitely kind. But the part of me that hurts feels like I can never ask these things now. Are you happy where you are right now?_

I moved to Hat's room and buried myself in the pillows, trying to find some comfort.

 _I get this feeling that you're so amazing, so incredible. And when I got this sense that you're journey was over, I felt a little bit more empty, and it's beginning to really hurt me. But that's horrible of me. I bet you braved some challenges, got hurt, and fought hard to get where you are now, and you should be happy because you deserve it. Thinking that you're gone now, is like I've lost a part of myself from long ago. And I'm worried about what's underneath when I lose too much._

I eventually moved back to my room, and stared at the sun.

 _I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm writing this. I just felt like I needed to talk to you somehow. If you exist. Because I really think you're important to me, somehow. And I hope you're okay._

 _Even though you're just this thought, that right now is making me feel sad, I'm glad I have this idea you exist. I think just believing you exist has helped me push forward. And even though you're 'gone' now, this sadness means that you're important, and that you matter. So I should wish you the best, and congratulate you, for everything. I hope I can be half as good as you were._

 _Thank you, Julia._

 _Sincerely, Tie._

Satisfied, I folded the letter up, put it in an envelope, and wrote 'Julia' on the front. Then I went into the main room and climbed up the slide, into the mail room. Fan still spinning like a madman, letters flying everywhere.

I looked at the letter, held it up, and let it get caught in the wind, as it danced in the tornado of letters.

"Hope you find your way." I nodded, as I slid down the slide. Needed to go back to the forest and do more contracts after all. Souls aren't gonna get themselves back.

I never saw that letter again.

* * *

 **Surprise chapter! Wasn't this quick? And, well, I think you could tell why.**

 **This chapter and a half is in tribute to Konan720's 'A Hat in Time: Amnesiac's Journey'. The writer who drew the picture of Tie that I love oh so much, and who's story inspired this one, the story that has now come to an end.**

 **I didn't know how to express my feelings for the story ending in a review, that not many people would read anyway. So I expressed it in this chapter, through Tie. Whether it's canon or not is up to you. But Tie would definitely take a hug, if offered.**

 **If it wasn't obvious, if you haven't already, go check out Konan720's story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tribute, and I'll see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Subcon Fear

The cannon in Hat's room I unfortunately had the displeasure of discovering existed on a previous outing of ours, where she had shot us out onto a nearby planet where we then had to outrun manic dolphins. Long story.

"This way!" Hat beckoned as she began digging through the pillows.

"Perhaps if you tossed out some of the pillows-" I began to suggest.

"My preciousessss!" She comically hissed.

"You need over 100 preciouses?"

"Yessssssspppptthhhh." The hiss turned into a raspberry.

I shrugged as Bow went before me. Since they were both in the cannon anyway, I looked through the telescope at this area of the planet, and I was surprised to see a dark gloomy woods.

'Symbolism you biscuit.' I cursed it.

There was then a loud 'ker-thunk', and I watched as the nozzle of the cannon extended out under the window, and I silently thanked some higher power that it wasn't me in there, as there was a loud-

BANG!

-and the two of them were shot down into the forest.

"Let's go." I told myself as I jumped out and let myself fall.

The trees were creepily tall as I slowed my descent by spinning my yo-yo. The trees were everywhere, darkness blocked out the sun but everything was illuminated by lights I couldn't discern. And all the while I felt a great foreboding sense. Bottom line; forest bad.

Not even the giggling of Hat and Bow, looking all scruffed up after landing in the branches seemed to brighten it up. Though they seemed to be doing fine.

"Hey, Badge Seller." I spoke out of the blue.

"Oh? How did you know I was here?" I turned around to face them.

"Just guessed." I shrugged. "You look like you fit right in here."

"Hmhmhm...I suppose you're right in a way." They said, which made me raise an eyebrow, but they kept talking: "You appear to have picked up a new companion."

"Yeah. That's Bow." I looked up at them, and they were jumping about in the tree branches, so engrossed in each other they didn't notice us.

"A customer is always appreciated, though I get the sense you don't get along." They spoke.

"And you know that how?"

"I have my ways."

"Have I told you that you really creep me out?"

"Oh, I can discern that quite easily."

I sighed. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Unhealthy for you, but fine." They agreed. "This is Subcon Forest. The most unholy of all areas."

"Very specific word." I grumbled.

"Everything here is otherworldly, dark, unknown." They went on. "It doesn't bode well for you at all."

"When have things turned up well for me?"

"Fair point. Now then, I've given you information, so it's only fair you buy something."

"You have truly outwitted me with your sleight-of-hand selling skills."

"And your humour is so dry because of your bitterness."

"Take my Pons already." He needed to stop. "I'll take the extra pin and...that Badge there."

"Ah, a favourite I made for you." They chuckled. "I call it the K-O Yo-Yo Badge."

"'Kay, what's it do?" I asked as I pinned it on next to the Spider Tie Badge.

"Well, you know how you do that charging trick? Try that."

"It's called a Charge Shot, and-woah."

As I spun my yo-yo, it suddenly straightened out as the body turned into a mallet head and the string became a very thin arm. I now had a hammer with a comically large head and a wire thin body that bent slightly from the weight of the head.

"It turns your yo-yo into a hammer briefly." They explained.

"Huh." I gave it a few practise swings, and the weight was definitely there, it could hit hard, and it returned to being my deadly toy after a few seconds. "That...is actually really cool. Thanks, Badge Seller."

"Anything for a customer. Speaking of which..."

"Badge Seller!" I stepped aside as Hat came tumbling down, Bow not far behind. "This is Bow! Also, hi!"

As they got acquainted I took the chance to look around the forest, and totally not distracting myself so I didn't look Bow in the eye. The tree we had landed next to seemed to be hollowed out in the middle, making room for a large chair, lamp and bookcase. It was obvious at least somebody lived here, but a part of me felt like I didn't want to meet them...

"Thank you for your business." Badge Seller said, making me glance over at them.

"Thanks! C'mon, Bow!" Hat gestured as the two of them began running off, and I followed behind.

"Take care." Badge Selleer waved to me as I passed him, and there was definitely something behind it.

The two of them were prancing up ahead, unperturbed by the disturbing visuals around them, though that was the norm for them I suppose. They didn't care about this gloomy, threatening atmosphere; all they cared about was that it was a new adventure, that was it. They probably didn't even feel this foreboding sense of danger at the back of my mind...growing bigger...and bigger...screaming!

"Captain, stop!" I suddenly yelled.

"Huh?" She looked back at me, but was in mid-jump, and as soon as she landed, she suddenly got pulled up in a bag!

"Hat!" "Captain!" Bow and me cried respectively. I rushed to help her, when suddenly everything grew dark, and Hat was dumped out of the bag and fell to the ground.

"Oof!" She huffed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"'Course I am!" She brushed me and herself off.

Then that sense of dread came back again, as a long shadowy figure emerged out of the ground. Actually, scratch that, he WAS a shadow. With gleaming yellow eyes and a similar mouth, almost like he was a jack-o-lantern.

"Hahahahahaha! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLS!" He suddenly screamed loudly. "You fell for it! You actually fell for it! I can't believe it! The oldest trick in the book! And now! Your life is forfeit to m-!"

He suddenly paused when he noticed who he was talking to. "Oh. It's just a bunch of kids."

"Charming that, coming from a condom." I couldn't resist, it just came to me.

"Scratch that. Two kids and one BRAT." He emphasised, getting right up in our faces. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Nope. But hello!" Hat waved. "I'm Hat, this is Bow, and this is Tie."

"Hi." Bow waved casually.

"Pleasure." I muttered.

"Oh-ho. Wise little pack are we? Well then, since I seem to be in the most generous mood ever, let me fill you in." He leaned back. "The name's Snatcher-" Very on the nose "-I run Subcon Forest! I'm the boss! The head honcho! Ruler! Capiche? Which means anything that lands in this forest, is now property of me! And that includes you three!"

"Pretty sure that's slavery." I pointed out.

"Slavery? Ha! That's a lovely term compared to my line of work!" He chuckled, suddenly leaning on his arm casually. "Here's the deal, kids. Since you're in MY neck of the woods, that being the whole woods, you gotta play by my rules, and that means working for me."

"Work?" Hat frowned at the mere mention of the word, Bow joining her.

"Exactly. 'Course, I'm not completely heartless." He snapped his fingers and caused a Time Piece to appear! "You do my dirty work, and I'll give you some of these. These ARE what you want, right?"

"Yesyesyesyesyes!" Hat nodded so hard her head could fly off.

"Then we got ourselves a deal, don't we? Now to make it official." A contract appeared before them. "Just sign here, and we'll get started right away." A quill pen was created as well.

"Hold on, Captain." I stopped her as she reached for it. This did not seem right at all. I read the contract, and found I couldn't understand half of it!

"Something, wrong, brat?" Snatcher quipped.

"Yeah. I can't read most of it. We're not signing anything like this!" I slapped Hat's hand away as she reached for the quill again.

"Oh, you're not, are you?" His voice dropped in tone to sound more menacing. "I don't think you get it, brat. You don't make the rules around here. I do! So you sign my contract, or you die! End of story!"

Excuse me for wanting this to be fair. But I don't think fair was gonna cut it in this situation. Even though his eyes were just golden glowing ovals, there was a sinister glint in them I had seen before and didn't like. This thing was trouble, no doubt about it, but there was no way we were getting out of this situation. Therefore, I had to play it smart.

"Fine. But give me my own contract to sign." I said.

"Cocky, aren't you?" Snatcher hissed. "Well, jokes on you, brat! That works out in my favour." A second contract appeared. "You both sign on the dotted lines." We both signed, and he took them and looked at them, frowning ever so slightly. It seemed he didn't know how to read our language. "I suppose that checks out. But I'm gonna need one teensy-weensy little thing from you all."

Oh no. "That being."

"Nothing much. Just your souls." He said it so casually I was even more shocked when I suddenly had a violent sensation of falling, even though I was standing perfectly still. And I felt empty. Empty like a part of me had been taken.

"Just a little failsafe to make sure you don't run off." Snatcher cackled. "Don't worry, munchkins. I can't harm you with your own souls whilst they're detached from you...unfortunately...but let's just say if you try to leave without them, well, your bodies are NOT gonna like that."

I clutched my chest desperately. This sensation of emptiness, like I'd lost a part of me. It was painful. It was different from anything I'd felt before, yet still reminded me of similar feelings. It was awful.

"Now then. To business." Snatcher continued. "Every job has a contract, so let's start off with something simple. I've got a bunch of troublemakers who I want to CLEAR OFF so to speak. Just get rid of them. Easy." Another contract appeared. "Okay, kid. You sign for yourself and your little bow friend there."

"Alright." Hat nodded, signing. It seemed even she had been affected by having her soul taken, at least somewhat.

"And you, brat." He turned to me.

"Wha-?" I was still in shock.

"You'll be doing the same thing. Over in the other side of the woods." He produced another contract.

"N-No..." I steeled myself. "I need to help Captain."

"Oh, you need to, do you?" He smirked. "Well then...now you're definitely splitting up! Sign!"

"No!" I yelled. "Hat needs me to...to...!"

"It's okay, Tie!" Hat called. "I have Bow with me, remember?"

That was a punch to the gut, and I looked at Bow, who wouldn't look at me.

"Right...silly me..." I signed the contact without further fuss.

"Excellent! Well then, good luck, all! And remember! I'm always watching you!" And with that, he and the darkness surrounding us vanished, leaving us in the forest once again.

"Well, this is a predicament." Bow nodded.

"Yep! But we'll get out of it! We always find a way!" Hat beamed. "C'mon, Bow! Let's go!"

"Alright!" She agreed, and they began sprinting off east.

"Bye Tie!" Hat called as they vanished into the forest.

"...Bye..." I barely whispered, before turning and heading off in the opposite direction.

'Of course it ended up like this.' I tried to tell myself in my head. 'It should have been like this from the very beginning. She deserves better then me. I should have been like Bow. But I tried, didn't I? To be something...else? And yet...I always thought...I always fooled myself into thinking...it would be okay! S-So...has everything I've done been for nothing!? Am I still the same in the end!?'

"Sugar!" I cursed as I stamped the ground in frustration. I was so selfish for thinking like this. Selfish and angry. Nothing had changed. And it only took one person to make me realise that. Who was I trying to kid all this time, trying to not be what I am?

I clutched my chest. The emptiness was agonising. I felt like I was going to be sick. I just wanted to collapse.

'Calm down!' I slapped myself, the stinging clearing my head. 'You have to keep going! Because...! Because...' I racked my brain, desperately trying to come up with a reason. I HAD to have a reason! 'Because...because...because...!'

That tiny bit of hope was still there. That one wish. That one want.

"That's why...that's why." I nodded to myself. And it was enough for me to keep walking.

* * *

"We want to die! Yaaaaaaaaaay!"

"You and me both, buddy." I sighed. This forest was really kicking me right in the psyche.

I'd eventually come across a bunch of what I could only describe as fox spirits dancing around a fire, proclaiming that they want to die. It was quite an experience.

"So, uh, how can I become convicted of assisted suicide?" I questioned them in a roundabout way.

"Our spirits must asceeeeeend!" The one closest to me sang. "We need spiritual energy for our ritual!"

"Great. Thanks for the help." I sarcastically responded. "I'll...find something."

Using the Spider Tie Badge to climb trees, I was able to survey the area quite easily, and what a place. It was filled with ghosts, spiders, and every other creepy thing you can think of off the top of your head. Still, this stuff was nothing to me. I've seen so much bizarre stuff at this point ghosts are well within the realm of belief. And eventually I think I found what I needed.

"Either this apple is radioactive or spiritual, one of the two." I figured as I held up the massive apple the size of my head and ran it back to the fire. "Here you go." I chucked it in.

"More! More!" Well, that was an indication at least.

So I kept retrieving apples and bringing them back, until one of them cried: "You've brought enough! Yaaaaay! Now we can diiiiie! Thank yoooooou!" And with that, they faded away.

"Welp, that happened." I stated.

"It certainly did." I am actually used to people popping up behind me now. Only this one was Snatcher. "Turns out you're actually good at following orders! Who'd have thought with that bad attitude?"

"Hey, I did what you said." I hinted.

"Of course! Believe me or not, I'm a ruler of my word." He said as he pulled a Time Piece out of his shadowy body.

'I choose not.' I thought as I caught it when he tossed it to me.

"But I must say, you certainly are an interesting one." An evil smirk appeared on his face. "Judging from that little episode you had back there."

I flinched. "You-!"

"I told you, brat. This is my forest. I know everything that goes on in here." His shadowy body snaked around me as he drew in closer. "And more then that, I've been taking a good look at those souls you so generously relinquished. The other twos are all gumdrops and rainbows, dull as dirt. But yours..." The smile widened. "You're pretty messed up, aren't you?"

I clutched the Time Piece tightly. This thing officially scared me. And if it knew all the things I wanted to keep buried for so long-!

"Ahhh, but that doesn't matter." He backed off suddenly. "Who am I to judge someone by their past? As long as you keep doing good work, that's all I care about. So go put that thing back in your spaceship. Have dinner. Go to bed. Do whatever. But you're dancing in the palm of my hand now. Sleep tight with that knowledge!" He then vanished.

My legs gave way and I fell to the ground. Didn't realise they'd turned to jelly. It felt like everything was crumbling around me. My soul was gone, it felt like Hat was gone, my entire reason to keep moving forward...it was too much.

"Tie! Yoo-hoo! Tie!"

"Huh?" I sat up. A familiar voice was calling to me, and I saw a familiar red yarn butterfly poking out of one of the tree trunks. "Knit?"

"Over here!" I got up and walked over to her as she fluttered around. "You're here! Wowie! I can't believe it!"

"Here? You mean this is where you live?"

"Yeah! It's so nice to see you here!" The light seemed to glow brightly. "Ooh-ooh! Pull me up!"

"Pull...you...?"

"Uh-huh! C'mon, I won't bite."

"If you say so..." I grabbed the thread and began pulling...and pulling and pulling, but all I pulled up was more red thread. "How long is this!?"

"Just keep going!" She cried.

So I kept pulling more and more red thread out, until the end came up, with an identical orb of bright light on the end, so I essentially now just had a pile of tangled up red yarn.

"Knit, where exactly are you?" I questioned.

"Right here!" The pile of yarn responded, as it began twisting together.

The yarn gathered together and formed into a doll-like body made completely out of red yarn, about half my own height. The single golden eye from her butterfly form had now become two gold orbs acting as eyes, with no mouth to speak of, as strands of red yarn fell down over her head like hair in a ponytail, with mitten hands, stumps for feet, and two silver needles acted as hairpins on the right and left side of her head.

"We finally meet in the flesh, Tie! Well, yarn and flesh." She proclaimed, even though she was half my height.

"You're completely made out of yarn." I noted.

"Magic yarn." She...corrected me? "So, what brings you to Subcon? Still off on your quest?"

"Pretty much." I shrugged.

"Well then, I can be good help. If there's one place I know, it's here." She proclaimed. "Follow me." She then began walking, and I followed behind her, carrying the Time Piece with me.

"As you can probably tell, Subcon is home to all sorts of spiritual things." She said as she walked. "There's a reason for that. This forest has a whole lot of magical energy in it! A lot of it tied to other planes of reality."

"Wait, you mean, other worlds?" I questioned.

"Whatever you can think of! Heaven, hell, alternate timelines, alternate universes, other dimensions, worlds in your own mind, you name it!" She proclaimed proudly. "Fair warning; don't ever fall asleep around here if you're not used to it."

"I'll keep that in mind..."

"Bit mindblown that things like that exist?"

"I fly on a ship made out of wood that is powered by hourglasses that control the flow of time. I don't think I'm gonna have an existential crisis over other worlds."

"Aw, really? I was hoping to blow your mind with the grandeur of the workings of our universes!" Knit's arms unravelled and stretched out for emphasis, before tightening back up again. "Fair enough, though."

"You seem to know a lot about this." I spoke sceptically.

"I'm just well-versed in it." She shrugged. "You're lucky we met. I'm gonna show you a secret now."

"That so?" We stopped in front of a large tree.

"Wait here a second." She suddenly completely unravelled into a single thred of yarn with her eyes and needles tied to the end and snaked her way through a crack in the tree, and after a few seconds the tree vanished with an ethereal glow, revealing a tunnel, with Knit already reformed, posing. "Ta-da! This way!"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to see my dad." Knit said.

"You have a dad?"

"That's surprising?"

"I don't know how things work."

"Well, this way." She hurried on as we appeared to be reaching the end of the tunnel, and we came out into a small garden which seemed to be the only well-lit area in this whole forest, natural light shining down.

In the middle was a grave. Completely made out of multicoloured yarn, cross, stone and all, with knitted flowers of varying colours lying at the base of it. And in the middle of the grave was a name knitted in in big red letters.

"Moonjumper?" I read.

"Hey dad!" Knit beamed at the grave. "Sorry it's been so long, but look! I brought a friend today!"

"Your dad is...?" I began.

"This is him. Or his...you know." She gestured at it. "I tried to make it as nice as possible, and put it somewhere the nastiest of forest dwellers wouldn't find it." She took her needles out and began using her own arm to begin knitting, with one hand no less! She sat down as she worked, and I took that as my cue to do the same.

"Dad was really amazing." She spoke as she worked. "He was one of those special beings. He knew all about alternate realities, and could travel between them freely. He could stitch anything together, puppeteer even inanimate objects, and give life even!"

"Sounds like a string user to me." I looked at her. "So he made you?"

"Yeah. I was the last thing he made, actually." She nodded. "I sometimes reckon he made me so that I loved him, that my love for him wasn't my own free will."

"How...do you feel about that?"

"My love for him makes me happy, even though he's gone. So I should just feel good that I'm happy, right?"

"Even if it's fake?"

"I accept that. I think my love for him is genuine regardless."

I couldn't. Something like that made my skin crawl.

"How did he...die?" I was aiming to change the conversation topic, but I didn't think too far ahead, asking how her dad died out of the blue.

"That's a bit complicated, but I think I can explain." She seemed surprisingly okay with this. "Underlining point is; this world rejected dad."

"What?"

"Dad may have been able to travel universes, but this one was where he was born, his true home." She said. "The trouble is, this world didn't want him."

"What does that even mean?" I questioned.

"A being like him knows these kinds of things." She said. "He knew this world didn't want him...and he knew a lot of worlds which didn't want the versions of him. Well, maybe that's the wrong word. He was conceived in multiple worlds, but he didn't survive in many. He just...faded out of existence. And he knew it was coming. That's why he made me, hoping to continue on in this world...somehow."

"The heck is up with that!?" I jumped to my feet. "The world didn't WANT HIM? And he died because of that!? That's...not fair! That's not right! How does the world decide you're not good enough to live in it!?"

"It's not a matter of 'whether you're good enough' or 'the world not wanting something'." Knit spoke calmly. "Everything has a place in the world, and dad was so powerful, crossed so many lines, he warped his place in it, and he had to be erased for it to remain stable. He died so this universe could live. And he'd seen so many...he could have just let this one be destroyed...but he didn't. He saw something good in this one. And he left me to see it."

I slowly sat down. "That's wrong. How am I supposed to feel about my universe REJECTING someone? Anything for that matter?"

"Ah, I did blow your mind." She nodded.

"Please don't joke about this."

Her eyes softened. "It's a major thing. Don't worry, you don't have to worry about it." She finished knitting a rose, which she put down. "Bottom line is; dad was pretty great. And I'm glad he made me."

She looked at me. "I'm sorry if what I've told you made you angry. It's just...you're my friend, and I wanted to share it with you."

"...It's okay, Knit." I told her. "Thank you. You're dad, and you, are amazing."

"Thanks." She smiled with her eyes. "I'm...actually gonna look around Subcon for a bit. I imagine you need to put that Time Piece back?"

"Yeah, yeah..." I nodded. "Can I have a moment with your dad?"

"Sure!" Her eyes turned upward into a smile. "Just touch the magic orb on the tree when you wanna leave." She then hopped up and walked away.

I waited for a moment until she was gone, and I looked at the knitted grave.

"I wonder why you died for this universe." I spoke to it. "I wonder why you died for this one...when I'm in it. I'm sure you could have found a better one. What kind of universe kills you, but lets me live? What is my place here?"

Of course, a grave couldn't respond. I just needed to say it. To someone.

I sighed as I stood up, picking up the Time Piece, as I walked back down the tunnel, poking a glowing red orb that caused the tree to vanish so I could walk past it, before it reappeared.

"I need to get my soul back." I groaned.

Then, something happened.

There was a flash, and the roar of an engine, as a motorbike suddenly ran past me.

Time seemed to slow down as I saw who was riding it. A young woman with orange hair, an emerald eye, an eyepatch, a grey under suit, black vest and matching trousers. I seemed to expect her to be wearing a fedora, but she wasn't, and had what looked to be a witch doctor riding at the back with her. And just like that, she was gone again.

"...Wait." I pathetically spoke after a full second had passed, and I began running. "Wait! Are you-? GAH!"

I tripped over a tree root and smacked my head against the ground hard, the Time Piece falling out of my grip and rolling away.

"Ow...!" I held my face as it throbbed with pain. "No...hold on...!" I picked myself up and ran over, grabbing the Time Piece.

"Just a few seconds!" I told myself. "I need to know!" I smashed the Time Piece against a tree and-

"GAH!" I tripped over a tree root and smacked my head against the ground hard, the Time Piece falling out of my grip and rolling away.

And I lay there. Face in pain, in the dirt, unmoving.

There goes that one wish.

* * *

 _K-O Yo-Yo: Changes Tie's Charge Shot into a giant powerful hammer strike._

* * *

 **And here we get into the Subcon Forest Arc ladies and gentlemen! If you've played the game or watched a let's play, you now that this area of the game gives you the most feels from fear to excitement. And so, I aim for it to be the same here! So strap in ladies and gentlemen, because for the next few chapters...**

 ***Slips on a boxing glove* I'm gonna punch you square in the feels.**

 **More importantly though, everybody give a big hand for the appearance of Julia from Konan720's HiT series everybody! And if you wanna see this moment from her point of view, check out Konan720's 'A Hat in Time: Julia's Return (Title might change?)'. And if not...go read it anyway. Seriously.**

 **But now, we have a reader request! And I'm contractually obligated by Snatcher to oblige! So let's get on with it.**

 _Tie: Found another letter addressed to you in the Mail Room, Captain._

 _Hat: Aren't you supposed to be depressed, Tie?_

 _Tie: This isn't canon, Captain. Anyway, the letter is from Happiness studios asking: 'Where did you find Roombi? And how is your friendship with him?'_

 _Hat: Roombi was specifically designed and created to be the Roomba for this ship! He came with it basically._

 _Tie: He's the best pet ever. HE cleans up after HER instead of the other way around._

 _Hat: You mean he cleans up after US?_

 _Tie: I know what I said._

 _Hat: Anyway, we're besties! Roombi is the best pet ever!"_

 _Tie: I clean him, by the way._

 **With that, this chapter ends, and the suffering of your heart and mine begins! See you in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Bitter Dreams

 _'Where am I?'_

 _This looked like...a town? A familiar town...but something was wrong. Everything looked like it had been drawn out of crayon. The child drawing houses, the kiddish pavement, even the sun was just a squiggles._

 _'What am I doing here? Why can't I remember?' I tried to think...but I couldn't._

 _"Hey!"_

 _I gasped. There were two people standing in front of me. Though, people was a loose term. They were shadows of people, the same height as me, that seemed to have hair and clothes if their shapes indicated anything. But...there were holes for their eyes, and they had creepy, crescent moon shaped holes for smiles. I didn't like it._

 _"What are you doing over here?" One of them asked. Their mouths didn't move when they talked._

 _"You look bored." Their voices echoed, and they always had a joyful tone to them. A pleasant ring...so high-pitched it hurt my ears. "You should come do something fun with us."_

 _"Wh-?" I tried to respond._

 _"Come on!" One of them seized my wrist. It hurt. Their smiles ever-present._

 _"Let's go have fun!" They were dragging me, I stumbled behind them._

 _"W-Wait..." I tried to respond. What was happening? Who were they? I couldn't understand it at all._

 _"We're gonna have fun." They both said, their smiles creeping ever wider. "You want to have fun, don't you?"_

 _"You'll be happy, we promise." They echoed sickeningly sweetly._

 _"No..." I tried to respond._

 _Where were they taking me? I looked ahead and saw more of them. The shadows with their hollow eyes and creepy smiles._

 _"Have fun with us." They chorused. "We'll have fun together. We'll laugh together. You'll be happy."_

 _"I-I don't want that...!" I tried to dig in my heels, but they were too strong and I was being pulled._

 _"We'll play. We'll jump between platforms. We'll fight monsters. We'll play tag." They'd jump over spikes. They'd kill things. They'd hurt me._

 _"I don't want to!" I yelled._

 _"Of course you want to." They were all approaching me. Smiling. Cackling. "It's fun. You'll have fun. So much fun." They were closing in. They were choking me. Suffocating._

 _"Let go of me!" I shouted as I finally pulled myself from their grip. "Stop telling me that it'll be fun! Leave me alone!" I buried my head in my hands._

 _And it was silent. When I looked again, they were all gone, and I was completely alone._

 _"Hold on..." I realised. "I don't want that either! Come back!"_

 _It was empty. I was all alone. Completely alone._

 _"Somebody...anybody..." I reached out feebly...trying to find something that wasn't there._

 _Nobody would come for me. Not for me._

* * *

I woke up. Not with a scream or in a cold sweat, but definitely shaken, face buried in the dirt.

"Ugh..." I picked myself up and wiped my face down. I was still in Subcon Forest. "Did I...pass out? Why-...oh..."

I clenched my fists and bit my lower lip. "Stupid...I'm so stupid..."

I walked over and picked the Time Piece up. "The one thing Knit told you not to do and you do it. Idiot..."

I waited a couple of minutes to settle, before I returned to the ship. It seemed to be silent. I went and put the Time Piece in the vault, just before the Kitchen door opened.

"Tie!" CC ran over to me and grabbed me. "What is this about you all losing your souls in Subcon!? Why did you not come back with Hat and Bow? Why is your face dirty?"

"Yeah, that happened." I responded. "No biggie. We'll get them back. Where are Hat and Bow?"

"They came back briefly to have some lunch, then went straight off after telling me Snatcher had taken your souls!" She cried.

"Then I'd better get going too." I began walking past her.

"Absolutely not." She grabbed me by the shoulder. "For one thing, we need to get you cleaned up. Come with me." I didn't have the strength to fight against her as she dragged me into the kitchen, before picking me up and setting me on the counter.

"Despite appearances, I'm not a child mentally." I cryptically told her.

"Even if you're not a child, you're still a person." CC said as she wet a flannel and rinsed it out. "And one who needs my care."

"Then why don't they call you Caring Cat?" I questioned.

"No pushing it." She purred as she began rubbing my face. "Now then, explan why you came back so much later."

"We just decided to do contracts separately. Get more progress that way." I told her.

"Did Hat want to go with Bow over you?"

"...No. She just suggested it."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure. Mmm." She rubbed over my eyes.

"There." She took the cloth away. "That's better. How do you feel? Considering you sold your soul?"

"We didn't have much choice."

"It's partially my fault." She wringed the flannel out. "I should have warned you about Subcon."

"Of course it's not your fault. I think that was just unavoidable." I responded.

"You all seem surprisingly fine, despite that." She admitted. "You really are tough little otherworlders aren't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's heat you up some lunch." She then picked me up and sat me at the table. "You wait here."

"This really isn't necessary." I mumbled.

"Nonsense." She went over to the counter. "Do you like eggs on toast?"

"Mm-hm."

"Right." She began cooking as I sat there. There was an unfamiliar feeling in my chest.

"...Where's Boss?" I asked, trying to ignore it.

"He's in the Machine Room. Seems to like it in there. Travels on top of Roombi to explore all over the ship." She told me.

"Well at least he can't touch anything." I figured.

"You're cautious of him."

"He tried to kill Hat. I'm not gonna turn a blind eye to that."

"You really do care about her, don't you?" She said. "If that's the case, why the tough exterior?"

"That's...private." I admitted.

"Okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She said.

"You gave up on that quick."

"Did I? Maybe you're species is just nosy."

"Can't argue with that..." I began thinking about that dream again. It felt hauntingly real, and painfully familiar. No doubt Subcon had SOMETHING to do with that. It was a dangerous place on this so far averagely dangerous planet. It felt out of place almost.

"Here you go." I realised she placed a plate with eggs on toast in front of me.

"Thank you, CC." I was about to start eating, when I flinched.

CC was giving me a hug.

"Um..." I spoke awkwardly.

"I know your type you know." She told me. "The type to bury feelings, act stronger then you feel. So I can tell that this is hurting you more then you're letting on. You shouldn't have to have that mindset. But if that's all you understand, then I should at least tell you that you will be alright in the end. You and Hat are both quite amazing like that."

I realised what this feeling was. It was feeling loved. it was being comforted with a soft, calm kindness, something I'd never felt before. Why had I never felt that before now? I had felt kindness and love...but it had never been so...gentle.

She released me, and I had to hide my disappointment. "You eat your lunch, dearie. And take care of yourself. I'm gonna go do the laundry. Can't keep wearing the same apron and chefs hat like you lot." She then exited the room.

I stared where she had gone for a moment, before I turned back and began eating my eggs and toast, holding back my tears.

* * *

KER-CHUNK!

I picked up the capsule as it fell out of the vending machine. It seemed to be a colour. I popped it open and allowed the smoke to cover me and vanish before I looked myself over. My hair had turned dark pink, whilst my shirt had turned dark purple, my trousers light purple, whilst my tie became black and yellow. I dubbed this colour scheme 'Toxic Waste'.

I think I'll keep this one for a bit." I decided as I put three more Tokens in.

"May I ask what you are doing?" I glanced at Boss as he came over, riding on Roombi.

"What does it look like? I'm using my Rift Tokens." I pulled the handle as the wheels began spinning.

"Unlike your captain, you don't seem the kind to enjoy cosmetics." He said.

"You'd be surprised." I told him as the wheels stopped and a flair capsule popped out.

"Perhaps you are finally in a talking mood?"

"No, I'm tolerating." I opened the capsule as the smoke billowed out and faded, but nothing changed, so I reckoned it was one of my other neckwear-

"CC told me you still distrust me because I fought you both." Oh no, she told him that.

"Pretty much." There was no change with the Bat Bow either.

"Hmph. Well, I'm the one who ended up beaten, before being reduced to a jar!" He huffed.

Ah, the Spark Scarf had changed. It was now puffy and black in colour, with little orange tassels on the ends. I think it was supposed to be likened to thunderclouds. Anyway... "What do you want from me, Boss?"

"Information. I've given up on general things such as your species. I doubt I could comprehend it." He spoke. "And from my limited time aboard this ship, only one thing sits on my mind; who are you, Tie?"

I glanced at the jar. "Well, I think you can tell I'm not like the rest of my species."

"That was evident when Bow arrived." He said.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. "I'm different. From the moment I was born. It wasn't because of my upbringing or anything like that. I don't know if it's a faulty gene or something, but there's nobody else with my...mindset, in the entire history of our species."

"Your personality, is it?" Boss mumbled. "And is that why Bow regarded you like that?"

"That's..." I frowned at myself.

"Actually, I'm content with just that. For now." He said. "I'm sure you are very busy after all. I'll leave you to it. To the kitchen, Roombi!" The little Roomba obliged.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you!" I called after him.

"Like I care! Most people hate me!" He responded.

"Jarhead." I muttered, before going back into the bedroom to jump back down into Subcon.

* * *

I hovered back down into Subcon and glanced around. "Now then, Snatcher, where are-"

"Yah!" I felt somebody fall on top of my head. "Wow, your hair is surprisingly fluffy. And why is it pink?"

"Hello to you too, Knit." I picked the little yarn girl off of my head and put her down. "Colour capsule."

"Sounds fancy." She responded. "You're back quick."

"I've got a job to do." I said. "Have you seen Hat and Bow around here?"

"Who?"

"Oh, right, I've not told you. Two girls, about my height, differing skin tones?"

"Those two? Yeah, they headed off towards the well. So you ARE related." Knit nodded.

"Sort of. Do you know where Snatcher is?"

"Did somebody call?" Speak of the devil, the area around us instantly blackened as the spirit popped up in front of us, and Knit hid behind me. "Hello there, Brat! Back so soon?"

"Haven't got much of a choice now, have I?"

"That's the spirit! And what's this? Is that Moonjumper's little toy behind you?" He smirked darkly.

"Daughter!" She yelled, still hiding behind me.

"You know Moonjumper?" I distracted him.

"Barely. He was erased from time itself after all." Snatcher gloated. "The only thing he left behind is that thing. And every time I look at it, I get this really ticked off feeling. I guess he was a stubborn thing to cling to existence with such a tiny bit of fluff. It's a miracle it wasn't existed as well, but that's probably because it's so insignificant."

"Will you just give me a job?" I hissed at his joyful tone.

"Touchy, touchy, brat. You wanna protect the thing? Good for you! But you're still mine, and here's another job to prove it!" He got out another contract. This one seemed to be about fixing up a graveyard.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I muttered as I signed with the signature I used last time.

"I gotta learn you aliens handwriting...somehow." He grumbled. "Well, good luck!" He then vanished.

"Are you okay?" I asked Knit.

"I'm fine. I can't be shaken that easily." She stated firmly.

"Good for you." I nodded. "Right then, seems like I'm going this way."

"Mind if I come along?" Knit offered.

"Sure." I figured as we headed on our way. I slipped the Spark Scarf on and zapped any enemies who got too close.

"Been making use of the magical yarn I see." Knit said.

"Yeah, pretty useful." I admitted. "You said something about it being yours before, right?"

"Well, technically it's my dads. Something else he left behind." Knit corrected me. "But it's still technically mine now. Part of what makes me up, after all."

"It's really helped both me and Hat a lot." I told her.

"So, tell me about Hat and Bow."

"Hat is my captain." I knocked a spider away with my yo-yo. "She can be a real pain. She's narrowminded, reckless, forgetful and forceful."

"She sounds awful." Knit said.

"I'm not done." I told her firmly. "Because she's also kind, sweet, cheerful, and above all else..." I smiled. "She sees the good in everybody. I owe a lot to her."

"Oh...and what about Bow?"

"Just like Hat but minus the good parts."

"Wow. That easy to describe?"

"I practically summarised my entire species." I sighed.

"You're not like that though."

"I'm the oddity."

"Hmm...oh! Tie!" Knit suddenly pointed to a ball of magic yarn behind some bushes. "There's one! Pick it up!"

"Hey, thanks Knit." I went over and picked it up. "You sure you don't want this?"

"I'm actually happy it's useful to you." She smiled with her eyes.

"Well, thanks. Actually I think I have enough for something new." I got out the five yarn balls I had gathered, as they all weaved together to make...

"A pearl necklace?" It certainly was. But each pearl had two little dots for eyes and three lines on the bottom, making them look like cute little cue ball skulls. "How does yarn make a pearl necklace?"

"Magic yarn." Knit answered.

"Right. Let's see what it can do." I traded my tie for the necklace. "Alright, I can feel the ability like with the Spark Scarf, so...woah."

Suddenly me and my clothes turned completely ghost white, and I gained two wisps on my shoulders whilst my hair turned all wavy. "So...ghost? Ghost."

"Dashing." Knit said.

"Wait, you can still see me?"

"Yeah."

"Darn, thought I had invisibility." I snapped my fingers, before hopping. "Can't even fly." Finally, I tried sticking my arm in a tree, and it went right through! "Oh, okay, phasing through things. This is cool enough." I could put my arm through my other arm!

"I guess it's a given your species can use magic." Knit nodded.

"You call it magic too?" I disengaged the necklace's power. "The most we show of it is our athletic abilities and our Charms."

"What's a Charm?"

"Something pointless to our species. But it's cute so who cares." Reciting the mentality of others.

"...Do you have a Charm?"

"Never seen it myself." I continued walking. "C'mon, let's head to the graveyard."

We eventually arrived, and thanks to my new Necro Necklace (named by yours truly) I could slip past the fences. Knit just unravelled and snaked through. The job itself was simple enough; hit a few spiders with my yo-yo, push a couple of gravestones back into place, all whilst picking up a Pon or two with a Relic piece on the side.

"I didn't realise Snatcher has a gardener's eye." I huffed as I pushed a gravestone back in. "But he sure doesn't have a green thumb if he's making me do the dirty work."

"That's Snatcher to a T. Make others do work for him with his contracts." Knit said, opting to watch, which I didn't mind, I was just glad for the company.

"So, what exactly is he? Do you know?" I asked.

"Well, he's supernatural for sure." Knit shrugged. "He just showed up a long, long time ago and has been ruling the forest ever since. Nobody knows how he appeared, but he's certainly bound to this world by some regret."

"Regret? So he's a ghost?"

"Much more powerful then any normal ghost." Knit lay down on her back. "I've peeked on him a couple of times as a piece of string. He's weirdly normal when he's on his own. Reads books."

"Even supernatural deities need a hobby I guess." I muttered.

"If he's a deity kill me now." Knit sighed. "He was a major pain for dad back when he was still alive." I was actually wondering if she had a single thought in her head that didn't stem from Moonjumper. Maybe the thing, whatever he was, really was selfish like that.

"Okay, one more grave to go, then Time Piece get." I nodded as I began walking over to it, the largest one.

"Woah, hey!" I jumped at a familiar voice. "Back up a bit!"

"...Moustache!?" I gasped, and the girl herself poked her head out from behind the grave.

"Well, well, well, long time no see, Tie." She strolled out. "How've you been? I've been great, after you betrayed me."

"Oh, that's rich." I mumbled.

"Where's Hat? She get bored of you and go off on her own?" That shouldn't have stung as much as it did.

"Do you two know each other?" Knit asked.

"Unfortunately." I nodded.

"Wow. Rude." She muttered. "So, what? Is this your new partner or something?"

"A friend." I responded.

"You can make friends? Quite surprising." Oh she is not helping my mental state.

"Still on that one-track mindset?" I questioned.

"Obviously!" Moustache cried. "I'm not gonna give up on getting rid of those guys! In fact, my aim is even bigger now!" That was never good. "I'm gonna be the hero of the entire planet!"

"You really think you can do something like that?" I mumbled.

"Actually, yeah! I do! Because I've got backup now!" She boasted. "Come on out and say hi!"

Then, somebody else appeared from behind the statue. They had the same body type as us minus Knit, same height and all, and wore a white cloak with tattered ends and a hood that completely obscured their face in darkness. Their body was completely covered in bandages, but they had the same appendages we did, and had black pointed shoes as well as wore a hoodless dark green poncho. In their right hand they carried a tuning fork so long it was practically a sword, with the ends looking like clock hands.

"Who is this?" I cautiously asked. This guy put me on my guard for some reason.

"My name is Voice." They spoke with a tone that was both male and female, resonating, almost.

"Voice is helping me to complete my goal of collecting the Time Pieces and fixing this planet!" Moustache nodded.

"Are they now?" I looked at the figure.

"This grave is one I made. Don't touch it." Voice spoke.

"That so?" Every fibre of my being was wary of them.

"So you should tell Hat, Tie, that we're going to collect all the Time Pieces!" Moustache grinned.

"What do you mean by fixing the planet?" I turned back to Moustache, but remained wary of Voice.

"That's a surprise, for when I do it, and I will!" She grinned.

"Me and Hat already told you; nobody has the right to mess with time!" I raised my voice.

"You're just being selfish and lazy!" Moustache yelled back. "I'm gonna use the Time Pieces correctly! To fix all the mistakes!"

"You-!" The moment I took a step forward, Voice instantly held their tuning fork inbetween us, obviously meant to be intimidating...and it worked. I stepped back. "Mistakes aren't meant to be fixed. You're meant to learn from them. And what exactly do you treat as a 'mistake'?"

"Everything that isn't for the better." She spoke with disturbing conviction. "C'mon, Voice! Let's get back to looking!" She then ran off.

"Unbelievable." I growled, but then I looked at Voice.

I stared into that expanse of black that was his hood, and I felt it. As they passed me. Even though I couldn't see their eyes, I knew what it was as Voice passed me and followed after Moustache.

It was a look of contempt.

"Tie?" I snapped out of my stupor. "Are you okay?"

"...Yeah." I glared back at where they had gone. Then I turned to look at the grave that Voice had apparently made. It was large, and had what looked to be multiple crosses stacked side by side instead of one. Looking at the writing on the stone, it only read: 'TO THOSE LOST BY TIME'

"Those two are really weird." Knit stated. "Especially that Voice. They were giving off a lot of weird energy."

"There's definitely something about them...no clue what it is, though." I admitted, as I pushed the grave, right into the middle of the graveyard.

"Job well done, is it?" Snatcher instantly appeared. "Not bad, not bad. The new one is a bit obnoxious, but hey, since it's here, it's mine now, and I don't mind it."

"Those two...what are they up to?" I questioned the shadow.

"You're asking me?"

"You're the one who said you know everything in this forest."

"Smart aleck. If you want to know...then I won't tell you!" He gloated. "Be thankful you're getting paid at all." Another Time Piece appeared, before he vanished.

"...I'd better tell Hat about this." I said as I picked up the Time Piece.

"Take care, Tie." Knit waved.

"...Yeah." Even though she was trying to be kind, it didn't stop the aching I felt. And that really made me feel terrible.

* * *

"That jerk!" Hat declared.

We were all sitting around the table, eating spaghetti cooked by CC. I had informed everyone about Moustache and Voice, as well as switched back to my original colours.

"I'll show her! Trying to mess with time..." Hat then stuffed a forkful of pasta in her mouth before ranting some more, but we couldn't understand her.

"Yeah! How dare she!" Bow copied her, forkful and all.

"Have either of you two ever heard of Voice?" I asked CC and Boss.

"No, never met someone like that." The cat admitted.

"In all the intel I've ever gathered as Boss of the Mafia of Cooks...nothing." The bottle admitted.

"Mmm..." That didn't bode well. If Moustache's boasting was anything to go by, Voice had an understanding of time travel. But how?

"Me and Bow are gonna have a slumber party! Girls only!" Hat declared suddenly. "That means no disturbances!"

"Hooray! Slumber party!" Bow cheered.

"Hold on! No midnight snacks!" I said.

"Phooey!" The pair of them glared at me with puffed cheeks. Hat's was innocent. Bow's wasn't.

"It is getting late on the planet though. And you all have had a rough day." CC said. "You should get some rest."

"I make my own bedtime!" Hat declared.

"Captain, you can't stay up past 11." I told the table.

"Tie! Don't say that!" Hat cried.

"I'll turn in for the night, I guess." I agreed nonetheless.

"Slumber party!" Hat persisted, with Bow agreeing.

'Is this how it's just gonna be now?' I thought as I watched the pair run off. 'Those two always together? Ugh...my soul is gone, I feel awful and now this whole ordeal with Moustache and Voice...? This is getting to be too much.'

"Tie." I looked over my shoulder at CC. "Do you need a hand with anything?"

"...No. Thank you, CC." I told her, before I walked out to get ready for bed.

* * *

 _I was here again. This scribbled town. It all felt too real._

 _I was alone again. Begging for somebody, anybody, to appear._

 _Then, one of those figures appeared in front of me, with the creepy eyes and smile._

 _"H-Hey..." I feebly called out. "I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-"_

 _"You're mean." It spoke, keeping its smile. "You're depressing. You're sad."_

 _"Wait...what?" I shook my head. "But I haven't done anything."_

 _"You're so sad." Another shadow suddenly appeared next to me. "And you make everybody else sad. You're like a disease. Spreading your sadness to everybody else."_

 _"Why can't you just be happy like us?" More and more of them were popping up, surrounding me, their smiles everywhere I looked. "Instead, you make everybody feel awful. You're terrible. You're inconsiderate. You're harmful."_

 _"I-I'm not! I haven't done anything!" I cried out._

 _"You're depressing. You're miserable." They were drawing closer, looming over me, their smiles growing crooked. "You're a Misery. A little Misery that makes everything else bad. A Misery. A bad, bad, Misery."_

 _"Stop it!" I screamed as I clutched my head in my hands._

 _"Misery! Misery! Misery! Misery! Misery! Misery! Misery! Misery! Misery! Misery! Misery! Misery! Misery! Misery! Misery! Misery! Misery! Misery! Misery! Misery!" They chanted over and over again._

 _"Please...stop..." I begged. It was too painful._

 _And suddenly, the chanting ended. I looked up and saw someone in front of me. A young boy, holding a candy cane tie, facing away from me._

 _"Is that...?" I breathed._

 _"I'm not gonna be alone." Younger me said, as he held up a marker in his other hand._

 _"Wait, I remember this." I whispered to myself._

 _I watched as younger me drew a smiley face on his tie. "You'll be my friend, won't you?" He put it on. "I have a friend...I do...so maybe, finally...I can..."_

 _He turned towards me, as his eyes were black holes, and his mouth was carved into a black smile._ **"BE HAPPY!"**

* * *

I awoke in my bed. No scream, no cold sweat, but a feeling of dread.

I looked at my tie on the bedside table, the smile drawn on it now a happy smiling sun from the Flair.

* * *

 _Toxic Waste: A set of colours that really make you feel like a waste of space!...Oof._

 _Necro Necklace: Allows Tie to turn into a ghost that can phase through walls. You're invincible! But you also can't attack..._

* * *

 **And so ends another chapter! This time, we finally see my third original character: Voice! In case you couldn't tell, they're gonna play a big role later on, but right now it's all about Subcon!**

 **This chapter was basically just a lot of hinting and foreshadowing, hope I didn't give too much away, but also hope it was enough to keep you all invested! How will Tie fare by the end of this arc?**

 **Thank you to Konan720 and ahmadkhadi.2002 for reviewing! You...certainly did get to 69 reviews! Remember, if you wanna ask our heroes something, or just want to see them interact about something, you can ask!**

 **This chapter now comes to a close, but don't fear! Next chapter, we're taking a trip to a certain manor. See you then!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Vanessa Terror

Breakfast that next morning was thankfully normal. But the definition of 'normal' was very loose right now, seeing as we now had CC, Boss and Bow joining us as well. Boss can't even eat anything, he's a jar! How he's alive is a mystery to me! But anyway, I had bacon sandwiches for breakfast, courtesy of our resident cooking cat.

"Everything alright, dearies?" She addressed us all.

"Yep!" "Totally!" Hat and Bow responded respectively.

"Uh-huh." I nodded. Of course I didn't tell anybody about the nightmares I had, and because of that I got this feeling that CC was trying to stare right into my soul with those feline eyes of hers. Cats are adorable, but they can also be devious.

"A part of me was hoping losing your souls would lower that energy of yours, or at least the volume." Boss commented.

"And which part was that? One of your eyes or your nose? Which part shall I take?" I slyly threatened.

"Never mind..." He admitted defeat. He seemed to have mellowed out from the big bad mafia leader we fought, not that I'd tell him that.

"Well, I feel a little empty, but not that bad." Hat said.

"I guess souls aren't all that important!" Bow nodded.

'Don't say that so happily...' I groaned.

"Well, I can't say I'm an expert on the subject..." CC spoke up. "But those who work under Snatcher, who've given their souls up to him, they lack a certain...will, to do anything other then serve him."

"A soul is a person's spirit!" Boss declared. "To stand tall! To fight! It is a part of them that helps pick themselves back up when we are down! Our will to exist!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh." Hat said. "Well, we're never low, so we never need to pick ourselves up! So I guess we're all good!" Kill me now.

"But we should still get them back, RIGHT, Captain?" I prompted.

"We're gonna!" She insisted. "C'mon then! Let's go!"

"Onwards!" Bow cheered.

In case you couldn't tell, Bow seemed to have developed a 'follow Hat' mentality. My personal headcanon is that she thinks Hat must've been miserable with me at her side and needs to cheer her up. That or she's just the following type, but I doubt that if she pilots her own spaceship on her own.

The three of us landed back down in Subcon. I did not want to get used to this place, but it had gone from terrifying to...whimsical? No, mysterious! And at least there was-

"Hi, Tie!" Knit. Right on cue. Hanging down from a branch like Spiderman.

"Ahhhh!" Hat suddenly squealed. "Who's this!?"

"Oh, right. Guess you've never met." I realised. "Captain, this is Knit. Knit, Captain."

"You must be Hat." Knit flipped right-side up and extended a hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You are so CUTE!" Hat picked Knit up and squeezed her in a hug. "And soft!"

"Now, I see what you mean." Knit said to me.

"Careful of her hairpins, Captain." I told her as she released the little yarn girl.

"Hello there!" Bow then waved. "You really are adorable! My name is Bow! It's soooo nice to meet you!"

"Bow?" A hint of a sour look glinted in Knit's eyes, but I tapped her on the head, making her glance at me so I could give her a soft shake of my head, making her relent, and extend a mitten hand. "Nice to meet you...Bow." Bow happily shook her hand. Thankfully I don't think she paid any mind to our little exchange, but Knit gave me a look that asked me why I was sticking up for her.

"Awww, this would give me all the warm and fuzzies...if I cared." And cue Snatcher. Nothing if not fashionably late apparently.

"Hi, Snatcher!" Hat waved, almost cheerfully.

"Heya, kids. See, brat? Pleasantries don't cost anything." Snatcher said.

"Just our souls, apparently." I mumbled.

"Now, now! Don't need that attitude! Not when I'm letting you all stay together for this little errand!" Snatcher said.

"What?" This was not a good sign. At all. He'd said himself he'd looked at my soul, so he must know my weaknesses, which is why he kept my and Hat separate all this time. Why bring us all together now?

"And this one is super easy!" He laughed. "I just need you to visit a certain manor and...give it a good comb over. I've even placed the Time Piece in the attic as a goal! Aren't I nice?" He produced the contract. "Just sign here."

This reeked of suspicious. It was completely different from the other kinds of jobs he'd requested so far, and the picture of the manor...didn't look inviting. But again, no choice. Me and Hat signed.

"Excellent! I'll open up the way there for you!" He cackled. "Have fun! Toodle-oo!" And once again he was gone.

"A manor, huh?" I mumbled. "Hey, Knit, what do you know abou...Knit?"

Knit's eyes were vibrating. He yarn body was loosening up and 'shivering' almost. She was scared.

"Knit, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Not there...you can't go there!" She gasped.

"Why, Knit? What's up with that place?"

"I...I...you just can't go! You can't!" She cried in distress.

"Just calm down, Knit." I spoke to her. "We need to. If it's something dangerous, we can handle it. I can protect you. You don't need to be-"

"No!" She gasped, stepping back. "I can't! I...I'm sorry!" She suddenly unravelled and returned to her butterfly form, and flew away.

"Wait! Knit!" I reached for her, but made no attempt to give chase. She was clearly scared, and I didn't want to pressure her in the end.

"What did you do?" Bow accused me, making me turn to her.

"I didn't do anything." I said. "Knit is scared of that manor for some reason. Seriously scared."

"It did look spooky." Hat said. "But whatever it is, we'll be okay, if we stick together! Let's go!"

"Captain-!" I tried to call out to her, but she was already off.

"Meanie." Bow commented, before she followed.

"Geez..." I sighed, looking back over my shoulder. "Knit..." But it was pointless, so I ran after the other two.

* * *

The path to the manor grew cold. So cold I wore my Spark Scarf just for the warmth of it as Hat put on her Ice Hat (She came up with the name, not me) as we were trudging through snow of all things, which was clearly wrong, as indicated by all the trees around us being the same as the forests.

'This snow is unnatural.' I came to the conclusion after some thinking. 'But how was it caused? I don't think Snatcher is the type who likes the cold. Does that mean something else caused it?'

"There it is! I see it!" Hat cried, causing me to look up and...oh boy.

It was a lot more intimidating in person. A large, gloomy manor completely covered in snow and ice, with hideous looking gargoyles perched outside. Lights were on in several rooms...so something was in.

"Definitely the place." Bow agreed.

"Hmmm...hold on." I swapped my scarf for the Bat Bow and used it to fly up to the very tip-top window, where I could peer inside, and low and behold, it was the attic. "Snatcher said he put the Time Piece in here. Maybe I could-"

Yes, my plan was to get the Time Piece immediately, unfortunately as soon as I attacked the window with my yo-yo, a powerful force suddenly pushed me back as I landed in the snow. And it was a dark, hateful force.

"Are you okay, Tie?" Hat asked as she ran over.

"I'm fine..." I groaned as I got up and brushed snow out of my hair. "Looks like we're gonna have to go up the old-fashioned away. Front door."

We approached the big double doors and pushed on them. Locked. So I tried pressing the doorbell. Nothing. Either it was broken, or...

"Somebody doesn't wanna let us in." I said.

"What makes you say that?" Bow sceptically asked.

"This is a house in the middle of a blizzard protected by negative emotion magic. You think someone sociable lives here?" I snarked, which made her pout at me.

"How are we gonna get in, then?" Hat pouted.

"Psst!" We looked to our right to see one of Snatcher's minions, a little shadowy goon, beckoning to us from the side of the house. We glanced at each other for a moment, before following him around the back of the house.

"You're here on orders from Snatcher, yes?" It said, as it opened up a hatch. "Here. This leads to the basement. You can enter through there."

"Okay! Thanks!" Hat beamed as she jumped in, followed by Bow. I gave the shadow a sceptical look, but jumped in anyway. It was a typical basement; damp, wet, filled with barrels and cobwebs, the usual.

"This way!" Hat gestured, and we walked up to a hatch and pushed open. We were in.

The inside of the manor was mostly dark red, with it being the wallpaper colour and the colour of the carpets, but mostly simple, made out of wood, wooden doors with golden handles, windows which showed the blizzard raging outside, a couple of potted plants. But the thing was, that it was cold. A slight chill hung in the air, which was odd for us being inside. And it was quiet.

"This is it." Hat confirmed as we stepped out, the front doors to our left. Sure enough, it was bolted shut.

"Now we just need to check everything, right?" Bow asked.

"Right! This doesn't seem so bad!" Hat smiled.

'Something's wrong...' I thought. 'This doesn't feel right. I'm completely on edge. Like...something is watching me. This house is creeping me out.'

"Captain." She turned to me. "We need to be careful. This place isn't right."

"Don't be a spoilsport." Bow said. "Everything's fine, it's just a house."

"It's no problem, Tie." Hat said. "We'll be done in no time!"

'As usual, there's no reasoning. But I can't shake this feeling...'

We walked into what I could only assume was the main hall. I noted two doors opposite us, and another one down the hall on our side.

"Hmm." I happened to notice what appeared to be an ice statue. "Whoever lives here really likes the cold." Actually, it looked like there was something inside of it, but it was all fogged up...

"Wow, it's really coming down outside all of a sudden." Bow's observation distracted me, as a full-blown blizzard was now blowing. I took a glance out the window myself, skyward.

"The clouds have gotten dark...well, dark-ER." I told them. "Looks like a storm. On top of a blizzard." That didn't seem right.

"Luckily we're safe in here." Hat boasted.

Irony is horrible.

 **"Who's there!?"**

We all jumped in fear as a horrible voice reverberated throughout the house in time with a clap of sudden thunder.

"What was-!?" Hat squeaked.

 **"Who dares enter my home!?"** It came from that door at the end of the corridor! And I could hear footsteps approaching!

"Into the room, quickly!" I gestured as I pulled open the door closest to us, Hat running inside.

"Huh!?" Bow cried indignantly. The doorhandle on that door was turning!

"Complain later!" I seized her wrist and pulled her in, shutting the door as the other one opened. Bow pulled out of my grip with a hurt look.

"Who was that!?" Hat whispered to me.

"I'm guessing whoever lives here." I whispered back, pressing my ear to the door. "She does not seem happy."

"Well, we can take her on if she's a meanie, can't we?" Bow suggested.

"No. Something is wrong here." I strained to listen, and I could hear footsteps outside. I pressed my finger to my lips.

"Hey..." Hat whispered as she tapped me, and pointed to a key on top of a bookshelf.

"I'll get it." I whispered to her. "You keep an ear on the door."

We swapped positions as I put on my Bat Bow and flew up, grabbing the key, as quietly as I could, when we heard a creaking sound.

"The other door!" Bow hissed, pointing towards what looked like a kitchen. My eyes quickly fell on a grand piano. I pointed under it, and they got the message as we all crawled under it.

 **"I know you're in here!"** The voice screeched horribly, as the footsteps drew closer. **"Come out!"**

I placed my free hand over my mouth, and the other two did the same. She was drawing closer. And, by peeking out from underneath the piano, I saw her.

A dark, hulking, figure made of shadow, hunched over, thin arms outstretched with claws for hands, spikes on her head, and enraged, glowing red eyes. As soon as she entered the room, I was bombarded by this murderous, hateful aura. It assaulted all of my senses, and made me completely tense up. It felt like someone was screaming at me in pure rage, pounding inside of my head. My entire body was yelling at me to run away, or scream, or cry.

I had to stay strong, and it seemed like Hat and Bow were as well, but she was right there, walking around the piano!

 **"Where are you?"** She rasped angrily. **"You can't escape this house, now that I know you're in here!"**

I knew. I instinctively knew that if she caught me, I'd be dead.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye, that Bow looked like she was about to make a run for it. That wouldn't end well. I grabbed her leg to stop her from going, and she kicked me in the face with her other one. But I couldn't let go, she wouldn't make it with this...creature so close.

 **"When I get my hands on you..."** She hissed, as she eventually went out the door, and we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"You meanie! Meanie!" Bow wheezed as she lightly bopped me with her hands. I honestly couldn't blame her, she was scared and wanted to run but I made it so that she couldn't. Plus, it didn't hurt.

"Okay...okay..." Calm down, calm down and think. "We...need to go into the kitchen...then, we'll dash across the hallway to that room she came out of. If I know my locked doors, this key will open up the door to the next floor. If we're quick enough, we can avoid her."

"No way. I'm not going out there." Bow denied.

"Well what's your plan, then? Hide under a piano forever?"

"Maybe."

"Think here. We just need to make a break for it. We don't even need to avoid her, just outrun her."

"I can't." We both looked at Hat. "I'm...I'm really scared. I've never been so scared before. My body feels all funny, like it's jelly, and I don't want to move...I'm really, really, scared...!" Tears pricked at her eyes as she squeezed them tight.

I was scared too. Whatever that woman was, she was brimming with malice and evil aura. Just being near her, it took everything I had not to cry. I was genuinely afraid, and full of fear.

But Hat was more scared then me. And it was up to me to protect her.

"Here." I handed her the key. "You can do it, Captain. You're incredible like that. I know you can do it. Don't worry, I'll make sure you're okay." I crawled out from underneath the piano.

"What are you doing?" Bow breathed.

"You two, do what I said. I'm going to distract her." I told them.

"No, Tie! You can't do that!" Hat pleaded.

"I'll be okay, Captain. I promise." I told her. "But you two need to go on!" I then ran towards the door.

"Tie!" Hat called out as quietly as possible.

"C'mon, Hat." Bow helped her out from udner the piano as they went into the kitchen.

I stood in front of the door, reaching for the handle, but I froze. I didn't want to do this. I was so scared.

'You have to protect her, you have to protect her.' I told myself, psyching myself up, as I pushed open the door.

There she was. At the opposite end of the hall, in front of the kitchen door. My body immediately felt that aura again. I tried to yell out, to catch her attention, but my voice got caught in my throat, choking from how scared I was. And she was reaching for the handle!

In a moment of desperation, I slammed the door shut, and her head instantly snapped towards me, her red eyes glowing angrily.

 **"There you are!"** She screamed as she charged towards me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I genuinely screamed as I threw open the door again and ran inside, her footsteps thundering after me. I glanced into the kitchen, and it seemed the two of them had already run across the hallway.

 **"How dare you!?"** She burst through the door towards me. **"Invade my home!?"**

In panic, I threw on the Spark Scarf and attempted to zap her with lightning, but I hit the piano instead, causing it to collapse.

'There's no way I could have missed!' My mind was working overtime as she was coming towards me. 'How did...is that aura causing me to subconsciously avoid her, even when attacking!?'

 **"Don't you dare run!"** She lunged at me, and I Cannonball jumped across the kitchen, causing her to stab her claws into the wall, and leave a long scratch mark as she pulled herself out. **"You insolent child!"**

I shoved open the door and ran across the hallway into what appeared to be a parlour. A door leading upwards was to my left, already open it would seem.

 **"You will regret..."** I whipped around, and she was right behind me. **"Ever setting foot in here!"**

"Gaaaahhhh!" In a moment of panic I backpedalled as fast as my legs would work and slammed myself against the wall. I had trapped myself. She was now between me and the staircase, as well as the other door.

 **"I will make you pay..."** She rasped, as she reached a claw towards me. Her aura was overpowering, and I could feel the cold of her limb as it stretched towards my neck!

I quickly threw on the Necro Necklace and used it to turn into a ghost. Her claw phased past me and froze to the wall, sticking her there, and I scrunched my eyes shut as I ran right through her and towards the stairs.

 **"What!?"** She snapped her neck towards me. **"A ghost!? No...you used magic! Graaaargh!"** She tried to pull her claw out of the wall, but to no avail, and I ran up as fast as I could. **"Get back here, you...!"** I couldn't hear what that last part was, but I could tell it wasn't very nice.

I eventually reached the second floor. Another long hallway; two doors on the left and one on the right.

"Hat? Bow? Where are you?" I called, but no response.

Suddenly, I heard the shattering of ice and the stomping of feet behind me. She was running up the stairs!

'I need to hide!' I dove into the nearest room. A bedroom, with a four poster bed and a wardrobe. I quickly spun around and kept my eye on the door as I backed away slowly. I could still hear her coming up the stairs.

But then I backed into something. Something cold. What was it? Another block of ice? I turned around, and I had to clamp my hands over my mouth to prevent myself from screaming.

There was someone frozen in the ice! A figure, made out of cloth, with a cute little face frozen in terror. The life gone from his eyes. Dead.

I was going to be sick. She killed people and kept them here! Frozen, forever! That meant that the one downstairs was-! And she was going to do the same to us!

'Oh sugar! Oh crumpets! Peck!' My mind swore in fear.

Click!

The door! I leapt into the wardrobe as she walked into the room.

 **"When I get my hands on you...you'll go right in the kitchen!"** She gnashed at the air, stomping around the room.

I desperately clutched my mouth. I needed to think. I could avoid her entirely with my Necro Necklace, but I could only use it for up to five seconds, and it needed to recharge afterwards. So I needed to save it, I needed to wait until she left the room, but if she opened the wardrobe, I'd use it to run past her and-

I was so scared! I was terrified! This was different then my past, I could die here! And currently, I was trapped in a wardrobe with nowhere to go! I wasn't claustrophobic, but this was probably what it was like. I missed Captain, I missed CC and Roombi and Knit. I even missed Boss! And of course, despite EVERYTHING...I still missed everyone back home. I couldn't handle this! I was breaking down...

 **"I'll find you, in the end..."** I heard her hiss, before I heard a door open, and she left.

I collapsed out of the wardrobe and took deep, shaky breaths. 'Calm! Calm...! I can't be calm!' My heart was pounding furiously. My head was swimming. 'Get it together! You have to find Hat! You can't let that witch find her first! Get up! For Hat!'

I struggled, but I did get back up. I looked around, there appeared to be a box on the bedside. I opened it.

'To Vanessa'? I read. Was that her name? And this little keepsake box filled with products...it was surprisingly well-kept in comparison to everything else.

I then heard a door open elsewhere. She had left the room next to this one, and I took it as my cue to run in. And it was...a nursery? Toys, baby wallpaper, even a cot, everything was there.

"Tiiiie…!" I looked over and saw Hat and Bow crawl out from under the cot.

"Captain!" Thank everything good she was okay! "Are you alright?"

"I think so..." She said. "Tie, she took it. She took the key to the attic."

"Really?" You've got to be kidding me. "Where did she go?"

She merely pointed towards another door. Alright...

"Okay, I'll go get it." I told her. "You and Bow stay here."

"Mm-hm..." She nodded as Bow cuddled and comforted her.

I opened the door and found myself facing another one. Slowly pushing it open, I saw this was a bathroom. And she was in the shower. Sitting on a counter, right on the other side of the room, was a key.

'Noooope!' I shut the door and leaned on it. 'I can't do this! I can't do that! She's right there! She knows I want that key!' I slid down the door, and buried my head in my knees. 'I can't...I can't...!'

I had always counted on myself, because I had nobody else to count on. All I can ever remember is if I wanted something done, I had to do it myself, so I had learned to do things for me. It was selfish, and it didn't justify anything, but I had always done it like that.

But right here, right now, I couldn't count on myself. I was paralyzed with fear. And I wished just once...just ONCE...I had somebody to count on. I couldn't put that pressure on Hat or Bow, they were already so scared...and I KNOW it was horrible and selfish...but I just wanted somebody else to help me! Please!

...There was nobody like that. Right now, that somebody was me. I'm the one who needs to help Hat. And Bow too. I needed to be the one they depended on. And it was hard, it was terrifying...but I had to do it.

I stood up, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

As I tiptoed in, I noticed writing on the mirror, and I held a scream in when I thought it was written in blood, but it was just lipstick: 'MY PRINCE HAS GONE'

'Who is this witch?' I couldn't help but think, as I slowly began crawling towards the key. There was another figure frozen in the corner, thunder bellowed outside the window, the blizzard persisted, the shower ran, and the shadowed, hulking figure sighed beneath it.

'Grab it and run! Grab it and run!' I told myself, as I reached for the key.

The figure then reached out her claw for a towel that wasn't there. And when she realised there wasn't one-!

I grabbed the key and ran for dear life as she poked her head out.

 **"YOU!"** Vanessa roared as I slammed the door behind me and ran into the nursery.

"Hat! Bow!" I yelled at them. "We need to run! Now!"

There was an almighty crash as Vanessa broke down the door, her red eyes instantly fixed on us. **"More of you!?"**

"Run!" Hat shrieked as we bolted for the door opposite the one to the bedroom, as Vanessa...went back through the door she came through?

"There's the door to the attic!" Bow pointed at it.

"Hold on!" I stopped her.

There was a horrible crunch as Vanessa's claw dug into the corner of the hallway, and she pulled herself into the hallway, between us and the door.

 **"None of you are leaving here! I'll kill you all!"** She shrieked.

"Back into the nursery!" Bow cried.

 **"No you won't!"** Vanessa slashed the wall, causing the door to completely freeze over.

"Nonononononono!" I desperately tugged at the handle, but it was frozen shut.

 **"You have some nerve, trying to deceive me! Violating the sanctity of my home!"** She pointed at us with a clawed finger as she stomped towards us slowly. **"You cannot hide, and there's nowhere left to run!"**

She was right. We were backed against the wall, there was nowhere else left to run. We were trapped, and she was coming closer slowly, because she knew we were helpless!

'Is this it!? Are we...going to die!?' I couldn't help but think, as she drew closer, closer... 'Is this how it ends!? Think, you stupid idiot! Think!'

I clutched my Necro Necklace. It could only turn me into a ghost, and there was no way I was going to abandon Hat, or Bow for that matter. 'There must be something I can do! There has to be! I have to save them!' Hat and Bow were clutching each other, terrified. 'I can't let them die! THINK YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!'

In desperation, an answer presented itself to me.

"Captain!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look at me. "We're always okay in the end, right? Right?"

"U-Uh-huh..." She nodded, completely scared.

"That's not gonna change, okay!? You're gonna be okay! I'm gonna be okay!" I told her. "But you have to do what I say, yeah!?"

"Y-Yeah...!" She nodded.

I took my Necro Necklace off and put it on her, activating it to make her turn into a ghost. "RUN, HAT!"

"I...I believe in you, Tie!" Hat said as she ran right through Vanessa, causing her to hiss in frustration.

"You too, Bow!" I thrust the key into her hands. "Run!" Then, I charged right at Vanessa.

 **"Do you think you can get away from me!?"** She roared as she reached for me. I put on the Bat Bow and flew over her.

But she reached up and grabbed me by the throat.

"Now...Bow...!" I thrashed around, the wings flapping uselessly. Whilst she was busy strangling me, Bow ran right past her.

This was my plan. I'd sacrifice myself so that Hat and Bow could get away. The Bat Bow was my last chance, and it had failed. The wings were beginning to freeze over.

'Please...don't look back...!' I begged, as I saw Hat and Bow run up the stairs.

'As long as you're safe...' I was growing cold... 'That's all...that matters...' So...cold...

...

 **"...I see. So that's how it is."** Vanessa suddenly spoke.

She released me, and the frost faded as the Bat Bow returned to normal. I coughed and gasped for air, rubbing my freezing throat. Then I stared up at Vanessa. She was looking down at me. The murderous aura was suddenly gone.

 **"That girl...the one with the hat...the other one with the bow...and you."** She spoke in a turn that certainly wasn't softer, but more...reminiscent? **"I can see it between the three of you...something I saw a long time ago."**

I didn't dare speak, but I was still scared. Why? Why did she stop? What did she mean?

 **"You and I...we are the same."** Vanessa said. **"We share the same pain. The same loss. We have both been hurt the same way. Perhaps you don't even realise it yet, but this is what happened before, in a long-forgotten fairy tale."**

What on earth was she talking about? How could I, and someone like her, be the same!?

 **"You will lose her. And the pain of that happening will never truly heal. That hole in your heart will eat away at you for eternity. You will never truly be the same again."** She placed a claw on my shoulder. It was freezing cold. I tensed up as I stared into her bloody eyes, and she stared back.

 **"You have my...deepest sympathies."**

And with that, she walked away, down the corridors, and down the stairs.

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding, and clutched a hand against my chest. Miraculously, I was alive.

'What in space was that? What was she talking about? What did she mean?' Too many thoughts were swimming through my head.

"Tie!" I stopped as Hat and Bow ran towards me, the latter carrying the Time Piece.

"C-Captain." I shakily stood up.

"You did it! You scared her off!" She beamed proudly, as she held out my Necro Necklace to me. "You are so cool!"

"...Th-Thanks Captain." I took the necklace back, trying to hide how much I was shaking. "I told you we'd be okay in the end, didn't I?"

"Naturally!" She was back to her old self, thank space. "Boy, I'm glad this is all over! C'mon, the window upstairs opens from the inside, we can get out that way and teleport back!"

"Yeah...of course..." I breathed, controlling the shaking in my legs, as I followed them.

* * *

We teleported back onto the ship, as Bow put the Time Piece in the vault.

"Welp! I'm not sleeping tonight!" Hat declared a little too cheerfully. "Guess it's an all-nighter! In the meantime, lunch! I think we deserve something big for that, right, Bow?"

"Definitely!" Bow nodded furiously. "I just want to forget this whole thing!"

"Deliciousness cures all!" Hat declared, skipping towards the kitchen.

"I'm...gonna be a minute." I told them as I rubbed my arm.

"Okay! But be quick, or we'll eat everything!" Hat said as they went in.

Slowly and steadily, I moved over to a beanbag, and fell into it.

'I almost died...' I thought. 'Snatcher...he sent us in there expecting us to die. He was trying to get rid of us that pecking basketcase! When I see him I'll...I'll...!'

I didn't have any energy left to get angry. I was mentally exhausted.

'Vanessa...she sad that she and I were the same.' I thought. 'The same pain, and loss...she lost someone precious to her, like I feel like I'm losing Hat. And the pain she mentioned...I admit, when I think about Hat and Bow, it really hurts. Does that mean...I really am like Vanessa? Am I going to become like her?'

I shook my head. That thought terrified me. I didn't want to be like that. But...even so...a thought remained.

'Maybe I really should have died there.'

* * *

 **And with that, Vanessa's manor has been covered. Obviously it is a stand out in the game, being y'know, a SURVIVAL HORROR inside a platformer, so I wanted to make this chapter memeorable as well, by making it suspenseful, emotional, and the longest one yet! Hope it was a good one.**

 **Also, this chapter has a special profile pic for this chapter only! It's Knit! Isn't she lovely! As always, it is made by the wonderful Konan720, and I love it just like all the others! If you wanna see this lovely picture of Knit, check out Konan720 on DeviantArt, also check out her own AHiT stories. Thank you as always!**

 **Now then, we got several questions since last chapter, so let's get right to it!**

 _Tie: More letters for us here._

 _Bow: Hello!_

 _Tie:...Why's Bow here?_

 _Hat: Why not?_

 _Tie: Okay...well then, first letter is from-!..._

 _Hat: Tie? What's wrong?_

 _Tie: Nothing, nothing...it's from Konan720. She asks what our favourite fruits are._

 _Hat: Fruits? Bleh!_

 _Bow: Gross!_

 _Tie: You say that, but pizza and pasta have tomatoes in them._

 _Hat: That's different._

 _Tie: Seriously though, answer properly. This is an important sender._

 _Hat: Oh, alright...I like...strawberries, I guess. Strawberry syrup._

 _Bow: I quite like blueberries, if anything._

 _Tie: I like the standard stuff; apples, bananas, oranges. But if I had to pick one, I'd say cucumbers. Give a satisfying crunch._

 _Hat: No more icky talk! Next question!_

 _Tie: This one is from Happiness studios, let's see if I can word this correctly...have we ever seen films that seemed like they were for all ages, but were actually for adults?_

 _Hat: You mean like Studio Ghibli films?_

 _Tie: I guess. Hmm...I'd say Scott Pilgrim vs. The World. Videogame references and all._

 _Hat: I say both Labyrinth and The Dark Crystal fall under that category. They give children trauma!_

 _Bow: Robocop and The Terminator. I came for cool robot movies not...body horror._

 _Tie: Next letter before we begin bringing up bad memories. This one is exclusively for Hat, actually._

 _Hat: Really!?_

 _Tie: Yes. nico2411 asks what you think of me and Bow._

 _Hat: Oh, that all? Well, Bow is a really great friend! It's been so long since I've seen another member of my species that isn't Tie, so it's really great fun!_

 _Bow: Awwwwwww, thanks, Hat!_

 _Hat: And Tie? He's my Cadet-_

 _Tie: Vice-Captain._

 _Hat: So he's reliable, if a bit grumpy, and is always helping me out, so I'm grateful to it. But as to why he's with me, and what my overall opinion of him is, that's...a secret!_

 _Tie: Of course._

 _Bow: Boo! I wanted to know too!_

 **That's all the questions for now! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter...things get real. See you then!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Definition of Evil

We were right back into Subcon after sausage rolls for lunch. Nothing much happened, save for CC staring at me again, I have no doubt she could tell something was up with me, but I kept my mouth shut the entire time. The idea that I was something like Vanessa was just another bad thought festering with the rest now, though it didn't make it any less bearable. I was almost thankful we were right back in this Halloween-esque forest so quickly.

"I have a feeling we've only got a few more Time Pieces to go!" Hat nodded confidently.

"Thank goodness!" Bow exclaimed.

"That doesn't solve the lost soul problem..." I spoke, whilst I glanced around. There was no sign of Knit.

"Aw, is that your way of acknowledging me?" Snatcher appeared before us. I just realised people on this planet have a habit of popping up everywhere.

"Snatcher!" I yelled. "You sent us into Vanessa's manor to get-"

"But you didn't, did you?" Snatcher interrupted me too casually. "And you got a Time Piece out of it just like promised, right? Then I don't see what the trouble is."

"How about the trauma?" I muttered.

"Par for the course here, brat. Your fault for setting foot in this neck of the woods." He cackled. "Now then, if you're done complaining about MY employment, I've got an easier job this time. For the kids here. Delivering letters."

"What?" I gasped.

"Sign here please, kid." He offered.

"As long as I get a Time Piece out of it." Hat agreed as she signed.

"Excellent." Snatcher smirked. "As for you, brat, you'll stay here with me."

Ohhhh that did not bode well.

"We'll be back soon, Tie!" Hat told me, as she and Bow set off.

"Take care, kids!" Snatcher waved them off. "Adorable, aren't they?"

"What's this about, Snatcher?"

"Just wanted a little chat with you." He grinned as he snaked his long body around me, blocking off any escape.

"...Why letters?"

"Pardon?"

"Why are you using letters?"

"THAT'S what you're trying to get from me?" He gained a disappointed look. "Wow, you're dull."

"Letters hold a special power where I come from." I explained.

"That so? Well here, we don't have any other forms of long distance communication." Snatcher huffed. "But, why don't you tell me that little power?"

"No thanks." I decided against elaborating.

"Shame. Real shame. But actually importantly, onto my matter. My spies told me that Vanessa had you by the throat, and then just left you alone." He went on.

'So she could sense us, but not Snatcher's little goons? Gee, thanks, Vanessa.' I thought bitterly.

"How did you do it?" He got right up in my face. "How did you get that witch to let you all walk free?"

"So you admit you sent us in there to kill us!"

"Hmph. Would have been nice." He admitted. "But all's fair in contracts. You got through it."

'This pecker!' I cursed in my head.

"Enough stalling! Tell me how you did it!" He growled.

"I didn't do anything." I said. "She let me go, mumbling something about how we were..."

"Go on." He snarled.

"...The same."

"The same?" He echoed. "Well, you're both a pain in my neck, but other then that? I don't see it. Still though, I can tell that something happened between you two."

He then produced a dark pink wisp-like thing with my hair and clothes. It was covered in red scars across its body, and had tear lines running down its cheeks from its hollow eyes.

"Your soul gained another scar from that little encounter. You're connected after all." He whispered darkly, dangling my own soul in front of me like it was a pair of car keys. "I must admit, I've had fun with this thing. Picking to see what keeps you ticking. But it seems this contract you little tykes have will end soon, I'm running out of Time Pieces, and that look in your eyes against me keeps getting uglier."

I frowned. No way was he just going to let us go, he wasn't that type at all. He had something bad brewing in that head of his, I could feel it.

"You better watch your back, brat." He warned. "Very soon, this will all be over. Until then, never forget, I OWN you." He then vanished.

I'm pretty sure I pulled a disgusted face. I was getting a very bad feeling.

"Not very pleasant, is he?" I spoke to seemingly nobody.

"Quite." Badge Seller responded from behind me, and I spun around to face them. "Are you used to me?"

"Just a sense." I told them.

"I get the sense you are struggling." Seller said. "Your mentality is beginning to be crushed, in no small part to Snatcher's influence, as well as the other problems weighing on your mind."

"Isn't your job to sell badges and not give me more difficulties to worry about?" I sighed.

"Don't get the wrong idea. Letting one of my only customers collapse is simply bad for my business." They explained. "Such a shame really. I bet there are many others out there who would buy from me."

"What do you mean?"

"Alternate dimensions, alternate timelines. This forest is one of the strongest connecting points."

"You always struck me as the type who could hop between them.

"Stuck, unfortunately." They elaborated. "Only able to exist in the space between and this reality, never able to travel to any others. That takes a tremendous amount of power, like the one that girl used when she passed through here...where you-"

"Can you not mention that?" I was a bit more forceful saying that then I wanted to be.

"Ah, of course. You only wish to buy, correct? Then, for the moment, I recommend this one." He presented a trap that had a cartoony Venus flytrap on it.

"How much?"

"150 Pons."

"...You're lucky we're collectathoners." I handed over the Pons and swapped my Cannonball Badge for it.

"Do you require an explanation?" Seller offered.

"I think I've got the hang of how these work now." I told him as I tossed my yo-yo up and down before throwing it forward.

The two halves of the yo-yo instantly split open and grew teeth, turning into a mouth that snapped at the air viciously before I retracted it and it returned to normal. "Venus flytrap powerup. Nice."

"Quite the quick learner." Seller nodded. "But not a good talker."

"You gonna kick me in the balls, too?" I sighed.

"Mmm. Perhaps in time." They mumbled. "Now, I'd best be on my way...what is that?"

"Huh?" I turned around. "There's nothi-oh you jerk." The old vanish-when-you-turn-around trick.

"Tiiiiiie!" Seller knew what they were doing with that vanishing act, Hat and Bow approached me. "Time Piece get!" She held it proudly.

"Good job as always, Hat." I nodded. "Let's head back and deposit it."

"Yep!" She beamed as we all teleported back. "Hey, we also picked up a Relic Piece as well!" She went over and threw the hourglass in the vault. "Think we've got enough for something new?"

"Let's put them all together and see." I got out my Relic Pieces and put them together with Hat's on a new pedestal and...what was this?

"Is this supposed to be a spaceship?" Hat mumbled at the silver disk sucking up cows. "Where's the wood?"

"I find this incredibly offensive." I commented.

"But it worked." Hat pointed at the Time Portal above us. "Onwards, team!"

This Time Portal seemed to take us up into the treetops of Subcon, as an orange sunset made everything glow orange.

"This is actually...pretty, for Subcon." I admitted.

"Let's go exploring!" Hat cheered.

The process was basically jumping from treetop to treetop. We couldn't see any ground in the darkness below us, so we figured it best to avoid falling. I was using my yo-yo's new form to have it bite into the trees so that I could pull myself over safely if the jump was too far to make, and if there was a giant gap, I simply used the Bat Bow. I actually had a brief moment where I appreciated how vast my movepool had grown since first landing on this planet...but that was thanks to Knit's yarn and Seller's badges. I myself, hadn't grown at all. I was still the same...

'Stop that! You're letting your mind wander again!' I thought desperately. 'This is getting real bad...but I don't know how to fix it. I'm completely worthless on my own...I've never been...'

 _"Tie..."_

I jumped. "Who's there!?"

Nobody. Nobody could be here, this was a crack inbetween time and space, and that voice, if it existed at all, came from nowhere.

'Holy crumpets, am I really losing it?' I clutched my head. 'I need to get out of here.' I followed after Hat and Bow, who were now further on ahead.

* * *

We completed the portal and returned with the Time Piece.

"Hold these whilst I put the Time Piece in the vault." Hat gave me the photos as she sprinted off.

'I wonder what they will show this time.' I thought, as I fanned them out, and as the pictures faded in, I took a sharp intake of breath. 'What the-!?'

The beginning photos were something straight out of a fairy tale. A prince and a princess. But as the pictures progressed...the princess mistook the prince for cheating on her, and this bitterness turned them into...

"Snatcher and Vanessa..." I breathed shakily as I stared at the last two pictures depicting their unforgettable features. "Those two...this is what happened to them!? Snatcher was...and Vanessa...!?" I couldn't believe this. How could something like that escalate into...what those two were today!?

'So when Vanessa said she and I were the same...' I looked up at Hat and Bow together. 'She meant in this story...that I was her, Hat was Snatcher, and Bow was this florist?'

I tried to let out a chuckle. 'That's ridiculous! Vanessa was jealous! It was a huge misunderstanding! It was her fault! That's not our situation at all! That's not gonna happen! I should be relieved! I should laugh about this! C'mon, moron, laugh!'

But I couldn't. My throat felt blocked. 'All this time...it's just been me and Hat...it's just been the two of us for so long I was almost sick of it...but the moment just ONE member of our species is reintroduced...and I'm completely breaking down! A-Am I feeling the same hurt-no, the same jealousy that she felt!? Even if it's not as drastic, is that what I'm like on the inside!?'

I stared at that final picture, Vanessa fully distorted into that horrible thing she was now. 'Does that mean I'm really like her, deep down? Is this horrible thing what I am!? What I'm going to become!? Is this my inescapable fate!? Has everything I've tried to do to be good been pointless, because in the end, this is what I am!?'

I was breathing erratically, my whole body was shaking. 'So...it's true. These feelings I've developed from everything I've learnt and tried to understand, it's all correct. All of it! I'm really, truly...!'

"Tie?" Hat was standing right behind me! "You okay?"

'Tell her!' My head told me. 'You have to tell her! What you are! How you feel, about everything! If nothing else!' I calmed myself...calm...calm...

"A-Okay." I told her as I spun around. "Especially now that we're almost done with Subcon and Snatcher."

"You really think so?" Hat beamed.

"Straight from the shadow socks jack-o-lantern mouth." I nodded.

"In that case, let's head right back down and get it done! Let's go, Bow!" Hat smiled as the two of them headed for the Bedroom.

'You pecking coward.' I berated myself.

* * *

We touched down in Subcon once again. But I was alert. Snatcher was up to something. Or rather...I should have been alert, but this revelation was eating me up inside.

"Knowing Snatcher, he'll pop up in a couple of seconds." Hat said as she bounced on her heels.

"This should be the end of it." Bow nodded.

'I have to say it.' I kept thinking. 'I have to say how I feel about myself! I need to know if she-!...Oh, I can't tell her something like that! How will she respond!? Will she even be able to understand what I'm trying to tell her? I don't want to hurt her, that's the last thing I want! I should just-! I should...what should I do!?'

"Tie, what's wrong?" I looked up at Hat, as she stared at me with something new; concern.

'Oh no, she noticed!' How could she not? I was completely tense, shivering, squeezing my hands into fists, biting my lip, I was a nervous wreck.

"What are you doing?" Bow questioned, more sceptically.

"...Captain..." I choked out. "I need to tell you something!"

"What is it?" She asked, tilting her head curiously.

"The thing is..." I shook my head. "You're not gonna like it..."

"Then don't say it." Bow interrupted. "If you're gonna upset her, then don't say anything at all."

"Huh? What?" Hat looked between the two of us. "Tie, are you hurt?"

"I need to say it...!" I breathed. "Something that's..." I couldn't do this!

"You're just going to say something upsetting." Bow accused me. "Are you going to hurt her?"

"No! No!" I clutched my face in desperation. "I don't want to hurt her! Forget it! Forget I said anything! I'm just being stupid!"

"If you want to tell me something, Tie, I want to hear it! Even if it's painful!" Hat called. "Please...!"

"It's nothing! Nothing!" I shook my head desperately.

"Tie!" Hat shouted.

Suddenly, everything went black.

"Oops. Am I interrupting something?" Snatcher hissed as he emerged slowly from the ground.

"Snatcher!?" Hat gasped.

"Sorry to spoil your big moment, brat. But I'm here to discuss the end of your employments." He cackled as he rose up to his full height. "And that is...there is no discussion!"

A giant black cage suddenly surrounded Hat and lifted her up.

"Hat!" "Captain!" Bow and Me called.

"Seems you forgot to read the fine print." Snatcher laughed. "The very first contracts I had you both sign. In the oh-so important last line, it says that you two will become completely forfeit to me! And you're locked up for good measure!" In the cage, Hat was passed out. "Do you get it? You were mine the moment you landed in this forest! Completely helpless! Dancing in my palm! Mine, and mine alone!"

"How dare you...!" I seethed.

"Tut, tut, brat. Don't forget, you signed too! Which means you, too, can't do anything against me! I'll trap you as well!" He extended a hand in the air, as if to command something.

But nothing happened.

"Wha-?" Snatcher gaped.

"You basketcase!" I roared as I flew up with the Bat Bow and grabbed onto Hat's cage. "Give her back! Right now!"

"Back off, brat!" He swatted me off the cage like a fly, and I crashed to the ground. "How!? I should be able to manipulate you however I want! You signed my contract!"

"Oh, please..." I spat as I picked myself up. "You actually think I'd sign that stupid thing properly!?"

"Huh!? But I should have been able to tell if you were forging a signature!" Snatcher growled.

I latched onto Hat's cage with my yo-yo in its flytrap form, and tugged hard, as he pulled it back, locking us in conflict. "The signature I signed with...Hat used her real name, but I used the name given to me here; Tie! It's not my real name!"

"You...tricked me!?" He howled.

"Boo-pecking-hoo! Give Hat back!" I screamed as I dug in my heels and pulled.

"You...darn brat!" He suddenly pulled with a huge deal of force, making my yo-yo let go as I fell onto my back. "You made a fool out of me? ME!?"

"Yaaaaaaah!" Bow tried to jump up towards the cage, but Snatcher easily pinned her down with his other arm.

"I'm genuinely angry!" He snarled. "Think you're clever, brat!? You haven't gotten away with anything! I've still got the thing you hold dearest!" He tossed Bow to the ground as the cage containing Hat sunk into the shadows.

"Hat!" I screamed as I ran towards it, but I fell to my knees as it disappeared.

"If you ever want to see your Captain again, you'll come to my arena in the middle of the forest. Alone!" Snatcher declared as he pointed at me. "If not, she's as good as dead! Got it!?" He then vanished into the ground.

"Get back here! You coward!" I shouted as I transformed my yo-yo into its hammer form and smashed it into the ground where he was. "Show yourself! Give her back!" I smashed the ground all over until it was completely cracked.

It was too late, he was gone.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in frustration as I smashed my hammer down and fell to my hands and knees before it reverted back into a yo-yo.

How could I have let this happen!? I had one job! Protect Hat! But no! I couldn't even do THAT right! I'd had a bad feeling from the first time I landed here, but I was a stupid idiot and put it off! I should have done something! I could have done something! Why didn't I do anything!? Why was I so useless!? Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!

"Where did she go!?" Bow cried out, before turning her attention to me. "Where are they!? Don't you know!?"

"Shut up!" I shouted in grief. "I'm trying to think!" I wasn't. I was berating myself.

"You really are awful!" Bow gasped. "You're rude and angry, everything they said you were! You really are Misery!"

"Don't call me that!" I directed my angry gaze at her. "Don't you dare call me that!" I stood up and stomped towards her, red in the face. "That's the name YOU all gave me! The curse that haunted me for as long as I was on our homeplanet! Something you all BRANDED me with! A name that never went away!" This was it, it was all coming out. In my moment of weakness, I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"You all avoided me, and called me that, and spread it to keep other people away! Because of that name, I never had even ONE friend!" Bow stood her ground as I faced her, even if she was scared. "And do you know what my crime was!? The reason everybody called me that!? Why I deserved to be outcasted and made into a horror story!? Because I was UNHAPPY and CAREFUL! Those were my unacceptable curses! From the moment I was BORN, I just wasn't as happy as the rest of you! And to you all, that wasn't good enough!"

"I tried to be happy like the rest of you! I TRIED! But I couldn't! I couldn't keep a smile on my face constantly like you all could! Because it didn't feel right! And I WANTED to be blissful and carefree like everybody else, but I WASN'T! I was different! I don't know if space screwed me over or if god hated me, but ever since I can remember, I've been asking myself why wasn't I like everybody else! Why was I BROKEN!?"

"I didn't WANT to do anything the rest of you did! I didn't have fun doing it! Excuse ME for being afraid of GETTING HURT! Excuse ME for saying what I thought! And because I did, you all said that I was UNHEALTHY! That I was, some kind of DISEASE! Everybody abandoned me! My PARENTS abandoned me! For being unhappy! And that unhappiness turned into PAIN, and ANGER, that I wasn't GOOD ENOUGH!"

"I had feelings that I couldn't understand because nobody in our species had ever felt like me before! But instead of trying to understand me and help me, you all LEFT me! Alone! Afraid! Wondering what the heck I was! You didn't WANT to understand my feelings because YOU didn't want to feel sad! So all of those negative feelings just kept festering within me! HURT me! And nobody would help me! I had nobody to turn to! I was alone, and scared and wondering WHY I WAS WRONG!?"

"And then...finally...someone helped me! And I left our world! A BLESSING for you all! And I travelled across space! For so long, I got sick of it! I saw so many things, so much WORSE then me! Wondering WHY I was hated so much when so much more was more evil then I was! And I learnt so much, experienced so much, that I was ready to go back to our world, and explain what I had learned! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I LEARNED!?"

Everything was silent. Even the ghosts seemed to have ceased. It was deathly quiet. I was going to say it. I was finally going to say...how I truly felt.

"You were right. I was wrong." I hung my head in shame. "I have always been wrong. From the moment I came into this world."

I looked up at her, and she stared at me with firm eyes. "Our species was nothing but bright, happy, wonderful people who made great strides in so many things, got along with each other perfectly, and were truly peaceful. Until I arrived. I really am an infection; of sadness, and anger. Everybody who came into contact with me was hurt emotionally, that was all my fault."

I looked down. "There may be more horrible things out there in the universe, but for us, as a species...I am the definition of evil. Something horrible, that corrupts others, hurts them, makes them cry. I am a disgrace to everybody who knew me, a stain on our history, and a mistake of a being. I was destined to be venom. That was the universes plan for me."

"You were all correct to avoid me. I'm a monster for all of you, and I have only myself to blame for becoming worse and worse. For poisoning a rare, pure species like ours, I'm unforgivable. Running away was the right thing to do, I truly am pathetic, worth less then nothing. Trying to bury who I am? Trying to hide my negative traits? Pointless. I am what I am, what will never change; a horrible, angry, Misery. And I wanted to come back, just for a moment, so I could tell you all..."

I lifted my head, and gave her the best smile I could muster, whilst tears streamed down my face. "I'm so sorry I was born."

I had finally said everything...and I didn't feel any better.

Bow stared at me with something I couldn't discern in her eyes.

So it was pointless after all...

"Um..." Knit meekly revealed herself from behind a tree. "Tie...I...know where Snatcher put Hat."

"What!?" Both me and Bow gasped.

"I..." She looked awkward. "Know this forest as well as he does...he's keeping her elsewhere...but somewhere we can reach."

"Knit..." I wiped the tears out of my eyes. "Thank you! But...Snatcher is waiting for me...he'll suspect something soon..."

I looked at Bow. "Bow..." I bowed. "Please...save Hat! I'm begging you!"

"...I will." She nodded.

I nodded, then made to run.

"Tie!" I stopped as Knit called out to me, and she stared at me. "Be...careful."

I said nothing, then continued running.

* * *

 _Venus Flytoy: Turns Tie's yo-yo into a chomping plant that can bite, grab onto, carry, and drag various things._

* * *

 **This is a chapter I've been wanting to write for a while.**

 **Tie is the most evil of his species, purely for the fact that he is unhappy, and has been burdened by this all this time. And he has come to the conclusion that he is a mistake. He hid it beneath cynicism and frustration, but this is how he really feels; that he is wrong.**

 **Thank you to Konan720 and Mr. Mega1423 for reviewing, it really helps and I thank you for doing so.**

 **Next chapter...everything culminates for Tie.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Battling Snatcher

I was running through Subcon, looking around frantically, because if you didn't get it, Snatcher didn't exactly give me concrete directions, and because of that, and what happened previously, I was panicking! A lot!

'Why does everything here look the same!?' I thought in frustration as I looked around. Nothing but trees! Why hadn't I asked Knit for directions!? How hard was it to find an arena!?

'Stupid moron! If you don't do something, Hat is going to die!' I thought in frustration as I looked around in desperation, causing my eyes to fall on something.

I yelped as I took out my yo-yo, ready to attack, but paused.

The thing that had startled me was see-through, like a ghost, which was what had made me flinch, but now, the appearance was painfully familiar. A coat, ginger hair, green eyes...but something was wrong. Her left arm was missing, so was her left eye, and practically the left half of her face! We stared at each other for a moment.

"I-I...uh..." I was suddenly nervous. Why was I suddenly nervous!? I didn't have time for this! I needed to go and save Hat! But I couldn't move, something kept me rooted to this spot...a horrible feeling of hope. I looked over her damaged form, something terrible had happened to her. I suddenly felt selfish and insignificant. My pain was nothing compared to hers. I was an idiot for thinking I deserved any sympathy...

She looked like she was speaking, but nothing came out. Definitely a spirit or something. This wasn't a proper meeting. It was just a moment, another fleeting moment...not enough time to ask what was wrong, if I could help, what we had done...if I was worth anything. Or maybe that's just what I told myself, so that I could tear myself away.

"As...much as..." Speak, darn you! "I want to talk to you, but I can't! I'm in a hurry right now! Snatcher has my Captain! I-I..." Did this have to happen now of all times!? Life, give me a break!

She then crouched down to my height, and we stared at each other for a moment. She held her thumb up, and mouthed something to me. I didn't know what the third word was, but I assumed it was something encouraging.

I clutched my chest. This hurt. This really, really hurt. But it was different from everything else. It was hope. It hurt because it was the hope for something I wished for, being unfulfilled. But that just meant, that this pain was important.

I needed to go. I needed to hurry. But there was still the fear that this was the last time we would see each other. If nothing else, I had to know...

"Are you...Julia...?" I put all my remaining hope into those three words.

She smiled, and nodded. She then stood up and pointed, and I knew that was where I needed to go.

I ran in that direction, looking back over my shoulder at her.

'I hope you'll be okay.' I thought.

* * *

I eventually ran into a stone arena...well, arena was a loose term. It was a circular stone area with some kind of...glowing green puddle in the middle. Best not to touch that.

I stepped forward and glanced around. "I'm here, Snatcher! Get out here!"

"Some nerve you've got there for a dead brat walking." The sinister voice drawled out as he rose out of the pool in the middle. "You actually showed up. What? Did you think this was going to accomplish anything? I've invited you here to die."

"Well, didn't have much choice." I admitted.

"Of course, because I have everything...you have left." He growled, he held up my soul once again. It was crying, and had gained new scars over it. "Your soul is practically begging for death. That means ending you will be as easy as blowing out a candle."

"So this was your plan all along? Get us to do your dirty work and then kill us?" I questioned.

"Oh-ho-ho! Brat, I would have happily let you work for me...but you crossed a line." He got up in my face. "Do you still not understand? Everything that lands in this forest belongs to me. The Time Pieces, the kids and YOU. You don't make the rules here. They belong to ME!"

"You can't own my Captain! You can't own me! And we'll take back our Time Pieces, which are rightfully OURS!" I yelled back.

"There it is again!" He coiled back. "That attitude problem! I've never met someone as infuriating as you! But of course, that bravado is all it is; bravado. I know the scared, pathetic little child you are beneath it. Desperately clutching to strands of connections to convince yourself that you should keep on living. And those little lifelines are the only things holding you over the pits of hell. So easy to snap!"

"So, what? You gave up on bonds when Vanessa locked you up?" I threw that in his face nonchalantly.

And he did not like that as he shuddered. "What!? You...how do you know that!? That was centuries ago!"

"Because you just told me." I smirked.

"Wha-!? You-! Graaaaaahhhhh!" He roared. "I have never been so angry in all of my existence! Congratulations, brat! What an achievement! You know what you get for it? You get to die by my hands! An honour, really!" My soul vanished from his grasp, as he suddenly lunged at me!

I jumped back as he swiped at me. He seemed to miss, but I instantly knew. My Tip-Top Tie was gone from around my neck. I reached into my Hammerspace, and my Bat Bow, Spark Scarf and Necro Necklace were gone as well! "How did-?"

"Realised how powerful I am, Brat?" He was wearing it! My tie had gone from candy-can colour to dark blue and purple, with a mini version of his face where the one I drew once was! "Let's complete the look, shall we?" He then conjured my Captain's hat and put it on!

"You-!" This was bad, he stole most of my abilities! I had to quickly switch to my Venus Flytoy and KO Yo-Yo Badges.

"Time for you to see what I'm really capable of, brat. Say goodbye to that little head of yours!" He shouted.

Suddenly, magical fire burst out all around us, as Snatcher's shadowy minions surrounded us on the outside of the arena, cheering and jeering at us. It had begun.

"I am going to enjoy myself, here!" Snatcher hissed as one of his hands dipped into the ground. I could instinctively tell what he was aiming for and jumped away as his fist uppercutted out of the ground where I once was. I gripped my yo-yo tight and flung it at him.

And it completely passed through him.

"What!?" I returned it to my hand.

"Oh, please. Did you really think you could touch ME, brat?" Snatcher hissed. "I'm a ghostly being! Feeble things like that can't hit me!"

"No way...!" I threw my yo-yo at him again and again, but it just kept passing through him as he laughed at my misfortune. I transformed it into a hammer and smashed it down, but it did nothing as his head poked out of the top.

"Do you finally understand? The moment this fight begun, you had one foot in the grave!" I dodged again as he launched another sneak attack punch, as I returned my yo-yo to normal.

'I can't hit him at all?' I thought desperately. 'Calm down! There has to be a way!'

"Now the fun begins!" He suddenly held his hands in front of him, and I made a break for it as a huge geyser of mystical fire erupted where I once stood. "What's wrong, brat? Run out of taunts and jeers!? Fine by me!"

All of his minions then leapt onto the battlefield, and I had to jump as they ran around in circles to avoid being trampled, before they all jumped back out of the arena and I had to dive to narrowly avoid another blast of fire.

'If physical attacks won't work, maybe the Spark Scarf will.' I dodged another pillar of flames. 'In that case, I've gotta get my Neckwear back!' I turned my yo-yo into it's flytrap form and flung it forward with the goal of grabbing my tie.

But he vanished into the ground, making me completely miss! "Please!" His voice rang out everywhere. "You think I didn't anticipate that?"

'Where is he?' I looked around frantically.

Then, he burst out of the ground beneath me and punched me right in the gut. He had a surprising amount of strength, completely knocking the wind out of my lungs before he seized me by the throat and slammed me into the ground, causing me to open my mouth in a silent scream due to a lack of air.

"You never stood a chance against me." He whispered whilst looming over me. I was completely pinned down, helpless...but he let go of me and I breathed desperately. "I am going to take my time torturing you. Death won't come that easily!"

'He's...toying with me!' I got back up and rubbed my throat.

"Let's try something new!" Ten vials filled with blue liquid floated around him. "Dance, brat, dance!" They then flung them selves at me. I ran as fast as I could as they all exploded at my heels. "Not enough, huh? Let's try 1,000!" Hundreds and hundreds of vials then materialised above him.

'You've got to be kidding me!' I quickly swapped one of my Badges for the Rushing Badge, and used it to sprint around the whole arena as countless large explosions peppered the ground just behind me. Snatcher laughed joyfully as I ran to outrun the endless bangs and booms echoing in the air right behind me. It felt like ages, but it eventually ended, and I stopped to catch my breath, a rarity for our species.

"Too many? How about just one?" Indeed, only one appeared, and as it launched towards me I jumped back, but it froze before it hit the ground. "Whoops! Wait, hold on. That one should have definitely hit you." It then flew above me, and I ran around, but it stayed right above me! "C'mon! Give it a chance!"

'Basketcase.' I swore in my head as I swapped my Rushing Badge for the Cannonball Badge. As soon as the vial fell towards me, I cannonball jumped out of the way, barely dodging it.

"You're no fun." Snatcher shrugged as I cannonball jumped at him to try and harm him, but I just went right through him and landed on the other side. "But I know how to really make this fun!" He vanished again.

'What now?' I kept on my guard.

Then, multiple shadowy versions of me popped up all around me and began speaking:

"Misery! I'm such a Misery! Misery! Misery! Misery!"

"I'm pointless. I have no reason to exist. I should just kill myself. Everybody will be happier without me."

"Nobody truly loves me. They tolerate me. I'm a burden."

"Hat doesn't care. CC doesn't care. Julia doesn't care. I just fool myself into thinking they do. I'm just a stone on their own paths."

"Everybody hurts because of me. I have nothing to offer. Nothing at all."

I stared at them as they all chanted the most horrible things my mind had ever conjured. Voiced reality. All of my most harmful feelings personified!

"Snatcher!" I yelled in anger as I threw my yo-yo out to hit all of them, but of course they simply passed through.

"Toooo bad!" The shadows vanished as Snatcher lashed at me with one of his whip-like arms. A burning pain flashed across my chest as I was flung across the ground, clutching at it.

"You're burying your sorrow under rage. Like you always do." Snatcher lectured me. "I know your soul, brat. Which means I know you! And I know that that anger won't last long, and once it runs out, all that will be left is that crippling sadness! And once you fall into that, your fate is all but sealed."

I picked myself up. "I'll beat you before that happens!" I swung my hammer at him again. Pointless.

"One thing about you brat, is that you're smart. You should understand how pointless this is." Snatcher monologued as I swung at him again and again to no avail. "You only want to defeat me out of hatred, but that won't change anything in the end. You will remain unloved until your dying days. Hat no longer has a need for you, CC is temporary, Boss only tolerates you out of curiosity, and that woman? She's not even from the same dimension as you! You think she gives a damn about your struggles? Nobody cares, brat!"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" I screamed desperately as I threw my yo-yo at him over and over again, swapping it between its normal form and its snapping flytrap form, all in vain.

"Your existence and struggles are pitiful." Snatcher spat as he sank into the ground and rose back up in the middle of the arena. "You think you can save your Captain by doing this? Please. Nothing you ever do will amount to anything. You're nothing but a burden on everything. This 'battle' is just you flailing in desperation, which summarises your entire life. Clawing at desperate wishes that continue to abandon you."

"I...I..." I racked my brain for something to counter him with...but I couldn't. I couldn't deny any of it. I was useless. Only good as a distraction at best. I wasn't saving Hat, I was losing.

"Boys!" Snatcher called as he snapped his fingers.

In an instant, all of them leapt upon me. I could only cover my face as they trampled all over me, stomping all of my head, limbs and body, covering me in injuries before they all jumped back. I was bruised and battered in an instant.

"Get up, I'm not done yet." Snatcher grumbled. "Or...don't tell me that's all it takes to break you?"

I clenched my fist around my yo-yo, as I struggled to my feet. Everything hurt. This was wrong. It took everything I had to stay standing, I should have been better then this. But...was I ever?

"Pathetic. So this is all you can amount to." Snatcher sighed. "Seems you break too easily to toss around. Looks like I'll just have to end you, and ease my consciousness."

'I can dodge it...' I thought. 'I should be able to dodge it. I can definitely dodge it!'

"Farewell, brat!" Snatcher screamed.

I couldn't move as magical fire erupted beneath me, and I screamed as I was burned and my body was alight with fire and pain. As the flames instantly faded, I stood there for a moment, before I collapsed forward.

'I should...be able to endure this...' I couldn't move, my body wouldn't let me. My will was gone. 'I...I...' Nothing would respond. My soul...

'Hat...I'm sorry...but I can't keep going like you can...' My mind wandered to these thoughts. 'I need something...to keep me alive...but now...all my wishes are dead...'

My vision was blurring. It was growing cold. 'Bow is a better friend for you...CC can take care of you...Boss can reprimand you...I'm pointless now...'

Everything was going dark... 'Everyone will...be okay...when...I...'

I closed my eyes.

* * *

I was falling.

Surrounded by shadows, I was falling. It was all dark. I felt cold. Empty.

'Am I...dying?' I wondered as I looked around. I thought I could see faces in the shadows, shifting, changing, leering at me. 'It feels lonely...'

I had nothing left to fight for, nothing to convince me to keep living. It was all useless...

 **"Tie..."** A voice spoke. I looked beneath me, and there was a void, swallowing up everything, which the voice echoed out of. **"Come and be happy, Tie...for eternity."**

'Oh no...death's gonna suck...' I couldn't help but think. I no longer could fight the pull of it. This was it, I was going to-

What was that?

There. A light. The tiniest flicker of light. It hadn't even made me squint, it just caught my eye, right near the end. Shining in a sea of shadows.

And a voice rang out from it, and said something that I never thought I'd ever hear, with such conviction and purity it couldn't possibly be a lie.

"Why...would you say that?" I called to it.

But like that, it was gone.

I grumbled for a moment, before taking a deep breath of air. "...Okay. I'll find out why."

I slapped myself super hard.

* * *

"Ouch!"

My eyes snapped open and I jumped back to my feet. "Ow...that hurt!"

"What!?" Snatcher gasped, looking at me as if I'd just crawled out of a grave...which I guess I had. "That's...impossible! You were dying! You were DEAD! How!?"

"Eh, reason to keep on living." I shrugged, readying myself. "Come on then, Snatcher. I'm not dead yet."

"Making a mockery of me...at every conceivable turn!" He seethed. "I will END you!" I dodged as another pillar of fire erupted under me.

'I can't hit him.' I thought. 'But there must be something I can do to hurt him!'

"Grah!" Snatcher launched a fist from below and uppercutted me right under the chin. I flew back and crashed onto my head, but I sprang back up instantly.

'Think...' Another pillar of fire engulfed me, but I stood strong and endured it. 'Think hard...!' He unleashed a shockwave which knocked me off my feet and hard onto my face, but I pushed myself back up.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Snatcher growled. "He was on deaths door after four hits! But now he's shrugging off everything!? Why!? WHY!? Get him!"

His minions charged towards me, but instead of dodging, I changed my yo-yo into flytrap mode and grabbed one of them with it, as I endured the rest of them running into me by digging in my heels as they each punched me on their way past. "If I can't hit you...this will!" I spun the minion around like a flail before tossing it at him.

"The only one allowed to abuse my minions is me!" Snatcher shouted as he held out a hand to block his own henchman being launched at him, before tossing it back into the sidelines. "This isn't right...it isn't! His soul...!" Snatcher produced it in his hand for a moment. None of the scars had healed, but it was no longer crying, and instead giving him a very angry look. "What changed!? Tell me!"

He launched another sneak punch that I dodged, but he used both arms this time and hit me with his second fist whilst I was in midair, I was launched across the entire arena and crashed down painfully. I pushed myself to my hands and knees but buckled as I coughed violently. I was beginning to really hurt.

"This drastic change in attitude...that strength from nowhere...what ARE you, brat?" Snatcher demanded.

"I...I'm not like Hat and Bow." I admitted as I stared at my hand. "I can't be happy constantly, and I can't stand on my own...words hurt me, and I let them."

"But...I'm not like you and Vanessa either!" I told myself more then anyone as I clenched my hand. "I don't wallow in misery and hatred! I try to rise above it! I try to be better! And even if I'm not good at it...there's one thing about me that's clear!"

I stood back up. "Snatcher...you said I desperately cling to things...that's true." I smiled at him with a wounded face. "Because as long as I have something to hold onto...to have hope in...I can keep trying, no matter what! I'm pathetic like that!"

"Spouting some useless trash like that means anything! He hissed. "In case you forgot, you're still in a hopeless situation! Even if you have something to cling onto, that doesn't mean jack! You still amount to nothing!" Several vials appeared over him. "So do yourself a favour, and die already!" The vials fell towards me.

'Wait!' I realised, as I let them all explode into me, but I stood my ground. 'I've got it. These vials are just like the apples...that same glow.' My flytrap yo-yo had grabbed one of them. 'The same ghostly energy...which means...!'

"This should hurt you!" I declared as I threw the vial at him.

"Is that so?" Snatcher causally leaned out of the way as it soared past him, before another round of fire enveloped me. "You think I wouldn't expect such an obvious weakness!? I'm not underestimating you, brat!"

As the fire vanished, I stumbled back, but still gave him a smile. "Are you sure...?"

"Wait...!" He realised too late I was still holding the string, and with a strong tug, I pulled my weapon, still gripping the vial, right into Snatcher's back, causing it to shatter and cover him in the blue goop.

"You...actually dared...!" He snarled.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I didn't waste a single moment as I transformed my yo-yo into its hammer form, before jumping up, and completely crushing him underneath it with a mighty swing. Thankfully Hat's namesake was knocked off and avoided the damage.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrgghhhh!" Snatcher howled with pain as he writhed on the ground clutching his face. It seemed he wasn't used to physical pain. "That HURT you little...!"

"Got you." I gave him the best grin I could muster with my face messed up.

He slowly put Hat's headwear back on, before setting his glare on me. "That's it, brat...TIME TO DIE!"

Everything then went black, as multiple Snatcher's surrounded me, each looking about ready to strike.

"Something like that's not gonna work!" I lengthened the string and spun it over my head, causing it to hit all of them as one of the Snatcher's was hit painfully in the cheek whilst the rest collapsed as cardboard cutouts.

"Damn you!" He roared as he retaliated by hitting me in the chest, causing my vision to blur dangerously, but I grit my teeth and retaliated by having my flytrap bite him on the head, causing him to scream as we let go of each other.

He caused several magical fire spouts to explode from the ground, and whilst I dodged them he had trapped me between them, as he began preparing a third one. Thinking quickly, I put on the Cannonball Badge and launched myself right into where his stomach would be as he erupted another one right where I was standing.

"Gahargh!" He wheezed in pain as he clutched his body, right before I payed him back by uppercutting him with a flick of my yo-yo, throwing his head back. I instantly jumped up and went to strike him with my hammer, but he stopped my swing by grabbing it! "Don't...get full of yourself!" He went to smash me down into the ground by crushing me with my own hammer, but I reverted it back into a yo-yo, allowing me to escape his grip and gain some distance between us.

"Ahhhhhh!" We both yelled as we attacked each other; his arm lashed out and hit me in the stomach whilst my yo-yo ran up his arm and hit him right in the eye. His blow made my knees buckle and violently cough up spittle, it was a miracle I didn't vomit as Snatcher clutched his eye with his remaining hand and our attacks returned back to us.

"Kill him!" Snatcher commanded as his minions all jumped above me, ready to dogpile me. I reacted quickly and turned my yo-yo back into a hammer.

"Do or die!" I psyched myself up as I spun around, using the weight of the hammer to build momentum as I turned into a deadly spinning top that knocked every single minion away as they landed on top of me.

But as soon as I beat them all back I cried out as I was caught in more magical fire. The minions were just a distraction for Snatcher to catch me off guard.

"You dirty...!" I turned towards him, only to be met with a punch to the face so hard my skull shook. Then he grabbed me by the throat and pinned me down.

"No coy catch and release this time! I'll choke the life out of you!" He threatened.

I knew I was too weak to throw him off, so I launched my yo-yo at his face, but he caught it with his other hand! I'd instantly run out of options. So, I thought of a new one! I lengthened the string and wrapped it around my tie on Snatcher's body.

"Trying to get your Neckwear back again?" Snatcher tossed my yo-yo away as he grabbed onto my tie. "I told you that's not gonna work!"

But that wasn't what I was aiming for. No, I gave my tie a nice, strong, tug!

"Tie..." I choked out with my last ounce of breath. "Where's...the ship?"

Instantly, the tie turned around and pointed to the sky with such force Snatcher wheezed as if he was being hung, and his grip finally lifted off of me as I rolled out from underneath it and retrieved my yo-yo as I took in big gulps of air.

"Gaaaahhh!" After the tie relented Snatcher threw his hands downwards, causing blue vials to rain down all around me. There was no way I could avoid them as my body was wracked with explosions and I was launched to the ground. The injuries were beginning to accumulate, and I struggled a bit before I stood up.

"I am the KING of this forest!" Snatcher screamed as he caused five pillars of fire to erupt at once as I dodged them, heat hitting my face. "You're just some broken little brat!" He punched the ground and unleashed a shockwave that I barely jumped over. "For you to do this to me is an insult!" He lashed at me with his other arm, but I knocked it away with my hammer.

"I don't care!" I swung my hammer and hit him right in the face. "You took everything from me! I'm not gonna relent to someone like you!"

"If you had from the very beginning you could have had a peaceful demise..." Snatcher grumbled as he clutched his face. "Now...I'll make sure you suffer!" More flames erupted under me, since I was helpless in midair, and I screamed out as Snatcher reached through them and hit me in the chest, pretty sure he broke a rib with that one as I was launched so far back I was blasted in the back by the fire surrounding the arena, and I crashed to the ground. My whole body was burning, begging for me to stop.

"Brat, I'm pretty sure I don't have to give you a speech about how giving up connecting with others has done wonders for me." Snatcher spoke through pained breaths. "Not that you'll listen to me anyway. But everything about people is untrustworthy! In the end, they will only betray and hurt you! For someone like you, who feverishly seeks bonds, to win against me, who has cast them aside, is inconceivable!" He prepared one last attack against me.

"I agree." I spoke, which made him stop. "People are untrustworthy, and it hurts when you're betrayed...heck, we've been betrayed a lot on this planet! But the thing is...living means hurting, breaking bonds, and making new ones. We keep seeking new ones, because it means we're still alive..."

I forced myself to stand up, despite the pain. "So truly, Snatcher...you've given up on living. And I nearly did too. The thing is though...I don't mind a little more pain, if it helps keep me going to the next one."

"You're fine living a life of pains one after the other?" Snatcher growled.

"Yeah. It means I still have hope. That it will end one day." I confirmed.

"That sounds like too much hassle for me." Snatcher muttered. "Now you've gone and planted some disturbing thoughts in my head! I'll definitely kill you, brat! So that I can rid myself of these feelings!" He went to attack again.

At that moment, I smacked him right in the face with my yo-yo, knocking him back, before I whipped it around and smacked him in the side of his face, before pulling it up and slamming it down onto his head, making his face smack into the floor.

'I'll finish it with this!' I told myself as I changed my yo-yo into a hammer, and charged at him. 'Here we go!'

My legs suddenly buckled underneath me, and I collapsed to the ground, my hammer reverting back into a yo-yo as it rolled away from me.

'Wh-What?' I couldn't stand! 'My body...!'

"Seems you've run out." Snatcher hissed as he slowly rose up. "Your soul may still be willing to fight, but your body has betrayed you."

'I've run out of stamina!' I realised. 'My body's too injured to move!'

"You really got me there." Snatcher admitted. "You're the most painful thing I've EVER had to deal with, at least physically. However, I told you didn't I? The outcome was determined from the very beginning."

He towered over me. "Brat...our contract is hereby...null and void." He began charging an attack.

'I...really can't do anything!?' I thought. 'Is this the end...for real this time? Even after I found hope again...? Was it all...still useless?'

I stared at Snatcher as he got ready to unleash his move, and I cursed my fate. 'I'm so sorry...!'

"Good riddance, Tie!" Snatcher shouted.

As a beam of blue energy appeared from nowhere and blasted him in the face, making him cry out as he fell to the ground.

My eyes widened in shock. 'Wha-?'

"TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

I stared in disbelief as Hat, Knit and Bow jumped through the hole in the wall of fire created by that energy, and Hat ran over to me.

"Cap...tain…" I breathed out as she picked me up.

"I'm here, Tie." She reassured me.

"C-Captain..." I grabbed her shoulder. "I'm sorry...I couldn't even...I'm so useless...!" Tears pricked at my eyes.

"It's okay, Tie." Hat told me, giving me her usual smile. "You were really amazing! Let me take care of everything now, okay?"

"...O...kay..." I nodded, before I passed out.

* * *

Snatcher couldn't believe this. The kid was here!? Along with the other one and-...Moonjumper's toy! So that's how!

"You...have all got some nerve...!" He hissed.

"Bow, take Tie." Hat said as she handed the unconscious boy to him. "Go back to the ship and give him some Heart Pons."

"Right." She nodded.

"And you think I'll just let you do that!?" Snatcher reached out a hand towards them. "The brat's so close! I'm not gonna let you-!"

"Haaaah!" Knit pulled out one of her needles and stabbed Snatcher's hand with it.

"Gaaaaaah!" Snatcher howled in pain as he threw Knit off and clutched his hand as Bow and Tie teleported away. "No! You little plaything!"

"Nyeeeh!" Knit created a tongue out of yarn that she stuck out at him.

"You think you're all soooo smart!? Well, I still have the kids contract, meaning she's still mine! Right...here?" He paused in horror as his hand didn't produce anything.

"Thought of that too." Knit boasted as she held out scraps of a torn-up contract and scattered them like confetti.

"My contract!" Snatcher whined. "All this time...you could do that!?"

"Yep! Bye!" Knit then turned into a butterfly and flew away.

"Get back here you little-!" Snatcher hissed in frustration.

"Tie..." The ghost stopped and turned to Hat. "You were really, really hurt...because of me."

Hat turned to face Snatcher, as tears ran down her face. "Someone super important to me got seriously hurt." She sobbed. "And it's just as much my fault as it is yours. He was in pain all this time, and I didn't notice. Tie has always been so reliable, so strong, that I didn't realise he needed me so much, how much he needed a friend."

"...What are you saying?" He honestly didn't know where she was going with this.

"I'm saying I'm a very bad friend." Hat sniffled, she was bawling like a baby, which made what she was trying to say sound really poor. "I may not be able to get angry, but I can still fight for his sake." She readied her umbrella, whilst looking rather red-faced.

"Taking his place, are you?" Snatcher growled. "Well, if you think that I'll give up after coming THIS close to killing that little waste of life, you've got another thing comi-" He was met with a laser blast right to his face from Hat's umbrella.

'Wh-What!?' Snatcher thought as Hat jumped up and smacked him right in the midsection so hard he wheezed. 'This kid...!' She then smacked him in the face with enough force to snap his neck if he had one. 'She's strong!'

"Waaaahhhh!" Hat cried like a baby as she crushed Snatcher's head with an overhead swing from her umbrella. "Tiiiiiiiie!" She blasted him right in the face with another laser beam.

'This is bad...!' Snatcher was getting pummelled again and again. 'I'm seriously going to die again if this keeps up! There was a reason this kid was the Captain! In that case...I have no choice!'

"P-Please!" Snatcher suddenly recoiled in fear. "It hurts so much! I can't take anymore! Please!"

Hat sniffed as she messily wiped away her tears. "Are you sorry for hurting Tie?"

"Yes! Yes! Definitely!" Snatcher begged. "Just please! Please...have a seat!"

A bench appeared underneath Hat as Snatcher rose up, his body seriously distorted from all the blows it had sustained.

'Yes! I have her!' Snatcher thought.

A contract appeared before her. "I'll give you an out here, kid. Just sign here, and we'll be out of each others hair forever. No more mess!"

'All I need to do is get her to sign!' Snatcher thought. 'With the fine print on this one, she'll die instantly! As soon as she signs, she's as good as finished!'

"You'll leave Tie alone?" Hat asked innocently.

"Of course!" He smiled. 'Sign it! SIGN IT!'

"Hmmm..." She took the quill and began writing...but then began scribbling erratically.

'What's she doing?' Snatcher wondered.

"Here you are!" Hat presented the contract, which was now scribbled all over to read 'STAY AND HAVE FUN!'

"You...do realise that's not how contracts work, right?" Snatcher said.

'It doesn't matter though! She signed it, which means its binding!' He thought darkly. 'I'll make you have a heart attack! Then, that brat is next! So long, kid!'

Something should have happened. But it didn't.

'...Why? WHYYYYYY!?' His mind screamed in rage. 'She signed! It's the same signature! So why...unless-!" For the first time in his afterlife, he began sweating. 'Don't tell me...she actually overruled the contract just by scribbling over it!? So, that means-!" He stared at the little girl staring at him expectantly. 'This kids magic is stronger then mine!?'

"Hellooooo? Are you okay?" Hat asked.

"Why...why!?" Snatcher breathed out in panic.

"Why do I wanna stay here? Because you seem to hate it." Hat smiled innocently as she kicked her legs like the child she was. "You hurt Tie, so I figured I should stay here! And annoy you! As long as I want!"

Snatcher actually recoiled. 'This can't be right! I'm...SCARED of her!? I, Snatcher, rule of the forest, scared of a little girl!?'

"Wh-..." He gulped nervously. "What if...I give you back your Hats?" He took it off and placed it on her head. "All back! Hahaha...ha?"

"Tie's Neckwear too." She held out her hand.

"R-Right!" He relinquished the tie, causing it to turn back to normal. "S-So...?"

Hat continued to stare at him, kicking her feet and humming a little.

"I-I know! I'll give you your souls back!" The two souls were released, causing Hat's to return to her, as Tie's flew up towards the ship. "Yes? No? Hello?"

Hat just continued humming, swaying from side to side.

"...You drive a hard bargain, kid..." Snatcher admitted, before he produced a Time Piece. "Here. Take my last Time Piece. Just PLEASE...leave me alone."

"Okey-dokey!" She agreed as she picked it up. "You stay out of trouble Snatcher, otherwise I'll have to beat you up again!" She then teleported away.

As soon as she was gone, Snatcher fell forward and took desperate heavy breaths of air.

"Hat Kid...Tie Brat..." Snatcher choked on his own words to himself. "You two truly are...the most dangerous people I've ever encountered...! Hat's physical strength was insane! And her magic was stronger then mine! How is that even possible? What is she!?"

"And Tie..." He stared up towards the sky. "He came back from the brink of death, and foiled me in every way! How...?" He then had a moment of epiphany. "Of course...those who are unconscious in Subcon are closest to the walls between timelines and dimensions...somehow, he tapped into that..."

Snatcher actually felt...impressed. Scared, but impressed. He had truly never met anything like them before.

"Hahahahaha…" He chuckled to himself. It hurt to laugh. "I wonder what you saw, brat..."

* * *

 _There. A light. The tiniest flicker of light. It hadn't even made me squint, it just caught my eye, right near the end. Shining in a sea of shadows._

 _And a voice rang out from it, and said something that I never thought I'd ever hear, with such conviction and purity it couldn't possibly be a lie._

 ** _"You deserve to exist."_**

* * *

 _Julia: A woman from another dimension (A Hat in Time: Amnesiac's Journey/Julia's Return) who possesses great magical prowess and seems to be damaged. Tie somehow knows of her existence._

* * *

 **And finally the battle with Snatcher happens. Hope you all enjoyed it! Believe it or not my old laptop broke, and I had to order a new one, so I was silent the past few days.**

 **For those of you thinking Tie has been cured of his negativity, sorry, but it's not that easy. That self-loathing is still there, he just has another reason to keep fighting it. Hopefully he will eventually be able to conquer it and learn to love himself.**

 **This chapter was a major battle, just like how it was in the games, and I hope I accurately represented Tie and Snatcher's clashing of ideals, as well as each of their struggles fighting the other.**

 **Thank you to windchaosdemon, Konan720, Tbone8454, Happiness studios, and the latter Guest for reviewing.**

 **Next chapter, we conclude Subcon by showing the aftermath of this fight.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Let's All Reconcile

This wasn't right.

I was in Subcon. I was definitely in Subcon...but it just didn't feel right...

I was in my ghost form, wearing the Necro Necklace. Something told me I shouldn't take it off.

'Hmmm...' I thought. 'The last thing I remember was passing out when Hat came to save me. I should be super worried, shouldn't I? I'm oddly calm...oh, crud, did I actually die!? Wait, no, I'm wearing the Necro Necklace...so then...I don't get this!'

I glanced around, thinking maybe I should call out to see if anybody was there, but no voice came out. That was different, and concerning.

'I'm missing something here...' Maybe I was all shaken up after the beating I received from Snatcher.

"Let's see..." Speak of the devil, there he was, rising up out of the ground. I just realised I seemed to be...was this Snatcher's house? Inside of a tree? "Everything's in place at least." He was staring out across the forest...and I was right in front of him.

'What? So NOW I get invisibility?' I thought for a brief moment, before realisation struck. 'Wait, this is just like how Julia was when I saw her! So this means I'm in the same position she was?' Snatcher certainly seemed more mellow then I knew him...considering he was strangling me not ten minutes ago.

'I don't know how this possible, but I might as well explore a bit.' I thought as I began running off.

"Hey! You!" I instinctively froze from Snatcher's voice, but it turned out he was just speaking to a minion. "See what you can find out about this cruise everybody and their mothers seems to be going on."

'Phew...no offense Snatcher but if I could touch you, I would punch you.' I thought as I hurried off.

Subcon didn't seem that different from where I came from, so it was easy to traverse, the problem was I didn't exactly know what I was looking for? What did I want to find? A part of me wanted to find Julia...but that seemed pointless, seeing as how we still couldn't talk. How did I even get here anyway?

"This way!" I perked up at a familiar voice, and turned around.

There was Hat, Bow following behind her. They were running through the forest, it didn't seem like they were exploring, more like Hat was leading Bow, showing her everything.

'Captain!' I thought and tried to call, to no avail, and my heart instantly sank. 'No...you're not my Hat. I'm pretty sure you don't even know who I am.'

I watched as Hat seemed to be showing Bow the campfire where the fox spirits had gathered, a big smile on her face.

'I'm glad you're happy.' I couldn't help but think as I watched her. 'I wonder...is your life happier without me? I have you to thank for so much, but I'm scared to think if I was just a burden to you. I just...want to know what I am to you.'

"Okay, now over here!" I didn't have time to react as Hat suddenly ran RIGHT THROUGH me, Bow missing me.

'Ohhhhhh that's unpleasant!' I thought as a shiver ran up my spine.

"Huh?" Hat stopped.

"What's wrong?" Bow asked.

"I don't know..." Hat admitted. "I feel...sad, for some reason."

She turned around, and we stared at each other. She was looking me right in the eye, but couldn't see me. And as I looked at her, I finally affirmed to myself:

'I'll absolutely tell you.' I nodded.

"You okay?" Bow asked, which seemed to snap her out of her trance.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry." She rubbed her head awkwardly. "C'mon, follow me." I watched them as they went away.

I continued running around for a bit, until I came upon something new; it was that doctor I saw riding on the motorbike that time, plague doctors mask, hat, looked like an oversized doll.

'Hey, it's him.' I realised. He seemed to be pacing back and forth, agitated, not knowing what to do. 'He seems troubled. Wonder what's up?' He didn't seem to be the type to mumble to himself, so listening in wasn't a viable option, and I didn't think I could afford to wait for somebody else to show up.

'Hmmm...' I stood in front of him and looked him over. He seemed to have stitching in various places, such as in his chest, and across his midsection. He'd definitely taken some damage, and I couldn't see anything behind those eyes...

"Can I help you?" I flinched as he suddenly spoke. I glanced to both sides before pointing at myself. "Yes, I can see you."

'Well, this is awkward.' I sighed in my head. 'How come you can see me, though!?...Is it because you were with Julia when you crossed through my dimension?'

"I'm sorry, but I cannot help you." He sounded tired as he stood up. "If you wish for help regarding your afterlife, you should talk to Snatcher."

'Oh, he thinks I'm an actual ghost.' I realised. I crossed my arms to indicate 'no'.

"I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just...dealing with things." He admitted.

'That I'm experienced with!' I pointed at him, then at me.

"You want me to talk about it?" I nodded. "Look, I..." He stared at me for a while, then sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt, seeing as you appear to be mute."

I made a motion of zipping my mouth shut to indicate I would be silent, before taking a seat next to him on a log.

"I'm going to be on a cruise soon. With someone important." With that one nugget of knowledge, I gave him the sleaziest grin I could muster. "Not in that way!" I stopped. "Are you taking this seriously?" I nodded.

He sighed, then continued. "But I'm feeling conflicted over it. I did something...bad, to them. They haven't forgiven me for it. I want to make up with them, but I'm...scared. What if I they don't forgive me? Or worse, I do something that pushes her away even more? I don't know how to make it up to them. And I feel...that something terrible will happen if anything else hurts them. What should I do?"

I frowned. This was definitely a problem. And this guy seemed to be the secluded type, so him baring his soul was probably difficult for him. Maybe he just wanted to say all this stuff, but couldn't to anybody, expect someone 'silent' like me. I tried to think of some way to help him without talking.

"I wasn't expecting you to come up with an answer." He told me, I must have been making a face or something. "It's my problem to fix. My responsibility. However, talking has helped to clear my head a bit, so thank you."

'No problem.' I mouthed at him.

"Excuse me." There was another familiar voice.

'Badge Seller.' I mouthed as I spun towards the figure, who had materialised behind us.

"Were you listening in?" The doctor questioned with a gasp.

"Just passing by, honest." Seller said. "Might I have a word with your friend here?"

The doctor stared at me and then Seller for a moment. "...If you must." He then got up and left.

'So he can see me too, huh?' I thought as he circled around to be in front of me.

"You're a bit displaced, aren't you?" Seller said, which made my eyes widen. "No, I am not your Badge Seller. I'm just aware of how these things work. Plus the fact you have some Badges pinned to your shirt there." He tapped them with his cane. "I must admit, I do not know how you are here, it takes a lot of magic to travel dimensions, even just as a ghost. But then again, Subcon is where the walls are weakest."

'The same as ever, Seller.' I couldn't help but think.

"But it's quite clear you aren't necessary here right now." Seller said, still twitching. "I believe you're needed back in your own dimension."

'Yeah, yeah, you got me...' I groaned in my head. And I went to take the necklace off.

"But one thing, before you go." I stopped. "Make sure you buy lots from your Badge Seller."

I rolled my eyes before I took the necklace off, and was suddenly pulled back.

* * *

"...Ugh..." I clutched my head as my vision slowly began returning to me. Where was I? Was this...the attic of the ship? I was in my bed...

"Tie! You're awake!" I gasped as I was squeezed tightly.

"Morning, Captain..." I managed to breathe.

"Everybody! Tie is awake!" Hat yelled without letting go of me.

Very quickly everybody was up in my room; CC, Boss and Roombi, even Bow.

"Oh dearie, you're alright!" CC breathed in relief.

"You had us all worried!" Boss declared with Roombi beeping in agreement.

"Hello everybody." I managed to wave.

"When Bow brought you back here all beaten up, we healed you up and put you to bed, but we were all so worried you wouldn't wake up again!" CC exclaimed frantically. "How are you feeling? Do you feel sick at all? Any pains? Do you need something to eat?"

"I'm fine, CC, really. We're tough, remember?" I reassured her.

"Hat told us everything when she got back." Boss explained. "She hasn't left your bedside ever since she returned."

"Don't tell him that!" She finally released me to bop Boss on the hat.

It then just hit me that the empty feeling I had was now gone, meaning my soul was back. "So you did it, huh, Captain?"

"Of course!" She nodded. "But only because you seriously softened him up for me."

"No problem." I said.

"Alright, all, let's give Tie some room." CC said as she began shuffling everybody out.

"Wait!" Boss protested. "Why does Hat get to sta-"

"Some room." She repeated firmly, and I thanked CC in my head, as she left me and Hat on our own in the room.

"...Hat." She looked at me. "I need to tell you something..."

"It's about what you said in the forest, right?" Hat nodded.

"Yes..." I clenched my fist against my chest. This was the time.

"I...was jealous of Bow. How she had seemed to become your new best friend, how you now wanted to do everything with her...instead of me." We looked at each other. "Hat, you're the most important person in the world to me. You saved me when nobody else wanted to even look at me, and I've always been grateful for that. Always. The pain from our home planet never went away, I just hid it. When Bow appeared and you clung to each other so tightly, it felt like I was losing you, the only precious thing I had. It hurt. I...didn't want to give you up. It's selfish of me, and all I ever want is for you to just be happy after all you've done for me, but I couldn't help but feel that way."

I looked down in shame. "I acted like I was better, but in the end, I pathetically need you. I need someone to believe in me, to walk beside me, to make me feel like...I matter. And you were the first person to ever do that. You are my reason I'm still alive, my reason I wanted and worked to better myself. Without you...I feel so worthless."

There was a silence.

"I'm sorry, Tie." I looked up at her, and she gave me a kind smile. "I never meant to hurt your feelings. I'd never mean to hurt you. I know what you went through back home, why you stuck so close to me. I didn't mind at all when you started to become snarky or indifferent, it meant you were trying to be something new, and I knew you still cared deep down. I thought you had become stronger then you actually were, and because of that, I made you feel hurt."

Her smile widened. "But you know what? I believe you can become someone like that. Someone who can fight hard, and love themselves, like we all love you. Even if you didn't notice it, everyone else has grown to appreciate you as well, and see what I saw in you the day we met; someone human." Tears gleamed in her eyes. "I'll never regret the day we met, nor any day after, because those were the days we spent together. All I ever want, is for you to be with us."

She gave me one of her tight hugs, but this was the tightest of them all. "You're special, Tie. Never forget that."

"Hat..." I sobbed, as I hugged her back. "Thank you..."

We stayed like that for a while.

* * *

Me and Hat eventually came down, and began walking towards the kitchen, when-

"Hi." A familiar little voice called from behind us.

"Hi, Knit." I greeted her as she walked up to me. "What are you doing here?"

"I flew up." She said.

'Better then how CC and Boss let themselves in.' I wondered, before saying: "You really did save Hat. Thank you, Knit."

"It's okay. It's the least I could do after...I ran away..." She looked away awkwardly.

"Hey, it's okay." I told her as I rubbed her head. "You were scared. And in the end, you came back and helped a lot."

"Y'know..." She fiddled with her mitten hands. "I've been thinking...about what I want to do."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I've not really had a 'purpose' since I was born." Knit said. "And I decided, that I wanted to do what I wanted to do! I wanted to be close to someone I've come to care about! So...!...Um..." She looked down awkwardly. "Can I...s-stay with you...?"

I looked back at Hat, as she was trying hard to contain a squeal of cuteness. I looked back at Knit. "Are you nervous about asking because you ran away?"

Knit nodded slowly.

I gently placed my hand on her head, and tilted it up so that she looked at me, and I smiled. "Of course, Knit."

Her eyes widened impossibly large, before she hugged me around the neck. "Thank you, Tie!"

"No problem." I told her happily.

We then stopped. I saw Bow staring out of the main room window.

"Hey, Knit." She had a clutch on my neck. "Why don't you go into the kitchen with Hat? I'll be along in a second."

"Mmmmm…" Knit pondered a bit too long.

"C'mon." Hat literally pulled the yarn girl off of me.

"Awwwww…." Knit pouted as they went into the kitchen.

I walked up to Bow. "...Hey."

"Hello." She turned to face me, her face unrecognizable. "You know...you're everything they said you were."

"Yeah..." I nodded.

"...But you're also more then that." She went on. "What you said to me in the forest...I'd resolved myself that I wouldn't be scared of you, which is why I listened to what you said, and saw what happened to you fighting Snatcher. What you yelled at me, and then softly told me about...I'm sorry that happened to you, and I'm sorry I reminded you of it."

I shook my head. "Like you said, I AM that. I have always been that Misery. I am harmful. And I myself am scared of what I could do to others. Part of me was to blame too...and I'm sorry I made you feel bad as well."

"But you didn't make me feel miserable or angry." She said. "You made me think...think about who you are...and I decided that...I didn't want to be afraid, or cautious of you anymore. I want to see what Hat sees in you. Is...that okay?"

"That's all I've ever wanted...Bow." I said.

We shook hands, and she gave me a genuine smile.

"Happy to be with you, Tie." Bow said.

"Happy to have you, Bow." I said.

Just then, everybody else came out of the kitchen.

"There you two are!" CC said. "To celebrate Tie's recovery, I've made pizza!"

"Pizza party!" Hat cheered.

"What's pizza?" Knit asked.

"You are going to love it, little one!" Boss proclaimed.

"Hey, hey! Be careful, she could get cheese in her yarn!" I warned them.

"Then we'll clean it up together." Bow said as she flashed me a grin. "C'mon, pizza!"

"First slice goes to the Captain and her Cadet!" Hat declared, as we all sat in a circle in the room and pulled a slice each. "To the next set of Time Pieces!"

"Cheers!" We all raised our slices high.

I stared at our circle. Hat, Knit, Bow, CC, Boss...and thought about others further beyond.

The people I cared about. And who cared about me. It was no longer just Hat.

Those feelings of self-loathing were still there, and it was going to take a while to conquer them, but for the first time...

I felt I would do it someday.

* * *

Voice held their tuning fork up, watching as it reverberated, then stared at it.

"Dimensional instability..." They mumbled to themselves.

"Voice!" The being stored their weapon under their cloak as Moustache approached them. "I really can't find Time Pieces anywhere."

"Then I suppose its time to move on." Voice spoke, before pausing. "...You want a ride, don't you?"

"Uhhh, uh-huh." Moustache nodded, and she smiled as she jumped on Voice's shoulders and they set off. "So, where we going to go now?"

"I was thinking the alpines." Voice told her. "Seems like a good next point."

"Cool." Moustache agreed. "...You okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"The grave you made..."

"Oh that...just a reminder of something."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"...Maybe later."

"Fine. See if I ever care again." She pouted.

"You will." Voice mumbled.

"Oi! Cheeky!" Moustache exclaimed.

The both of them laughed, as Voice held out their tuning fork, which violently ringed, creating a portal which the both of them stepped into before it vanished, causing Subcon to be silent once more.

* * *

 _?: A plague doctor-looking being from another dimension. He seemed to be troubled by something, but lack of communication prevented further investigation._

* * *

 **With this, the Subcon Arc has come to a close. Hat and Tie confirm their feelings for one another, Knit joins the group, and Tie and Bow overcome their fears of one another and begin to become friends.**

 **This chapter also featured some of the denizens of Julia's dimension, say hi to them! Also, thank you to Tbone8454, Konan720, Happiness studios and Mr. Mega1423 for reviewing!**

 **Next time, we move into the Alpine Skylines, which will focus on Hat, Tie and Voice. See you then!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Fine Time in Alpine Skylines

"And this is the Captain's quarters. A.k.a Hat's bedroom."

"She has a lot of pillows!"

"She sure does."

After our pizza party for lack of better terms, I'd elected to give Knit a tour around the ship, seeing as how she was so interested. She was sitting on top of my head since she said it 'felt like a fluffy bed' as I walked around and showed her everything.

"This is where you jumped down into Subcon, right?" Knit asked.

"Uh-huh." I nodded. "So, hopefully, we won't ever have to jump from here again."

"Heeeeey." Knit muttered. "I still can't believe you JUMP down to the planet."

"Resilient little things, we are." I confirmed as we walked back into the main room. "So then, I think that there's one room left...that has power at least. The Mailroom."

"Where's that?"

"The top of the slide." I walked past Hat and Bow who were watching anime.

"Why is it at the TOP of a slide?"

"Ask Hat." I shrugged as I put on my Spider Tie Badge, and used it to climb up the slide into the Mailroom.

"Everything's flying!" Knit cried over the tornado of letters.

"My headcanon is the fans broken." I tried to explain.

"You sure have a lot of letters!" Knit exclaimed.

"Well, we pick up a lot." I said. "There's a reason we have one room specifically for letters."

She pulled herself into my field of view. "And why is that?"

I picked her up and spun her around to face her. "Letters have a special power. They can travel across timelines and dimensions."

"Really!?" Her eyes sparkled with amazement.

"Yeah. When you write a letter, you put your hopes and feelings and emotions into it, and that power is enough for that letter to travel through boundaries if you release it to the wind." I recited, then added: "At least, that's what Hat told me."

"I want to write a letter!" She cried happily. "I want to write a letter to my dad in an alternate dimension!"

"You sure?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I know that Moonjumper isn't MY dad, but it would make me feel happy, you know?"

"If that's what you want. C'mon, let's get you some paper and pencils." We slid back down the slide and up into my room, where I pulled out some paper for her to write on and a pencil. "Make sure to address it to 'Moonjumper', and once you're done, just let it go in the Mailroom."

"Will it make it to a Moonjumper?" Knit asked too innocently.

"You can only believe. Like I did." I told her.

"Okay then." Knit nodded, as she began writing, and I left her to it.

"Tie!" Hat jumped up as I came down. "What's our next destination?"

"Well, Hat, the room that regained power after your bedroom was the Engine Room." I explained. "So that's our best bet."

"Awesome!" She jumped up and made a break for it. "Wait!" She stopped on one heel and slowly spun around. "We need to get more capsules first!"

"You nearly forgot!" Bow gasped.

"C'mon, Tie!" Hat pulled on my sleeve over to the roulette. "You go first!"

"Okay, okay." I sighed with a smile as I pulled out six rift tokens and popped them in. Spinning it, I got a flair. "Okay, let's see what changes." I popped it open and got enveloped by smoke before looking down.

"Not my tie, not the Bat Bow..." I cycled through them. "Not the Spark Scarf, ah! Necro Necklace!" Instead of little skull pearls, the necklace now consisted of black orbs with dark orange spirals in them. I think they were supposed to be orbs or something. Looked pretty cool though.

"Once more!" Hat clapped.

"I know." I spun again and got a colour this time, switching to my tie before popping it open. "Alright, let's see what we've got colour wise." Well, I certainly didn't expect dark blue hair, light blue shirt, dark blue trousers and red shoes with a gold and green tie.

"You look...hm..." Bow tried to comment.

"You look like Klonoa!" Hat commented.

"Huh, guess you're right." Why does a capsule machine have a colour from an obscure series I loved?

"By that logic, maybe I'll get a Wakfu colour!" Hat giddily gasped as she put in her own coins.

I returned back to my own colours and watched them, honestly happy that things were returning to normal. Hat being her annoyingly happy self, me being comfortable where I am. We just had some others around now, that was all.

"Tie!" I looked up as Knit came down, holding up her letter. "I finished it."

"Great! Wanna go throw it into the Mailroom?" I asked.

"Gotcha." She nodded as she ran towards the slide.

"Here, I'll help you." I changed my yo-yo into its hammer form and hit the springboard with it, causing it to propel Knit up into the Mailroom.

Hat grabbed my attention as she pointed at her Dweller's Mask, which had changed into a different, creepier one with long horns. I complimented her on it and she went back to spinning. She was putting in effort to acknowledge me a lot at the minute, after what I told her. In all honesty though? I would be happiest when we were back to normal, her being happy and bouncing all over the place, making me sigh in exasperation. I truly loved that. Or maybe I would miss this attention when she-who was that?

There was a man standing right slap bang in the middle of the room. He was about as tall as Julia, and was wearing a dark hoodie that obscured most of his face, with jeans and trainers! This odd feeling from looking at him...was similar to-

"Who are YOU?" I hissed so that nobody else heard me as I approached him.

He flinched, then stared at me, before scratching the back of his head and shrugging his shoulders. He shrugged his shoulders when I asked him who he was! Who does that!? But more importantly...

'This guy's from another dimension.' I realised as I stared at him. 'What am I? A hotspot for this sorta thing now?'

He wasn't see-through like Julia was, but I could tell nobody else could see him. In fact, I could tell a lot of things about him...like how he seemed to have amnesia...and was from another world...wait...

'I think you've got the wrong person!' I practically screamed at him in my head. 'Try one dimension over for that sorta problem!'

Now I just felt awkward as he stood there.

"How...did you get here?" What else was I supposed to say!?

"I'm in a dream." Oh, so HE can speak, but me and Julia couldn't? Real biased, multiverse. "None of this is real."

"Seems pretty real to me. Because you just appeared out of nowhere." No way was my existence this guys dream! I didn't need to add an existential crisis on top of my issues! Obviously, this was similar to the situation me and Julia were in...so why did he get speech!?

We just stared at each other. I was beginning to get more and more of his feelings, that were hitting a little too close to home. Self-doubt, lack of confidence, uncertainty...

"You...you and I...we're alike, aren't we?" I chose my words carefully. Not the same, we each had different issues and reasons...but it was there.

"I believe so." He responded. "We both have something to protect. To care about."

Oh, so this was a two-way system, was it? "How do you know that?" He just shrugged again. SO reassuring.

"Something wrong?" He picked up on me.

"Oh, no, we always see strangers appear in our spaceship without the alarm going off that seem to be able to read my mind." I've still got the sarcasm it seems.

"Fair enough." He chuckled.

"Tiiiiie!"

"Huh?" I looked over at Hat.

"What are you doing over there?" She called.

"It's nothing." I told her.

"Come on! We're going to the Engine Room!" She declared.

"Look, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have things to do." I told him.

"I get it. You seem like you've got a lot on your plate." He replied.

I nodded, turned and took a few steps.

Then stopped. I could still feel his emotions. If we really were similar, he might end up in the same position I was in back in Subcon. Nobody should have to feel that. In this moment...I could be like the one who saved me.

"Good luck." I told him.

"...You too, kid." I heard him say.

When I looked back, he was gone.

'I've really gotta start getting peoples names.' I thought.

"Tie!" Knit slid down the slide. "I did it! The letters gone! It will make it to...one, Moonjumper...right?"

Smiled, knelt down, and rubbed her head. "Definitely, Knit." She smiled at me.

I may not be able to help myself...but maybe I could help others.

"Sorry for the wait!" I turned to Hat and Bow. "Let's see what we're dealing with now."

* * *

"Mountains?" Hat questioned.

"I think the correct term is alpines." I said as we took turns staring through the telescope.

The Engine Room was a fire engine if you believe it. We kept it cool with snow so that it didn't, y'know, burn the whole ship down. It also led into the Laundry Room, for some reason. Hat's ship, not mine.

"I can't believe they stretch above the clouds!" Hat marvelled.

"Should make for quick entry at least." I nodded.

"Get ready to jump, everybody!" Hat declared as she pushed open the window.

"Roger!" Bow saluted, before we all jumped out.

As expected, it didn't take long to land on top of one of them. I breathed in the fresh, crisp air up here...what there was of it. Air was pretty thin. Thankfully, our species are very adaptable, so it only took a few huffs for me to get used to it.

"We really are super high up." Bow said as she stared over the edge.

"More importantly, look at all this." I gestured to the torches, statues and banners all strewn about the place. "Seems like these mountains are inhabited."

"I wonder what kind of crazy things live up here!?" Hat cried excitedly.

"Well so far we've had mafia cooks, Moon Penguins, Express Owls, ghosts..." I counted them off on one hand. "I'd say the sky's the limit."

"Flying whales!" Bow declared.

"Possibly." I shrugged as I put on the Spider Tie Badge.

We climbed up the mountain, which was filled with a surprising amount of greenery, until we reached a wooden bridge that led up to a big painted wooden double door.

"Someone's home." I stated as my namesake blew in the winds. It was snowing a bit as well, but not cold enough to warrant a change of clothing.

"We just gotta ring the bell!" Hat declared as she strolled up to a bell, and then proceeded to grapple onto it with her hookshot and swing from it to make it ring. "Hahahaha!"

'Oh, Hat.' I thought as I clutched my ears. 'Never change.'

That ringing was enough for the doors to open, apparently on their own, and we walked up a flight of stone spiral stairs...which were WAY more treacherous then they needed to be as we had to swing over huge gaps WHILST WINDS WERE BLOWING until we finally reached the top to find...

"What the heck are these?" Bow questioned as we looked upon what appeared to be miniature shrines indicated by the skulls on top.

"No idea." I admitted as I looked around, then at the sky. "Weather looks like its turning bad. Can't see anything else up here." Just the clouds below us indicating a very long drop.

"This one's different." Hat said as she walked up to the one at the front, with a hole in the middle. "It looks like there's something attached to it."

Me and Bow walked over and observed. It was a rope with various coloured flags on it, stretching up out into the sky.

"Where does it go?" Bow wondered.

"Let's find out!" Hat eagerly exclaimed.

"Whilst I've given up on persuading you not to, how exactly? We can't walk across that." I said.

"Hmmm...I know!" Hat beamed as she attached to it with her Hookshot...

...and shot off on it into the clouds.

"Hat!?" I gasped.

"Ohhh, gotcha!" Bow then grabbed it and shot off too!

'You've gotta be kidding me...' I sighed in my head. 'Alright then...' I changed my yo-yo into its flytrap form to have it grab onto the rope.

Then I too shot off.

"Holy space!" I cried out as I rocketed up into the clouds by the string of my toy. If I was any other species, I think my arm would've been torn right out of its socket! Dark clouds billowed around me as I rose higher and higher, until I broke through.

What lay before me were several mountains, each drastically different from the other. I was flying between pillars that had gigantic statues on them, and bells hanging above me that rang as I flew under them.

'Wow...' I couldn't help but marvel as I took in my surroundings, before I was thrown off at the end of the line and landed on grass, on top of a roof.

"Tie!" Hat waved at me from on the ground, and I jumped down to join her.

"This is a village?" I looked around at the houses, sculptures torches, and the citizens, who appeared to be people about our height wearing robes that obscured their appearances.

"Aw, it's a shame they aren't whales." Bow pouted.

"They seem kinda...out of place." I thought aloud as I stared at their Arabic attire.

"Those look kinda in place, though." Hat said as she pointed at some large figures wearing red and blue robes wandering around. They had big hairy faces and large horns too.

"What makes you say that?" I questioned.

"They're goats! Can't you tell by the horns?" Hat poked her fingers up for emphasis.

'Coulda fooled me.' These were some fat, upright goats.

"Let's explore!" Hat declared as she and Bow set off in random directions.

"Just don't wander too far!" I called as I glanced around. Plenty of Pons to pick up at least.

I wandered around the village for a bit, and from what I could gather, the little guys were called Nomads, whilst the big guys were called...Goats. Guess Hat was right on that one. But guess who I happened to bump into.

"Greetings, Tie." Badge Seller greeted me.

"Seller, hello." I waved back. "You know, I met someone recently who said I should buy a lot from you."

"They sound wise." Seller responded, with a hint of knowing. "Perhaps I could interest you in the elusive third badge pin?"

"Well, since you insisted so nicely." I snarked as I handed the Pons to him, and could now put on my Venus Flytoy, Spider Tie and Cannonball Badges.

"Quite nice up here, isn't it?" Seller breathed...do they even breath?

"Once you get used to the thin air, then yes." I nodded.

"Full of such history these peaks are." They mumbled, watching as a Goat ambled past us, looking at us and giving a little wave. It was oddly adorable.

"You sound like you know something." I gave it a wave back as it passed.

"I know a lot." Seller figured. "My advice is...keep your eyes open."

"When do I not?" I responded.

"Badge Seller!" Hat bounded over to them.

"Ah, my favourite customer." Standing right next to them, remember.

"Sorry, I don't have enough Pons for something new right now." Hat admitted. "Anyway, Tie! Come on! This way!" She tugged at my sleeve.

"Alright, alright, my arm's had enough abuse so far today." I told her as she pulled me along. "See ya, Seller."

"Farewell, Tie." They waved to me.

Hat pulled me over to another line with flags on it, and a Nomad standing next to it. "This guy says we can use these wires to get to the other mountains!"

"If you can get rid of those annoying sparkles, we'll give you free travelling rights." The Nomad nodded.

'Time Pieces.' I nodded. "So, why this one?" I looked at the line and saw it led to...a giant birdcage?

"Because my adventure senses are tingling to go that way!" She declared.

"Sure that's not a sugar rush?" I guessed.

"Hush! It's adventure senses!" She exclaimed. "Onwards, team!"

"Onwards it is then." I submitted as we all latched onto the wire and launched off.

* * *

"So they're here..."

Voice looked down from the top of Goat Village as Hat, Tie and Bow explored. Hat was hugging one of the Goats, Bow was stealing Pons, and Tie was talking to a Nomad, approaching Badge Seller.

"Hah...hah..."

Voice stopped and looked over their shoulder at Moustache, who was clutching her chest and breathing heavily.

"This...sucks..." She wheezed.

"I told you, relax your breathing." Voice said as they walked over and made them sit down.

Moustache took slow breaths.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise how difficult it the thin air up here would be for you." Voice apologised. "Take some time to get used to it."

"N-No...!" Moustache stood up. "If they're...here already...we need to go and find more Time Pie-hah! Hah...!"

"Slow breaths! Slow breaths...!" Voice calmly told her.

"I'm...not...a hindrance...!" She coughed.

"That is the last thing you are." Voice assured her, turning her head so that she stared into the shadows underneath their hood. "You're someone who is fighting for what you believe in, against all the odds. You're not invincible like them. But your slow and steady steps will make sure you make it there in the end. Now though? You need to take it easy."

Moustache breathed slowly. "...Boss and Rookie, yeah...?"

"Boss and Rookie." They nodded.

"...I'm sorry..." She mumbled. "...for dragging...you into this..."

"Heheheh…" Voice chuckled. "Thank you for it."

When they were sure Moustache was resting, they went over to the edge and took out their tuning fork, holding it up, as it began to vibrate.

"More dimensional disturbance..." Voice whispered, as they stared down at the trio zipping off towards the Birdcage. "And as expected...he's right in the middle of it."

* * *

 _Dreamy Traveller: A colour that makes you feel obscure, happy, and a little bit sad...like a waking dream._

* * *

 **With this, the Skyline Alpine Arc has begun! This chapter will focus a bit more on Voice and Moustache, but also will have some more elements, and shocks thrown in for good measure!**

 **The beginning of this chapter was in reference to the latest chapter of Mr. Mega1423's 'Megacharge', where Tie made a guest appearance. Even though I haven't read it at all...*awkward cough*...I felt I should honour the tribute at least. Go check it out if you have the time, it's got over 50 chapters for you! Thanks again, Mr. Mega!**

 **In other news! I had a job interview today! And I realised...I'm really bad at tying a tie...even though I'm writing a story about a character who's main focus is a tie...*AWKWARD CHOKING!* Anyway, hope that goes well for me!**

 **Special thanks to Konan720, saltythebear (I see what you did there) and Happiness studios for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **Next time: Tie gets a new Neckwear! See you then!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Fat Birds, Lava Burns

"You are idiots."

"Tie!"

"Well they are!"

We were on our way to the Birdhouse, as the Nomad's called it, but it turns out getting there was a step-by-step basis, jumping from mini-mountain to mini-mountain, and it had been going fine until we hit a dead end, where we learned this nugget of knowledge.

"WHY would you use giant horns to extend out your wires that you NEED to travel around, when you can't even blow them!?" I cried.

"The thin air means we have trouble blowing." The Nomad we were talking to replied meekly.

"...Then don't use horns which require vast amounts of aiiiiiiiiir!" I yelled in exasperation.

"Usually the Goats are the ones who blow them." The Nomad said. "But they've been acting odd lately."

"Odd how?" Hat asked.

"Just...wandering around, aimlessly."

'Sounds like most of the things on this planet.' I thought.

"I think they're afraid of something...inevitable." He mumbled.

"Like what?" Bow wanted to elaborate.

"No idea." The Nomad said.

"Um...can we blow the horn to make the wire, so we can keep going?" I asked.

"Well, if you can." The Nomad shrugged.

"Can I blow it, Tie?" Hat requested.

"Sure, Hat." I pat her on the shoulder, as she blowed into the horn, causing a giant...horn sound, to erupt out, as a wire filled with flags extended out towards the giant birdcage.

"Wow, you've got really strong lungs." The Nomad praised.

"We're just adaptable." I shrugged.

"Onwards!" Hat declared as we jumped down.

We rode the next wire to the cliffs closest to the Birdhouse. The areas around each named mountain seemed to be related to it in some way, for example, all of these cliffs were filled with nests of eggs, and egg murals, and egg statues. Lots of egg stuff.

"Wonder what are in these?" Hat wondered as she stared at one such nest.

"No, we're not bringing one back to hatch as a pet." I prematurely said. "And no, not an omelette either."

"Awwwww." Hat and Bow pouted.

"I actually think these may be the eggs of all those pesky birds that have been giving us trouble." I hypothesized.

"The round ones that try to peck us?" Hat questioned.

"Well, there certainly are a lot around here, aren't there?" I gestured.

"...Should we break them then?" Bow suggested.

"No." Both me and Hat denied. Sure they were pains to deal with, but smashing their eggs was just wrong.

We rode off on one more wire, putting us inside the giant birdcage itself, and surprise surprise, it was filled with giant birdhouses.

"Don't know why I was expecting anything else, honestly." I admitted.

Admittedly, with three of us, collecting things was much easier, no stone was left unturned, but that didn't mean things were easy, thanks to all of the darn birds jumping around this place, and the-

"Exploding egg!" I screamed as I cannonball jumped away from the explosion.

"Wow, that's weird.!" Hat commented.

"That's not right!" I exclaimed as I dusted myself down. I actually noticed that I had landed next to some weird looking purple plants. Their buds were closed, but it looked like they were about to bloom soon...

"Tie!" Hat distracted me from above. "I can see a chest in the house you're on top of!"

"I got it." I assured her as I put on the Bat Bow and used it to fly into the house and pop open the chest. "Ooh, yarn. Actually, I think that makes enough..." I got out my other yarn balls and wove them all together, before throwing it around my neck.

It was a cape. Neon green in colour, with tassles at the end of it that made it look like a mop or something. It was also sparkly, with yellow twinkling stars coming off of it, as it was fastened around my neck by what looked like two metal magnetic bubbles instead of a clasp. Thank you The Incredibles. Finally, there was a golden symbol on it that looked like a tornado.

"Never thought I'd be wearing a cape." I thought aloud as I looked at it, before platforming out.

"Oooh! Is that a cape!?" Hat was on me instantly. "You look like a superhero!"

"What does it do?" Bow inquired.

"Not sure." I admitted. "Hold on, I'll use some magic and we'll know."

Instantly, my arms turned into plastic tubes with black cones on the end of them.

"...Okay then." I said.

"Are you gonna shoot a laser like my umbrella?" Hat enquired.

"Let me see..." I aimed it specifically away from them and concentrated.

Instantly, my arm created a large vacuuming tornado that began sucking up all the Pons in the direction I pointed, as well as all the hay laying around.

"You're a vacuum!" Hat clapped.

"Huh." I stated as I held both arms up and began vacuuming up all of the capsules I aimed at.

"Unlimited power!" Hat declared in her best raspy voice.

"Alright then..." I changed my arms back to normal and thought for a moment, before snapping my fingers. "Cleaner Cape!"

My newly named neckwear was quite helpful. I could vacuum up any stray Pons we couldn't reach, pull objects we couldn't grab onto, and even vacuum up haystacks in our way since they could be broken down into bits. Turns out I could also vacuum up smaller enemies like the birds and shoot them back out, though the exploding eggs were a bit too big.

"You're having fun with that, aren't you, Tie?" Bow said.

"Let me have this." I told her as I vacuumed up a bird then shot it at another bird.

"Don't think you can vacuum up that one though." Hat said as she looked out a birdhole.

"Why, what's-sweet space!" I gasped.

That was one fat bird! That was a pudgy chunky rolling fat peck bird! Big as one of these houses! And the Time Piece was on a platform right above it!

"It's so cute!" Bow cooed.

"Cute wouldn't be my first thought." I admitted. "Wonder how it got so big?"

"It's sleeping. Would be a shame if we disturbed it." Hat mumbled.

"Would it?" I asked.

"Nope." She smiled cheerfully.

That led to her blowing another horn to create a wire to said bird (who flipped itself over in shock) allowing us to ride over, bounce on top of it, and retrieve our first Alpine Skylines Time Piece. Hat cradled it like a baby as if to shush it.

'Bit late for that.' I thought, staring at the pudgy bird we just bounced on...and it was right back asleep.

But looking at the blorb birb, I noticed something else. Those flowers I noticed earlier that bloomed into...something dark purple, and one of the spores floated out, right into the mouth of one of the Goats just standing there.

'Oh, that's nasty.' I thought. To be fair, it was that Goat's own fault for, oh I don't know, EATING the purple seed. Didn't even try to move out of the way or anything.

"Tie! Let's go put the Time Piece back!" Hat told me.

"Huh? Oh, sure." I agreed as we all teleported back.

"TIE!" I was immediately greeted by Boss, who came up to me, and his entire jar was covered by a pink knitted bobble hat. "Can you tell that Knit girl not to cover me with her cursed cotton creations!?"

"That's a good look for you, Boss." I snarked, but pulled it off of him nonetheless. "Sorry, but Knit's not my responsibility. Look after yourself."

"I am two eyeballs in a jar!" He cried.

"Plus Roombi." I argued, the Roomba beeping happily that I acknowledged it.

"Nice!" Speaking of which, there was Knit, right behind me, examining the Cleaner Cape. "You made this from my yarn didn't you?"

"Yep." I spun around to face her.

"YOU'RE yarn?" Bow gasped as Hat put the Time Piece away.

"Oh, we never told you." I realised. "Well, it's not HER yarn per say, but she's made out of the same stuff."

"Does that mean YOU'RE magical?" Hat gasped.

"Um...I guess?" Knit shrugged.

"You guess?" I repeated.

"I've never really had a chance to try using magic." She admitted. "Never really had a need to."

I folded my arms. Was Knit really capable of doing something extraordinary? If the yarn could make all of Hat's Hats and my Neckwear, I wonder if she was capable of anything? Or rather, what did Moonjumper make her capable of? My thoughts about Knit's father were still vague and unfounded, but this little twinge in the back of my head made me frown at his name.

"Let's go back to Goat Village now!" Hat bounced up and down excitedly. "I wanna go to another new place!"

"If you're actually enthusiastic about finding Time Pieces, Hat, which I'm SURE you are." She giggled nervously at that. "Then who am I to say no? To the Engine Room!"

"Let's aim to land IN the village this time." Bow agreed.

* * *

Voice and Moustache were gradually platforming up a mountain where a giant bell hung, taking it slowly.

"Y'know, I could just teleport us there." Voice suggested...again.

"No." Moustache spoke calmly for her. "I need to get more used to this thin air...urgh! Such a pain!"

"If you say so." Voice relented as they helped her up.

"You sure there's a Time Piece up here?" Moustache wondered aloud.

"Absolutely." Voice nodded. "Besides, this location is very important."

"Don't tell me you're gonna waste all our time making another grave or something." The girl grumbled.

"No promises." Voice shrugged, causing Moustache to bop them on the top of their hood.

"Honestly, I don't know why I put up with you sometimes!" She huffed.

"Because without me, you'd be all on your lonesome." Voice squeaked as they poked her in the cheek. "And because you wuv me~."

"Gross! No way!" Moustache cried as she waved them off, causing Voice to laugh. "...You've changed, Voice."

"In what way?" They asked as they used their tuning fork as a springboard to throw Moustache up to the next platform, before creating a portal for themselves to simply walk up their.

"For one, you're much less of a stick in the mud, two, you're actually nice to be around..." Moustache listed as they walk.

"When do we get to the compliments?" Voice wondered.

"And...you're just a good guy." Moustache said. "Not bad for my Rookie."

"Oh thank you, great teacher." Voice bowed mockingly.

"But even better for my friend." Moustache added.

"Was that...kindness?" Voice mused.

"Don't get used to it." Moustache muttered as she climbed up further.

"Fine by me." Voice responded as they continued to ascend.

* * *

"Wow, it's hot."

"Well done, Hat." I mumbled.

Our next destination after landing in Goat Village, as decided by our Captain, was what the Nomad's called The Lava Cake. As expected, the mountains surrounding it were all charcoal black, with lava pouring down out of them. Believe it or not, our species are no strangers to lava. Yep, we can even survive that. Still get burned, but the noxious fumes? No problem. Lungs of gods we have.

"The Nomads seem to like it." Bow pointed at several ones who were enjoying themselves.

"They're certainly dressed for it." I wasn't letting that go.

"Tie, can you use your vacuum to cool me down?" Hat requested.

"It doesn't work like that." I told her flat-out.

We eventually made our way over to the base of the Lava Cake itself, thanks to my Bat Bow and the spiders Hat and Bow could bounce off (now that I think about it what were those spiders attached to?) and were at the base of it. It wasn't exactly a cake, more like multiple latforms of lava stacked on top of each other.

'How is that even possible?' I mused, when I spotted something. 'More of those flowers...' The same ones from the Birdhouse, that that Goat stupidly swallowed..

"Water!" My attention was diverted to Hat, who was running over to a pool of water. "With this we can cool do-HOT!" As soon as she dived into the water, she jumped back out.

"It's a hot spring!" Bow stated.

"That's obvious, since its so close to all this lava." I said.

"No fair..." Hat blew on her hands.

"C'mon, Hat. We'll grab the Time Piece, then we can go back and have ice cream." I told her.

"Ice cream!?" She gasped. "Can we have double chocolate?"

"IF it motivates you to go." I nodded.

"Good enough for me!" Hat declared.

So that's how we set off up the Lava Cake. Travelling BETWEEN levels of lava was quite unnerving, of course, Hat and Bow were fearless about it and we made good time, until we came to a roadblock; a literall wall of lava falling down from the upper level.

"It's blocking us to the cannon." Hat pointed, since the cannons sent us up to the next level.

"Tie! Vacuum it up!" Bow declared.

"I'm not attempting to vacuum lava." I denied. "Besides, I don't think it would work on something that dense." I thought for a moment. "Hold on."

I put on the Necro Necklace and went Danny Phantom to jump through the wall of lava unscathed. Thankfully there was a giant socket that I could plug the Spark Scarf into, causing a platform to flip up, and the other two to cross.

"Great work, Tie!" Hat praised. "Y'know, we've gotten a lot of new abilities since we came to this planet."

"And compulsive hoarding. Don't forget compulsive hoarding." I stated.

"I know, but it's really cool, isn't it?" Hat beamed. "Despite all of the problems, this planets been really good to us, hasn't it?"

"Guess it has." I admitted, as we stared out across the Alpine Skylines.

"We could stay here." Hat suddenly said. "We don't have to go home."

"Hey..." I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Hat. I know you want to go home. And I do too, promise."

"But Tie...back home, you..." She began.

"It's okay." I told her. "Whatever happens back home...I'll accept it."

Bow was quiet during this, leaving us a moment of silence.

"...Can we get going? It's really hot." Hat complained.

"Sure." I agreed, thankful our species doesn't get sweaty.

As expected of platforming pros like us, we made it to the top and secured the Time Piece.

"We're blazing through these! Heh, get it? Blazing?" Hat giggled.

"Please no puns, Hat." I sighed. I was looking over the edge of the Lava Cake, heights were no problem for us, trying to see if I could see those flowers, but we were so high up not even their spot of purple was visible to me.

"Whatcha looking at, Tie?" Hat wondered.

"Those purple flowers...there were some down there and some at the Bierdhouse. Did you two see them?" I asked.

"Those weird ones? Yeah." Hat nodded.

"Why do you ask?" Bow wondered.

"Another bad feeling I get from them." I responded.

"Bad like...?"

"Subcon bad."

"Well..." Hat sat next to me. "If those flowers create a problem, we'll fix it, right?"

"I'd prefer to prevent the problem rather then fix it." I admitted. "But the locals aren't making this easy."

"How about this? It's there problem." Hat shrugged. "We'll only fix it if WE want to fix it. I mean, what have they done for us, huh?"

I smirked. "Careful, you're beginning to sound like me."

"No, you're more like...'Captain! Let go of the cookie jar!'" She cried in a gruff voice.

"Nothing like me." I denied.

"I thought it was accurate." Bow chimed in.

"Thanks." I said, looking towards the sea of clouds. "Nice to know I'm...hm?"

"What is it?" Both asked.

"That." I pointed down. "Do you see that?"

There was something in the clouds. Flying through it? Swimming? It was something long, like a serpent. Nothing more then a shadow, and like that it was gone.

"I saw it." Hat gasped. "Wonder what it was?"

"Maybe the Nomads will know." Bow suggested.

"Not a bad idea actually. Let's pop down and ask before we go back to the ship." I said.

The two girls used their umbrellas to float down whilst I flowed my descent with the Bat Bow, talking to the Nomad at the base of the mountain about what we saw.

"Ohhhh! You must've seen the Leviathan!" The Nomad nodded.

"Leviathan?" I echoed.

"It's a giant creature that lives in the clouds." The Nomad raised its arms as if to appear intimidating. "The guardian of Alpine Skylines! We tell naughty children the Leviathan would gobble them up if they were naughty-" Hat and Bow actually cowered at that. "But it's really just a big old softie!"

"So you've seen it, then?" Bow marvelled.

"Uh...no." He admitted. "It's pretty rare...doesn't show itself to many people. Others have been reporting sightings though. A lot more then usual. I'm telling you, it's part of the omen!"

"That something bad's gonna happen soon?" Hat asked.

"Exactly!" The Nomad nodded. "It is inevitable!"

'Inevitable, huh?' I stared at the clouds where I first saw it, then at the flowers, which had bloomed. 'Time is cruel, I guess.'

* * *

 _Cleaner Cape: Allows Tie to create vacuums that suck up small objects, small enemies, liquids and powders! It can even pull objects you can't grab onto! This definitely sucks!_

* * *

 **This was another little tidbit chapter that focuses on setting things up for the future, can you guess what's been hinted at here?**

 **Yeeeeeah Skylines is a bit slower after the rollercoaster that was Subcon, so we're focusing a bit more on Moustache and Voice now, the latter of whom was surprisingly absent for most of AHiT considering she's 'the main villain'. At least Bowser has the decency to show his face once in a while! Also, Tie's next Neckwear has been revealed, one more left to create!**

 **Thank you to saltythebear, Konan720, Guest, Tbone8454, Mr. Mega1423, HunterHQ, and One day I'll log for reviewing!**

 **Next time: The two groups meet up in the Twilight Bell, and Voice confronts Tie. Look forward to it!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Bell Chimes at Twilight

Ice cream time in the ship, as promised. In case you were curious, Hat had two scoops of chocolate, Bow had vanilla, and I had mint choc chip. Everybody else had joined in and were having strawberry. We had to stick Boss' cone right into his jar, only for him to complain about it being cold.

"Alpine Skylines really is fascinating!" Hat beamed as she ate. "I wonder where what the next mountain is going to have in store for us!?"

"Can't believe you three went all the way up there! Er, down there." CC said. "Not many people go up there you know."

"I didn't even know there was a place like that!" Boss exclaimed.

"I remember flying up there once." Knit recalled as her whole head unravelled and she threw the ice cream in before reforming. "It was really-ack! Brain freeze!"

"And whose fault is that?" I lectured, rubbing her head regardless, but wondering where the ice cream went, and how.

"Ugh...really weird." She finished. "A lot of ghostly magic going on around this giant bell."

"That big white one?" Bow chimed in.

"Yeah." Knit nodded.

"Then that is our next destination!" Hat declared.

"Wow. At this rate we'll have all the Time Pieces in Alpine Skylines easily." I commented.

"Oh! Well...maybe we could slow down a bit." Hat mused.

"Come on." I said as I began dragging her to the Engine Room. "We'll be back soon!"

"Take care, kids!" CC waved.

* * *

The route to the Twilight Bell dubbed by the Nomads was...unsettling. Not as much as Subcon, but there was something about it that made me alert, when it shouldn't have. The cliffs were more grey, with a lot more white markings, and on the way, we found a bell that caused intangible things to become tangible! It turned out that Hat's Dweller Mask usually could see them, and I could interact with them whilst using the Necro Necklace and vice-versa. So my question was what was it doing here? Especially with a likeness of a Subcon ghost attached to it?

"Are you two getting that feeling?" I had to ask.

"For once, yeah." Bow surprisingly agreed.

"Mysterious, ain't it?" Hat mused. "It's not scary, more like...hm..."

"Whimsical?" I suggested.

"Yeah!" She agreed with a snap of her fingers.

"You sure there's a Time Piece here?" Bow asked.

With a tug of my tie, it pointed towards the bell. "Yep. Quicker we get it, the quicker we're done."

The three of us eventually made our way to the Twilight Bell. It was absolutely huge, hanging right over us.

"That is one big bell." Bow breathed.

"No Time Piece though..." I mumbled, giving another tug, only for it to point straight up. "Maybe it's on top?"

"We would have seen it if it was." Hat said. "There's only one explanation; it's in it!"

"In it?" I stared up into the bell, obviously nothing being there.

"Hup!" Hat attached her Hookshot to the bell. "Here we go!"

"Hold on-!" I started to gasp.

Hat swung, causing the Twilight Bell to release a resonating chime that echoed around, shaking us to our very cores.

"What a bell!" Bow cried.

"Wheeeeeee!" Hat cheered as she swung on it.

Suddenly, the world around us began breaking down into swirling green and black.

"What is-!?" My voice was drowned out by blustering...winds?

"Ti…?...ou...kay...?" Hat's voice barely made it through.

"Hat!?" I shouted. "Where are you!?" I couldn't fight against this whirling sensation. I had to shut my eyes tight. I thought I could hear mumbling voices in the chaos, but I couldn't see, until it finally stopped. I slowly opened my eyes.

This world...it was like a giant, dark void, filled with marble columns and structures. Giant Goat figureheads had waterfalls running out of them, several enemies flew around, even the spirits of a couple of Goats wandered around aimlessly.

More importantly though, Hat and Bow weren't here.

"Hat? Bow?" I called out, but nobody answered, making me cup my hands and call out: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!?"

Nobody responded.

'What in space happened?' I wondered as I stared out across the strange world. 'There's no doubt the Twilight Bell did this. So did Hat and Bow get flung somewhere else?' I stared up at the bell. 'I don't think going back will help much. Besides, there's still a Time Piece here. I'd better just get looking.'

I platformed through this strange dimension. My Necro Necklace was practically a necessity here, what with all of the platforms only existing spiritually, as well as all of these bells that acted like the Dwellers Mask. It was nothing but stone, enemies and waterfalls. All else was quiet. It all felt so calm, so serene, that my voice calling out for Hat and Bow was shattering the peacefulness of this place.

"Just what kind of place is this?" I wondered as I put on the Cleaner Cape and vacuumed up some Pons. "It feels different from everything else before. Like an oddity of a dimension...hm..."

I continued moving on, still searching for Hat and Bow, until I eventually arrived on a giant circular marble platform. Giant pillars completely surrounded me, waterfalls falling from each.

'Did I reach a dead end?' I thought as I stared around. 'There are no more platforms further ahead. I'll have to go back and try a different route.'

"The CEO of Time..."

I froze. A familiar echoing voice resonated out all around me.

"He studied time tirelessly." They went on. "To find its secrets...how to manipulate it. Despite his advancements that did nothing but good, the universe deemed his research dangerous to the flow of time...and he was erased from time and space."

'Where are they?' I thought as I scanned all around me.

"Timmy. A psychic who wanted to expand his horizons, prove himself worthy." They continued. "He increased his psychic abilities to the point he could cross dimensions with them...but the universe deemed that doing so would damage this dimensions...so he was erased from time and space. He was a friend of Hat's, you know. Now she doesn't know he even existed."

I stopped trying to find them, and listened instead.

"Moonjumper you know...but there was another called the Shapeshifter. They could mimic any face, any voice. They were an accident. An accident, desperately trying to find their place in life, cursing the world why they existed...a lot like you actually. And eventually, the world answered. It deemed Shapeshifter a failure, and they were erased. Shapeshifter didn't want that. They cried as they vanished."

"Thor, he created a time machine that damaged the timeline. Oldster, they say he lived forever, that he had 'fooled' time, and apparently the universe didn't like that. The Science Owls, an entire SPECIES, dabbled in interdimensional travel. Gone. Gone. Gone. All of them. No evidence they even existed. Not even memories."

"An entire planet too." The voice was growing more and more melancholy. "Of golden sand, ancient runes...and magic. It gave off so much magic it practically infected others with it, flipping the balance of the universe...so it was erased too. Along with everything and everyone on it. So much society, so much history, so much life...never existed."

I took a deep breath.

"And it all leads up to you...Tie."

I turned around and faced Voice.

"Who are you, Voice?" Was the first thing I asked.

"I am an emissary." They replied. "For those that were wiped clean from the universe. Only I know them. Remember them."

"You keep talking about how the universe erases them...how is that possible?" I followed up.

"Even I don't know that." Voice admitted. "Maybe it's God. Or maybe a collective consciousness. Perhaps our whole world is a big DnD game and the DM is just mean. All I know is that it is very possible. More importantly though, you're dodging around the big question, Tie."

I frowned at them as they went on: "What I meant when I mentioned you at the end? Why you felt that way the first time we met? Then again, you're not one to talk about yourself."

"Get to the point." I muttered.

"Gladly. The universe has erased so many people by this point for attempting to damage the supernatural balance of the world. Turns out it was learning something from all those experiences." Voice slowly raised the bandaged hand not holding their tuning fork, and pointed at me. "That is you, Tie."

"What do you mean?"

"Still haven't figured it out? Or do you not want to accept it?" Voice said. "You have an ability that culminates from their failures. Tie...you can cross time and space perfectly, without causing any damage at all. If the boundaries of our timeline, our dimension, are glass walls, most can only go through by breaking them. But you can just phase right through."

I didn't speak as they continued.

"Even more then that. The walls open themselves up to you. That is why that woman and that man appeared before you. Either you, or the walls themselves, subconsciously let them in." I felt a harsh glare beneath that hood. "You were born to do the things those who vanished dreamed of being capable of."

"Well, I didn't ask for it." I retorted.

"But you needed it." Voice countered. "Your bond with Hat is enough for you to keep going, but before that? You're life on your home planet? What kept you from ending it there, when you were at your lowest?" I glared at him. "That's right. The feeling that someone else existed. Someone you came to admire. Somehow, your mind reached across dimensions and found something, someone you could believe in to keep going."

"However, Tie..." Voice grew sombre. "That ability has come at a price. Their existences. You are the successful result of so many failures. Even now, I can see it in you. CEO's cynicism, Timmy's place at Hat's side, Shapeshifter's displacement. You're nothing but an amalgamation of those that are gone."

"Peck that!" I shouted. "I'm me! I'm not some Frankenstein's monster!"

"Did that upset you? Good." Voice hissed. "As I said, I am their emissary. I can hear them cursing you, Tie. Cursing your existence born from their deaths. Apologies, but I cannot help but hate you."

"I'm...not to blame for them being gone!" I shouted.

"Maybe. Yet you are the result of them being gone. Whether you were on purpose or not, I cannot say." Voice admitted. "Though the fact you were created with such an ability, with elements from each of their lives, is in no way a coincidence. You led a life sculpted from theirs. Where else are they to throw their anger?"

"You talk about their feelings like they're right here with us. Isn't that impossible if what you've said is true?" I questioned.

"Oh, Tie." Voice spoke with an unshakeable conviction. "I am beyond time and space. I am a being that has transcended even the universes understanding. My existence in and of itself is an impossible miracle...or perhaps a mistake. I can do the impossible. I can hear them." They gripped the top of their hood for a moment, but then released it, as if teasing me.

"...So your goal is..." I began.

"Did you figure it out?" Voice cocked their head. "That's right. Using the Time Pieces, I will etch their memory into history itself. Their influence will permeate everything."

"You have no idea what that could do to time!" I shouted.

"True. I figure I too would be erased. If the universe could touch me that is."

"So you're fine with running possible existences if those gone are remembered!?"

"How DARE you lecture me about existence!?" Voice snapped. "Theirs were cruelly ripped from them! Mine is an oddity! And yours...a tragedy." They pointed at me again. "Your entire life is meant to be a reflection of the shadow of their existences! Their achievements! But your tale...it's so pathetic it sickens me. Your life is NOTHING compared to the collective lives of all of them! Your innate ability is wasted on you!"

I flinched at their words.

"Even now I can tell." Voice went on. "You do not value your life. You do not appreciate or deserve it. If you have even a shred of kindness, you would end it! For their sake! Send a message to the universe! That what it did was WRONG!"

All was silent for a moment, except for the sound of falling water, as I thought.

 _'You deserve to exist.'_

 _'I should at least tell you that you will be alright in the end.'_

 _'I wanted to be close to someone I've come to care about!'_

 _'You're special, Tie. Never forget that.'_

"No."

Voice didn't respond.

"I may not value my life...but other people do." I said. "I'm still here because of them, and for their sake. My heart will mend, thanks to them. I won't throw away their kindness by ending it all."

Voice actually chuckled. "Excellent. I would have been disappointed if you caved that easily. But you still won't be forgiven so quickly."

They held out their tuning fork. "I've told you all I need to know, and all I've wanted to say. Are our positions clear?"

"Crystal." I took out my yo-yo.

"You need to stop me from collecting the Time Pieces, and I need to end you to appease their wishes." Voice said. "I wonder who would win? The universes 'magnum opus'? Or the dead's last hope?"

"I'm more then what I was born with." I stated firmly.

"Then prove it." Voice gripped the handle of their weapon with both hands and held a sword wielders stance, whilst I put on the appropriate Badges.

In a flash, we leapt at each other, and his tuning fork and my hammer clashed.

A gigantic shockwave crashed through the entire dimension as our weapons resonated against each other, before it broke and we skidded back.

"A perfect place to clash." Voice spoke. "A dimension like this allows me to go all out."

"Bit full of yourself, aren't you?" I turned my hammer back into a yo-yo and threw it at them, but they knocked it away with a swing of their tuning fork before charging at me. Voice thrust their weapon forward like a spear, but I ducked under it and cannonball jumped past them, retrieving my yo-yo as we turned to face each other.

I changed my yo-yo into its flytrap form and used it to grab onto their tuning fork. We both dug in our heels and pulled, neither letting up, but then the fork began to vibrate violently, forcing my weapon to let go.

"A fair warning. My weapon is for more then just swordplay." Voice pointed the tuning fork at me before unleashing a powerful soundwave! I jumped out of the way as it smashed into the pillar behind me, leaving a large crate that was caving in further each second as the soundwaves persisted, and were getting closer to me as Voice swung their weapon slowly!

I put on the Bat Bow and flew up, gliding in a circle around the whole platform as the soundwaves chased after me, damaging each pillar as it passed me, until it finally ended and I landed. I grabbed my yo-yo and tossed it at them.

Voice held their fork up, and it vibrated once again, as a barrier of rippling air appeared in front of them and blocked the attack!

"I can use these soundwaves for both offence and defence." Voice said as I switched to the Spark Scarf and unleashed a bolt of lightning, that bounced off of the barrier and hit a pillar instead, causing the water to light up with electricity! "Not even magic can penetrate it." They then shot the sound barrier at me and hit me! It felt like I was hit with a huge fist as I skidded to the edge, but quickly recovered.

"In that case..." I switched to the Cleaner Cape and began vacuuming, creating a powerful tornado that forced them to stick their weapon into the ground to avoid being pulled in.

"Trying to incapacitate me?" Voice called out as their cloak billowed. "Sorry, but that won't work on me!" They then pulled their weapon out of the ground and let themselves get pulled, fork held out, ready to stab me!

I cancelled the vacuum and jumped away as Voice went flying into the pillar behind me, causing it to be completely cut in half. But instead of falling, the top part stayed suspended in midair, the water still flowing from it. Voice jumped back onto the platform unfazed as I switched back to the Spark Scarf.

"You've got a lot of abilities thanks to your time here." Voice admitted. "But so do I." They then held up something.

"A Badge!?" I gasped at the pin showing a roaring fire.

"Badge Seller, despite their name, isn't the only one who can make these." Voice said as they put it on, instantly causing their tuning fork to glow hot red. They held it skyward as it burst into flames, before swinging it down and sending a wall of fire towards me!

I was caught in a large explosion, and as the smoke cleared...

"The Necro Necklace, is it?" Voice mused as I was revealed to be unharmed in my ghost mode. "True, that form does make you 'invincible'. However, you cannot hurt me either. Besides, that immunity, doesn't last long, and it needs to recharge...right now!" They jumped at me with their flaming blade as soon as my magic ran out.

"I was expecting that!" I declared as I swung my yo-yo at them, but they thrust their fork into the ground to balance on top of it and dodge the blow, but I anticipated this too, and had switched to the Spark Scarf with my other hand, sending an electric current up the metal tuning fork that zapped Voice, causing them to cry out as we jumped away from each other.

The two of us launched our respective elements; fire and electricity, at each other, causing a giant explosion in the middle of the arena that shook the area, and covered us in black smoke.

"You really are strong." Voice admitted, sparks still crackling off of them as it cleared. "Unfortunately for you, I'm gonna pull an anime trope here, and tell you I haven't even begun to get serious."

"What? Barriers and shockwaves aren't enough?" I breathed.

"For my ambitions? Not by a long shot." They took their Badge off, causing their tuning fork to return to normal. "Allow me to show you." Voice held up the tuning fork, as it began to vibrate again.

"You think I'll let you!?" I zapped at them with the Spark Scarf, but they jumped over it.

In the air, the air itself seemed to ripple above the tuning fork, as a blue symbol that looked like a clock face appeared above it. They then pointed it at me and the symbol shot off. I went to dodge, but suddenly gravity seemed to increase on me. Voice had launched a shockwave with that attack which had pushed me down, leaving the symbol to hit me in the chest.

The blue symbol imprinted itself on me, and I couldn't move. I couldn't even breath. I couldn't do anything. But somehow I was fine.

"Impressed?" Voice wondered as they slung their weapon over their shoulder and casually walked up to me. "Your time is paused. Can't do anything at all can you? But that also means nothing will effect you. But do you get it? I just STOPPED your TIME. I can influence time, bend it to my will. And I know that your time will resume, right about..."

As soon as I could move again, Voice swung their tuning fork into my stomach so hard I coughed violently, knocking the air out of my lungs as the force of the blow sent me flying and crashing to the ground.

"...now." They finished.

"Gah...hagaghk!" I coughed violently, desperately gulping down air as I looked at them. "Y-You...can control time...!?"

"Only ever so slightly. But yes." Voice boasted, holding their weapon out. "That is the power of my Time Tuning Fork."

I managed to steady my breathing. "Maybe...but that has a weakness...!"

"Oh?" Voice mused.

"You needed to hit me with that symbol for it to work." I stood back up.

"Correct. You figured it out instantly." Voice confirmed. "They're called Time Tunes. I literally tap into the wavelength of time itself and 'copy' it, weaponize it. Of course, that makes you think as long as you dodge, you'll be safe, right? That's not good enough!"

They held it up again, this time creating a red clock face, that attached itself to the top of their hood.

"What n-OW!?" Quick as a flash, Voice sped over to me and struck me over and over again with the Time Tuning Fork. I instantly had injuries all over my body as I was tossed to the edge of the area, before the red symbol vanished from their hood.

"I can also Fast Forward my own time, as well as Pause yours." Voice explained. "Of course, it just makes me move super fast, so I don't have much control, making it reckless. But for a flurry of attacks like that, it gets the job done."

"Agh…" I was hurting everywhere, struggling to get back on my feet.

"I come from inbetween time and space, but acquiring this weapon was still no mean feat." Voice went on, leaving me to try and stand up. "Like how you scavenged to gain your abilities, I worked tirelessly to create this. The perfect weapon to defeat you, and collect the Time Pieces. You may not know it yet Tie, but this moment, this planet, is so, so important."

I managed to get back up on my feet, but I was still wobbly.

"Let's see you survive this." They pointed the fork at me, and I dug in my heels as they unleashed a soundwave at me, making me teeter on the edge. Thinking quickly, I put on the Cleaner Cape and created a vacuum.

"That's pointless! You can't vacuum up soundwaves!" Voice declared. But then they realised, and looked over their shoulder. I was vacuuming up the pillar that they broke earlier, causing it to come hurtling towards them, threatening to crush them.

"Clever son of a-!" They were forced to use their fork to create a barrier to block the pillar causing it to break into pieces.

This was the moment, their back was turned to me. I threw my yo-yo at them, and it hit them right in the hood as they turned back around, before I turned it into its flytrap form to bite down on their bandaged arm, making them cry out painfully before I threw them up into the air before slamming them into the ground, just before the broken pieces of the pillar fell on top of them, crushing them.

"Hah..." I panted, composing myself as I stared at the debris. "...You can come out now."

Voice shoved a stone on top of them away, standing up, covered in bruises. "Anticipated me, did you?"

"You don't seem like the type to die that easily." I said.

"So you're intending to kill me?" Voice asked as they stepped down off of the rubble and in front of me.

"You started it." I accused. "I wouldn't if you didn't pick a fight."

"Bold words. But you don't have the heart to kill me." Voice said. "You're far too nice, even if you yourself don't know it."

"Stop talking like you know about me." I muttered.

"Since I know who makes you up, I know you." Voice said.

"I'm not them!" I declared.

"Seems talking is meaningless." Voice shrugged. "In that case, I'll just show you, why you can't win. Humour me for a moment."

They held up their tuning fork, this time creating a green clock face that attached itself to their hood, and slowly, all of their injuries began healing, until they were good as new.

"I can also Rewind my damage." Voice said as they created another green symbol that attached itself to the rubble, and slowly, it reformed into the complete pillar. "All the damage you dealt is gone."

"Yeah...and now, I know all of your abilities." I nodded.

"You think you can overcome me?" Voice questioned.

"Definitely."

"Interesting." They put the Badge on again, causing their weapon to be ignited. "Come on then."

I turned my yo-yo into a hammer and electrified it with the Spark Scarf, before we clashed again.

Lightning and flames danced everywhere as we swung at each other again and again, blocking each other every time, each blow sending a shockwave out, but we wouldn't let up as we attacked again and again, causing lightning to scar the platform and flames to burn it.

Voice jumped back and held their fork up, causing it to vibrate again, but this time creating three rings of fire that shot towards me. I slammed my hammer into the ground, causing lightning to explode up out of the ground and block the attack. But the rings were a distraction as Voice created another Forward Tune that attached to their head, before instantly dashing over to me and enveloping my in flames from the speed of his burning swings.

However, as soon as it wore off, I hit him with my hammer, knocking him back.

"You used the Necro Necklace..." They coughed.

"If you can remember how long my ghost form lasts, I can remember how long those Tunes of yours last." I stated. I had used my ghost form to avoid the attacks, then instantly returned to normal to hit them.

"Heh...I must admit, I'm having fun." Voice stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"You're so tactical. I reckon you've already found a way to counter Pause and Rewind as well." Voice said. "I've never been pressured like this, and it excites me! It's a new feeling, and I'm loving it!"

"Why are you so happy? I thought you hated me."

I could've sworn they were giving me a melancholic look beneath that hood. "Huh...I suppose, truthfully-"

"Voooooooooooooooooooooooooice!"

We both stopped as we turned to see Moustache Girl running towards us, carrying a Time Piece, with Hat and Bow running after her!

"I got it! I got it!" Moustache declared.

"Tie! I'm so glad you're okay! Stop her!" Hat waved desperately.

"So she found it..." Voice glanced at me. "Seems we'll have to settle this another time."

"You're stopping now!?" I gasped.

"A small victory to you three is major for her." Voice stated.

"Grab her!" Bow shouted as Moustache jumped onto our platform.

I went to intercept her, but then cried out in pain as Voice hit me across the chest with their flaming weapon, sending me flying back.

"Tie!" Hat cried.

"Let's get out of here, Voice!" Moustache gasped.

"Right." Voice nodded as they held out their tuning fork and used it to create a portal.

"W-Wait..." I coughed.

Moustache instantly jumped in, but Voice looked at me.

"Everything I do. I do it for them." They told me, before they also stepped in, and it closed.

"Are you okay, Tie?" Hat instantly ignored the fact Moustache escaped with the Time Piece and instead ran over to me.

"I'm fine...I...I'll be fine..." I breathed shakily.

We lost this one.

* * *

 _Time Tuning Fork: Voice's signature weapon. Can create destructive soundwaves, sound barriers, and can manipulate time with Tunes._

 _Burning Spirit: Voice's Badge. Allows the user to create and manipulate fire._

* * *

 **And so ends Tie vs. Voice Round 1! Hope you played some awesome fighting music whilst you read! Or, should I have told you to do that?**

 **This was another major chapter for me, finally revealing Voice's role, as well as Tie's ability, and the reason they have to fight each other. Tie and Voice have the same dynamic as Hat and Moustache essentially, just a bit more personal and dramatic. Did you enjoy their fight? It certainly won't be their last!**

 **Thank you to Konan720, ahmadkadi.2002, IcyStream, TheCakeIsAEye, Happiness Studios and Fighter33000 (author of AHiT story 'A New Chance' go check it out) for reading!**

 **Next Time: A bit of background between Voice and Moustache. Take care, everybody.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: A Girl with a Moustache and an Emissary with a Voice

"And that makes three! great job on the escape there, Voice."

"You're welcome."

Moustache and Voice had returned to the formers cave in Mafia Town, which had been upgraded quite a bit. It now had two proper beds and a royal red carpet, stolen from the Mafia, some lights from Dead Bird Studios, some Dweller Masks and Alpine Skylines statues and flags for decoration, and three Time Pieces tucked away in the corner to make it complete.

"Yes...even though you completely DITCHED ME!" Moustache spun on Voice immediately. "What were you doing, running off all of a sudden like that!?"

"Sorry, Moustache. I had something to do." They said.

"What? Play around with Tie?" Moustache accused. "I saw you two fighting, y'know! Aren't YOU the one who said we should focus on collecting Time Pieces rather then fighting? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?"

"It was a personal matter." Voice shrugged. "Besides, I knew you could get the Time Piece on your own."

"Don't think buttering me up will make me forgive you so easily!" She huffed. "You're gonna have to go and get dinner today!"

"Okay, okay." They submitted. "You get the campfire started then."

"Can you bring back some prawns this time? I'm tired of just fish." Moustache said as they began gathering firewood together in a little corner where the carpet didn't reach, and nothing flammable was in the vicinity.

"I'll ask nicely." Voice said.

"No you won't." Moustache called after them.

"Yeah, I won't." Voice agreed.

The sun was beginning to set, making the sky and water turn a golden colour as Voice walked along Mafia Town.

'This is nice.' They couldn't help but think to themselves. 'Jumping around together, collecting Time Pieces, fighting enemies...what a pleasant existence.'

They stopped for a moment as their cloak blew in the wind. 'I wonder if this is selfish?' They bent down near the waters edge and stared at their reflection. 'What do you all think?'

To everyone else, Voice just stared at their reflection in silence for a moment.

'Yes...I'm sorry.' Voice nodded. 'Don't worry. I will complete my mission. It just...isn't the time yet.'

Was that just selfish of them? An excuse to live like this a little bit longer? True, the moment hadn't arrived yet...but...

They shook their head to rid themselves of such thoughts. For a moment, they held up their Time Tuning Fork as it rang lightly.

'No dimensional fluxes.' They nodded. 'Seems he's stable, despite the beating I gave him. Man, that felt good, didn't it?'

Realising they were distracting themselves, they used their weapon to open up a portal that lead up to the Mafia's place, and as soon as they appeared, the Mafia guarding the entrance turned pale.

"Hello, boys." Voice waved casually.

"Fork child has returned!" One of them screamed.

"Mafia run for lives!" The other yelled as they burst through the door, screaming that the Fork child had returned.

"Honestly, you'd think they'd be used to it by now." Voice sighed as they walked into the casino. The Mafia had scarpered quick, leaving Voice free to walk towards the kitchen, but they heard whimpering on the other side of the door, and couldn't resist.

"Heeeeere's Voicy!" They cackled as they used their weapon to break the lock and slam open the door, causing the three Mafia inside to scream like little girls.

"Please don't hurt Mafia!" They begged in tears.

"Oh, relax. I'm just here for dinner." Voice groaned as they walked to the freezer. "Honestly, how did you lot take over a whole island?"

"Mafia want Boss back! Mafia want Boss back!" The members sobbed.

"Tough luck, he's a jar on a spaceship." Voice whispered to themselves as they began picking out frozen fish and prawns. "Alright, I think I'm done here. Remember! No beating up innocents!"

"Yes! Yes! Just please don't hurt Mafia!" The goons whimpered.

'Buncha wet napkins.' Voice thought as they left.

They returned to the cave where Moustache had already got a fire going. "You're back! Did you get it? Did you?"

"Prawns, yes. Also salmon, cod and crab." They counted.

"Oooh, crab! How do you eat that?" Moustaceh wondered.

"I'll do it." Voice reassured her as they sat down to have dinner.

It was a simple little thing; seafood over a campfire, but it was more then Moustache had been having until a few days ago, when everything began.

"We gonna go back to Alpine?" Moustache asked.

"I think it would be best to move elsewhere." Voice deduced, as they used the points on their tuning fork to pull away the shell of the crab. "I hear the Arctic Cruise it going to be setting off soon?"

"Really? We're going on that? I've never been able to ride on that cruise!" Moustache gasped. "Aw, so cool!"

"Best to be discreet this time, though." Voice advised as they stuck fish on skewers. "We'll have a big cruiser to hide and move around in. Besides, could be a chance to unwind."

"Justice doesn't unwind, Voice!" Moustache argued.

"Then what do you call this?"

"Justice can't fight on an empty stomach!"

"Fair enough."

The two of them waited around their fire as their fish cooked, staring into the flames.

'This is nice.' They told themselves again. 'I wonder if I deserve this? I mean, really...' They stared across the flames at Moustache. 'It's all your fault, really.'

* * *

 _After the lava incident, Moustache wasn't favoured in the town she lived in. The Mafia goons were now after here all the time. And without a way to leave the island she'd always called her home effectively, she was stuck on the Time Piece collecting hunt as well._

 _"Little girl has nowhere to run from Mafia!" Two goons declared as they backed her against a wall._

 _"Hah! You think you idiots can take on me!?" Moustache boasted, despite her situation. "I'll take you on, no problem!" The two looked at each other, before advancing towards her. 'Me and my big mouth!'_

 _Before they could get any closer though, a figure leapt down from the top of a rooftop and swung their weapon at the two goons, knocking them out instantly. Moustache peeked to see a figure wearing a white cloak, carrying a weird tuning fork, their face obscured._

 _"Are you unharmed?" They asked._

 _"...Oi! What do you think you're playing at!?" Moustache instinctively yelled. "I could have handled those two no problem! You got in the way!"_

 _"Apologies. And you're welcome." They responded._

 _"Welcome my butt!" She snapped. "Just who are you supposed to be? Never seen you before. You another weirdo?"_

 _"My name is...Voice." They said. "I am here to help you."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You are collecting Time Pieces. I am going to help you." Voice stated, as they thought:_

 _'It is an almost certain event, that at one point in time, Moustache will acquire all the Time Pieces. Ergo, it is most beneficial to remain at her side, until the time comes.'_

 _"Psshhh. You're going to help me? I'm fine on my own thank you." Moustache denied. "I'm going solo! And besides, how do you know I'm collecting Time Pieces? What, are you with those two twerps?"_

 _"I am my own side. And yours if you will accept me." Voice spoke in a dull tone._

 _"Well, THAT'S reassuring." Moustache snarked._

 _"Little children! Freeze!" The two stopped as they were suddenly surrounded by Mafia members. "Fork child and little girl are to come with Mafia!"_

 _"OH not MORE of them!" Moustache groaned._

 _Voice slung their tuning fork over their shoulder. "I will deal with them."_

 _"Hey! You think just because you got lucky and beat two, you can beat that many?"_

 _"Yes." Voice simply nodded as they stepped forward and held the weapon at the ready._

 _"Fork child cannot stand up to Mafia!" The closest one declared._

 _"I believe I can." Voice commented as they held it forward._

 _Instantly, a giant soundwave ripped through the horde of Mafia, sending them flying and screaming as they were blown away easily, before the ringing died down._

 _"Woah..." Moustache mumbled. "You're...preeeeetty strong, aren't you?"_

 _"Yes." Voice confirmed._

 _"Hmmmmm…" Moustache pondered for a moment. "Okay then! I guess you can come with me!"_

 _"Thank you." Voice bowed._

 _"But under one condition!" Moustache said. "I'm the boss! The hero! Okay! You're my sidekick! My...erm….Rookie!"_

 _"...Excuse me?" Voice tilted their head in confusion._

 _"That's it! The great hero and her Rookie! I can see it now!" Moustache declared with a sweep of her arm._

 _"Isn't your name Moustache?" Voice questioned._

 _"Where did you hear that!?" Moustache gasped, looking like she was about to strangle them._

 _"Bird." They quipped._

 _"Don't get smart with me, Rookie!" Moustache hissed._

* * *

 _"Alright! This is my base! This is where we'll plan our actions!"_

 _Moustache's cave before their meeting was...a cave. Nothing but a blanket on the cold ground, a weak fire, and a tally chart on the wall of how many times she had 'interfered' with the Mafia._

 _"You live here?" Voice asked._

 _"I get it's no five star hotel! But it's all I got!" Moustache argued, even though there was no argument. "Mafia took the only place I call home..."_

 _"I see." Voice stated simply._

 _"Right then...if those thingies landed all over the planet, then that means they'll be here in, ugh, Mafia Town, Dead Bird Studios, Subcon Forest, Alpine Skylines, the artctic, and Nyakuza Metro. That's...crud, a lot of ground to cover."_

 _"Rule here out." Voice spoke up. "The other two will have already collected all Time Pieces here."_

 _"Oh, so you know those two as well?" Moustache grumbled._

 _"No. But they are my inevitable enemies." Voice said._

 _"What does that mean?"_

 _"My mission."_

 _"Which is?"_

 _"Remembrance."_

 _"...You're weird. You're REALLY weird, Rookie." Moustache grumbled. "But in that case, we need to find a way to get off this island!"_

 _"I can-"_

 _"Not now, Rookie! I'm trying to think! Maybe if I steal a Mafia ship?"_

 _"Moustache."_

 _"I told you to call me Her...huh?" She was staring at a portal opened up in the middle of her cave._

 _"I can get us to Dead Bird Studios with this." Voice gestured._

 _"...Real smarty-pants, aren't you?" Moustache hissed._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"That wasn't a compliment!" She yelled. "You first then."_

 _"Very well." They nodded before stepping in._

 _"Very well." She mimicked childishly, before following them._

* * *

 _"Victory! Hahahahahaha!"_

 _After a whole day of searching, the duo had finally managed to find one Time Piece hidden within the confines of Dead Bird Studios lower levels. She was now holding it above her head and dancing with it._

 _"Congratulations, Hero." Voice nodded._

 _"Alright! That's one! Now!...A whole lot more to go. These things rewind so little!" She instantly grew frustrated. "Arrgh! I bet those other two have way more Time Pieces by now!"_

 _"Take what victory you can get." Voice advised._

 _"Shut up, Rookie! I want the whole cake, not the participation slice!" Moustache complained. "Come on! We're going to look for another one right-"_

 _GROOOOOWL..._

 _"Was that your stomach?" Voice inquired._

 _"No!" She yelled indignantly._

 _"Perhaps we should stop for today." They suggested._

 _"After just one!? No way! I'm gonna get another one before...! Ooooh…" She clutched her stomach._

 _"We were in here longer then expected." Voice admitted. "How long has it been since you last ate?"_

 _"Um...three days?" Moustache practically whispered. "Haven't had much to eat since the Mafia stopped the fishing business..."_

 _"...Come along." Voice picked Moustache up with one arm and created a portal with their fork._

 _"Oi! Put me down!" She yelled, kicking them whilst holding the Time Piece, but they didn't let go and stepped through the portal._

 _Voice put Moustache to bed as they went out and acquired some fish via violent methods. When they returned, they set up a fire._

 _"I'm not a child..." Moustache grumbled._

 _"You look like one." Voice stated._

 _"Did you just SASS me!?"_

 _"Stating facts, actually."_

 _"You're a jerk, Rookie!" Moustache kicked them in the side of their head. "I can cook my own fish!"_

 _Voice stood up. "Then I shall decorate with the trinkets we acquired."_

 _"This is MY cave! You'll just mess it up! I'll decorate!" Moustache objected once again._

 _"You cannot both decorate and cook the fish." Voice tried to reason._

 _"Well...then...you cook the fish then! Urrrrgh!" She groaned as she began arranging everything they had basically stolen. "You're a real nuisance, y'know that, Rookie?"_

 _"Yes, Hero." Voice responded simply, causing the girl to hiss in frustration._

* * *

 _"Eeeeeeeeeeeek!"_

 _Moustache jumped away in fright._

 _"Are you okay, Hero?" Voice questioned as the dweller slithered past them._

 _"I-I didn't actually think there'd be ghosts here!" Moustache gasped._

 _"Have you never been here?" Voice questioned._

 _"I...I've never left my island." She admitted. "I only know about everything else on the planet because of maps."_

 _"I see." Voice nodded. "Well, if you are too scared to continue-"_

 _"Woah woah woah! Who said that!?" Moustache yelled. "A hero is never scared! C'mon, Voice!" She began stomping off._

 _"Actually, Hero..." Voice began. "I wanted to do something first."_

 _"Huh? YOU wanna do something INDEPENDANTLY?" Moustache mockingly marvelled._

 _"I want to build a grave."_

 _"That's a bit grim. Who for?"_

 _"People. Good people, that only I remember."_

 _"...You're still weird. Whatever. I'm not helping you build a grave, that's gross!"_

 _"That's fine." Voice began walking off._

 _"Hey! I'm not just gonna let my Rookie go off on their own!" Moustache protested before following._

* * *

 _"Darnit…!"_

 _Moustache cursed as she was tossed to the ground. There were several of Snatcher's minions between her and a Time Piece, but she couldn't get past them._

 _"Let...me...through!" She yelled in frustration as she leapt at the nearest minion, only for it to punch her right in the face and knock her back down again._

 _"All Time Pieces belong to Snatcher." The minion droned. "We'll be taking this one to him."_

 _"That one...is mine!" Moustache growled. "I found it! It's mine!" She leapt at them again, only to get kicked in the face._

 _The other minion grabbed the Time Piece and began running off with it, only for a soundwave to blast them, causing the Time Piece to fly into the air and get caught by Voice, who blasted away the other one._

 _"Are you alright, Hero?" Voice called as they ran over to her. "You shouldn't run off like that. But you found a Time Piece in the end. Here." They held it out to her._

 _A silence descended over them._

 _"No!" Moustache slapped it away. Thankfully Voice held onto it tight enough to avoid it getting dropped. "Don't you get it you moron!? I wanted to get that Time Piece! ME! But you came in and...and...ruined it!"_

 _"What?" Voice gasped. "Moustache, you were in trouble-"_

 _"I didn't want your help!" She screamed. "I don't want you to save me! I hate you! Leave me alone!" She then turned and ran, despite her injuries._

 _"Moustache!?" Voice called after her, leaving them with a feeling of sadness and hurt._

* * *

 _It rained heavily in Subcon that night. Rain battered down on everything._

 _"Moustache!? Hero!?" Voice called out as they walked through the rain._

 _'Where did she run off to? She's injured! And in this weather...' They were worried. Worried about her. They knew who Moustache was. The villain in nearly every timeline, every dimension! And here they were, concerned for her._

 _Eventually, they heard sobbing, and turned to see her, sitting right in the middle of the rain._

 _"Moustache..." Voice began._

 _"Go away..." She sobbed. "I hate you..."_

 _They both stayed still for a moment, until Voice walked over and sat down beside her. They held up their Time Tuning Fork and created a sound barrier above them which, ironically, acted as an umbrella, the droplets bouncing off and around them._

 _"...I wanted to do it on my own." Moustache eventually sniffled. "I wanted to prove that I could do it. Without you. You can create soundwaves, and Tunes, and Badges...those two can do all their stuff...and I...I can't do anything..."_

 _Voice said nothing as Moustache wept. "I feel so useless...so angry, that I'm so useless...I want to beat up bad guys, but I can't even beat the weakest of the weak. I just-" She choked on a sob. "I just want to feel like I'm doing something! Anything! B-But I'm not like you! I-I'm...so pathetic..."_

 _"You're not." Voice responded instantly. "Moustache...the fact that you're doing all this, even with my help...that proves something. You don't have any of our abilities...but you're still doing all of this. You are so very brave. Braver then me, or those two, because you're facing the same things despite not having our advantages. That's incredible, don't you think?"_

 _"It's useless if it doesn't amount to anything." She whimpered._

 _"Of course it's not." Voice thought for a moment. "...A hero is meant to inspire others. And you know what? You've inspired me. To learn, to grow. I thought I was fine just the way I was...just needing to complete my mission and nothing more. But being around you has taught me, that I can be something more. You've helped me just as I've helped you, Moustache. That is influence. And that can help so many others as well."_

 _"Yeah, right. I'm not useful at all. I can't stop any baddies." She sniffled._

 _"You don't need to." Voice told her. "You just need to keep being brave. And prove to others that you are. An example. Pushing through the hardships in spite of it all, and reaching the end because of it? Isn't that a definition of justice?"_

 _Nothing but the rain could be heard._

 _"...Voice...why me?" She asked. "Why are you helping me?"_

 _Voice paused. The answer was obvious...in the beginning. Now though? They were thinking on the time they had spent together...and the Moustache's they saw in other timelines. The ones who always ended up hated and alone...hated and alone...hated and alone..._

 _"I thought you could use a friend." Voice told her._

 _"...I'm a pretty cruddy friend..." She began crying again._

 _"You're learning." Voice reassured her. "Learning and growing. Constantly. That's who you are, Moustache. You're still young. You have so much more experience to gain. At the end of it all...you'll become someone amazing."_

 _"...A hero?"_

 _"A knowledgeable person."_

 _"...Voice?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"No problem, Moustache."_

 _The two sat in the middle of the rain, together._

* * *

Voice waited as Moustache settled down for bed. When they were sure she was asleep, they created a portal and left.

They reappeared in the Alpine Skylines, and looked over to the Windmill, seeing three familiar figures platforming up. But they were not here for them.

Voice gave off a whistle, causing a giant serpentine figure to rise above the clouds in front of them, obscured by the darkness.

"Hey there..." Voice gently stroked its head, causing the creature to grumble softly. "You can sense it too, right? You're going to be hurting for a bit. It's predestined."

The creature gave off a soft screech.

"Yes. They will. They're helpful like that." Voice nodded as they glanced at the figures in the Windmill.

'Moustache...' They thought. 'I swear I'll stick by you. Until we face them. Until the end. My friend.'

* * *

 **Yes, this chapter was all about Voice and Moustache, and a bit of background between them. A bit like Hat and Tie, aren't they?**

 **Also! Another chapter exclusive profile pic! This one is an amazing picture of our anti-hero; Voice! Once again, made by the wonderful Konan720, exactly as I pictured them! Thank you so much for this drawing of our emissary! It's perfect for this chapter! I absolutely love it!**

 **Thank you to Konan720, Fighter33000 and Mr. Mega1423 for reviewing!**

 **Next Time: The Illness Has Spread...that is a TERRIBLE thing to say right now, please forgive me.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Dates with Fates

"Are you okay, Tie? Do you need a bandage? A pillow? Cookies?"

"Honestly, Hat, I'm fine."

We had just returned from the Twilight Bell. A couple of Heart Pons had patched me up fine, but Hat was worrying the whole way there. I mean, I'd taken worse hits before and she was happily ignorant, but now she was fretting over me. Our species had a problem with going full-on either side of the spectrum and not resting in a middle ground.

"They actually got that Time Piece." Bow mused aloud, which caught our attention.

"Yeah, they're better then I thought. Or faster at least." Hat admitted. "That one who was with her..."

"Voice is their name." I told them. "Me and Knit met them once before, in Subcon."

"The guy with the white cloak and tuning fork?" Knit asked, as she sat beside me.

"That's the one." I nodded. "With Voice's power and Moustache's ambitions, they're pretty troublesome together."

"Well, that just means we'll have to get those Time Piece back from them at some point." Hat folded her arms and nodded. "In the meantime, we need to collect as many as we can before they do! Right now!"

"Now? Hat, the sun is beginning to set over Alpine Skylines." I pointed out whilst pointing out the window. "Plus, we've been up for hours now."

"Sleep is for the weak!" Hat declared. "Come on! Let's go right now!"

"Captain's orders I guess." I shrugged as I stood up and followed her.

"Be careful!" Knit called after us.

"Don't worry, we'll be ready for those two if they turn up again." I reassured her.

* * *

The final location in Alpine Skylines we hadn't been to was called the Windmill. Guess what it was? A jungle. Not really, it was a giant windmill. Constantly turning, but what for? All there were was bags of grains everywhere, and the occasional spillage of grains blocking our path that I had to vacuum up with the Cleaner Cape to progress.

"Who do you reckon built this?" I voiced one of the many questions in my mind, just for kicks.

"The Nomads, maybe?" Bow pondered.

"If they did, it must've taken them a loooooooooooooong time! And they totally neglected safety!" Hat emphasised by jumping across some gears that could have crushed her if she got stuck in them.

"Nice view though." I admitted as I stared out at the golden orange sky through the glass face of the giant contraption. "Getting kinda late..."

"I'm fine!" Hat replied, even though it was a passing comment.

We got to the top of the Windmill and found the Time Piece resting there...how it got there when it fell from outside don't ask me.

"Nice! Got one before them!" Hat declared. "Now let's go get...another...ahhhhh…" She gave off a big yawn and began looking groggy.

"I think that's the cue to settle down for the night." I said, noticing Bow was rubbing her eyes.

"What? No! We need to...to..." She yawned again.

'The moment she gets serious about collecting Time Pieces she tries to burn herself out. Typical.' "Back to the ship we go. Vice-Captain's order."

"Cadet can't overrule...captain..." She mumbled as I took hold of her arm and teleported us back to the ship.

"Welcome back!" Knit cried as she let go of the light and landed on top of my head.

"You really need to stop greeting me like this." I sighed.

"I've gotten used to how fluffy your head is." She stated almost proudly. "Hm? Are Hat and Bow okay?"

"Just tired." I assured her. "CC! We need some dinner, please!"

"I thought you'd say that!" CC called, coming in with some pot pies. "Got a little something ready for you all."

"Thank you, CC." We all chorused.

"Hope it's not too much trouble for you now that we've practically got a crew on this ship." I said.

"Please, in comparison to the entire Mafia of Cooks, you lot are a breeze to cook for." She chuckled.

"I heard that!" Boss complained.

"You were meant to." CC chuckled.

"Can we eat it in front of the TV?" Hat pleaded.

"Sure." CC nodded.

"Let's pull some gatcha capsules whilst we're at it." She added as she waddled over to the machine.

"Okay, okay..." I said as we walked over and I put in three Rift Tokens.

"I like getting capsules." Hat spoke sleepily. "They're so pretty...but I like that we do it together too..."

"You're dropping off." I warned her as I pulled a Flair capsule and popped it. Going by trends I switched to the Cleaner Cape expecting it to be different, but it turned out that it was the Bat Bow that gained another new change. It had changed into a jabot with a blood red gem on it, and the wings had turned pale white with red insides. I think it was going for a vampire look, but hey, it looked nice.

"Sleep shall not defeat me!" Hat declared, before yawning as she spun too, getting a Flair for her Brewing Hat that reminded me of Vivian from TTYD...did you know Vivian was transgender in Japan? Now you too are cursed with knowledge.

So we ended up sitting in front of the television and eating beef and gravy pie watching anime reruns, until the two girls fell asleep. I had more mental strength then them...stayed awake a lot when I was younger because of nightmares.

"Sleep time, crewmates." I whispered as I picked the two of them up and carried them into Hat's bedroom. Bow had her own bed made next to Hat's so I could put them both to bed. I was beginning to get sleepy myself.

"Are you going to bed, Tie?" I looked at Knit.

"Yeah. Everybody's gotta sleep." I then stopped. "Knit, have you got a bed here yet? CC sleeps in the kitchen, Boss just passes out because he's a jar..."

"I didn't stay here the night whilst you were still passed out." Knit said nervously.

In smiled softly. "I'll make you a bed up. Where do you wanna sleep?"

"...Can I sleep in your room? With you?" She practically whispered.

'Really? My room specifically? I know you wouldn't want to sleep there normally because it's an attic!' She stared at me with big golden glowing eyes, and I sighed. "Okay..."

I made a bed for her, on the other far side of the attic. Nothing but a spare mattress , a pillow and covers, but she seemed overjoyed with it as she bounced on top of it.

"Good night, Tie." She beamed as she fell asleep.

"Good night, Knit." I said as I took off my boots and slipped under the covers.

By the way, never mentioned this...but having the sun right outside your window is a pain, but I fell asleep anyway.

* * *

Now what?

Everything was blurry...as if it was all covered by a blanket of snow. Completely white.

"Where in space is this?" I wondered aloud as I looked around.

Then, a noise. I looked behind me and saw a dark pink portal open up.

"Okay then..." I obediently went through it, and popped out in...Subcon? "Why am I here?...Wait..."

I narrowed my eyes at the surroundings. "This feeling...this is an alternate dimension. But I'm not wearing the Necro Necklace...what is this?"

Then I heard a bark. Or a meow? A mix of both? I looked around, until my eyes fell on something, from behind a tree. It almost looked like a bush...cat...thing. It was a bush with yellow eyes and a matching mouth, as well as little stubby black legs and a tail with spikes on it. It was pretty cute in all honesty.

"Hello there." I knelt down. "What are you?"

The creature approached cautiously. I held out my hand for it to give a sniff, before I gave it a light scratch behind its ears, causing the creature to purr before rolling on its back.

'Putty in my hands...' I chuckled in my head as I rubbed its leafy belly. It was surprisingly soft. "You obviously live here, seeing as how you look so much like Snatcher. Oh?" Turns out there were more of them, all peeking out from behind trees, some even different colours! "A whole species?"

I looked at them as they all crowded round, pining for attention and petting. "You things...are..." A name came to mind. "Rough Patches. That's what you are."

'That's funny...' I thought as they all began cuddling up to me and each other. 'Voice never mentioned you guys...wait, does that mean...you never existed in my dimension?' I picked the green one up and looked it in its cute little eyes. 'Why is that? Could it have something to do with Moonjumper?'

Suddenly, I heard rustling, and I thought it best to hide behind a tree, the Rough Patches actually following me. I peeked out and watched as one of Snatcher's minions ran over, but it was different then normal. It wore green robes instead of purple, and its face glowed bright yellow instead of blinding white. It wore a cream coloured flat top hat with a green and blue ribbon threaded through it, as it ran around happily.

"Where'd they go?" From their speech, they appeared to be female. "I thought I saw Rough Patches over here..." So that WAS their name.

"Sweetie!" A voice suddenly called out.

"Here I am, master!" Master? That didn't sound like Snatcher. I tried to look closer, but the person the minion was talking to was right behind the tree, so I couldn't see them.

"Hey, I told you not to call me master." He said.

"I can't help it, that's what you are to me." The minion said as somebody picked them up.

"It's almost time for you to go. Are you nervous?"

"Not at all!" The minion boasted. "I'm gonna go and get so much treasure! All of the treasures from Mafia Town, Dead Bird Studios, the other Subcon's, all of them!"

"You're going to be amazing." The other person said. "But please be careful, some dimensions are very dangerous. And always remember; you're very precious to me. Come back whenever you need to."

"I'll be fine!" She boasted. "I'll bring back lots of treasure!"

"Focus." The other person told them. "Stay safe."

The two seemed to share a hug. "Bye, Sweetie."

"Bye, master." Sweetie said as she jumped off and ran, before a green portal opened up that she went though before it faded away.

'Did she just cross dimensions?' I thought. 'So casually as well? Voice made it sound like such a big deal! But then again...that's because it is a big deal in MY dimension...so, just how powerful is this one in comparison?'

"Oh, also, I know you're there." The figure spoke, making my heart stop. "If you bump into her at any point, be nice." I looked around the tree, but whoever was there was already gone.

"...Well that's a thing." I stood up amongst the Rough Patches, just before a pink portal opened up in front of me. "Guess that's my one. Sorry guys, you're adorable, but I can't bring you with me."

The little things whined as I walked through the portal, and I could not have came out in a more different place. This was a desert, filled with golden sands and pyramids, as well as colourful sails and market stalls.

"Where is this?" I wondered, when suddenly I felt a tingle all over. "This is-?"

To any ordinary person, this tingling could be compared to the burning sun beating down on them. But this feeling was magic. The planet was practically radiating it!

'I see...so this is the planet Voice talked about. The one that was erased.' I slid down the dunes towards the pyramids and market stalls. Were those...Nomads? I knew they seemed out of place! So wait, how did they end up at Alpine Skylines?

Just then, the sand erupted and a giant sandworm leapt over me giant whale style before diving back down into the sands. It popped up in front of me, and it seemed to have a banner on it saying 'SALE! SALE! SALE!' as well as articles of clothing hanging off of the needles that were its mouth.

"Purchassssse…?" It almost hissed at me.

"Uh...no thanks. Sorry." I said, causing it to began digging back into the ground.

'The Sandworm...' The name came to me as I watched it go. 'A creature erased from existence...along with everything else on this planet. But then...why did the Nomads reappear? What is the point of showing me all this?'

I stared out across the sands. 'No...something isn't showing me this...I'M reaching out and looking at all of this. What Voice said to me back in the Twilight Bell...it must've subconsciously made me curious. So my spirit is jumping across dimensions. Before I had the Necro Necklace...maybe because I wasn't aware of what I was doing and was unstable. In fact...how am I even coming up with all of this? How much of these are my own thoughts?' This was frustrating.

"Please wait, Hat!" Contrary to belief, that wasn't me.

'Who was that?' The fact they called out meant that they were with this dimensions Hat. I walked cautiously around the stone buildings, trying to discern where the voice had come from, when I bumped into him.

Black hair like mine, a red shirt like mine, black trousers like mine...but black dots for eyes, blue markings on his face, a white shirt with a black design on it underneath the red shirt, which was brighter then mine, no tie, and a grey cap on his head.

"Ow! Sorry..." He mumbled, looking at me. "Didn't mean to bump into you."

I just stared at him. "Are you...?"

"Hm?" We stared at each other. "You seem a bit out of place, pal. Who are ya?"

I took a step back. I knew who he was. I knew everything he stood for, and he terrified me.

"You alright there?" He asked.

"You're...Timmy..." I pointed.

"Huh? We met before or something?" He questioned.

I knew him. Definitely. He was the one. The one that was always at her side. Rarely, maybe, but if nobody else, it was him. He was who was there with her when nobody else was. Who I...replaced? No! That can't be right! That's NOT right! I wasn't a replacement!

"Hey, are you okay?" I think I heard him ask.

'I'm not just someone who filled in the empty spot you left behind!' I thought. 'My friendship with her is genuine! Right!? RIGHT!?' I looked at him in fear as he looked at me with concern. 'Why do pieces of you remind me of myself!? Why do I know your name!? Why!? I...I...!'

I took a step back, and fell.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp. In my bed. In my room. A lot to process. Rough Patches not existing (as in not being erased from time) that minion, Sweetie, being able to cross dimensions, the entire planet, the Sandworm...Timmy...

"Nightmares?" I realised Knit was standing next to my bed.

"...Something like that." I admitted.

"It's okay, I get them too." Knit said. "About my destiny."

"Your destiny?" That word reminded me of what the Nomads said, about something bad fated to happen... "What about it?"

"That I don't have one. That dad left me to do something important...and I don't know what it is." Knit admitted as she sat at the foot of my bed and kicked her feet. "That I'm wasting the existence he gave me."

I turned on the bed and sat next to her. "And how do you feel about it?"

"Sad. Really sad, and worried." She admitted. "But I figured...if I'm fated to do something, my heart will find it, and I'll be happy along the way."

"...What about if fate means you doubt why you're here?" I asked.

"That's kinda what I mean. I kinda found an answer. I might doubt my purpose, or if I have one at all...but if fate means I can still be here, with you and everybody else...and be happy...I accept it, even if I have doubts."

"That's a good answer." I admitted. "I promise you'll stay happy."

"I hope you stay happy too." Knit responded.

"...Thanks, Knit." I nodded.

That was enough for now.

We headed down for breakfast, when-

"TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

We both jumped at the loud yell as Hat ran out into the room in a panic. "We've got an emergency!"

"What is it, Hat?" I gasped.

"It's Alpine Skylines! Come quick!" She rushed.

Me and Knit looked at each other before we jumped down and ran into the Engine Room. "What is it!?"

"See for yourself!" Bow gasped.

I peeked through the telescope. Alpine Skylines was completely obscured by dark purple clouds that flashed with lightning as thunder boomed. "What on earth is that storm?"

"It's definitely unnatural." Hat said.

"The plants..." Of course that was the case...but was this truly 'fated' to happen? Could it have been stopped?

"We need to go down and help!" Hat said. "After all I...kinda sorta promised I would if all went bad, right?"

"That you did." I nodded. "You ready?"

"Of course!" Hat nodded. "Better be careful though, looks like it's gonna be bumpy going down."

"Bumpy is one way of putting it..." I whispered. "Let's go."

The three of us leapt out, and descended into the chaos.

* * *

 **What a rollercoaster this was, huh? I know I said the infection would start this chapter...well it technically did but you know what I mean, I had enough stuff inbetween it to make up one more chapter before the finale of the Alpine Skylines Arc! This arc has been longer then expected.**

 **But more importantly then that! *Picks up Sweetie* This little sweetie is...Sweetie! She's my own little minion gifted to me by Konan720, and if anything happened to her, I would kill everybody in this room and then myself.**

 **Sweetie: Hi dimensional overlords! Nice to meetcha!**

 **Her name comes from the fact that her colour scheme reminded me of sweetcorn, and because she's a little sweetheart. She's got a passion for adventures with treasure at the end, specifically gold and jewels, aaaaaaaaand I might have given her a couple of super abilities because she's my special little minion. But she's gonna be dimension hopping for a bit, searching for treasure so use her if you want, but please be nice to her! You can find a picture of her on Konan720's deviantart page!**

 **Thank you to Konan720, Happiness studios and HunterHQ for reviewing the last chapter!**

 **Next Time: The final act of Alpine Skylines! With a twist!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Leviathan's Illness

Yeah this was bad.

Alpine Skylines had been transformed from clear blue skies into dark purple storms with crashing lightning, booming thunder, and dark winds blowing everywhere. If Hat's namesake wasn't perfectly molded to her head it would have easily blown away.

"What's going on!?" Bow cried over the wind and thunder.

"I don't know!" Hat cried back. "Could we ask someone!?"

"Looks like everybody's taken cover!" I pointed out, as all the windows of Goat Village had been boarded up, and there wasn't a Nomad in sight.

"There are these weird spores blowing everywhere!" Hat gestured to the little bals of purple fluff flying in the wind.

"It's obviously those weird purple flowers!" I called.

"Ahhhh! There were some at every area!" Bow remembered. "What do we do!?"

"It's obvious isn't it!?" Hat cried over the wind. "We've got to get to each flower and pull them out! Tie, you go to the Windmill! Bow, you go to the Birdhouse! I'll go to the Lava Cake! Captain's orders, got it!?"

"Got it!" We shouted. If Hat was taking orders, there was no arguing.

"Once you've done that, head straight for the Twilight Bell!" She added. "Aaaaaand split!" We instantly broke off and ran in different directions.

'Darnit, darnit, darnit!' I thought as I dug my heels in against a particularly strong blast of wind. 'Why didn't I just pull out those stupid flowers when I had the chance!? This can't have been 'fated to happen' or whatever!'

I grabbed onto the line and shot off towards the Windmill as lightning flashed dangerously close to me. 'This is absolutely insane!' I clutched tightly onto the string as I got flung off on the end. The Wibndmill in the distance was spinning crazily in the wind.

'Okay, think. Where did I see those flowers over this way?' Before I could ponder that further, I noticed something approaching me. 'A Goat?' The other species of these mountains, but something was wrong, a dark aura seemed to hang over it, and it twitched erratically as it lumbered towards me, until it was right in front of me.

"Uhhhh, hi?" I waved.

It responded by punching me into a nearby wall.

"Fair enough..." I grumbled as I stood back up. "What's gotten into-wait...it's because you ate that seed didn't you!? Then...this is your own stupid fault!" It didn't take kindly to that, and I dodged another punch.

'So, those flowers cause some kind of sickness?' I thought as I jumped back to avoid more punches so strong it caused the ground to crack. 'That must be why all the Nomads are locking themselves in. Luckily our super immune system can handle this alien virus.' We rarely get sick y'know.

The Goat continued chasing after me, swinging its fists so clumsily it was clear it wasn't a fighter. 'It doesn't appear to be behaving erratically because of pain. It's moving out of desperation. Is the illness overcharging its defensive instincts?' I dodged again as it punched a wall so hard it crumbled. 'Then the storm is triggering them to go out of control. The seeds are the bombs and the storm is the trigger. What kind of plant is that?'

"I'm gonna need you to stop." I stated as I lengthened the string of my yo-yo and threw it, causing it to completely wrap around the Goat. Thankfully the string was strong enough to stop even a big hulking thing like that to break free, leaving me to pull it back and cause the creature to spin like a top and collapse to the ground from dizziness.

"Don't worry. If we get the storm to stop, theoretically the seeds will die off without you stimulating them." I hypothesized before running off. "At least I hope so..."

I climbed up another cliff and glanced around, finally laying my eyes on a small grove of the things, with a particularly nasty looking one right in the middle. "There you are." However, when I made to move closer to it, it suddenly fired seeds towards me like missiles!

"Seriously!?' I gasped as I avoided the attack, then put on the Necro Necklace and used it to run through the seeds until I was right in front of it. I was too close for it to fire at me now.

"So this is what you're like in full bloom." I muttered as I stared at it. The seed had blossomed into what could only be described as some kind of dark cherry blossom tree with a twisted black stalk.

I couldn't figure it out at all. The seeds being used as projectiles after used only for infection, generating a storm that was too chaotic to scatter spores...nothing this thing was doing was for reproductive purposes at all like a normal plant. But this wasn't a normal plant. No...the sole purpose of this THING was to create chaos and spread its disease. It wanted to harm more then it wanted to live. This plant was pure evil.

"I have no idea what you are..." I admitted. "But if all you want to do is hurt people, without remorse, then I can't allow you to live!"

I lashed my yo-yo at it, completely severing it. In almost an instant, the other plants around it began to wilt and die. "That's that. Now the one at the Twilight Bell." I turned around, but looked back for a moment at the wilting thing.

"You're what they saw in me." I said. "I'm sorry you aren't better." I turned and hurried off as it died.

* * *

I got back to Goat Village relatively quickly, where I met up with Hat and Bow at the line to the Twilight Bell.

"Looks like you did it! Good job team!" Hat yelled over the wind, giving us a thumbs-up. "One more left!"

"Let's go get it together!" Bow said as we all latched onto the wire and shot off.

We landed on a large platform and began running, when suddenly we were stopped by the ground beneath us moving.

"An earthquake!?" Bow gasped as the ground beneath us rumbled so violently we had to stand our ground.

"In the sky!?" I gasped, when I saw something swimming in the dark clouds beneath us. "Look out!" We all backed away from the edge as something burst out of the clouds.

It was incredibly long, the length of our ship, and had a serpentine appearance of scales, all being golden in colour that made it look like it was lightning swimming through the sky. At the end of its tail was a silver spear, and at the top of its head were two curving red horns that formed a crown of sorts, as well as two more red horns which curved ahead of it, making them look like tusks or mandibles. It had a sky blue sash wrapped around just below its head that trailed off behind it, and pointed mouth that had no visible teeth. It's eyes were glowing an angry red, as dark smoke poured out of the sides of its mouth with a dark aura wrapped around it. It gave off a loud, piercing shriek towards the black sky.

"It's the Leviathan!" Hat cried. "It's infected too!"

The creature set its angry gaze on us immediately, and readied its spear on the end of its tail.

"Everybody run!" We all scattered as it thrust its spear right where we were previously with such force the entire platform cracked from the top to the bottom beneath the clouds and crumbled to pieces. I used the Bat Bow to fly to a different rocky platform, whsilt the other two managed to land on their own. The creature now floated between us and the Twilight Bell.

"It's blocking us!" Bow called to us over the wind and distance.

"Hat! What do we do!?" I called to her.

Hat seemed like she was thinking for a moment, that meant the matter was serious. "Let's just rough it up a bit, until we can get past!"

"Got it!" I confirmed as we all faced it, ready.

"Let's go!" Hat declared as she and Bow fired a laser from each of their umbrellas, but the Leviathan simply swerved in the air with its thin body to avoid them, the same with my yo-yo lash.

"It's fast!" I yelled, as the creature turned its attention to bow and raised its spear.

"Look out, Bow!" Hat called as the creature destroyed her platform with its tail. Bow had leapt towards another mountain to land on, but the Leviathan was faster and wrapped around her, squeezing her tightly and making her cry out.

"You let go of her!" Hat switched to her Brewing Hat and threw a potion that exploded on the back of the Leviathan's head, causing its grip to loosen and Bow to fall.

"I've got you!" I threw my yo-yo and turned it into its trap form to grab her by the shirt and pull her onto my platform,

"Thank you, Tie...!" She breathed.

The serpent obviously turned its attention to Hat. It screeched loudly before blowing a wave of purple infection smoke at her, forcing her to jump to a cliff and put on her Sprint Hat to run away as the creature continued spewing smoke after her.

"No you don't!" I switched to the Spark Scarf and zapped it whilst its back was turned to me, causing it to immediately focus on me and take a breath.

"Now we've gotta run!" Bow gasped.

"I've got this!" I reassured her as I put on the Cleaner Cape. As it fired at me, I vacuumed up all of the black smoke.

"Are you okay vacuuming that up!?" Bow gasped.

"Relax. It just goes to my Hammerspace." I assured her. "The virus will die off instantly there."

At that moment, the Leviathan raised its spear-tipped tail.

"Can we run now?" Bow asked.

"Yep." I confirmed as we each jumped different directions, thankfully I landed on a lower platform.

"Take that!" Hat fired another beam, but it dodged once again, it seemed to focus fully on me now as it raised its tail again.

"Not good...!" With nowhere else to jump to, I took a page from my fight with Snatcher and Cannonball Jumped right into it as it destroyed my previous footing. With the Spider Tie Badge already on, I scurried up its body and grabbed onto its scarf, causing it to shriek and thrash around in the sky.

"Got you now!" I switched to the Spark Scarf. "Take this!" Wrapping the ends of it around the creature, I electrocuted it...and myself since I was touching it. A price to pay. But it was quick to counter, and stopped thrashing to instead lash at me with its tail, forcing me to jump off into nothing.

"I got you, Tie!" Hat cried as she jumped over and caught me mid-fall, her momentum propelling both of us onto a larger platform.

"Thank you, Hat!" I gasped as she put me down and the three of us regrouped. "It's tough, and we're at a disadvantage since it can fly."

"But it doesn't seem to have many moves." Hat pointed out. "Whilst we haven't shown off everything we can do, yet!"

I noticed the creatures eyes narrow. "I think it took that as a challenge."

It raised its head before shooting out a giant ball of smoke from its mouth, and as it slowed down, it exploded and sent black meteors of smoke hurtling towards us!

"I regret everything!" Hat cried as we ran away from the exploding projectiles until they ceased.

The creature then growled, before...biting the spear on the end of its tail?

"Now what?" Bow gasped.

The Leviathan began slowly spinning around in the air like a wheel as the shadowy aura surrounded it, transforming it into a dark wheel that crashed on the platform and hurtled towards us!

"Nothing good!" I yelled as we all jumped away, the wheel turning on a dime and throttling after us.

"I'll stop it!" Bow fired a beam from her umbrella, that had absolutely no effect as it turned and ran after her. "Or maybe not! Aaaaaaah!"

"My go!" Hat threw several more bomb vials at it, that did nothing, causing it to change direction once again. "Oh come on!"

"We can't damage it whilst it's spinning like that!" I cried as it then charged at me. "...Mm." I put on the Necro Necklace and turned into a ghost, causing the creature to run past me and off the edge of the cliff. "Though it doesn't have much room to move."

"But now it's back in the clouds!" Bow pointed out as we all stared over the edge.

"Quick! Let's go get rid of the last flower whilst its down there!" Hat advised as we took off.

We didn't get far though before another earthquake in the sky shook us, and the location in the clouds where it had dived was now swirling around.

"Uh-oh." Me and Hat said.

A giant infection tornado burst forth from the clouds and hurtled towards us, the occasional flash of gold telling us it was the Leviathan spinning around to create it.

"Run!" Hat cried.

We tried to out run it, but the tornado had its own vacuum effect and pulled us all in. For some very painful and nauseous moment it was nothing but purple winds and a horrible, horrible spinning sensation before I was tossed out and painfully crashed into a mountain.

"Oww…" I groaned. I'd left quite a dent, apparently. Did that mean I was sturdy or the mountain was weak?

The tornado slowed down, causing the Leviathan to return off to normal and give off a victorious screech.

Just before it got blasted in the face with two laser beams from opposite sides.

"You got cockyyyy!" Hat taunted from one mountain.

"That's what you get!" Bow yelled from the other one.

Seizing the moment, I hit it by throwing my yo-yo. "Oh, and you two aren't?"

The Leviathan quickly turned on Bow and prepared to blast her with smoke, but Hat jumped over it and crushed its head by turning into an ice sculpture via the Ice Hat, allowing me and Bow to hit it with our respective weapons.

"I think we're wearing it down!" Bow commented over the injuries it had sustained.

The Leviathan hissed for a moment, before it suddenly rocketed up into the sky.

"Me and my big mouth." She added.

The dark smoke coming from the two ends of its mouth began stretching out, forming what appeared to be a bow, as the creature straightened itself, like an arrow.

"Take cover!" Hat cried.

The Leviathan fired itself with such force the aura completely covered it as it smashed into the clouds, releasing a dark shockwave that enveloped everything in the area, before fading away.

"Hat! Bow!" I called out, having avoided the practically unavoidable attack with the Necro Necklace. "Are you two okay!?"

Hat had turned herself and Bow into an invincible ice statue, as they returned to normal. "We're okay!"

I stared into the clouds where it had landed. "It's not coming up. I think that attack weakened it."

"But we're too far away from the Twilight Bell to sprint now!" Bow pointed out.

"Leave it to me!" I lengthened the string on my yo-yo as far as I could, before I tossed it into the clouds like casting a fishing line. "Come on you-" I immediately felt a tug and tapped into some species super strength to pull the Leviathan out of the clouds like a fish. "I got it! Go, now!"

"Bow, you go get the flower, I'll help Tie." Hat told her as she jumped over to me and helped me pull on the string. The creature instantly spotted Bow going for the flower and tried to go after her, but my trap had clamped onto it like a hook in a fish, and our pull was strong enough to hold it back.

"Here, fishie, fishie!" Hat cooed as we tugged it so hard we slammed it into a mountain as it could only flail.

"I've got it!" Bow called from a distance as she destroyed the final flower.

"That's the last one! Right?" Hat asked me.

"I think so." I said. "So...uh...what now?"

As soon as I said that, the Leviathan gave off a mighty shriek, causing my yo-yo to let go as it began thrashing around violently in the air. The lightning and thunder was gone, but all the clouds were still black and the winds were still blowing.

"I think it's gone haywire!" Hat cried as the creature swam in the air, randomly attacking with the spear on its tail.

"It's still infected!" I said.

The Leviathan spat out another ball of black smoke that exploded into smoke meteors that headed right for Goat Village, but Hat blocked one by using her umbrella as a shield, whilst I vacuumed the rest up.

"It must have swallowed a lot of bad smoke!" Bow said as she ran over to us.

"Hmm...well, if it's swallowed too much...we'll get it to spit it out!"

"Huh?"

"You get your Cleaner Cape ready, Tie!" Hat told me as she ran off, dragging Bow.

"Hat!?" I gasped, before sighing. "Honestly...you really are a handful."

"Hah!" Hat jumped up and hit the end of its body, before Bow hit it on the next part of its body, the two alternating between each other, all the way up to the head. Each hit caused a bulge to rise up in the creatures throat, until it was right at its head.

"Hyah!" The two of them hit the back of its head, cauing the creature to cough up smoke as big as Goat Village itself, before it coughed, then fell down into the clouds.

"Ah!" I gasped as it fell down, but I couldn't be distracted, the cloud was writhing. It slowly formed into what looked like a giant purple smoke amaryllis, and I began vacuuming it.

However, this thing was much larger and denser, and actually resisted as if it had a consciousness. Its 'petals' lashed out like whips and narrowly missed me.

"We've got your back, Tie!" Hat declared as she and Bow unfurled their umbrellas and spun them around from the other side, creating two powerful fans that pushed it forward as well.

Despite that, the smoke still resisted, and lashed out wildly with its appendages. It was not going down without a fight, and we were at a standstill.

'This is bad! At this rate, it will escape!' I thought as I gave it my all. But the wind was stronger then ever, and it looked like it was about to scatter to the winds. 'Come on!"'

Suddenly, the Leviathan rose up out of the clouds with an angry roar. The dark aura and purple smoke had gone, and its eyes were now a sky blue. It opened its mouth and unleashed a twister of brilliantly white air that tore through the smoke, causing it to be torn to shreds as the smoke broke apart, and faded into nothing. The illness was gone.

"...Phew..." I breathed a sigh of relief and sat down. Only for the platform under me to crumble and cause me to fall. "Woah-oh-o-oof! Huh?"

I looked up as the Leviathan carried me, Hat and Bow on its back, looking back at us with its clear eyes and screeching softly.

"You're welcome!" Hat smiled happily.

Slowly, the clouds turned clear again. The Goats stood up and shook their heads, like waking from a bad dream, and the Nomads stepped out of their houses.

"Is it over?" One asked.

"I think so." Another responded.

"Look! It's the Leviathan!" Another pointed.

All of the Nomads and Goats crowded around us as the Leviathan let us jump off of its back.

"YOu saved us, didn't you?" A Nomad said as he shook Hat's hand. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome!" Hat beamed.

I smiled, but then stopped as the Leviathan nuzzled against me. "Hey, you helped too, so thanks." It almost seemed to purr as I pet it on its head. "You're quite friendly, aren't you?"

As I pet it, I stared into its eyes, as it stared back at me, and I looked it over, and thought. Its golden scales reminded me of golden sand...those red horns reminded me of mandibles, and that sash looked faded...as if it once had 'SALE! SALE! SALE!' written on it. That silver spear on the end looks like it could have been part of a machine at one point.

"Are you...?" I breathed.

"Yay, Leviathan!" The Nomads and Goats suddenly hugged its long body. "It's so shiny!"

The creature warbled happily before it stretched out its body and wrapped the Alpine Skyline citizens in a soft hug.

"...Guess you're happy, huh?" I asked it.

The Leviathan looked at me again, before it used its tail to pull a Relic Piece out of its sash and onto the ground, which I picked up.

"Thanks." I nodded as I picked it up, and it screeched at me happily.

"Time Piece get!" Hat cried as she held up one gifted to her by the Nomads. "A success all around! I'm happy everyone here is safe!"

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement, looking across the sky, with an aurora in the heavens above.

* * *

The Relic we made from Alpine Skylines' pieces seemed to be some kind of vandalism toolkit. It was a shame it was opened, otherwise we could have sold it for a really high price. Anyway, the world it created was a mix of all of the areas mountains, and as expected, we got a Time Piece and pictures out of it. I was disappointed to see the pictures only depicted a Goat achieving ascendance. This lore was meaningless!

"That was scary for a moment, but we did it in the end!" Hat puffed her chest out proudly as she tossed in the latest Time Piece. "We deserve SO many snacks for our victory! Ooh! Ooh! Let's have a Splatoon 2 match to celebrate!"

"Not Ranked! Never Ranked!" I reminded her.

"What's Splatoontoo?" Knit asked.

"You're gonna love it, Knit!" Hat beamed.

"It's fun, childishly gory violence!" Boss vouched. "Me and Roombi have played it whilst you were away!"

"How? You have no arms!" Bow commented.

I watched as they all started setting up whilst CC went to grab crisps and fizzy drinks, whilst I stared at the pictures. 'Wonder why these were so important?'

Just then, the pictures seemed to glitch for a second, as they all copied themselves, revealing a whole new set, which I looked through instantly.

The first showed the desert planet, with a title called 'Legacy of Sand and Sails'. The second showed the planet being erased, in a blinding light, wiped from existence.

The third...it showed small pieces of the planet that were left behind, all combining together, to form the Leviathan. The fourth showed it carrying some Nomads, presumably ones who survived, through space. The fifth showed them arriving at Alpine Skylines, and the sixth and final one showed the Nomads setting up camp, whilst the Leviathan swam in the clouds.

'I get it...' I nodded to myself. 'That's what you wanted me to see.' I pocketed the storybook.

"Hey! Look!" Hat pointed out the window, as the Leviathan floated up to the big glass wall. "It's come to visit! Heyyyyy, Leviathan!"

"What in blazes is that!?" Boss gasped.

"It's pretty!" Knit beamed.

The Leviathan stared at me expectantly. Maybe the reason it faded into obscurity...was because it wanted to leave its destroyed life behind, and find a new one. For the Nomads and itself.

"You're amazing." I smiled at it.

It gave off a happy cry, as it looped around our ship. Happy to be praised for a job well done.

* * *

Voice sat in a dark, empty room. It wouldn't be active until tomorrow after all.

They held up the Time Tuning Fork, as it began to ring. This frequency needed to be precise...

There was a cracking sound as they broke through the barrier, and suddenly the room was lit, working, alive.

'Still imperfect. I am only a ghost.' They thought to themselves. 'But this will do for now.'

They watched as she walked in. She sat down, adjusted her eyepatch.

'There you are.' They thought as they stared at her. 'What is it? What does he see in you? Why you?' They continued to watch as she took her eyepatch off, revealing a damaged green eye underneath it. 'How did just the instinct that you existed prevent it?'

She then turned to look at them. She could see them. Instinctively they gripped their weapon. But it was pointless, they could not even tough. But they gripped it nonetheless.

'If by some miracle I could kill you...how much would it hurt him?' They couldn't help but ponder. 'Could I? Would it be worth it? How badly would it break his heart?...Is it right of me to harm you to get to him?'

"Well...that's disconcerting." She commented.

They couldn't help but frown under their hood. 'Who are you?'

"Hey, Julia! You down there!?" A familiar voice called as a girl ran down the stairs.

'Moustache...' Voice spoke wordlessly.

That was all it took to break their concentration, and they were in the dark once again.

"...Geez...interrupting me as always..." They couldn't help but chuckle as they stood up. "It seems I'll have to work on it..."

They slung the tuning fork over their shoulder. "The time is fast approaching."

* * *

 **And that concludes the Alpine Skylines Arc! Quite a ride at the end there, huh?**

 **MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT!: Big thank you to winttiagloam on Tumblr for making fanart of the moment between Knit and Snatcher in Chapter 16! I loved it, and I'm so happy you're enjoying AHaTiT! If you are...EVERYBODY! GO CHECK IT OUT! IT'S FUNNY AND AWESOME!**

 **Thank you to Konan720 and Tbone8454 for reviewing! And to Guest...no. I cancelled it, remember? Read the last chapter.**

 **Next Time: It's Time to Seal the Deal!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Unwanted Umbral

From that point on, the Leviathan popped up to visit us frequently, giving a happy screech and doing a few loops around the ship whilst checking in on us. Most of midday after the infection fiasco was spent eating snacks and playing games...speaking of which...

"28...29...30! Ready or not, here I come!" Knit called out from the main room.

Yep, Hide-and-Seek. Hat was insistent we play it now that we had so many crewmates. I usually wasn't up for Hat's games, since they could be a bit rough (Don't remind me about pillow fighting) but hiding was easy. I had tucked myself up in the corner of the Engine Room, keeping myself warm with the heat it emanated.

"Found you!" I heard Knit call out.

"Gosh darn, looks like you caught me." I heard CC say. Obviously she made it easy for her to find the cat.

I smiled a little. I couldn't believe the spaceship that was just me, Hat and Roombi had grown so crowded. We could have had worse company. We'd really done a lot on this planet, the two of us.

And yet there were more questions. I thought back to what Voice said at the Twilight Bell. About those who were erased...and that I was born from experience of their failures. It was funny...people from other dimensions I'd seen could travel too...but then again, maybe those methods damaged the boundaries like Voice said? But then, the rules seemed to be different, after all...Timmy was in the world the Leviathan was born from.

Out of curiosity, I held out my hand. Maybe to try and make...I dunno, a portal or something.

"Portal." I stated simply. Nothing. Now I just looked like an idiot.

Maybe I shouldn't think on it. After all, it would just be another bad thought resting in my mind. But all that I'd experienced so far suggested something more...

"Found you!" I jumped as Knit leaned into my field of vision.

"Ah, you got me." I admitted as I stood up. "Guess you're too good."

"Or you suck at hiding." She suggested.

"Or that." I admitted.

"Or you were thinking about something."

"...Or that." I echoed.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It's alright. Just a bit of pondering." I told her.

"Okay. Well, I've found you, CC, Boss and Roombi. That just leaves Hat and Bow." She counted off.

"Congratulations, you're now on hard mode." I informed her.

"Any ideas?"

"I'm guessing Hat buried herself in her mountain of pillows, and Bow followed after her."

"Awesome!" Knit nodded as we ran out into the main room.

When suddenly the intruder alarm began blaring.

"An intruder!" I gasped as my eyes darted around.

"Guyyyyyyyyyys?" Hat's voice called from her bedroom.

"Huh, you were right." Knit said as we both ran into the room.

"Hat! What's-YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" I screamed.

Snatcher was sitting in the corner of the room, several candles with his likeness around him as he read a book.

"Hello, brat." He said, without taking his eyes away from his reading material.

"Snatcher!" I roared as I got my yo-yo and Necro Necklace ready. I'm pretty sure I could hit him if I was a ghost-

"Wait, Tie!" Hat stopped me. "I don't think he's here to cause trouble!"

"Hat! This is the snake who stole our souls, sent us into Vanessa's Manor and kidnapped you!" I cried. "And now he's in your room!"

"I can hear you." Snatcher said.

"Good!" I yelled.

"But he doesn't look like he's up to trouble." Hat shrugged. "He's just reading a book. Plus, he's in enemy territory. He's at a disadvantage outside of Subcon, right?"

"Again, right here." Snatcher commented.

"Well what ARE you doing right there!?" I huffed.

He finally closed his book and regarded us. "You see, brat, I came to a bit of an epiphany recently. You two are the biggest brambles in my sides ever...but you also fascinate me."

"We're not working for you." I growled.

"Please, I've given up on that. You're more trouble then you're worth." He sighed. "I'm just here to...observe. And maybe...offer something?"

I turned my yo-yo into a hammer.

"Tie." Hat pouted, making me return it to normal.

"Just hear me out, brat. Kid said it herself; I'm at a disadvantage here. If you wanted to kick me off you could do so with that lovely little necklace and her Dweller Mask." He went on, looking quite comfortable, which irked me. "I've disregarded you a bit too much, but you little off-worlders have done things previously thought impossible: faced Vanessa and lived, gotten rid of that terrible toilet...given me a horrible headache."

"You're welcome." I spoke up at that last bit.

"Now I just want to see more of you in action, get to learn about you, that's all. Is this the face of a liar?" He gave us his standard face.

"Absolutely." I nodded.

"Well yes, you're correct, but I'm not lying about this!" He admitted. "Besides, I have something even gods don't have; reliability! You got rewarded after every job you did without fail, didn't you?"

"You also tried to kill us." Hat was giving me a look from all my quips, but I wasn't letting go of this.

"All I'm saying is, let me sleep on the couch." He shrugged. "And provide something in return? No contracts."

I proceeded to begin dragging Hat out of her own room.

"C'mon, Tie. Here him out!" Hat whined.

"Yeah, Brat! I'm trying my best here!" Snatcher vouched for himself, not helping his case at all.

I sighed. "What's the catch?"

"Catch?"

"You heard me, you can literally spell it with the letters in your name."

"Just letting me hang around, that's it!" He practically groaned. "Come on, brat! Believe it or not, I know what happens on this planet outside of Subcon. Like the fact the Arctic Cruise is setting sail tomorrow, and knowing the luck you two have they'll be some Time Pieces on board."

"Really!?" Hat gasped.

"Of course! Even I'm going!" He said. "Plus, believe it or not, I'm quite the creative type! You both seem to have a passion for self-customisation, I can make a couple of things as payment if you so wish. Who do you think made the clothes for my Minions?"

I didn't even bother looking at him. "What's in it for you?"

"I get to sate my own curiosity." He responded. "You two are the only things on my mind at the minute. It's interfering with my work! Once I'm satisfied, I'll be gone for good!

"He always has an ulterior motive." Knit said as she lay down on top of my head, feet kicking the air and reading. "He probably wants to stab you in your sleep."

"Oh, so THIS is where you scurried off to little doll." Snatcher's face soured. "Don't think I've forgotten the fact that you tore up my contract and flew away like you won!"

"Bite me." She responded, which made Hat snort.

"Is she a problem?" I glared.

"...None at all." He hissed, retreating back to the corner of the room. "But seriously, I don't have much power outside of Subcon...unfortunately...besides, I've had enough of trying to kill you two to last an eternity."

Hat stared up at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"You can't be serious." I groaned.

"We should at least let him stay for a bit, see how he acts." She suggested. "We could show him around the ship, our new moves..."

"We're not performers, Hat. Well, maybe you are."

"Hey, if he does cause any trouble at all, we can just beat him up and toss him out, right?"

"Obviously."

"Your compassion warms my dead heart." Snatcher responded dryly.

"What do you think, Knit?" I asked the being on my head.

"Not at all." Knit stated simply.

"Okay, okay then." The shadow mumbled. "How about a little peace offering then?" He reached into his shadowy body and pulled out...two buckets of paint?

"What's that?" Hat was instantly enamoured.

"These are some special magical costumes." He said as he put them in front of us. "I sometimes give them to Minions to reward good behaviour.

"...They're buckets of paint." I stated.

"Magical, brat." He replied, irked. "Pour them over yourselves, and you'll see."

Hat instantly grabbed her own bucket, but I stopped her with an outstretched arm and stared into the one he placed in front of me. It was sky blue and shimmering...almost like it was water, but thicker.

"Come on, come on." Snatcher drawled.

"Fine!" I picked the bucket up and poured the contents over myself. It almost seemed to stick to me.

"Wow, Tie!" I turned to Hat and did a double-take. She was completely sparkly!

"Hat, you look...sparkly." I stated dumbly.

"You look like a drip!" She giggled.

"Huh?" I looked over myself, and it seemed my own colours had changed so that I looked like I was completely made out of water, like Chaos from Sonic Adventure or Morpha from Ocarina of Time. "Oh, very funny."

"Cool, right? Very generous of me, right?" Snatcher intervened. "Completely magical, doesn't wash off. If you want to change back to normal, just reach into the bucket." I did as he suggested, and the paint literally slid off of me and back into the bucket.

"That's so nice! What a unique use of magic!" Hat praised.

"What can I say? A guys gotta have hobbies to stave off madness." Snatcher commented. "And I can make more, too! Whaddya say? Good enough to win your trust?"

I stared at Snatcher. I still didn't trust or like him. Not after what he did to Hat. But something then came to me.

"Snatcher." He looked me in the eye. "Have you ever heard of Rough Patches?"

"Rough Patches?" He repeated with a quizzical look. "No, what's that?"

"They're...I need some paper and a pencil." I said.

"Here you go." Knit handed me one of each from inside her yarn body. Seemed she was writing more letters to a Moonjumper.

"Thanks." I said as I took them and scribbled a, frankly terrible drawing of a basic Rough Patch. Art was not my strong suite. "They look like this."

"Awwwwww! It's so cute!" Hat cooed.

"Is that supposed to be my face?" Snatcher questioned.

"They're like little animals." I pointed out. "You don't know them at all?"

"Nope." Snatcher shrugged. "Although...they look like my minions. I reckon I could make one...y'know, if I tried."

"You could?" I gasped. So Snatcher DID make the Rough Patches!?

"But what would be the point?" Snatcher shrugged. "My Minions work just fine."

'So he needed a reason to make them? I wonder what that reason was...?" I wondered.

"No, you gotta make them, Snatcher!" Hat pouted.

"Why!?"

"Because they're adorable!"

"No way! if that's your only reason, then that's pointless!"

"See? He is incapable of being selfless." Knit said.

"What did you say?" Snatcher took offense. "Can't you see what a generous guy I am?"

"Only when it conveniences you." Knit mumbled.

"Mmmmm…" He reumbled. "...How about I say; 'I'll see what I can do', will that satisfy you?"

"Good enough!" Hat beamed.

"Fine." I huffed.

"So I can stay?" He insisted.

"You already can." I informed him, making him give me a quizzical look. "Hat wanted you to stay. Captain's orders. This entire conversation was just a waste of your time and making you pay magical rent."

He blinked twice. His face didn't change, but I'm pretty sure he wanted to strangle me behind that smile. "...Oh. Okay. Great. Fantastic."

"Welcome to the crew, Snatcher!" Hat gave his lower body a hug.

"No." Me and Knit stated simultaneously.

Just then, the door opened and Bow walked in. "Are we still playing hide-and-SNATCHER!"

We had to stop her from attacking him and inadvertently destroying Hat's room.

* * *

"You cannot be serious!"

"She is." I responded to CC as I put in three Rift Tokens and turned the crank.

"You are letting him hang around here after all he did to you!? After the awful horror stories surrounding him? After he nearly killed you, Tie!?" She cried.

"Yep." Hat nodded simply. "He's much weaker away from Subcon. He won't be much trouble."

"Captain's orders." I stated simply as I picked up the capsule. "I'll keep an eye on him.

"I still think it's a bad idea." Bow said.

"Hey, at least Boss has somebody to talk to about running an organisation." Hat said. Of course those two would hit it off. Roombi was actually with us instead of in the bedroom, since he didn't want to hear what those two bosses talked about.

I popped open the capsule. This one was a new flair for the Cleaner Cape at last. It gave it a more metallic patchwork design, as if the cape itself was made out of flattened scrap like springs and gears, with little gear-shaped magnets acting as the clip now. The same golden tornado symbol was on it though.

"Don't worry, CC." I assured her. "We'll definitely protect you."

"I'm worried about you children!" She sighed heavily. "At least I don't have to cook for him..."

"Actually, I do fancy a snack every now and then." Snatcher poked up out of the shadows, causing CC to scream. "Even if I don't need to eat."

"Snatcher! Don't scare CC!" Hat huffed.

"That's just my natural charm and charisma. It has that effect on people." Snatcher commented. "You know that Boss is quite the character. Inferior and pathetic, but a character nonetheless."

"Did you want something?" I spoke, irritated.

"Just thought I'd make my overwhelming presence known to the other residents you all seem to have here. It's almost like a menagerie in this spaceship!" He said.

"You really are...Snatcher." CC spoke softly.

"Trembling? That's adorable! I'd blush if I cared about your opinion!" He cackled. "But seriously though, I appreciate everybody's fear of me and the fact my reputation exceeds me!"

"Straddling the high horse there." I muttered.

"However, I did come in here for a reason." Just then, he plucked Knit off of my head. "I'm gonna need to borrow this for a bit."

"What!?" I gasped.

"Hey! Let me go!" Knit thrashed around.

"I just want to talk with you about something." Snatcher said. "Regarding you. And Moonjumper."

That caused her to instantly stop. "Dad?"

"That's right. Because you exist, I have subtle feelings of Moonjumper. I'm the closest thing you have to him, really." Snatcher said. "And I think you have potential given to you by him."

"Potnetial?" Knit seemed to look hopeful.

"Hey!" I yelled up at him. "Stop sweet-talking her!"

"I would never!" Snatcher cried, mock-offended. "Come on, brat. I'm the closest to knowing exactly what she can do. I'm just helping out."

"After you got all mad at her after what happened in Subcon?" I questioned.

"The future's more important then the past." Snatcher said. "I'm trying to help Moonjumper's prodigy find a purpose. That's all." He looked at her. "You want that, don't you?"

"...If dad did give me power...I want to know what I can do with it." Knit admitted.

"Knit!" I called.

"Excellent!" Snatcher said. "Let's get to work!" He then flew into Hat's room with her and pushed Boss out. "We'll be out in a moment!"

"Snatcher!" I shouted.

"No peeking with that Necro Necklace, brat!" Snatcher called. "This is private work!"

"You pecking...!" I hissed.

* * *

A moment my butt! They were in there for an hour! I sat in front of that door, arms folded the whole time!

"You okay?" Hat said as she sat down next to him. "CC's made chicken curry."

"I'm gonna stay here." I said.

"I'm sure they're alright." She tried to reassure me.

"He manipulated her using Moonjumper's name." I said. "He's plotting something."

"You are worried about Knit, aren't you?" Hat giggled. "I wouldn't. Knit likes you y'know. You're not gonna be replaced again."

"I'm not scared about being replaced." I denied. "I'm worried he's going to do something to her."

"She can take care of herself." She reassured me. "She saved me after all."

Before I could respond, the door opened, and I immediately jumped to my feet. "Knit! Are you-!?"

"Ta-dah!" She held up two costumes proudly. "They're done!"

"...Huh?" I stated dumbly.

"A real talent, this one has." Snatcher poked up behind her. "Knitting skills really are impressive, they just needed a bit more design work and precision, along with a bit of magic. Quick learner too!"

"Look! I made these for you two!" Knit held them up excitedly. "Try them on!"

"Wow! Thanks, Knit!" Hat praised.

"Thank you, Knit..." I accepted it.

"Yes, real potential here." Snatcher nodded. "Wouldn't you agree, brat?"

I looked at him. There was something hidden in those eyes. Then I looked at Knit. She stared at me hopefully.

"Yeah." I nodded as I put the costume on over my regular clothes.

And well, it was just my regular shirt. Except for one thing; it was all blocky, and when I put it on...

"I feel blocky." Hat stated.

"Because you look it." I stated as I stared at her form, which had turned all polygon.

"So do you! It's like we're straight out of a 64 game!" She gasped.

"That's the magic working. You're welcome." Snatcher bowed. "This little thing here's gonna work on more costumes for you all."

"That's amazing, Knit! Well done!" Hat praised.

"You did a really good job." It was kinda comfy too despite being so...pointy.

"Awwww..." She blushed pink.

"Hey! Don't I get anything!?" Bow gasped.

"Nope." Snatcher denied.

"Sorry, Bow." Knit turned her down more gently. "But don't worry, I'll make a bunch more!"

"Okay..." Bow was still comically weeping.

"Come on, let's go have dinner like this!" Hat suggested as she walked off.

"If you say so." I shrugged as Knit followed behind me.

Snatcher slithered along as well. "I don't suppose I could have a taste of whatever-"

"No." I denied sternly.

* * *

"You're seriously wounding me, brat!"

"I don't care! Get out!"

It was bedtime. Tomorrow the Arctic Cruise would set sail and we would join to collect Time Pieces. But now was the time for sleep, which meant Snatcher needed to leave Hat's bedroom.

"It's just while I sleep, Snatcher." Hat told him.

"Sleep is for the alive! You should spend you're time doing...I dunno, beating up innocent debt collectors? Like you usually do?" He droned.

"Out!" I pointed.

"Fine. Fine. I need to go back and pack my things anyway. See you tomorrow, tykes!" He then vanished into the shadows, taking his candles with him.

"Jerk." I spat.

"Maybe he really is turning around." Hat said as she got into bed. "He helped Knit after all."

"Still don't trust him." I denied. "I've got to be tough on him for both of our sakes. You're a bit too forgiving, Hat, even for our species."

"Just one of my charms. Next to my cuteness of course!" She bragged.

"Right." I huffed. "See you in the morning."

I went up to my room to see Knit bouncing on her bed. "You seem happy."

"I'm just happy the costumes turned out so well." She told me.

"About that, what exactly did Snatcher talk with you about?" I asked.

"He told me how to use a bit of my magic in my knitting to make it even better." Knit recalled. "And about how I have my dads magic inside me, that can do amazing things!" Her eyes turned up in a smile. "And that I was making my dad happy by tapping into them."

"Mm." I gave neither a positive nor negative response. Snatcher's motives were never good from experience so far.

"I'm glad I can help you all. Even just a little bit." She admitted.

I softened. "You've always been of help, Knit."

"Not all the time..." She was referring to the Vanessa incident with that sad look.

"Just being here is enough, Knit." I told her.

"No it's not. Just existing doesn't honour dad in any way." Knit said.

It always came back to him. Moonjumper. How much did he plague her with thoughts of him at her creation? I wish I knew him...

"But I hope this will please him." She nodded. "Good night, Tie."

"Good night, Knit." I said as I walked over and got in my own bed.

I drifted off to sleep with naught but concerns.

* * *

Snatcher stuffed his things into a crude briefcase. Thankfully the minions hadn't burnt down Subcon whilst he was away. But what an experience from just one day! the way those two little thorns mess about, those things called Rough Patches, and Moonjumper's toy...

'Yes, Moonjumper's doll...' He thought to himself.

'Moonjumper...whenever I think of your name, emotions swell up within me.' Snatcher sat in his favourite chair, resting on one arm. 'You were powerful. So naturally you'd stuff some of your power inside that little homunculus of yours. Terrifying power.'

A dark smile crept onto his lips. 'But your plaything is far too docile, too soft. I must awaken that powerful magic within it. And once I do...I'll kill your ball of yarn and take your power for my own, Moonjumper! And with that, I will DEFINITELY kill that kid and brat, and take their power too! And then nothing can stop me!'

He cackled to himself. 'I sincerely thank you, Moonjumper. Your pawn will be my key for victory!'

* * *

 _Aquatic Costume: Gives Tie a paint job that makes him look like he's completely made out of water._

 _Virtual Brat Outfit: Makes Tie look like he came straight out of a Nintendo 64 game._

* * *

 **With this, we begin the Arctic Cruise arc! The level itself is a bit short, most of the content went into Snatcher's contracts, but we can still get a few good chapters out of it, like this one!**

 **NOW! Serious time. Because of the coronavirus all schools in Britain will be shut down starting this Friday. Which means my siblings will be home and have first dibs on the internet, so internet will be more scarce for me, and I will have less time to write. Just to let you know.**

 **Am I scared of COVID-19? Yes. Because of my chronic illness I'm in the high-risk demographic. I'm taking every precaution I can but my few yet treasured social interactions have now been cut off. Shelves in shops are bare, business is going down and rough times are most likely ahead. All because somebody ate a bat, and people are too bloody lazy to wash their hands properly. Now people are stealing hand sanitizers from hospitals and mugging people for their toilet paper. Humanity as a whole is really disappointing in times like this.**

 **At least my copy of New Horizons didn't get delayed...yet.**

 **Take care of yourselves everybody, and thank you for reading. Special thanks to Konan720 for reviewing the last chapter. Hope you stay well, Konan.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Cool Cruising

I yawned as I blinked the sleep out of my eyes.

"...Huh." I stated. "...I slept well?" No nightmares? No dreamscape dimension hopping? I actually felt a little concerned about that.

"Maybe it was just a rest day." I figured as I got up and put my shoes on. These clothes needed a wash at this point, but it was embarrassing to change with everybody else on board the ship. "Morning, Knit." No reply. "Knit?" I peeked over, and she wasn't in bed.

"Is she already up?" I wondered aloud as I went down to the main room. It was awfully quiet. Keep in mind this was Hat's ship we were talking about. "Hello?"

"Tie?" I looked down as Hat and Bow came out of the Captain's Room. "What's up?"

"Have you two seen Knit?" I asked.

"We've only just gotten up." Bow said.

Just then, Roombi came into the room. On his own.

"Morning Roombi!" Hat pet our little cleaner, before realising. "Hey, Roombi, where's Boss?" At that, the little Roomba shook itself with an unknowing look on its face.

"CC?" I called as I went into the kitchen. "CC, you in here?" No she wasn't.

"Where is everybody?" Hat questioned.

"I don't know." I admitted. "They couldn't have been taken. The alarm would have gone off."

"Maybe they left?" Bow suggested.

"Why though?" I added.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Hat perked up with realisation. "The Arctic Cruise! They must've gone on that!"

"All of them? Without telling us?" I questioned.

"Well, it's the only thing I can come up with." She admitted. "But Snatcher did say it was setting off today." I raised an eyebrow at just his name.

"We should check it out, then." Bow nodded. "Where else are there telescopes in the ship?"

Me and Hat looked at each other, before both saying: "Laundry Room."

How ironic. Hat didn't make getting there easy, what with how she rigged one of the washing machines to be the entryway as some kind of 'secret passageway'. But hey, my clothes got that wash I wanted as we popped out.

"We need to talk about installing a proper door, Hat." I said as I wrung out my tie. Thankfully our clothes dry quickly.

"But that way we get in AND get washed!" She argued.

I rolled my eyes as I looked through the telescope out the porthole. What I could see was the arctic of this planet, and a giant cruise ship docked at a metallic harbour. "That looks like an Arctic Cruise to me."

"Awesome!" Hat beamed. "I'll bet there's all sorts of fancy stuff!"

"Do you think we could have a little vacation too?" Bow questioned.

"Answers and Time Pieces." I told her. "And I think you mean holiday."

"Huh?" Bow questioned. "I mean vacation."

"Holiday."

"Vacation."

"Holiday!"

"Vacation!"

"Hat! Who's right?" We both cried.

She was already crawling out the porthole.

"...Vacation." Bow mumbled as she followed suite.

"Holiday..." I muttered as I jumped up and crawled out.

* * *

It was certainly a cruise, that was for sure. This ship was absolutely massive! And the attendees! I think nearly everything we'd encountered was there! Mafia members, Express Owls, Moon Penguins, Nomads, all boarding the ship!

Also it was called the S.S. Literally Cannot Sink. That was really...no wait, that was pathetically...I've got so much it all jumbles together, if that makes sense.

"It's Huuuuuuuuge!" Hat marvelled. "Why isn't our ship as big as this!?"

"That would be a bit TOO much." I told her.

"So many creatures are here!" Bow marvelled. Right, she hadn't met anybody before Subcon.

"Looks like you three finally made it." A voice called out.

"Boss!" Hat gasped as she ran over to the jar, sitting atop several suitcases.

"There you are, jar!" I said. "What's the big idea, running off in the middle of the night!?"

"Since you two do not know, being aliens, you have to book MONTHS in advance to get tickets to cruises like this!" Boss cried. "When me and Snatcher spoke yesterday, I was reminded of the cruise, and threw myself out the window at the first opportunity!...I had to have CC open the window."

"Thanks for leaving without telling us!" I cried.

"It was a rather...rushed plan. You all were busy anyway!" He argued. "Besides!...Do you know how humiliating it was to return to my Mafia members as nothing more then a bottle!? The shame!"

"...They seem happy about it." I gestured to the Mafia members literally weeping at the sight of him.

"Boss is back!" They sobbed joyfully. "Boss will protect us from fork child!"

"Yes...rather pathetic, aren't they?" He sighed. "But, I suppose I have missed them."

"Awwwww, you little softie!" Hat cooed.

"Your heart's grown three sizes this day, wherever it is." I smirked.

"Ha. Ha. You three had better not spoil this cruise for me! For any of us! I have learned that misfortune follows your footsteps!"

"Nice talking for something without a mouth." I commented. "Don't worry, we're just here for Time Pieces."

"And maybe a dip in the pool, possibly some dinner, perhaps some free towels-" Hat went on.

"Hey where'd Bow go?" I pointed out loudly to distract her.

"Awwwwww!" Turns out she was over there with some-

"Babies!" Hat squealed as she pounced on a little one and squeezed it. "You're adorable!"

"Um..." Whilst I was always up for cute things, these babies...well, they looked a lot like a certain yellow, eyeless bird, just smaller and without clothes save for nappies. One of them was even carrying a knife!

"Alright! Settle down ya wee leetle anklebiters!" Speaking of which, that voice..."What's gotten ye so excited all of a-...oh."

"Conductor!" Hat cheered.

"Conductor." I hissed.

"Who?" Bow questioned.

"It's you. Lassie...lad." He addressed us, pausing at me.

"Bow! This is Conductor! He's the bird I told you about!" Hat introduced her.

"That one? The one who threw knives at you!?"

"Yep!" Hat beamed all too proudly.

"Awful happy about that aren't ye?" Conductor huffed. "Well, what's a few knives between actors, eh?"

"A lot, actually." I snarled, switching to the Spark Scarf for good measure. I couldn't tell what he was thinking as he stared at me.

"I remember that! It's so embarrassing I passed out during that!" Hat laughed. "But you handled it, right, Tie?"

"Yeah. I definitely did." I nodded.

"...Laddie." He spoke. "Can you not go shooting off sparks with me grandson so close to your leg?"

I looked down and saw a little one clinging to my trousers, gurgling up at me.

"I'm not." I assured him as I picked up the baby. It giggled happily as I put it down with its brothers and sisters.

"Thanks." He spoke with restrained...something.

It was hard to discern what he was thinking, considering he had no eyes, but my thoughts immediately went to the fear that he was going to try and stab us in the back. Couldn't help it, and it had happened once before. I know it was wrong of me. But still...that downward spiral I went through in Subcon had begun the moment he threw that knife, after so long of restraining myself I had snapped against him and lost so much personal progress, he made me cry after I never wanted to again.

None of that made my anger build. None of it. It was the fact he cut her face.

"Come on, Tie! Let's go!" Hat said as she dragged me behind her and Bow. Me and Conductor kept looking at each other (I think) until I turned around and followed.

There was a long red carpet leading up to the ship, and on that carpet were seals wearing adorable little sailor outfits.

The closest seal turned to us and said: "Hewwo miss, miss and siw!"

"Hrghk!" I clutched my chest. 'It's so cute! My heart!'

"Pwease be cawful boawding!" It said as it hopped along, just before it fell over, and SQUEAKED!

'It's too much! Too...adorable!' I think I instantly gained instant diabetes from too much sweetness.

"Are you okay, Tie?" Bow asked.

"He's fine, he just gets like that with super cute things." Hat said.

"I'm okay now." I reassured them. "Just had to get used to it."

Continuing down a little bit further we bumped into a walrus. He seemed to be the captain judging from his uniform.

"Little young to be travelling, aren't you, pups?" He asked us.

"We're our own supervisors." Hat stated proudly.

"Mm." Was all he said.

As Hat and Bow continued, me and him looked at each other.

"You look tired, pup." He said. "Rough life?"

"Rollercoaster." I nodded. "You too, huh?"

"Could say that." He affirmed. "Keep keeping an eye on those two would you? I've got to manage the crew."

"It's a living." I replied.

He paused. "You take care, pup."

"You too." I said before following after them. I liked that guy.

Next we came to the cargo, a bunch of large crates all being loaded onto the ship. At least, there was an attempt to load them. The seals kept falling over and squeaking. They were cute as heck but couldn't do manual labour well.

"Hey, Tie." Hat spoke up. "Do you feel some magic coming from that box?" She pointed towards a large black box with drawings on it.

"Yep." I confirmed as we walked over.

"Hi, Snatcher!" Hat waved at the box.

"Oh, it's you three." His voice came out of it. "So you came after all."

"Why are you in there?" She wondered.

"Look, tickets are expensive okay?" Oh, so the big bad boss of Subcon can't even afford tickets and had to resort to hiding in a box? I will never let him live this down.

"Why didn't you tell us everybody else was here?" Bow called to him.

"What? You didn't know? Your loss." Snatcher shrugged in there.

"Oi, Snatcher! Where's Knit?" I spoke up. "I don't think she would come here like everybody else seeing as she wouldn't have a ticket after you two spent all that time together yester-is she in there with you?" Realisation struck me in the middle of that.

"...Hi, Tie." A meek, familiar voice spoke out,

"What's she doing in there, Snatcher?" I demanded.

"Oh come on! Little thing's never had a holiday! Thought I'd bring it along!" He still referred to her as an 'it'. "When's it ever gonna see a cruise like this, huh? I'm being generous here! If you're worried it's not making more costumes for you, work has gone on through the night!"

"I'm worried she's in there with you!" I spoke my mind.

"Don't worry, Tie! I'm okay!" Knit reassured me from inside the crate. "I took up Snatcher's offer that's all! I've never been on a cruise before!"

"They'll be fine, Tie." Hat tried to calm me.

"Perfectly fine!" Snatcher said. "So why don't you all skedaddle and leave us to be shipped on for free?"

"Mmmmm!" I screamed behind pursed lips as Hat dragged me away again.

"Come on, Knit's allowed to have fun, isn't she?" Bow asked.

"Not with him next to her!" I cried, exasperated. Why was it always only me worried about these things!?

"Oh, looks like they're taking tickets up ahead." Hat noticed.

"Excpet, we don't have any." I pointed out.

"Hmmmm." Hat's brain whirred as she looked at all the luggage being loaded on board, and all of the harbour tools that they could walk on. "Well then, we'll just get in another way!"

Using our platforming skills, as I also used the Bat Bow and Spider Tie Badge, we got onto the main deck of the ship without being spotted, except by a seal, but I don't think they cared.

"It's a real proper cruise ship!" Hat cheered at the giant deck, which had a giant pool in the middle right next to a bar, with several tables and chairs all dotted over the place. Several Mafia goons, penguins, owls and Nomads were already on board relaxing.

"It's a huge pool!" Bow gasped happily.

"Let's dive in!" Hat said as she hooked her arms around mine and Bow's.

"Wait, wha-!?" I gasped as she jumped into the water, pulling me and Bow with her. Only-

"It's cold!" Bow shrieked as we all surfaced. Keep in mind we're a resilient species, so for us to feel the cold, meant it was COLD.

We clambered out of the water quickly. "Why is the darn water so cold when it's already freezing out here!?" I yelled, but then I took note of all the seals and Moon Penguins. "Oh...right...wait, that's not fair at all for the rest of us!"

"Brrrr!" Hat shivered as she grabbed some towels to dry ourselves off. "Okay, no swimming then."

"M-Maybe we could try grabbing some lunch?" Bow suggested.

"Have you forgotten the reason we're here? Time Pieces?" I prompted.

"Oh come on, Tie! We deserve a little break!" Hat whined. "I know! How about we go get checked in, and then we can ask about the Time Pieces!"

I sighed. It seemed this was a compromise. "Okay, then."

We followed the seals pointing us in the direction to the main desk. During which we walked into a room with a freaking waterfall in it! And there was a garden too!

"A ship with a garden in it! And a waterfall!" Hat marvelled. "We need a garden and waterfall in our ship too!"

"I don't think that's possible." I shot her down, making her pout.

Just the journey to the front deck was difficult what with all the trolleys nearly mowing us down. But on the way there the Walrus' voice blared out over the ship.

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking...is this thing on?" His voice rang. "The ship is now setting sail. Please nobody fall off." That was a good sign...

We made it to the front desk intact to be greeted by more seals, where we signed in. And I waited for Hat to ask about the Time Pieces...and waited...and wai-

"Have you guys seen any hourglasses around here?" I prompted.

"Hmmm. Houwgwasses?" It pondered. "Hmmmm! Thinking vewy hawd!"

Just then one of the seals moved some luggage and revealed some broken glass and wood.

"Oh! That's wight! We bwoke one of those and hid it fwom the captain so he wouldn't be mad at us!" The seal stated proudly.

"It's...broken?" Hat gasped.

"But if a Time Piece breaks, shouldn't it just reverse time and restore itself?" I questioned.

"That's what's supposed to happen, yes." Hat confirmed. "Nothing like this has ever happened before."

"So it's new! Oooh, exciting!" Bow marvelled.

"But it also could be dangerous." Hat said as she carefully picked up the pieces. "We've got to find the remaining pieces and fix it, pronto! Let's split up and search the ship!"

"Alright." I nodded.

"I'll go this way. Tie, you go that way, Bow, that way." She pointed to the various exits. "Okay, break! Poor choice of words, but you get it!" We all headed off in different directions.

* * *

The direction I headed in happened to lead towards the kitchen and...wow.

"Space, it's like a mosaic of sin!" I gasped.

Everything was either spilled or on fire. The seals were flopping around everywhere in futile attempts to cook. Even as an amateur cook this was vile to my eyes.

"Oops! Vewy swippewy!" A seal giggled as it slid past me.

"Welp, don't mind me." I manoeuvred around them and down into the laundry room, which was thankfully clean, save for the washing baskets slipping all over the place. I found a Time Piece shard in a washing machine of all things.

"I wonder why the Time Piece didn't reset time when it broke?" I pondered aloud. "I don't understand these things enough to even comprehend what variables needed to be in play to have this happen."

"You talk weiwd siw." A nearby seal commented.

"Look who's talking you adorably marketable cinnamon roll." I countered.

I made my way into the restaurant, where tables were sliding all over the place because the crew hadn't tied them down. Didn't seem to bother the people eating though, since I got another Time Piece shard out of a Mafia members lunch, so I just made my way up, and guess who I found?

"Howdy there, Tie!" CC greeted me.

"There you are, CC. We've been wondering where you were." I said as I walked over to her.

"Huh? Didn't you get the note I left you pinned to the fridge?" She questioned.

"Why would you stick notes to a fridge?" I questioned.

"Nevermind. Sorry you didn't get the memo then. What are you doing here all on your lonesome?"

"Time Piece piece hunting."

"You three should take some time off. Not having to cook is feeling real nice for me right now."

"Once the job is done I reckon."

"When you get all your fuel, then? I guess that's when you'll be going back home."

"I...guess we are." It suddenly occurred to me that yes, we would leave once we'd got all the Time Pieces back. It was fine all the times before, since we just had a quick pit stop on each planet. But this one? We'd been here for days! And met a lot of people. Mostly enemies, but some friends too.

"You thought about what's gonna happen once you go back home?" She asked.

"...Honestly? I don't know, CC." I admitted. "I was so confident about going home, before all of this. I thought I was prepared to go back home, conquer my past and make a new name for myself. Now...I've realised I really haven't made much progress with myself."

"Maybe I brought something up that's still a ways away yet." CC admitted. "But you'll find an answer. You're a smart kid like that."

"I hope so, CC." I said.

* * *

I somehow made my way down to the lower levels of the ship, the engine room in fact! I did find a Time Piece, but also something else; turns out this entire ships' electricity was being powered by a giant octopus! It's tentacles were pumping pistons constantly.

"Hello there little spark!" He greeted me. "I must admit, it's nice to have some company to brighten the mood. I hope I'm making things electrifying for you up there."

"Ah, you speak in punnish." Yes, I did in fact coin that, and yes, it was double-meaning.

"What's a little spark like you doing here? It's dangerous to charge in here!" He said.

"Official work business." I stated. "What about you? Who or what got you powering this whole ship?"

"It's a living that turns on the lights." He said. "Wasn't always like that. I was once a rather thunderous storm of the seas y'know. But that life didn't spark any friendships, and got a lot of bad folks wanting to snuff out my light. So I settled down my old ways and quick as lightning I had got myself a job powering ships."

"And you're fine living like this?"

"As long as I get paid my weight worth in grub to power myself, so I can power everything else."

"Seems like you've got your place in the world." I sighed.

"Brighten up, spark." He said. "I can tell you've got a brilliant light inside you that's waiting to shine."

"Uh...thanks." Can't believe an octopus was pep-talking me in puns.

"Now run along and enjoy yourself. I'll make sure your time is spine-tingling!"

"I get it, I get it."

* * *

After that I made my way back to the top of the ship. All the way to the top. This ship was pretty big! From here, I could see everything! Including Conductor sitting at the bar who I glared at. But no Snatcher or Knit. I could only assume they were in their own bedrooms at this point.

"My, my, been a while, hasn't it?" Badge Seller said as they appeared sitting beside me.

"Hey, Seller." I greeted them.

"You've certainly grown in the time you've been on this planet." They went on. "You're power is developing nicely."

"So you know about that, do you?" I asked.

"Yes. Even I cannot cross dimensions without causing some damage, but dimensions always make an effort to fix their walls." Seller said.

"Can you give me any advice on this?" I almost begged.

"No. I cannot comprehend what abilities you have, nor what they will become. Only provide." They said. "And see. I see power within you...and your captain as well."

"Hat?" I took notice. "What do you mean?"

"I cannot say." They admitted. "I just feel that the two of you have great power. What they are, is uncertain for now."

'I wonder what Hat's power is?' I thought.

"Anyway...perhaps you would like to buy something?" They offered.

"Real smooth, Seller. What have you got?"

"I have this Jetbat Badge that adds some rockets to your Bat Bow. 500 Pons."

"Deal."

I put the Badge on, and whilst it didn't change the bow itself, when the wings stretched out two purple and red rockets appeared on each wing. Giving it a test flap, the rockets immediately blasted out red fire that increased the elevation greatly, my flying speed was improved, and thanks to it I could hover in the air without floating down, except when I moved.

"Woo!" I cried after I did a loop around the top deck. "Thanks, Badge Seller."

"Quite alright." They nodded. "Take care, Tie."

"...I've grown on you, haven't I?"

"Best not to push your luck."

* * *

The three of us met back up in the Captain's room. No, not on our ship on the cruise. It was surprisingly technological, but that was probably thanks to the octopus down below. The Walrus sat in his chair as we gathered the pieces together.

"That seems to be all of it. Will this work?" I questioned.

"We can only hope." Hat said as she carefully pieced it back together, when I noticed something.

"Is that a new Hat?" I pointed at the green and black one on my Captain's head.

"Yeah! It's my new Time Stop Hat!" She showed it off proudly. "It allows me to slow down time!"

"What!?" Me and Bow gasped.

"Slow down time? It can really do that?" I said.

"Uh-huh! It's super useful!" She smiled.

'That's a really incredible power!' I thought as I stared at it.

Almost instantly, the cracks around the broken hourglass vanished, and the Time Piece restored itself.

"All fixed!" Hat beamed.

"Awesome." I nodded. "Hey, did either of you two see Snatcher or Knit on the ship?"

"Nope." "Nada." The two of them responded.

"Oh..." I mumbled.

"Cheer up, Tie! I'm sure they'll be fine." Hat reassured me.

"I'm not so sure." I admitted.

"Come on, let's go put the Time Piece back, then we can come straight back." Bow said.

Then their stomachs grumbled.

"For lunch?" Hat suggested.

"So long as you don't look in the kitchen..." I whispered.

We went back to the ship so that Hat could toss in the Time Piece, and waited a bit as Hat put some more Rift Tokens in the machine.

'It has the power to slow down time...' I stared at her head. 'Could that be linked to the power that Badge Seller mentioned? I'm pretty sure the magic of the yarn isn't powerful enough to create something like that.'

"Tie!" I perked up as Hat called me. "Could you go check the mail really quick?"

"Oh, yeah." I nodded as I put on the Spider Tie Badge to climb up the slide. "Guess we haven't checked for a while, huh?"

I shielded my face against the whirling winds of letters. You could seriously lose an eye in this room.

"Alright, then, let's see..." Finding a letter for us wasn't that hard. The world works in mysterious ways, so the letters just kind of find you, such as flying right into your face.

SMACK!

Like that.

"Hah!" I peeled it off my face. "Must be another letter to Hat...huh?"

This letter...it was addressed to me.

'I've never gotten a letter before.' I thought as I looked it over. It was a very lovely letter, had this floral tape all wrapped around the edges, and had a green wax print seal on it. Really fancy. It would almost be a shame to open it. But hey, it was my first letter.

I opened it as carefully as I could, and sat down cross-legged to read the letter. I carefully looked it over, taking in each word at a time.

"Ah..." I choked with a stupid smile on my face. "I'm really glad..."

From just that one letter, all my worries about the future didn't seem so bad anymore. I had some great people supporting me after all.

I slid back down the slide and wiped the tears out of my eyes as Hat and Bow came over.

"What is it?" Hat asked.

"It's a letter to me." I said.

"Really!?" Hat gasped giddily. "It's not spam or hate mail?"

"No. It's from a friend." I put the letter in my Hammerspace for safekeeping.

"A friend!?" She squealed with joy. "That's great! Are they nice? Are you gonna send a return letter?"

"Yes, and no." I responded. "This is a reply."

"Besides." I smiled. "I'll thank her in person. Somehow."

* * *

 _Jetbat Badge: Adds rockets to the Bat Bow, which allows you to glide faster, gives your double jump a boost, and hover in the air! Just be careful you don't crash!_

* * *

 **Everybody boards the Arctic Cruise as our new arc officially starts! It's gonna be a short one, but it's certainly not filler!**

 **Now, if this chapter comes off a bit later then usual, that's because I've been playing Animal Crossing: New Horizons recently, and it's just really great to play, especially with the country going into lockdown. It's great!**

 **Now then, thank you to Konan720, Max waspace, Mr. Mega1423 and saltythebear for reviewing, and a big thank you to Fluffy Raikou-Sinful Snackbag for reviewing after being around since Chapter 8! Glad you do like this story!**

 **Next Time: Gotta get things Ship Shape. See you then!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Bitter to Swallow

"Hmmm...what do you think we should have, Tie?"

"No clue. I'm surprised we even managed to get a table."

Me, Hat and Bow were seated at one of the bolted down tables on the Arctic Cruise. We had managed to get a seat and were ordering lunch, and since the seals thought that we had gotten on legally, we were booked in for lunch services. The meals listed on the menu's were very fancy, but mostly fish-related. Surprisingly, there was no calamari, though I think that was to respect the one powering the ship. Is it bad that I wanted to go for some takoyaki?

"I have no idea what any of this means!" Bow admitted. "What's 'escargots'? What's 'caviar'?"

"I don't think you want to know." I told her. "How about you just order something simple like the Sea Salt Salmon?"

"Why can't they just have fish and chips?" She pouted.

"Since we're eating fancy, we should splurge!" Hat declared. "Let's order starters too!"

"Perhaps just some Butterfly King Prawns to share?" I suggested. "I bought an expensive badge from Seller this morning."

"Oh, okay. Then...I'm gonna have the Fisherman's Pie." Hat decided. "Looks like the only thing warm on this menu."

"I'll go with the Squid Ink Spaghetti." I always wanted to try this.

"Ummm...Crustacean Combo." Bow decided, I'm assuming randomly.

A seal came over. "Awe you weady to owdew?" We gave the seal our orders and it shuffled away, albeit slowly.

"Well, look who it is!" I groaned in my head as Snatcher stretched his way over to our table. "Here for some food, are we? As for myself I could've just ordered room service, but the doll insisted we come here to eat. Good call it turns out!"

"Hey everybody!" Knit greeted us cheerfully.

"Hi, Snatcher! Hi, Knit!" Hat waved. "How's the cruise going so far?"

"Oh, it's going GREAT kiddo." Snatcher cackled. "I crushed the casino, had a dip in the pool, lovely temperature, scared the seals for kicks and giggles, and now I'm here for some good old cruise cuisine! Glad to see the appeal."

"And what have you been up to, Knit?" I asked her.

"Making more costumes!" Knit declared as she procured three. "Hurry! Hurry! Try them on!"

"Okay!" Hat and Bow threw theirs over their regular clothes. They appeared to be dresses, the same style, only one was green and one was red. "Wow, a dress! I've never wore one before!...It's a bit weird."

'Those dresses...' I thought as I stared at them. 'Aren't they Vanessa's-'

"Here, Tie!" Knit snapped me out of my thoughts as she handed me a costume.

"Oh, thank you Knit." I took it and held it out.

It was a princes outfit. Puffy shoulders, fancy boots, cape on the back, the works. It was the same outfit the prince wore in Vanessa's storybook. The same outfit...who wore?

"Aren't you gonna try it on?" Knit asked me hopefully. She looked at me expectantly. EXTREMELY expectantly.

"Yeah..." I nodded, as I slipped it on over my regular clothes.

It was comfortable, yes...but a discomfort built up within me. This was the same outfit Vanessa's prince wore, or well, a recreation of it. Why did Knit make THIS of all things? Why was she staring at me so happily wearing it? Wasn't this what Snatcher wore a long time ago?

My mind seemed to skip for a moment. No. Somebody else wore this. He did. Moonjumper. Knit's father. She looked so happy staring at me wearing this...was it his? But then the storybook...that was definitely Snatcher! So why did these clothes make me think of that name? Who was the true owner of these clothes? Snatcher? Moonjumper? SnatcherMoonjumperSnatcherMoonjumperSnatcherMoonjumperSnatcherMoonjumperSnatcherMoonjumperSnatcherMoonjumperSnatcherMoonjumperSnatcher-!?

"Tie!" Hat's yell snapped me out of it. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" I blinked at their concerned faces. Then at Snatcher who gave me a sleazy grin. Then at Knit who was still happily looking me over.

"I'm...fine." I said. "Thank you, Knit."

"Wonderful! In that case, you should keep them on! Gotta look formal if you eat formally, right?" Snatcher snickered. "We'll be going to our own table now. Toodle-oo!" He ushered Knit away.

"You were staring off into space for a bit." Bow informed me. "What's up?"

"...Why did Knit make THESE clothes?" I questioned. "We all saw the storybooks. These are the clothes Vanessa and...Snatcher wore. Isn't she supposed to hate both of them?"

"I can't answer that." Hat admitted. "We'll take them off as soon as we leave, if it's making you uncomfortable."

"I just...want to know what she's thinking." I stared at her sitting at their table. She was still looking at me happily. Snatcher turned over his shoulder and gave me a sly smile.

"No clue there." Bow shrugged.

"You can't control her, though." Hat told me. "Just believe that she'll find her way."

"I hope so, Hat." I said.

We waited until our meals had arrived, thankfully my appetite was not dampened. We ate heartily (though Bow felt a bit guilty since she wsaid the crab and lobster were 'watching' her) and finished it quick.

"That was good." I nodded.

"Nothing like a great meal to lift your spirits, right? Right?" She was directing that at me.

"I'm alright, Hat." I told her.

"Guess we'll skip dessert." She said as she hopped off the chair. "Let's go Time Piece hunting."

"With you all the way." I agreed as we all got down. I took the prince costume off the moment we stepped in the elevator.

Using my tie and Hat's hat we found a Time Piece in the Lost and Found, ironically. Since we TECHNICALLY couldn't prove it was ours, we had no choice but to head towards the Walrus Captain. Apparently doing good work gets you a gift from the box.

"Maybe I should've written our names on them." Hat thought aloud.

"That would have taken forever, and wouldn't have been necessary in any other situation." I told her.

We got to the main deck and told the Walrus about our situation.

"You want to help out, pups?" He coughed.

"Basically." Hat shrugged.

'Not really, but we kinda need to.' I thought.

"I suppose you could. Maybe something will actually get done around here for once." He grumbled. "Alright. You do some jobs around the ship, that's all, got it?"

"Roger!" Hat and Bow saluted.

'Why are we always working for these guys?' I thought. 'Oh well, maybe this will be easier.'

* * *

'This is not easy!'

How did I end up balancing a food, some drinks, and some washing up liquid in one hand!? How did it get so out of hand!?

"That goes in there!" I threw the washing up liquid into a washing machine. "This goes out there!" I sprinted out into the restaurant and dropped off a dish in front of a Mafia member. "Then these drinks...the main deck!? Come on!"

I had no idea where Hat and Bow were, we had split up to do as many jobs as possible. Right now, I just had to focus on my own tasks, which were a lot! These seals were seriously incapable!

"Drinks, drinks, drinks..." I sprinted down the halls whilst keeping the tray from falling over, meaning I couldn't use the Bat Bow or they would fly off! I had to platform over the pool using the inflatables until I ended up at the table my Tie was pointing to. "Here are your drin-HUH!?"

"Well isn't this a surprise!" Moustache gave me a smug grin. She and Voice were casually sitting at a table! "You're bringing us our drinks?"

"What are you two doing here!?" I gasped, just as Voice swiped the juices off of me.

"We're on vacation." Moustache said.

"I...procured us some tickets." Voice told me. I'm pretty sure that meant they stole them.

"So you just happen to have a holiday on this ship, where Time Pieces are?" I accused.

"Yeeeeeeah we were gonna try and grab those, but this place is really great, isn't it?" She stretched lazily. "I decided we should just take some time off."

"And you're fine with this, Voice?" I gasped.

"If Moustache says so, I'm on vacation." They responded as they stuck the straw into the abyss that was the inside of their hood, and the juice began disappearing from the glass. "It's been quite nice."

I just stared at Voice in disbelief. Why were they so lax? They were letting us get Time Pieces when they had so few!

"It's funny..." Voice spoke again. "This ship...it's so small, but so many dimensions are converging here." They twirled their straw in their glass, creating a mini whirlpool as the ice cubes clattered against one another. "We're here now, the woman with the fedora just left, the older gentleman is now boarding, and the boy with the crowbar has yet to arrive...when at one point, this ship never existed."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. "This ship didn't exist at one point? And the people you mentioned...!"

"Shouldn't you be doing something else right now?" Moustache prompted.

"Crud! The laundry!" I remembered. "You two! Don't go anywhere! I'll be right back!" I sprinted away back to the laundry room as fast as I could. The pair waving at me as I left.

* * *

"The pains seem to be keeping themselves busy." Snatcher whispered to himself as he watched Hat, Bow and Tie weave in and out of hallways doing menial tasks out of the window of his room. He found it quite amusing.

He then glanced over his shoulder at the doll. It was beginning to knit again. That's all it was doing. It would never get anywhere like this. So it seemed it was time for a little...prompting.

"Still hard at work, are we?" Snatcher said as he stretched over to Knit.

"Mm-hm." Knit responded simply. Seems it still didn't trust him fully.

"You're really coming along nicely." He nodded. "Of course though, there's still something you're lacking." He waited for her to ask him, but she didn't. "...It's your strength."

"I'm plenty strong." Knit denied. "I can transform, and my needles are good weapons. I just wanna focus on getting this down perfect."

Snatcher grumbled. How dare it have such an attitude towards him!? He assumed that was Moonjumper's work. Of course, he needed to flash that name a little more to get the plaything to bend over backwards for him.

"It's just SUCH a shame." He fake sighed. "Such a waste of Moonjumper's power."

Knit flinched at that. "A waste?"

"I can see it in you, the power Moonjumper gave you, and you're ignoring it!" Snatcher swooned overdramatically. "What would he say if he saw you like this?"

"I'm not ignoring it!" Knit immediately took offense and abandoned her knitting to turn on him. "I can use magic fine!"

"Maybe. But not the way HE wanted you to." Snatcher hissed. "He gave you POWER, and you don't want to use it! Or, is it that you can't? Moonjumper would be rolling in his non-existent grave!"

"What do you know about what dad wants!?" Knit yelled.

"More then you do." Snatcher cackled. "Remember, your existence makes those memories come flooding back. Me and him were rivals, and he used his power to fight and control. Not make dresses and silly little outfits."

"They're not...silly..." Knit whispered.

"It's a waste of talent!" Snatcher gasped. "Talent Moonjumper gave to you! Wanted you to use! Which you deny!"

He placed a claw on her shoulder. "My dear little Knit...you do not inherit the sins of your father. Think of how much good you can use his power buried inside of you for. Think of how PROUD you would make him! How much you could help your friends!"

Yes, that was the first time he actually used her name. A perfect linchpin in emotional manipulation; acknowledgement. Building up a sense of hope. It would be more then enough to get her to dance in the palm of his hand.

"...How do I unlock dad's power?" She questioned.

"I'm glad you asked!" Snatcher grinned gleefully. "You've just got to awaken that fighting spirit inside of you, and that will break the floodgates on your capabilities! And who better a mentor then me?"

"...Alright." She nodded.

"Excellent!" He cackled. "Unfortunately, we're stuck on a cruise ship right now, and I don't wan to abandon my vacation. But I still have a way to get you fighting hard!"

He produced a contract. "My Death Wishes! Special little contracts I cooked up to push people to their limits! It's perfect for pulling that magic out of you! All you need to do is sign..."

Knit was hesitant. She knew if she signed this contract, Snatcher had power over her.

"Remember, this is for Moonjumper's sake as well as yours." Snatcher prompted.

Knit flinched again, before taking the quill and scribbling her signature on it.

"Then we're in business!" Snatcher laughed as he held his claws over her, causing her soul to vibrate violently. "Sleep tight." Knit passed out as her soul seemingly vanished.

"I'll put your soul into a scenario determined by the contract." Snatcher said. "An identical body in a created world, but you'll still feel, including pain! It will make you draw out that power!"

His eyes gleamed. "And when that power does come out...it will be mine!"

* * *

I can't believe we were still doing this! How many times did I need to serve somebody their meal or drinks!? And now my tie was telling me to climb up to this random ledge!? Why!?

"Let's see what's up here that's so impor...tant." I stared at a little yellow baby giggling and clapping its hands together. "You're one of the Conductor's grandkids...how did you get here?" The baby just laughed and tried to pull at my hair. "Ugh, fine, where do you go?"

My tie led me to a little aquatic play area for the babies, and I put the baby back in with its siblings, who were all laughing and playing with toys and falling over.

"Y'know, your grandfather is a real jerk." I told them, as they all drooled and chewed on things. "Blowing up the train, not giving back the Time Piece, throwing knives at us..." I noticed one of them was playing with the same rubber knife from the murder shoot. "Guess it runs in the family, huh?"

A couple of them were now staring at me. "But Hat just forgave him soooo easily! And Snatcher too! Those two seriously hurt her! What would've happened if I wasn't there? Well, for the latter she saved me, but, you get what I mean! What could she see in those guys that makes them worthy of forgiveness!?"

All of them were staring at me with their hidden eyes now, causing me to sigh. "I guess the Conductor's gotta have SOMETHING to him if he has grandkids like you. But what could anybody see in a guy that screams, swears, and throws knives around!? And don't think that storybook about him as a kid with a dream justifies anything!" They didn't respond. Because they were babies.

"But y'know, if Hat wasn't like that, maybe we never would have met." I admitted. "She saw something in me nobody else did. Do you guys see something in your granddad I don't? Something Hat sees?" One of them just randomly fell on her back.

"...I'm talking to toddlers." Told Tie. "Ah, peck, I'm feeling guilty." The babies began to laugh and clap their hands. "Oh, you know your grandads swear, huh? That's cute, in a really messed up way."

"Attention, this is your Captain speaking." Walrus' voice wnet out over the intercom. "That's enough, pups. Come on back to control."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaand I forgot about that." I groaned loudly.

I glanced outside, and I could see him, the Conductor, sitting at the bar. I looked at the babies all staring at me.

"Fine! I'll go talk to him! Happy?" I then marched off, leaving them to chew on their own feet.

As soon as I got out of the playpen and close to him my rage began to boil. I took a deep breath to calm myself, before I sat next to him.

"Hewwo siw!" The seal behind the counter cooed. "What would wou wike to dwink?"

"Apple juice. On the rocks, please." I ordered.

"Bit wee for scotch, are we laddie?" Conductor spoke up.

"Yeah." I admitted as the seal put the drink in front of me.

We sat in silence for a moment, drinking our respective drinks.

"Still stings, you know." Conductor muttered. "Where ya hit me with that lighting toy."

I resisted the urge to say 'good'. "I hit hard like that."

"That you do, laddie. That you do." Conductor downed his drink. "I assume you're not sitting here for pleasantries."

"Maybe?" I sighed. "It's just...Hat forgave you so easily. I can't. I'm like that."

"Ya care about the lass, lad. Nothin' wrong with that. Ya got the right to be mad." He responded. "Award 42...that one pecking loss...my old stubborn self just cannae let it go."

"Because of your rivalry with Grooves?" I mumbled.

"Grooves...cannae stand him, even after all this time. It felt like he just...tried to muscle in on me dream. I had to beat him after that. Again and again and again...but he just didnae stay down! Kept makin' movies even after all those losses." He groaned. "And then he won Award 42...that one win was the confidence boost he needed to never back down again. It was like some kinda curse."

"Not gonna lie, Conductor...I really don't care about Award 42." I said.

"I was gettin' ta that." He grumbled. "Point is; I cannae let things go. So that begs the question; what are you doing here, laddie? Thought ya hated my guts."

"Well..." I tried to think of a reason. "I'm...sorry I hit you so hard. That's all. And...your grandkids are pretty cute."

"Adorable wee little things aren't they?" He chuckled. "But that's not the reason, is it? Ya don't want to apologise for what ya did, do ya? I saw that anger in yer eyes when you attacked me, that passion! A hatred! That reminded me of how Grooves looked at me behind those dang sunglasses of his. Of meself." He shook his glass, asking for a refill. "That looks softened behind those glasses after all these years, but mine sure hasn't."

"The rivaly between you two must be healthy for you both." I commented.

"Healthy!? Pah! The only reason I'm still slavin' away over a reel is to make that flightless peck-neck drop out of film-making!"

"My point exactly."

"Don't ya get smart now, laddie...but..." He looked away for a moment. "I admire that passion ya showed. Was some real emotion ya can't see on the silver screen."

He took the new glass. "I don't hate ya, lad. Or the lass. Like what I see in ya both too much fer that. But you're fine to keep on hatin' me." He took a drink.

"The thing is...I don't think I hate you. I think I hate what you did." I pondered aloud. "You've got passion too. And you care about people, at least to some extent if you've got grandkids and the owls and crows are still following you. Power over time can make a good person go bad, I reckon. And I...did enjoy starring in that movie, even if I was the murderer."

I sipped the rest of my drink. "Guess we could be friends, I guess."

"Heheheheh." He chuckled. "Then yer already better then me, lad." He put his glass down. "I'm gonna go check on me grandkids. Take care of yerself." He then went off.

"Hello!" I saw suddenly aware of Hat and Bow beside me, the former holding a Time Piece. "Glad you two sorted things out."

"Huh?" I hopped off the chair. "Did you know-?"

"It was pretty obvious, how you were acting around him this morning." My captain shrugged. "I'm happy you made up though! Since we had a big lunch, let's settle in for the night and eat junk food."

I took a quick glance around me. Seemed Moustache and Voice were long gone.

"Fair enough. It's been a long day." I agreed, before we teleported back to the ship.

* * *

The rest of the evening we spent eating snacks in front of anime episodes. The Leviathan came up to visit us, I guess it could tell we were a bit lonely without everybody else. We soon began getting tired, Bow had already gone off to bed.

"It sure is quiet without everybody else." Hat stated as she stroked Roombi, who beeped appreciatively in response.

"If you think about it, it was just the two of us before all of this." I said as I put three Rift Tokens in the machine. "You've just gotten used to it."

"Heehee...in all honesty, I don't think I could stand being on my own." Hat smiled.

I picked up the capsule that popped out. "Is that why you picked me up that day?"

"Where'd that come from?" She questioned.

"Just thought about it when I was talking to the Conductor earlier." I mentioned.

"Wow, what a while ago." She said as she laid down on her back, staring at the ceiling. "That wasn't the reason though. I was actually fully prepared to set out on my own." Roombi beeped in annoyance. "Hey, I was gonna build you anyway! After all, I reckon I would've gotten lonely preeeeetty quickly."

I popped open the capsule and checked my Necro Necklace. It had become a black chain necklace made out of interlocking diamond shapes, and in the middle of each diamond was a ghostly blue pearl with smoke billowing around inside of it. Pretty cool. "Y'know, I'm still surprised you managed to build Roombi by yourself."

"But you helped with the parts." Hat nodded, before pausing. "Are you doubting what I told you when we first met?"

"Not for one moment." I assured her as I laid down and stared up at the ceiling too. "Hey, out of curiosity, how many balls of yarn did it take to make the Time Stop Hat?"

"A lot. 32 I reckon." She said.

"Really? I've got loads of yarn balls, but they're still not coming together for me." I said.

"That just means your fifth one's gonna be special." Hat reassured me.

"Hopefully." I said. If Hat's fifth hat could slow down time, wonder what my fifth Neckwear could do?

"Hey, Tie? I'm really glad you've been with me all this time." She said.

"Same." I agreed, with Roombi whirring in agreement.

She yawned. "I'm getting tired. I'll head off to bed. G'night, Tie."

"Good night, Hat." I told her as she went into her own room. "Good night, Roombi." The Roomba booped an acknowledgement.

I went up to my room and got into bed, where I stared at Knit's makeshift mattress.

"Knit..." I sighed. "I hope you're okay..."

* * *

Alpine Skylines...

"Wonder why I'm here this time." I wondered aloud. I was standing on top of Goat Village. This was definitely a different dimension.

"Let's see..." I leaned over the edge. "Wonder what we've got this time." Yeah, I was getting used to this, don't judge.

I watched as this dimensions Hat came into view. She seemed to be helping a boy in a green shirt, carrying a crowbar.

"Oh. That must be the one Voice mentioned." I nodded as I kicked my legs in the air lazily. "Seems he's having a bit of trouble. Not a fan of heights? Can't be part of our species then."

That then made me ponder a bit. "Hold on...how did Voice know about this guy? I hadn't been here yet. Does that mean Voice can also travel dimensions? And if they can, why would they visit random dimensions?" I tried to come up with a reason, but couldn't. "Voice...what are you trying to accomplish?"

Just then, a dark pink portal opened up beneath me. "That looks like my ride. Okay, good luck with your problems, Crowbar. I'm out." I jumped off and fell into the portal, causing it to close behind me as I tumbled out onto...

"The ship?" I stood up and looked around. "This seems to be our ship from another dimension. Nothing looks too different at least." I was thankful I hadn't tripped the alarm.

"Who are you?" A voice demanded, and I spun on my heel.

The person floating before me had light grey skin, with a crescent moon shaped head and weird black eyes with red markings. He wore a red coat with golden buttons, and yellow trousers that dangled in the air.

"How did you get on this ship?" He demanded. "Are you here to hurt the people on this ship?"

"What? No! That's the last thing I'd want to do!" I gasped, staring at him. This guy was making my mind work overtime.

"Then why are you here?" He questioned sternly, then it hit me.

"You're Moonjumper!" I gasped as I pointed at him.

He raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Yes, that's my name. How do you know that?"

"This is great! It's the perfect time to meet you! At least, one of you." I said.

"One of me?" He echoed sceptically.

"Listen, this is important." I told him. "I need to talk to you about your daughter-"

"Julia!?" He gasped.

"...What?"

"What?"

"Huh!?"

"What is it?"

'Julia's your daughter!?' I thought in a panic. 'How does that make sense!? It doesn't! At all! What circumstances led to this outcome!? What kind of dimension is this!?'

He glared at me. "Do you know Julia?"

"Uh...kind of." I responded. "The thought that she existed saved me from committing suicide years ago."

He gave me a look I couldn't quite discern.

"A-Anyway, that's not it." I stopped. "I need to talk to you about your other daughter, from my dimension."

"So you ARE from another dimension." Moonjumper confirmed.

"Listen, the you from my dimension had a daughter, before he...died." I explained quickly, best not to tell him he was erased from time itself. "And she is completely attached to just the memory of you. And right now, I-I think she's in trouble, but I don't know how to help her! I was hoping that you could help."

"...I see..." He seemed to be taking that information in for a moment, before shaking his head. "Sorry, but I cannot help you."

"What?" He began drifting away. "Hey! Hold on! What do you mean you can't help?"

"The Moonjumper from your dimension and myself are different people." He stated with his back turned to me. "I have nothing to offer."

"Of course you do!" I argued. "Even if you're from different dimensions, you're still the same person! So you have to know how you think! I want to know about what you know, so that I can save her!"

"I have my own family." He shot me down instantly. "I don't need to concern myself with another dimension, nor do I want to."

"Don't want to!?" I snapped. "You listen here! I don't care what you think! She is 'Moonjumper's daughter', end of! She thinks the UNIVERSE of you! She sends letters to you, ANY version of you, without expecting a reply! She loves you! And now I think she's in trouble, and you don't want to help her!? Not even tell me who you are!? Who cares if it doesn't concern you!?"

"Be quiet!" He hushed me angrily. "You want to know what I think? What the me from your dimension thought of her? Then let me tell you." He floated dangerously close to me. "That me...the me from my past...the only reason he would create a daughter is for his own selfish reasons! If he died, it was purely so that she would continue on his name, and kill all of his enemies! A pawn! Nothing more! Is that what you wanted to hear? Because THAT'S the kind of person I was!"

We glared at each other.

"A pawn?" I spoke softly, not letting go of my glare. "You mean to tell me, she was made as a pawn, with no love at all? That all of that admiration she has for her father...was planted in her, by some uncaring monster!?

"...That's right." Moonjumper said. "That's the truth of it. That's my past self."

"That's not fair." I clenched my fists. "Knit is kind, and tries her best, and wants to learn so much, but she also gets scared and is easily led, which just makes her feel more alive, doesn't it? But that name...YOUR name, is a scar, that she cherishes, that people use to take advantage of her! Even if you say that was your 'past self', what kind of monster are you!?"

He said nothing for a moment.

"...Knit is her name?" Moonjumper spoke. "The me from your universe...he made someone like that?"

"Yes." I responded, slightly confused where he was going with this.

"...Heh." He chuckled. "To think that version of me could create something good. In fact...no. That me and this me are the same."

He floated down to my eye level. "Listen to me, boy. It was too late for that me. But Knit, she has the power to be better, like I did. In fact, even more so. She is not weighed down by my sins. But you have to be there for her to help with that. Like Julia was for me."

"How do I help her?" I asked.

"Be kind. That's all." He smiled. "Lonely people treasure kindness."

"Alright." I nodded. "Y'know...you're not so bad."

He outright laughed at that. "You could have worse."

I felt myself beginning to get pulled back.

"Oh, that's my cue." I gasped as I was beginning to slide back. "I'll definitely help her!"

"One more thing!" He said. "Who are you?"

"My name's Tie!" I called. "Hey! If you get the chance, can you tell your daughter something?"

"What?"

I waved with both arms. "'Thank you for the letter'!"

I then fell.

* * *

 **Happy April Fools, everybody! Bet you're glad this isn't an April fools chapter, huh?**

 **So yes! I got a lot out of one little time trial act, huh? Mental breakdowns, Voice's cryptic musings, Knit's development, making up with the Conductor, and meeting Moonjumper!**

 **This chapter's name comes from the phrase 'A Bitter Pill to Swallow' seeing as Tie had to both swallow his pride and accept some bitter truths this chapter. In case anyone was wondering...well, I thought it was clever.**

 **Thank you very much to Konan720 and** **Fluffy Raikou-Sinful Snackbag for reviewing! And to HunterHQ...no, I gave up on those. And if you want to ask me about things like that, do so in a PM, not a 'review'.**

 **Thank you all for reading, happy Bunny Day buy to those of you playing New Horizons (Feel free to come visit if you want) and next time, Titianic reference. See you then!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: That Sinking Feeling

'This is interesting...'

Snatcher sat in his room with his arms folded, staring at the latest Death Wish the doll had jumped into. It had been at it all night, and at this point it had completed 20 contracts! It had done time trials, boss fights, special conditions, collected all the Snatcher coins from the ship, every category at this point! All with just its stringy body and the needles it wielded.

'Your toy certainly is impressive.' Snatcher admitted to the deceased.

Just then a stamp showing his visage appeared on the contract. It appeared the thing had completed this latest one as well. He watched as its soul return to its body, instantly giving it life again. Its form was more slumped, lax, not forming the perfect shape, it's hair not bothering to tie itself and instead just falling down past its back.

"That's another one down, doll-face. Very impressive." Snatcher chuckled.

"Next one." Was all Knit said.

"Woah, woah, slow down there. You don't wanna burn your soul out." He couldn't risk losing the thing after all this work. It was close, he could feel it. Close to unlocking the magic he buried deep inside it.

"I'm almost there." Knit rasped. Ah, it seemed it could tell as well, another testament to its developing abilities. "So close...to the power dad gave me...!"

"Yeah, great work ethic and all, but how's that going to help you if you're dead?" Snatcher prompted.

"I'm fine." It stated, looking dishevelled. "Pull up the next one...!"

Snatcher groaned. Things with free will were so troublesome. "If you say so. This one's a fight against the two birdbrains from Dead Birds." He created another contract. "Have fun."

Knit's soul once again exited her body as it flew into the contract.

So close...so close...!

* * *

I was fortunate in that my pancake making skills hadn't weakened due to CC's involvement the next morning, and I was able to make breakfast for us all.

"I didn't know you could cook, Tie." Bow admitted as I served her food.

"Oh, thanks. Who do you think cooked before CC was here? Hat?" I questioned.

"I'll have you know I make a mean jam sandwich." She defended herself.

We sat around and ate breakfast in relative silence, which gave me time to think. Moonjumper said that I just needed to be there for Knit, to help her, which meant first and foremost getting her away from Snatcher. But he also confirmed that this dimensions Moonjumper didn't love Knit like a father at all, only made her to make sure others remembered him, which worked seeing as how Snatcher seemed to recall him. It made me angry that someone sweet like Knit was nothing more then a memorial for someone like that, and that she was practically forced to idolise him. Still, the other Moonjumper turned out to be okay. Maybe Knit just inherited all the good instead.

"Okay! Day 2 of the Arctic Cruise!" Hat cheered. "Let's get moving, crew."

"Aye-aye!" Bow saluted.

"Alrighty." I nodded as I stood up and followed them to the Laundry Room.

We jumped out and landed back on the main deck, instantly looking around.

"I scratched my head. "So where do you reckon the Time Piece is this-"

"Found it!" Hat said, pointing out over the railing.

"That was quick!" I gasped as we all walked over to the railing and stared off into the distance. Sure enough, there was that distinctive glowing on a far off iceberg.

"That's...far away." Bow stated.

"Really far. Even with my Bat Bow I couldn't reach that." I stated.

"How are we supposed to get over there?" Hat whined. "Think we should go back and try to jump to it?"

"There's no solid surface to land on over there." I pointed at the spiked jutting icebergs. "And I don't think we want to land in this freezing ocean."

"There has to be a way..." Hat mumbled to herself. "Let's go see if we can think of a way to reach there. Split up, everyone."

"Roger." Me and Bow agreed.

I walked along the deck, noticing that the Walrus was staring out across the ocean.

"Shouldn't you be at the helm?" I questioned as I walked up to him.

"Let an old captain relax, pup." He told me as he puffed on his cigarette, horrible things really. "The seals can handle things for a moment or two."

"...You sure?"

"Not entirely, but I need this every now and then."

"Fair enough." I turned on my heels.

"You keep those friends of yours safe, pup." Walrus told me. "You never know what you have until it's gone."

I looked at him, but decided not to pry. "Trust me, I know." I then headed off.

I went into the garden, where all the rooms were.

"Alright, they've gotta be here somewhere..." I was looking for Snatcher and Knit, or at least Voice and Moustache. They had to be around here, and I would either help my friend or get some answers. Win-win.

I went around, knocking on all the doors one by one, but so far I only got birds and Mafia members. "Seriously, where are they?" There were a lot of rooms to get through...

Suddenly, the ship lurched violently to the left, and I fell back against the hand railing. "What the-"

"Hewwo!" A voice went out over the intercom. "The cawptain wants to-"

"Give me that microphone!" The Walrus' voice interjected. "Who's at the wheel!? We're heading straight for an iceberg!"

"Oh no..." I breathed as I put on the Bat Bow and flew upwards towards the control room. I just prayed I was wrong.

My suspicions were unfortunately confirmed when I had to climb into the room and stare at the wheel.

"Hat! What are you doing!?" I screamed.

"Oh, hi, Tie!" She waved at me with a worried look on her face. "Turns out, this things a lot more difficult to move then the ship!"

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Bow cried as she was tossed around the room from the lurching.

"Stop, quickly!" I pleaded.

Then there was the crash.

I was completely thrown off my feet and sent flying as the ship crashed and immediately turned 90 degrees. I fell back through the main room, wiring and electricity crashing around me as I collapsed out a window and onto a chunk of ice, the world still spinning.

"Ohhh…" I groaned as I stood up and shook my head, only to look up at the devastation.

Already the ship was beginning to submerge. There was a giant crack in the middle of it, as all of the reasidents were screaming as the lifeboats splashed down into the icy cold water. The giant metal ship groaned as it leaned further and further downward, until it stopped with a large thud as it collided with a chunk of iceberg that kept it steady.

"Hat!?" I instantly yelled out. "Bow!?"

"Tie!" I heard my captain call. "Over here!"

I began running in the direction of the voice, but yelped as a piece of machinery crashed in front of me, still sparking. I ran around it and turned a corner around an iceberg, finding Hat in a lifeboat, pulling Bow onto it, the only person with them being an Express Owl.

"Are you okay!?" I gasped.

"I'm fine, but..." Hat looked at Bow, who was shivering terribly. "Bow fell into the water."

"F-F-Freezing..." She whimpered.

Me and Hat quickly took our respective costumes out of our Hammerspaces and wrapped them around her for warmth, but she was still shivering.

"This is bad..." I muttered as I looked out across the ice cold ocean. I could see various people in lifeboats...no sign of Knit or Snatcher, nor of Voice and Moustache.

I flinched at a loud metallic groaning. The ship was slowly beginning to scrape against the ice holding it afloat. It was only a matter of time before it sank completely.

"Hewp!" Oh double no that was somebody calling for help. And a seal by the sound of it. A cute blubby seal about to die. "Somebody hewp me!"

"There are people still trapped in there!" Hat gasped.

'Badbadbadbadbadbadbad!' My mind panicked. 'Think! You have to stay calm in this situation!' I looked around at the lifeboats, with so many people missing. No Knit. I looked at Bow. She was shivering so much. I looked at the ship. It would be underwater all too soon. All of this because...because...

"W-We've gotta hurry!" Hat cried. "We've got to hurry and save them, Tie!"

"Hat..." I spoke.

"Ohhh how many are in there do you think?" Hat wondered. "Plus the water's freezing, and everything's coming down...!"

"Hat!"

"C'mon, Tie!" She tugged on my sleeve. "We've got to hurry! We need to hurry and go now!"

"CAPTAIN!"

She flinched at that, and stared at me, as I gave her the most serious look I could muster against her.

"Captain...I'm fine getting dragged into your messes." I told her. "I honestly am. I'm used to it, and I appreciate you...but the truth of the matter, Captain, is that you DO make messes, a lot, like breaking things, and hurting others, even if you do it unintentionally. Because you have a one track mind, Captain. You want to have fun, and you want to complete your goal, but do you think about the consequences of your actions?"

She stared at the ground in shame. It was hard, but after a disaster like this, she needed to hear this.

"Look around you, Captain." I spread my arms out for evidence as she shamefully looked left and right. "People are in danger! People who you call friends! The people you call friends could DIE, Captain! Because of something YOU did! Not all of them may be innocent, but you have ruined something for them! Like they did for us! Just because you didn't mean it doesn't make it any better!"

Her bottom lip was quivering. She was on the verge of tears.

"Captain...you can't keep being single minded." I said. "I know that you're better then that. You can be kind, and considerate, and thoughtful. You don't have to give up being excited or happy, you can be those things with everybody else. That's how you saved me, remember? That is the best part of you. And this...this Captain, is the worst. Not even your personality. This moment right here. You're better then this."

I held my breath as she looked up at me...with tears welling up in her eyes and her face all red.

"I-I didn't m-mean to crash the ship!" She sobbed. "I-It was an accident!"

"I know! I know it was!" I assured her. If she started crying I'd start crying. "But you understand what I'm saying, right!?"

"Y-Yeah..." She sniffled as she tried to wipe away her tears with her sleeve. "I'm sorry...I'm really sorry for everything, Tie..."

"Hey, come on. I don't regret a thing." I told her. "I'm best at your side."

The moment was interrupted by loud metallic groaning,

"We should probably save the people still trapped in there." Hat mumbled.

"Yeah, probably." I nodded as we set off across the ice.

We climbed into the giant crack in the ship via the inflatables. I went left whilst Hat went up, and I found myself in what was left of the Engine Room, wires hanging down and the water sparking dangerously.

"Is that you, spark?" A voice called out.

"Huh?" I jumped over and saw the octopus still there! "What are you doing here!?"

"I'm bolted into this engine. The override short-circuited." He said. "The water all around here is electrified and I'm sinking...seems like my lights about to go out, spark."

"Not yet." I told him as I put on the Spark Scarf and jumped over to the engine. I plugged the two ends and managed to discharge enough energy into it to activate the override, causing him to pop out.

"Thanks, Spark, but we're still not safe from a shocking." He was quite a big thing with a lot of limbs.

"Leave that to me." I told me as I used both arms, and managed to pick him up as he held his tentacles over his head.

"You're shockingly very strong." He said as I slowly carried him out of the room.

"It's a trait...!" I huffed as I threw him into safe, freezing waters.

"You saved my ample self." Seemed he didn't mind the temperature. "You're a brilliant little thing, spark."

"Thanks. Can you help carry away anybody else me or my Captain bring out?" I told him.

"I'd be zappy to help."

"Okay, you were reaching with that one."

I went back into the ship and made my way into the dining room, which was now half underwater, when I heard crying. I saw one of the Conductors grandchildren bawling as it was trapped on a table, pieces of debris falling around it.

"Hey, hey, it's alright! I'm here!" I jumped over and picked up the baby, as it cried in horror, tears streaming down from underneath its hat. "Shhshhshh, it's okay, it's okay..." I kept it as stable as I could as I jumped back the way I came. This poor thing was gonna have some trauma of boats...

Luckily it had stopped crying by the time I handed it over to the octopus, who was already carrying two other babies and a seal courtesy of Hat. Being reunited with its siblings helped it to perk up again as I went back in.

I managed to find a seal in the casino who was quite far away. Using the Necro Necklace was a no-go whilst carrying something, so I had to rely on the Bat Bow to move around, and in this instance, use the Cleaner Cape to vacuum the seal over to me.

"Thank woo, siw." It complimented me cutely. Didn't seem all that fazed that it was nearly crushed.

I went back to the octopus who now had more babies and seals on his person, as well as Boss! Just as Hat came down with-

"Mind the feathers, lassie!" Conductor cried as she dropped him on top of the squid. "Oh! Me grandkids! ye wee leetle selves are safe! Thank goodness, haven't had you're swimming lessons yet after all!"

"The worse vacation ever!" Boss commented.

"Things are getting shocking, sparks." The octopus informed us. "We're out of here in a flash!" He began carrying us away from the ship and towards the life boats.

"Is that everybody?" Hat called to me, and I looked down at the lifeboats. Mafia, owls, penguins, crows, CC (oh thank space) plus everybody on here...

"Where's Snatcher and Knit?" I called.

"Ye mean the Subcon Shadow?" Conductor sqwarked. "I saw it fly out of a room carrying a suitcase with it as soon as the ship started going down!"

"Was there a little red...doll with him?" I had to phrase that carefully.

"Think I saw a splash of red on it." I sighed in relief. Snatcher can drown for all I care but at least Knit was safe. Only now I had to find them in Subcon after this mess...Voice and Moustache I had no doubt could've escaped that on their own...which only left...

"Attention, this is your captain speaking." The Walrus' crackling voice came out of the speakers still above the water. "Go on and get outta here while you can, pups. I'm a goner. This is my ship, and I'm gonna go down with it..."

Me and Hat looked at each other for a moment, before jumping down onto the ice.

"Wait, lass, lad! You wanna go back for him!?" Conductor cawed at us. "That thing's coming down!"

"Where haven't we checked yet?" I gasped as I looked around the ship.

"This way!" Hat pointed to another hole which we went in, this one taking us through the front, and allowed us to make our way down to the laundry room, where the Walrus was sitting on a block of ice.

"What are you pups doing here!? I told you to go!" He yelled.

"Sorry, but we're here to save you!" Hat declared.

"Just leave me be! Let an old captain go down with his ship..." He moaned sadly.

"No can do." I denied. "If there's something I'VE learned, it's that as long as somebody cares about you, you can't die so easily!"

Me and Hat picked him up easily together.

"Whoa now! You pups put me down!" He gasped. "How are you so strong!?"

"Charrrrrrrrge!" We both yelled as we ran back the way we came together.

"Holy mackerel!" He cried as we ran out of the ship and onto the ice.

As soon as we reached the last lifeboat, there was the screeching of metal being torn apart, as the ship completely broke in two, and began to sink beneath the waves.

"Oh...why couldn't you pups just leave me?" We turned to the groaning walrus. "I can't drown, but I could at least pretend for a moment."

"Hey, c'mon." I said. "Without you, who's going to lead all these seals?"

"Even if they don't look it, they value your opinion, so they must care about you. And so does everybody else who had a good time before any of this happened." Hat told him. "You did a lot of good, and should be proud of your life."

He grumbled. "Suppose you pups are right, in a sense. Never make it back without my help. Just hope the insurance covers that."

"THAT'S the best part of you. That and your adorable face of course." I pointed at her. "Hat."

"Heehee!" She giggled at that.

"You pups really saved us." Walrus continued. "There's actually something shiny off over there, near where we crashed..." Hat looked away at that. "Why don't you grab it as thanks?"

"Will do." We both nodded as we skipped across the ice, and began climbing towards the shine.

"It's a good thing he didn't ask about how the ship crashed..." I whispered.

"Mmmmmmm." Hat answered with pursed lips.

We climbed up to where the shine was, only...

"Took you long enough." Moustache was holding it, with Voice beside her.

"Moustache!" Hat gasped as she readied her umbrella.

"Hey! We deserve this Time Piece!" The hooded girl argued. "After all, it's compensation for YOU ruining our vacation!"

"O-Oh..." Hat looked a bit guilty for a second, before shaking her head. "No! I already told you, you can't mess with-"

"Bored now." Moustache groaned. "Voice, let's go back and put all those soaps and towels we snatched in the cave."

"Right-o." Voice nodded as they created a portal that Moustache dived into.

"Hey!" Hat went to give chase, but I held her back.

"That one is dangerous, Hat." I told her as Voice stood between us and the portal.

"But she's getting away with the Time Piece I...!" She bit her lip instead of saying 'crashed the boat to try and get'.

"We'll meet again, you two." Voice said as they turned.

"Hold on!" I yelled. "Voice, you've been travelling to other dimensions, haven't you? What are you hoping to gain from doing that?"

"...Answers." They stated, staring at me from the darkness in their hood. "To see the differences between dimensions. To see those who do not exist here, live. To see if they deserve their existence over others. The oddities. Like you, and like me."

I glared at them as they continued: "I do so, for those who have been lost. And for myself. I search for answers. And if I have to fight to get them, so be it."

They then stepped through the portal and vanished.

"What a butthole." Hat stated.

"You said it." I agreed, hiding my troubled thoughts.

"Here you two are!" We turned around to see CC carrying Boss and Bow.

"CC!" Hat cheered. "We missed you!"

"Glad to hear it." She said. "Listen, it sounds bad, but can we catch a ride with you two? Seems our vacations over."

"Yes...I wonder why that is..." Boss glared at us. I think he knew.

"No problem!" Hat waved it off with a nervous laugh. "Grab on and we'll teleport us all back."

So we all had a group hug to teleport us all back into the control room.

"Home sweet home!" Hat cheered as we broke.

"I have missed you, my companion." Boss said as Roombi approached him and beeped.

"I can't believe they got away with the Time Piece..." Hat pouted.

"We'll get 'em in the end." I assured her.

"Hope so." Wow, that was low optimism for her. Guess she was taking it rough. "What do you think, Bow?...Bow?"

We turned to look at the third member of our species, who had turned very pale, before she collapsed.

"Bow?" I gasped as we all crowded around her.

"Bow, are you okay!?" Hat cried as she shook her friend, who didn't respond. "Bow!? BOW!?"

* * *

"Finally home!"

Snatcher groaned as he threw his suitcase down, the contract Knit's soul was currently in fluttering down onto his table, as he tossed Knit's soulless body to the side as if it was trash.

"Of COURSE the boat had to crash and sink! As if my luck couldn't get any worse! Thankfully I could still fly..." He grumbled to himself. "Those two had something to do with it, I know it! They're ruining everything for me! When I get my hands on them I'll-!"

He was interrupted by a stamping sound. "Oh, now that one is done?" He scoffed. "Took it long enough." He watched as the soul returned to the body. "Alright, toy, I'm guessing you wanna do the nex-"

He paused. The dolls body was facing away from him, but the moment the soul had returned, a magical pressure had assaulted his senses.

'This is it...this is IT!' He realised. 'The little doll's unlocked Moonjumper's magic! WOW that's a lot! And now, it's all mine!'

Knit slowly stood up, which prompted Snatcher to speak. "Doll-face! Seems like you've finally unlocked your old mans magic!"

"...Yes. I did." Knit spoke softly.

"That's great, you did it! Congrats! Confetti and all that!" Snatcher's eyes gleamed. 'Too bad you won't have it for long.'

Knit slowly turned to stare up at him. "I finally have my father's power...thanks to you, Snatcher."

"That's right, toy! You can thank me later! For now tho-" He froze, as something happened.

There was a horrible **c-ra-ck-ing** sound, as a golden zigzagging smile broke through on her face.

"Allow me to give you..." Knit's new mouth moved as she spoke creepily sweetly. **"Your reward!"**

She lunged at him with golden nails and a terrifying scream.

* * *

 **And so we leave off on a cliffhanger. The Arctic Cruise arc isn't over yet, folks...one last thing to take care of.**

 **This is the first time Tie ever confronts Hat about her recklessness. Like he said, he's been happy to put up with it before, but this was the big one. It kinda gets ignored in the panic of the act but, yeah, this was Hat's fault, she endangered everybody because of her selfishness. In-universe at least. It's Gears for Breakfasts fault for making us do it. Whether this is a turning point for their friendship, who knows? But it seems like there have been consequences.**

 **Voice also remains cryptic. But you all better watch out for him just in case.**

 **And as for Knit after unlocking Moonjumper's power...let's just say I've been waiting to write next chapter for a LONG time.**

 **Thank you to Konan720, Fighter33000 (Thank you for the cameo, btw), Guest TimeBlade and the other two reviewers for reviewing!**

 **Next Time:...Moonjumper's little girl...**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Daddy's Daughter

 **(Chapter Theme: 'Cursed Leorina' from 'Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil')**

We quickly rushed Bow to bed so we could examine her. After CC popped in a thermometer she turned to us.

"It's alright, everyone. It's just a fever." She assured us. "Must be from getting all cold. But a couple of days in bed and she'll be fine, promise."

"That's a relief...not that I was worried or anything." Boss denied, with Roombi beeping.

"It's my fault." Hat whispered. "It's my fault Bow fell in the water and got wet and cold..."

"Hey, she's going to get better." I told her. "Things could have been a lot worse." That didn't seem to cheer her up.

"I'll go make her some soup for her. Soup for all, in fact." CC nodded to herself as she set off for the kitchen.

'Hope she's not too upset her vacation got cut short...' I thought as I watched her leave. 'Wonder what she did on the cruise? In fact, what did BOSS do? Not like he can do anything, can't even work the slots in the casino.'

We left Bow to rest and wait for lunch. Hat melted into her chair with a concerned look as Boss and Roombi moved all over the place doing...something. Amusing themselves?

'Alright, what now?' I began to think as I leaned against the wall. 'We're still missing Time Pieces, but I don't think Moustache and Voice have all the remaining ones, otherwise they would've made a move whilst we were at the Arctic Cruise. So where would the rest of them be?...More importantly though, Conductor said that Snatcher flew away with Knit. Obviously he'd go back to Subcon. I have to help her, like Moonjumper said, being kind...well, I'm not as good as Hat, but I've got to try, for Knit's sake.'

"Soups up, everybody!" CC eventually called. "We've got tomato, chicken, and cream of corn!"

"Oooh cream of corn! Onward, comrade!" Boss made Roombi charge into the kitchen.

"Chicken, please." Hat said as she made her way over, still missing some enthusiasm.

As we all sat around the table eating/drinking, I spoke up; "Listen, I'm gonna go down to Subcon after this." I took a long sip as everybody stared at me.

"You're going back THERE?" CC said. "Tie, that place is nothing but trouble! Why do you want to go back there?"

"Snatcher took Knit there. I have to get her back." I stated.

"Wouldn't it just be better to wait until they come here?" Boss suggested.

"There's no guarantee of that happening." Plus, I didn't trust Snatcher. "I need to get her back myself."

"The last time you came back from that shadows place you were beaten up and unconscious." CC said.

"I'm not under his thumb anymore. And I'll keep a tight grip on my Neckwear." I reassured them. "This is something I have to do."

"I'll go too." Hat said. "Knit's part of our crew, and no crew left behind!" It seemed she was throwing herself into this to distract herself from Bow. Not that I was complaining.

CC didn't look convinced.

"Cooking Cat, if the children can save the passengers of a sinking ship and topple a mafia empire-" Oh my space he was never letting that go. "They can rescue an alive doll from a ghost.

"When you put it like that we sound awesome." Hat nodded approvingly.

The feline sighed in defeat. "Not like I could stop you kids anyway."

After lunch we went to the window in Hat's room, being careful not to disturb Bow, as CC and Boss saw us off.

"Be quick okay? Straight there then straight back." CC told us.

Roombi beeped encouragingly.

"We'll be careful." Hat told them as we jumped out of the window, and landed in Subcon.

"There's Snatcher's place." I pointed to the home inside a tree as we walked over.

"Doesn't look like he's around." Hat said as she looked over the place. "Pretty simple for him. I thought he'd live in a mansion like Vanessa."

"A suitcase is here." I pointed at the open case on his chair. "He's definitely in Subcon. He must've gone somewhere else after returning."

"Hey...do you hear that?" Hat said.

We both stopped and listened to hear...heavy breathing?

"It's coming from around here." We both circled around the side of the tree.

"Oh for the love of-urk…! You two...!"

There was Snatcher, leaning against the side of the trunk. He was completely covered in slash and stab wounds, as well as what looked like friction burns from being bound.

"Snatcher!" Hat gasped as she rushed to his aide ironically. "Are you okay!?"

"Does it...LOOK like I'm okay...!?" He wheezed.

"Less of the lip, lich." I quipped. "Where's Knit?"

"The doll..." He seemed to curse.

"Knit!" I snapped.

"Hah...hah..." He was breathing heavily.

"Stop stalling!" I demanded.

"Tie, he's really hurt." Hat mumbled.

"Fine! Fine..." He managed to breath. "I was...working...on unlocking the magic that thing had inside it...!"

"Magic?" Hat echoed.

"Yeah...the one hidden in it...HIS magic..." I could instantly tell what he meant.

"So THAT's why you were manipulating her!" I growled with a clenched fist. "Just for your own selfish gains! Again!"

"I'm talking, brat...!" He heaved. "The moment it unlocked...she attacked me...viciously. Getting that power...made something happen to that pincushion...she ran off after leaving me for dead..."

"Knit did this?" Hat mumbled.

"Not Knit! The magic!" I emphasised.

"R-Right." Hat nodded in agreement.

"Snatcher! Where did Knit go?" I questioned.

"No clue..." He hissed. "Good riddance I say..."

"You...!" I was this close to punching him.

"Tie." Hat stopped me as she slung one of his arms over her shoulder. "I'm gonna take Snatcher back to the ship and patch him up."

"What!?" I gasped. "Hat! He manipulated Knit and did something terrible! Even if we help him, he's just gonna try and kill us again! This proves that! You know that, right!?"

"Yep." She confirmed with a nod. "But I still can't leave him here to die. Even if he is terrible. Besides, isn't he the kind of guy you love to hate?"

"No." I denied, but sighed. "But that's just you, Hat...I'm gonna go look for Knit."

"Right. I'll follow as soon as I can." She nodded.

"...I really...don't get you two..." Snatcher muttered before Hat teleported herself and him away.

'So Snatcher had Knit unlock Moonjumper's power. And if this dimensions Moonjumper really is like what the one from Julia's said he was like...that's bad.' I thought. 'Still...if Knit is Knit, there's only one place she would go...'

* * *

I made my way to Moonjumper's grave, using the Necro Necklace to phase through the tree as I walked up to the knitted grave.

'Is she not here?' I looked around. The area seemed untouched. 'Hmmm...'

I walked around for a bit, when I happened to spot a large tree at the far back, with a hole in its base. A hole similar to the ones Knit would pop out of in her butterfly form.

'Where DID Knit pop out of all those times?' I wondered as I walked over to the hole. It was too small for me to fit into, but that didn't mean I couldn't phase through it!

I turned into my ghost form and jumped through the tree, falling down a good bit before landing in...what was this?

I was expecting some kind of grove or cave, but this looked like a child's play area. It was dome-shaped, and everything was knitted yarn from the floor to the wall and ceiling. Overhead was a knitted blue sky with white clouds and a cartoony sun, whilst the ground was knitted green with little yarn flowers of all colour dotted about. Balls of yanr of different colours were tucked away at the sides, along with cute little dolls with button eyes of Moonjumper as well as Snatcher and Vanessa when they were a prince and princess.

And sitting there, at the other side facing the wall, her back turned to me and her hair let down, was Knit.

"Knit..." I spoke as I stepped towards her.

"Tie..." She stood up, but stayed facing away from me. "Why did you come here?"

"I thought that was obvious. To see you." I told her plain and simply.

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I just want you to come back to the ship with me. To everybody else. I'm not demanding anything."

"That's...no good at all." She turned to me, and I noticed a zigzagging smile like that you'd see on a jack-o-lantern was now on her face, the same colour as her eyes.

"I have found my purpose, Tie. The reason my father created me, the reason I exist." As she spoke, her little body writhed and bulged erratically, as if something was underneath her.

"You don't have to exist just for Moonjumper's sake!" I told her. "Do you even know what kind of person he is!?" I couldn't bring myself to tell her that myself.

"All that matters is what he wants of me. The reason he made me before he was gone." Her body continued to squirm. "And now that I have unlocked the magic he gave me...I understand it. I am...his greatest toy. His weapon. I was made to kill his enemies, and conquer Subcon in his name!"

"Don't say that!" I shouted. "That's not who you are Knit and you know it! You're more then Moonjumper's toy! Can't you see that!?"

"Oh, Tie..." Her body began to writhe more. "Doing what I was made for is all I need. I don't need to be anything more. I'll be perfectly happy."

"And just who is saying that!? You or Moonjumper!?" I yelled.

"Neither. Not this Knit at least." She practically whispered. "It's time for a new Knit to be born...for Moonjumper's perfect daughter to be born! Hahahaha...HAAAAAAAAAA!"

She screamed as he body opened up as thousands of strings of different colours twisted around and lashed at the air, before beginning to spin around her body. She quickly began growing taller, going from her small frame to three times my height! She gained a more womanly figure as her hair lengthened out into eight long strands of different colours: red, dark blue, green, yellow, orange, light blue, purple and pink, each of them having a black iron nail on the end of them.

Whilst the red string that comprised her body remained the same, black string pooled over her chest and made the symbol of a crescent moon as more black string twirled around her arms, making helix symbols. Her lower half then completely unravelled into the same eight coloured strands as her hair, forming spools around eight golden needles that held her up, forming spider legs, as scissor blades formed on her hands as fingers.

"I am Knit! Moonjumper's perfect daughter and weapon!" She screeched. "My purpose, is to kill!"

She began moving forward, her needles lifting up and stabbing the ground in a coordinated fashion so that she pulled her new body forward.

"Move aside, Tie." She warned me as she drew closer. "I must go fulfil my destiny."

"I won't." I stated. "I'm not letting you do anything like this!"

"That wasn't a request!" Her hands lunged at me like whips, and I dodged to the side as they stabbed where I previously was. I quickly Cannonball jumped towards her and grabbed her midsection, tackling us both to the ground.

"Think about this, Knit!" I cried as I held on. "What good will taking over Subcon do!? That's what Moonjumper wanted! And even if you do, what are you going to get out of it!? You'll just be alone!"

"I will be content as long as I am obeying my father!" She hissed as two of her legs suddenly raised up and fell towards me like giant needles, forcing me to let go and jump away as the limbs halted before they could stab their owner, and she clambered back up. "It appears I must get rid of you, Tie. You're standing in my way."

"Do you really, truly mean that?" I questioned. "Is the only way you'll be happy following the words of a man you'll never get back? Until everything he's asking you to do is done!? Until you die!?"

"Definitely!" She said as she whipped both her arms at me, but I put on the Necro Necklace and phased right through the attack.

"You're not thinking clearly!" I said. "Think about everything after Moonjumper passed away! How lonely did he make you feel!? How was it when you met me!? When you met all of us!?"

"I...do not need that." She said as her hair strands lifted up like tendrils, each pointing a nail at me. "Nothing but my fathers praise from the afterlife will suffice!" All eight shot at me, but I phased through them once again as they stabbed the ground, tearing apart the knitting and revealing the hard dark rock underneath.

'Is nothing getting through to her?' I winced as I stared at her form. 'She's giving off a dangerous amount of magic...this is definitely wrong!' I switched to the Bat Bow as she took a deep breath, and I flew up as she spat a stream of nails at me as I flew around the room.

"Knit! Please! Don't make me have to fight you!" I pleaded.

She stopped firing nails. "If you don't, I will kill you. Simple as that."

'This isn't working...' I thought as I hovered. 'I have no choice! If I want to get the real Knit back, I need to fight this monster!'

"Okay...but don't say I didn't warn you!" I wrapped the wings of the Bat Bow around the new rockets under them, then tossed them forward, turning them into missiles.

Knit made no attempt to dodge as the missiles exploded into her face, causing her entire upper body to come apart.

"Knit!" I shrieked in horror as I ran towards her. "Are you-!?"

Instincts kicked in and I barely dodged one of Knit's legs that tried to stab me. I watched as the string began weaving back together to reform her, as her eyes and mouth glowed back into existence.

"Tie, did you really think it was that easy?" She cackled as she turned to me.

'So she can regenerate and heal damage.' I realised. 'But that's definitely using up magic! If I can make her burn out...!'

"Come closer, Tie!" Suddenly she threw both her arms forward, as her hands formed into a giant net with the scissor blades linded up along it, ready to capture and impale me! Thinking quickly, I switched back to the Necro Necklace and fazed through the net, jumping up before returning to normal and throwing my yo-yo at her, but she leaned out of the way with her flexible string body.

Her hair lashed at me again, and I had to roll midair to avoid them before landing safely. She immediately wnet on the offensive by slashing at where I was standing, causing me to backpeddle until I was against the wall. She raised her scissor claws to slash me again, but I phased right through her and tried to attack her with my yo-yo from behind, but she impressively jumped over the attack thanks to her new legs and landed behind me, making me spin on my heels to face her.

"That necklace is annoying." She growled.

"Well your string helped me make it." I said.

"My fathers." She firmly corrected me.

"Why do you care about him so much!? Apart from making you, what has he ever done for you!? He abandoned you too early in your life!" I was venting some personal issues there, admittedly. "You're trying to abandon people who actually care about you for the selfishness of someone who never even gave a darn about your life!"

"How dare you insult Moonjumper!" She shrieked as she scuttled towards me and made all of her hair and four of her legs lunge at me.

I predicted the move though, and used her own momentum to swing my hammer into her so hard she flew back and hit the opposite wall.

"That's what you get for being riled up." I told her. Her body had caved inward due to the blow, but it unravelled itself and weaved back to normal.

"Moonjumper is my everything." She said. "I will fulfil his wishes! I WILL!" Two of her strands of hair flew forward and hardened into metal, turning them into a giant pair of scissors.

"You keep saying the same thing." I mumbled sadly as she lunged at me. I jumped up to dodge the scissors cut, before putting on the Spark Scarf and throwing the two ends into it, sending an electrical charge directly into Knit. She stumbled back and retracted her hair as it returned to normal, as her burned string turned into dust for new strings to replace them. "Those aren't your words!"

"How dare you!" Her magic flared up, giving her a dangerous aura as her scissor arms whipped at me again. I dodged barely and threw my yo-yo at her, but one of her hairs slapped it away, as the rest of them flew towards my heart. I used the Necro Necklace to dodge again, and went to strike her with the hammer, but she completely unravelled into nothing but string, needles and nails that slithered away!

I jumped away from them as she reformed in front of me. "You are competent, Tie. But even you have a limit."

I suddenly became aware of a pain in my shoulder, and I looked to see a nail stabbed into it.

"You didn't notice that I fired a nail at you." She said. "Do you understand! I have many ways to harm you. It's what I was made for after all. The strings, the nails, the needles...all meant to harm. I am a killer. It is what I was born for."

"...Yeah, all those things can hurt a lot." I admitted, and winced as I pulled out the nail. "But they can also be used to make and repair things too. Moonjumper may not have considered that...but you, did, Knit. We both know you can do so much more with this." I looked her in the eyes. "That's why I know. This isn't the real you. You're not Moonjumper's monster. You're someone who helps people! That's who Knit is!"

"That Knit is dead." She said as he hair flailed wildly and her legs stabbed the ground repeatedly. "This is far more fitting."

"In that case, whoever's left standing has the right idea." I figured.

"I agree." She cackled.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!"

"That's okay, Hat. HAT!?"

"Hat?"

Hat casually strolled over to my side. "Hey, Tie. I managed to get Snatcher back to the ship to rest up, and I came looking for you! Lucky I had my hat tell me where you were, otherwise I'd never find you!"

"Well...I'm glad you're here." I admitted a bit sheepishly at her interrupting us.

"Hat...so you're here as well. I suppose I would have to face you eventually anyway." Knit figured.

"So that's really Knit?" Hat asked me.

"Yeah. She's not herself." I told her. "We've got to snap her out of it."

"With violence?"

"When you put it like that it sounds terrible...but yes."

"That I can do." She nodded as she produced her umbrella.

"Very well. I'll kill you both here!" Knit roared as she spat needles at us again. I put on the Cleaner Cape and vacuumed up the nails, as Hat sat on my shoulders and fired a laser from her umbrella that Knit split herself in half to avoid, before she sent her scissor hands lashing after us. We both ran in different directions, forcing a hand to chase after us each, which made it easy to knock them back with our respective weapons. Instantly, she reared her head back to launch her hair at us.

"No you don't!" I threw my yo-yo in a curveball at her as the string wrapped her up, binding her as I turned it into its trap form to bite on her hair and lock it in place. "Go, Hat!"

"I've got it!" She assured me as she leapt up and hit Knit square between the eyes with her umbrella, making her topple.

"Graaaaah!" Knit roared as she threw my yo-yo off with sheer force, making me retract it to my hand. "I have more then enough ways to kill you both!" Suddenly, she jumped uowards towards the ceiling, and her body unravelled into a multicoloured spiderweb that attached itself to the top with her head in the middle, as nails emerged all over her body, ready to drop!

"Tie, over here!" Hat beckoned me, and I leapt beside her as she put her umbrella up and activated her Ice Hat, transforming it into an overhead ice shield that protected us as a hail of nails rained down. "Huh...y'know this is the first time I've used this umbrella as...well, an umbrella!"

We didn't have time to exchange quips as Knit fell towards us ready to bite us of all tjings, swooping in from the side. We had to jump back to avoid it, only-

"Ouch!" I gasped as I stood on a nail, Hat was lucky and didn't.

"I wasn't just firing those as an attack." Knit said, as I realised the nails had become cantrips all around us. "You're movement is your strength, but what happens when it's limited!?" One of her arms began twisting like a spinning spear which she launched at me. I managed to dodge, but I lost my balance, and I screamed in pain as I fell on nails.

"Ti-yeowchie!" Hat cried as she also stepped on a nail.

"Darnit…!" I turned intob a ghost to make the nails fall out of me, then leapt to the edge of the room as I put on the Cleaner Cape, ready to vacuum them all up.

"No you don't!" Knit hissed as she scuttled towards me.

"Yes he does!" Hat used her Brewing Hat to toss a vial at Knit that exploded into her, knocking her away and leaving me free to vacuum up all the nails.

"You two really are powerful together." Knit admitted as her face fixed itself. "I'll just have to outnumber you." She then scurried up the wall like a spider before having different coloured strings extend from her scissor fingertips and attach to the dolls of Moonjumper, Snatcher and Vanessa, causing them to stand up like puppets, as scissors burst out of them to form claws and scythes.

"That's just creepy!" Hat pointed as the puppets leapt towards us. I tried to strike the Snatcher one with my yo-yo, but it flew out of the way due to its nature as a puppet and behind me where it slashed the air thanks to me ducking just in time. Hat kept the Vanessa one at bay with a couple of swings, but the Moonjumper and Snatcher dolls were both coming up at me, swiping in a furious frenzy.

I backed up intensely as both of them flew up and dived towards me. I shot a lightning bolt at them with the Spark Scarf, but they swerved around me as The Moonjumper one came at me from behind whilst the Snatcher one charged from the front. They were too fast for me to switch Neckwear, so I threw my yo-yo at the Snatcehr doll and jumped away to try and avoid the one from behind.

"Gyah!" But the Moonjumper doll anticipated that and slashed me in the side, cutting my shirt. "Ngh...got you!" I took advantage of the opportunity and wrapped them both up in the arms of my Spark Scarf, before zapping them with as much electricity I could muster, causing them to fall apart into smoking piles of string and metal. At the same time Hat blew up the Vanessa one with a bomb.

"Are you alright, Tie?" Hat asked.

"Nothing a Heart Pon won't fix." I assured her as I shook off the pain in my side.

"I dare say you both are better battlers then me." Knit commented as she returned to ground level. "Only when together though."

"That's what friends do. We help each other." Hat nodded. "Just like we're trying to help you!"

"My father didn't need friends, so neither do I." Knit commented.

"Wrong!" I said. "Everybody needs somebody to be a better person! If Moonjumper didn't want others' help, and just wanted to rule, then he couldn't grow at all! And Knit, you're throwing that chance away! For what!? To be like a man who no longer exists because of his own greed!?"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" She roared as all of her hair, her amrs, and four of her legs coiled up like springs. "Moonjumper was a GOD! Compared to him, you are NOTHING!" All of her limbs shot at us at once like drills.

"Shoot!" I cried, it was too fast to switch to the Necro Necklace for!

Hat dived out of the way, and I tried to Cannonball Jump, but one of her legs hit me directly in the stomach, sending me flying back into the wall as I collapsed and clutched my midsection.

"Oh, space...!" I tried to steady my breathing. By some miracle it hadn't pierced me, but it still hurt a lot!

"Tie! I will sever things with you right now!" Knit screeched as she shot a claw at me.

"Stop it, Knit!" Hat jumped in and blocked it with her umbrella unfurled.

"Ah, but I expected you to do that, Hat. Because that is what a friend would do!" Her claws suddenly grabbed onto Hat and pulled her away.

"Hat!" I gasped as Knit held my Captain at eye level.

"Indeed, Hat. Your strength is how people are made better by you." Knit spoke as Hat struggled in her iron grip.

"Let her go!" I leapt at her, but she simply backhanded me in the face, causing me to tumble to the ground.

"It's quite dangerous." Knit continued, as she held her bladed thumb out, and pointed it at one of Hat's eyes. "I can't let it live."

In that moment, I saw a horrible aura envelope Knit, depicting a familiar figure with a crescent moon shaped head and chains at their arms. It was Moonjumper, through and through.

'Peck! PECK!' I cursed in my head. I couldn't attack or Hat could get hurt too, the Cleaner Cape wasn't strong enough, I was too outmatched so...'What do I do!?'

Thinking desperately, I only had one option left. I pulled all of my yarn balls out of my Hammerspace and clutched them tightly.

"Please, if I do have some kind of power, then PLEASE...!" I begged. "Give me the power to save them...!"

For a moment, nothing.

Then, all of the yarn began twisting together, with the yarn in the room doing the same, all twisting together.

"What?" Knit with Moonjumper's aura took notice.

Slowly, the yarn all waved together, until in a flash of light, it created a pendant, silver twisting string holding a dark pink crystal in the shape of a star, inside of which a myriad of colours swirled like space dust, as if an entire galaxy was inside of it.

"You...what did you just make?" 'Moonjumper' demanded.

I took off the Spark Scarf and put it on, instantly knowing what it could do, and nodded to myself.

A dark pink portal in the shape of s star opened beside me, as another one appeared above Hat, that fell down and swallowed her, along with severing Knit's arm.

"Gah!" The creature gasped as it regrew its arm, whilst Hat popped out of the portal next to me before they both vanished.

"Phew...thanks, Tie." Hat said as she brushed herself down.

"No problem." I said.

"What did you do!?" 'Moonjumper' screamed.

"This is my Paradox Pendant." I explained. "It allows me to manipulate space by creating portals. Like so." I disappeared in a flash of pink light shaped like star and reappeared behind them, before hitting them with my hammer before vanishing again where I was. "The range is only 10 feet, but I can make 'em as long as I have magic." I threw my yo-yo into a portal, as it came out of another portal and hit them in the side before zipping back in then, rebounding out of another one and hitting it again in the face, then again, then again, then again.

"Agh...argh...!" It stumbled around from the repetitive hits. "You...little...!" After a moment, Moonjumper's aura began to waver, and slowly began to disappear. "How dare you...to me..." He was then gone.

"Is that it?" Hat asked.

"I don't know." I admitted. "Knit! Can you hear me!?"

"...Yes...I can hear you." She stood back up, her form remained the same as it slowly fixed itself.

"Knit...stop this." I said. "You can be so much more then just 'Moonjumper's daughter'."

"Come on back to the ship with us. To your friends." Hat added.

"More...? No..." She said as she stared at me, the zigzagging mouth changed from a smile to a frown. "I cannot be that..."

"Knit..." I mumbled.

"If I am not my fathers creation, not doing what he intended for me to do...then I am worthless." She spoke softly. "Nothing more then a broken doll. I'd rather be a puppet with strings, to be depended on...then be worthless."

'She...she wants to feel like she's worth something.' I realised. 'Even if it's being a monster for a madman. All that time alone after Moonjumper vanished...clinging to that need has made her desperate. Like it's the only thing of value to her.'

"I'll gladly be a monster!" She declared, as iron nails suddenly exploded all over her body like armour. "If it means I am of importance!"

"Tie!" Hat gasped at me.

"Yeah, it's not over yet." I agreed, as she put on her Time Stop Hat.

"I'll go first!" Hat declared as she and Knit charged at each other. Using the Hat she instantly zipped past Knit, and the latter was now disfigured after being hit ten times in the span of a second.

"Here I go!" I created two portals and tossed them like shurikens at her, cutting her legs and one of her arms off and making her collapse. She quickly reformed them and leapt at me, but I created a larger star portal above her, as countless small white stars bombarded her from above. At the same time, Hat charged at her from behind and used her time stop to create a blow as powerful as ten, with enough force to completely slice Knit in half, though string soon began connecting the two halves together again.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Hat asked.

"Probably not. Let's do it." I said.

Hat fired a laser at me and I created a portal, before making five more portals all around Knit as five identical lasers all shot out and exploded into her in a flash of bright light.

When the light faded, Knit was struggling to reform. One of her arms and all of her legs were unravelled, and struggling to pull themselves back together.

"I...have to..." She groaned in effort. "I...need to...!"

"Oh, Knit..." Hat sighed sadly.

Slowly, I began walking towards her, until I was in front of her, face to face.

"...Tie..." She heaved.

We were silent for a moment.

Then I hugged her, allowing the nails to pierce my non-vital areas.

"Knit...I can kind of understand how you feel. The want to be useful, to be loved..." I told her. "But you don't need to be like this to feel like that. Just by living, by being you, you are so important. Because you're someone we can turn to, to be happy with, and share our sorrows with. I want you to feel like you can do that with us too. Of course you're valued. WE value you, for who you are. Even if you get scared, or feel alone, or hurt us."

I smiled weakly. "And for me...you will always be...the little yarn butterfly I met on this planet. My first friend here, my second friend EVER, who I can trust in. Who I care about. You're important to me Knit. No matter what."

After a second, there was an echoing clanging of metal as the scissors, nails and needles all fell from her body, and she slowly began curling into herself, until she was her former self again with her hair let down, face buried in my chest as I held her.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." She sobbed over and over again.

"There, there, it's okay..." I hugged her as I picked her up and stroked her head.

"Are you both alright?" Hat said as she walked over.

"We'll be fine." I told her, even though I was stabbed all over.

She smiled. "Let's go back. Together."

"Mm-hm." I nodded as I carried Knit away from the torn room.

* * *

We made our way back up to Moonjumper's grave. Couldn't teleport when underground. But that's when something happened.

The air seemed to ripple for a moment, as a figure passed through.

"Moonjumper!?" Hat gasped.

'That's...the Moonjumper from Julia's dimension!' I could instantly tell. Must've been the Paradox Pendant. 'What's he doing here?'

At that, Knit looked over her shoulder at the figure there.

"...D...Dad...DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" She burst into fresh tears as she leapt from my arms and ran over to him, causing them to hug each other.

'Guess she's never going to let go of him, not fully at least.' I admitted to myself, then stopped Hat as she reached for her Time Stop Hat. "It's okay, Hat. This one's good."

"Huh?" She stared at me in confusion.

"I-I know you're n-not MY d-dad..." Knit blubbered at him. "B-But...waaaaaahhhhhh!"

"There, there, it's okay, it's okay..." Moonjumper held her with the experience of a proper father, not someone who made their daughter to be a killing machine. "It's been very hard for you for so long, Knit."

'Maybe it wasn't that she didn't need Moonjumper.' I pondered. 'She just needed the RIGHT Moonjumper. Still though, what's he doing here? I thought he had his own family to worry about.'

"I almost did a lot of terrible things...!" Knit sniffled. "I j-just wanted to make you proud of m-me...!"

"Knit, from what I've heard, I'm already very proud of you." Moonjumper told her. "By being someone who is very much NOT like how I was. By being thoughtful, and expressive, and kind."

She looked down in shame at that.

"That's a look I'm familiar with." Moonjumper told her with a sad look in his eyes as he rubbed her head. "But by the looks of things, you were stopped before you did something you would regret."

"I don't know what I am. Why I was made." She admitted. "I just wanted you to tell me."

"I don't think anybody with a heart has an answer to that question." Moonjumper replied. "But if it will give you piece of mind; it's to live. There's plenty in life to justify that."

He placed his hands on her shoulder. "Knit. ANY Moonjumper would be proud to call you their daughter. Myself included. Just for being you. But..." He turned her around to face us. "I wouldn't be here, or know about you, if it wasn't for Tie. It's clear he cares a lot about you."

I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly as Hat smiled and pet me on the back.

Slowly, Knit walked back over to us, and looked up at me.

"Tie..." Knit's eyes welled up again. "I want to stay with you...and everybody else too...on the ship...please...!"

"Obviously." I picked her up and gave her a smile. "That was the plan after all."

"...Mm!" Her eyes smiled.

"Hat, can you teleport Knit back with you?" I asked her. "I'm gonna talk to Moonjumper."

"Alrighty." Hat said as I put Knit down and she walked up to Hat.

"Bye-bye, dad!" Knit waved.

"Bye, Knit." He waved back as they teleported away.

"So..." I turned to him. "Mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"It was a long trip." He shrugged. "There was a time-space imbalance."

"That's not what I meant."

"I did some thinking." He responded. "Even if it was another version of me, it's still...ME, if that makes sense. It was still a problem I caused."

"So you felt guilty."

"And, well...she's a good kid." He looked away sheepishly. "I meant what I said."

"Well, well, well, didn't realise Moonjumper was such a big softie!" I smirked.

"Watch it." He half-heartedly warned. "...It's nice."

"Huh?" I noticed he was looking at the grave Knit made. "Oh, yeah, she made that for other you."

"I can tell."

"Yeah...this dimensions you? You were right; he was a real pecking basketcase."

"A lot are." He shrugged. "But I think this is the only one who actually MADE something...good. Not just mold it like I did."

"Yeah, that reminds me; you have a LOT to explain about your family."

"Heh. I think you should ask her about that yourself. You seem to have the ability to do so now." He pointed at the Paradox Pendant. "Quite a powerful ability as well...your magic is a lot stronger then before."

"Hey, you're avoiding the question."

"I gave you my answer."

"Well...when will I know it's a good time!? And how do I even travel perfectly?"

"Figure it out yourself." He smirked. "Now then, I'd best be off."

"You're leaving already?" I gasped.

"I've freed Knit from the shackle of my name that was bound around her heart. That's what I came to do." He said simply.

"Hold it right there!" I grabbed him by the sleeve. "If you're not gonna answer my questions, you're at least going to stay for dinner with your other dimension daughter!"

"Oh, think you can keep me here?"

"I control space in this dimension, biscuit!" I dangled the Paradox Pendant around. "You're staying for dinner! End of!"

"I suppose you've twisted my arm." Moonjumper sighed.

"Good. Shower your daughter with love and attention!"

"The reason I came here was to make her let go of me."

"She hasn't seen you for years. A day will be enough." I said as I grabbed his sleeve and teleported back.

* * *

And that's how we had a puppeteer around for spaghetti and meatballs. The evening was spent using Heart Pons, checking on Bow (and a now resting Snatcher of all things), and Knit asking Moonjumper a lot of questions. Eventually, it wound down, and Moonjumper ended up returning to his world, leaving me and Knit together staring out the control room window as I tried to tie her hair into some pigtails...and failing miserably.

"You're not good at this." Knit giggled.

"Why don't you do it then?" I asked.

"Because I want you to be here with me." She responded, before pausing. "...I really am sorry."

"How many times now? It's okay." I assured her.

"I just...wanted so much to know that I was making him happy...to be as good as he was..." She sighed.

"...Hey." I sat down behind her. "I have someone who I admire a lot too. Someone important to me like Moonjumper is to you. Someone I wanted to aspire towards."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. But I realised something." We both stared out at the planet. "We shouldn't try to admire people close to us, or aspire to be like them, to try and make them happy. We should just live happy lives. Because if they truly are important to us; they'll be happy, simply because we are happy."

She seemed to think about that. "I'm happy here with you, Tie."

"Good." I said.

"What are we talking about?" Hat asked as she joined us with CC, Roombi and Boss.

"Just about being happy." I said. "Y'know, you could write a book on that, Hat."

"Heehee." She laughed. "C'mon, let's check on Bow and Snatcher. If we're lucky, Knit can jumpscare him when he wakes up!"

"You can be quiet cruel, child...I like it." Boss would nod if he could.

"Come on you all, space family gathering." CC told us as we began moving towards the bedroom.

Hat took my hand, and I took Knit's hand, and we all walked together.

* * *

 _Knit's Room: Knit's own little room in the earth of the planet._

 _Marionette Knit: Knit's monstrous form when overwhelmed by Moonjumper's power. She can use nails, needles and scissors as well as create puppets and morph her body however she likes. She is little more then Moonjumper's doll in this state..._

 _Paradox Pendant: Allows Tie to manipulate space by creating star-shaped portals that allow him to teleport and fire projectiles. He can also use it to cross dimensions under certain conditions._

* * *

 **And with that, the Arctic Cruise Arc has come to a close. There, now the two chapters which don't have Bosses do! And that was the plan from the beginning! And to show you how dark I can write.**

 **This chapter concludes Knit's character arc, with her finally letting go of her desperate need for her father and accepting the kindness and compassion of everybody else around her. With a little help of course.**

 **This chapter is one I've been waiting to write for a while now, just below the finale, and I hope you all enjoyed it! This chapter is also a shoutout to Konan720 as thanks for letting me use Julia's Moonjumper. Sorry to read you've been going through a depression, hopefully this chapter helps in some way, and know you have people here for you!**

 **Thank you to Konan720, Pmoneygreen, Guest TimeBlade and Fighter33000 for reviewing!**

 **Next Time: A break, and testing out the Paradox Pendant! See you then!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: For the Sake of Space

"Tag! You're it!"

"Alright, you got me with that one." I admitted as I opened a portal and jumped through it to reappear in front of her to tap her on the shoulder. "And tag right back."

"Aw, shoot!" She playfully cried.

Tag was another game my captain liked to play. Only now it actually had some worth, since now she could use the Time Stop Hat to ridicuolously increase her speed and I could use the Paradox Pendant to teleport. It served as good practice for our new abilites.

"Manipulating time and space itself as if they were playthings..." I heard Boss mumble as he watched us with Roombi. "You two are truly terrifying."

"You love us, really." Hat said as she zipped in front of him and petted him before zipping away.

"More like you HAVE to like us to stay here." I popped my upper half out of a portal next to him and tapped his glass like he was a goldfish.

Knit was sitting in the middle of the control room knitting new costumes for us. She had returned to doing this shortly after we returned, and thankfully seemed happy. Her hair was now in two pigtails on the back of her head, the best I could do.

"Hold on, time out..." Hat said as she stopped. "I'm out of magic."

"Same." I admitted as I fell out of a portal next to her. "These things burn up magic like fire."

"It really is amazing you two can do that." Knit commented as she walked over to us. "The magic yarn is made to draw forth the wielders innate magical abilities. To be able to control time and space respectively, it's special, even for us."

"That's 'cause we're amazing!" Hat cheered, looping her arm in mine.

"You, okay. Me, subjective." I argued.

At that moment, the door to the Captain's room opened, and none other then Snatcher slithered into the room.

I retrieved my arm to fold it. "Well, look who's up."

"Oh, so that whole sequence of events wasn't a fever dream." He muttered. "It was a wide awake nightmare."

"Hey, Snatcher." Knit casually said, which hilariously made him cringe.

"What's IT doing here!?" He hissed.

"She lives here." I argued.

"You're keeping it!?" He cried, baffled. "Nnngh...seems like Moonjumper's personal flair is gone from it, but it still has a lot of magic in it...it could stab you in the back any day!"

"Like you did to us?" I glared.

"Brat, I can't believe I'm saying this; but I've learned my lesson." He sighed. "Killing you two is way more trouble then its worth. I'm the one who gets hurt. So forget putting effort in! I'm going back to ruling Subcon, comfortably!"

"In that case..." Hat leapt at him and hugged his tail. "You'll just have to be our friend instead!"

"Yeah. Come on, Snatcher...give us a hug!" Knit stretched her arms around his neck in a hug, though with a more malicious intent.

"You two let go of me!" He gasped. It was probably impossible for others to comprehend that he was being overwhelmed by two little girls. Very funny for me.

"Hey, is Bow alright?" I questioned suspiciously.

"The other kid? Still out like a light." He muttered as he picked the two off of him. "Relax, I don't have the energy or willpower to try anything right now. In the span of a week I've been beaten up by children, had my vacation ruined, and nearly lost my second chance of life. I just want to read a darn book..."

"And that was all it took to get you to learn humility." I commented.

"And gain a headache in the form of you three." He added with a grunt.

"Maybe deep down you truly appreciate us." Hat beamed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA no." He floated over to the window. "I'm out of here."

"Don't you wanna stay?" Hat asked. "We could have a slumber party."

"Yes, Snatcher...stay." Knit brandished one of her needles as she said that, which actually made me smile a bit. She could act evil when she wanted to be.

The shadow seemingly shivered. "No thanks." He opened the windows, then paused. "Er...thanks for patching me up. I guess." And he was gone.

"Tsundere." Hat smirked.

"A what?" Knit questioned.

"You'll learn in due time, I reckon." I shrugged.

We returned to our regular activities as me and Hat put in some more Rift Tokens into the gacha machine.

"Okay, colour or flair?" Hat asked me as she held up her capsule.

"I'm thinking flair. What about mine?" I questioned back.

"Colour, definitely."

"Okay then. One, two, three." We both opened our capsules and became enveloped in the smoke.

"Colour!" Hat cheered as she showed off her new bright red colours. "I win!"

"Not so fast." I said as I switched to the Cleaner Cape, which was now black in colour with neon purple edges and gear designs on it, as well as two purple 'V's acting as clasps. "Flair."

"Phooey." She huffed. "Kinda looks like Roombi." The robot beeped in agreement.

"Huh, it took on a form like that?" I held out the cape to examine it.

"Magic, when studied at all, seems to always be personal to the user." Hat figured.

"'When studied at all'?" I echoed.

"It's kinda pointless." She shrugged. "Magic is magic. Woooo~! It just haaaaappeeeeeens~."

"One-nil over science I guess." I mumbled.

"What a perfect time to pop in."

"Wait..." I looked behind us to see the familiar glitching figure standing in the middle of the room. "Badge Seller?"

"Badge Seller!" Hat waved.

"Badge Seller!?" Knit gasped.

"Who?" Boss questioned.

"Who!?" CC also cried as she came into the room.

"Quite a cosy ship you have here." Seller commented as their mask glitched out in different directions, which I think was them looking around. Freaked out CC and Boss though.

"What are you doing here, Badge Seller?" Hat asked as we walked up to them.

"Yeah, you usually wait on the planet for us." I narrowed my eyes. "Are you door-to-door now?"

"If only." They seemed to chuckle. "In case you cannot tell, I'm not one to stay in one place for very long, nor do I like re-treading old ground. So if I were to come aboard your ship, it would have to be for a very good reason."

"Um...do you two know this...guy?" CC asked.

"This is Badge Seller! They sell us our super useful badges!" Hat introduced them.

"Are they supposed to look like that?" Boss mumbled.

"Just the result of some mishaps. Funnily enough, don't regret a thing." Seller smiled...I think.

"So, what's so important that you come aboard now?" I got back on topic.

"It's you two, of course." Seller said as their mask turned to us. "I can sense it. You've both awakened some great magical power."

"Oh, you mean..." Hat switched to the Time Stop Hat, so I put on the Paradox Pendant.

"Yes, this is it." They nodded slowly and erratically. "You two may not fully comprehend it, but you've become quite incredible. I've been across time and space, broken a lot of boundaries, and people like you I find are quite rare."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Do you still not fully grasp it? Or is it so natural to you both that it does not seem that meaningful?" Seller wondered aloud before addressing us. "You two children have attained the ability to manipulate time and space respectively. That is no mean feat."

"Like I said, it's your magical power. The yarn just manifests it." Knit repeated.

"The girl is right. The accessories appear to be merely keys that unlock your power in various forms." Seller went on. "Badges, on the other hand, ADD magic to you instead of tapping into your own."

"Huh...gonna be honest, never thought I'd get the basics of Badge workings." I admitted.

"It makes them lose their mysterious charm." Hat mourned.

"I think the fact that magic exists is plenty mysterious enough!" CC commented from the sidelines.

"Yes, it's clear to me now that I'm face to face with you both." Seller seemingly ignored our comments. "Manipulators of two sides of existence itself...if I would have to coin you, I would say Hat is the Child of Time, whilst Tie is the Child of Space."

Hat's eyes immediately lit up at the titles.

"We're not calling ourselves those. Hat and Tie are enough." I said.

"Awww, but we could be like a crime fighting duo!" She argued.

"We're not cut out to be vigilantes." I denied.

"Might as well be after your rampages across the planet..." Boss muttered.

"More importantly..." Snatcher got our attention again. "How do you feel wearing those?"

"Like I can slow time." Hat said.

"Like I can teleport." I added.

"...Is that it?" They tried to coax.

We looked at each other and responded: "Yep!" "Pretty much."

"...Hmmm." They seemed displeased with that answer.

"What's up?" Hat asked.

"There is another matter I wished to discuss, apart from your abilities." Seller admitted. "About the stability of time and space."

"...Bit heavy there, not gonna lie." I admitted.

"What do you mean, Seller?" Hat seemed to take this seriously.

"Having travelled through countless boundaries, I've developed a certain...familiarity with how the universe works." Seller explained. "And something seems to be wrong."

"This moment, you two landing on the planet, and the Time Pieces you collect scattering, appears to be a very important point in our existence." They spoke. "You've recovered quite a lot at this point, and it all seems to be building towards some kind of zenith."

"What's a zenith?" Hat asked.

"It's...uh...I don't know." I replied.

"When something is at its most powerful or successful." Boss chimed in, making us look at him. "Hey! I know some things!"

"In any case, what this build-up is, I cannot say for sure. Perhaps it is some matter of time-space energy, or maybe just a prominent point in time drawing closer." Seller mused. "Perhaps you two get the feeling that something big is coming, at least?"

Me and Hat looked at each other. There was a little thought in the back of our minds, very small, but we could see it in each other.

"I thought so." Apparently they saw it too. "Because of this also, the boundaries of time and space are beginning to weaken, whether as a result of this, or in preparation for...something. The rules are beginning to get twisted."

"I guess that would explain why the shattered Time Piece on the Arctic Cruise didn't rewind time." Hat figured.

'That would also explain all my dimension-hopping dreams.' I thought. 'And that guy in the hoodie showing up here too...'

"I doubt you both obtaining such abilities in the midst of this is no coincidence." They went on. "Just with the possession of the Time Pieces alone, you already have some control over time."

"What can we do? Can we prevent what's going to happen at all?" Hat questioned.

"That I cannot say. I do not even know what it is that will happen." Seller admitted. "I believe the best possible outcome is to end it, when it eventually does happen."

"No pressure then." I shrugged.

"...Heh." Hat actually chuckled a little, before smiling at me. "Wait until the worst happens, huh? That's pretty normal for us, right?"

"I...guess so." I sighed. "If we can get our souls back we can save time and space, right?"

"Definitely!" She beamed.

"Can you two take this seriously!?" Boss cried, before Roombi rattled him around. "What's with you!?"

"I think this is how those two just deal with problems of any kind." CC said as she walked over to the jar. "And I think we've found just letting them do their thing works out, hmm?"

"I'll help out too!" Knit said as she wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug. "Even if it's something dire like that, I'll stick by you, Tie! And Hat, too!"

"Thanks, Knit." I smiled lightly.

"Suppose I shouldn't argue with your methods. You do get results." Seller slyly said, which made me wonder if they've been spying on us. "But, there is one last thing to discuss whilst I am here. That involves you, Tie."

"Huh?" I perked up.

* * *

I stood in the middle of the control room with the Paradox Pendant on whilst everybody else sat in the beanbags in front of the TV.

"So...how is this meant to work again?" I questioned.

"You're the one doing it." Hat pointed out.

"Since the boundaries of space are weakened, it should be easy for you to perform! Even though it is unnatural, there is no better chance for you to learn crossing dimensions." Seller explained. "The conditions for dimensional jumping are strict, but, in this place of familiarity for you, it should be possible."

"So, what exactly are the rules for crossing dimensions?" Knit asked, intrigued.

"No two versions of the same thing can touch, otherwise they both destroy each other." Seller stated a bit too bluntly.

"What!?" CC cried. "Tie, let's think this over!"

"Don't worry, CC! I'll be fine!" I assured her.

'Besides...' I thought. 'If there's something I can tell from what I've seen and from what Voice said, it's that there's only one me, even across dimensions. Like how Julia, Crowbar and...hoodie guy are unique to theirs. It's everybody else who seems to be a matching factor.'

"Though there are some loopholes to this." Seller continued. "It is possible for up to 50 selves to coexist in one space; under the condition they cannot touch. Though such methods elude even me."

"50 of these brats!?" Boss cried in genuine horror.

'50 Hats?' I thought and shuddered. One was enough.

"Even so, jumping dimensions perfectly and without damage seems to be a skill unique to you, Tie. If what you told me about Voice is true." Seller pointed their cane at me. "Even if it's uses are limited, you must test it out."

"Okay, well...where do I go?" I asked.

"What about that Julia's dimension?" Hat suggested.

'Julia's?' I thought on it for a moment...but it didn't sit right with me for some reason. 'I'm getting a feeling like she's busy. I don't wanna interrupt her...later then. So that leaves...Crowbar's, that Subcon I went to, and Sand and Sails...ummm...'

"What's wrong, Tie?" Knit asked.

"I'm just thinking." I told her. What could I do? What could I-wait!

'I'll go to that hoodie guys dimension!' I decided. 'And I'll finally get a name!'

"Okay, I've got an idea." I said as I held out the Paradox Pendant. 'I may not have been there yet, but if I remember what it felt like when he was here...' I concentrated for a moment.

Then, a dark pink star-shaped portal opened up.

"Did it work?" Hat called.

"I think so." I said. "I'm going in!"

"Be back here quickly!" CC called out.

"Okay!" I responded as I jumped through.

I flew for a moment, before I landed, stumbling a bit. 'Woah, woah, bit unsteady...phew, bit tired too, that really drained my magic. But yes! This is definitely a different dimension, and it's different from all the others so far! So it has to be...huh?'

I was staring at a brightly lit town over an expanse of grey, as nothing but stars lit up the sky above...that and a planet, sun and familiar ship.

"I'm on the moon!?" I cried aloud. "Why am I here!? I was aiming for the shiiiii-oh." I sat down. I was a bit more tired then I thought, the portal behind me already gone. "Well...I did it, at least." No, it didn't bother me I was way off, not at alllll what makes you think that?

'Guess it's not bad for a first go...is what I would say if I didn't do it better in my sleep.' I groaned in my head, staring up at the ship in the planets gravity. 'There's no chance that guy is hanging around here...does my teleporter get me back to the ship here?' I pulled the button out of my hammerspace and clicked it. '...Nope. Darnit.'

I thought for a moment. 'Voice told me that the ability to travel flawlessly is pretty special...though I don't really see what's so special about it. Why would so many people want to do this? To expand their horizons? To see the lives of themselves from a different angle? What would people like the CEO and Moonjumper do by using this?...Actually, maybe that's better left unanswered.'

"Stop right there you little squirt!"

"Hm?" I sat up and watched as some Moon Penguins were chasing one of Snatcher's Minions. One that was yellow and green, wearing a flat top hat. "Wait a minute." I stood up. "That's the Minion I saw in the other dimension!" She platformed up the buildings with the skills of one of our species.

"So sorry, but I'll be off now." She 'waved' at the flightless birds as she skipped over the buildings, right in front of me. "Oh! Hello!"

"Hey..." I waved slightly.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sweetie!" She smiled...I think.

"I'm Tie." I responded.

"Hmm..." She pondered for a moment. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"How can you tell?"

"Sense of dimensional displacement. Gee, you must be pretty good to get here without damaging anything, especially when the walls are so weak at the minute."

"You know about that?"

"Yep. Not gonna stop me though!"

"On that note, why were those guys chasing you?" They still were, or attempting to at least, but they were having problems climbing the building.

"Oh, they're a little grumpy from my latest treasure hunt." She then pulled something from under her cloak.

"A poster?" It was of 'The Big Parade', the film that Grooves shot. It seemed the same as the one I remember...except for the guy in the silver outfit and exotic mask that looked like he was going to collapse.

"Cool, right? It's the only one they have here." She rolled it back up and slipped it back in. "It was the perfect adventure! Having fun with zero gravity! Getting something unique to this dimension! Being chased! So fun!"

"Shouldn't you have taken something like an Award?" I questioned.

"Why would I want to do that? There's loads of those and I can get all the gold I want from any Mafia Town. That's boring." She said. "But this poster is unique to this dimension, and there's only one of it now, which makes it a treasure! The best thing about seeing dimensions is discovering what's unique about all of them."

"Something unique to each one...I guess there is some merit in that." I nodded. "I'm...still new to this."

"That's okay. You just have to find value in something new you gain." The minion told me.

"Hm...oh, hey. Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"That guy on the poster, the one in the mask, do you know his name?"

"Oh, the oddity in this dimension?" Sweetie said. "He doesn't really have a name. At least, as far as I know. I call him Hoodie!"

"...Fair enough, I guess." I sighed. "I wanted to ask him myself, but I haven't gotten the hang of this yet."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll work it out." She seemed to smile. "And hey! Turns out I got another treasure out of this adventure!" Sweetie said.

"What's that?"

"A new friend! Boop!" She poked my nose with the brim of her hat, before giggling and running past me as a golden portal opened up. "I'm off on more adventures! See you around, Tie!" She then jumped through before it vanished.

'Well I guess this wasn't totally off.' I thought. 'I'd better get back. Luckily it seems like my own dimension is an 'anchor' of sorts. I'll get back no pro-.'

I was blasted into the wall of a building.

"...Just my luck." I groaned into the concrete as I pulled myself off and dusted myself down. "Voice."

"Tie." They responded. They were standing there with their tuning fork casually slung over their shoulder. But behind them...was a gigantic fracture in reality itself. The air crackled dangerously around the dark green portal in the shape of a scar.

"It seems you've finally obtained the ability given to you from so much sacrifice." Voice said.

"Save the edgy talk." I sighed.

"Hey." They actually sounded offended. "I made the effort of coming here to talk to you y'know."

"And that effort being..." I pointed at the gash behind them.

"Yeah. That's what happens when someone who's not you tries to travel. Not pretty." I decided not to tell them that Sweetie also did it perfectly. "But now that the walls are weak enough, I can travel dimensions too. With a bit of force. Lucky for me though, the universe can't erase me like it did the others."

"Is that damage permenant?"

"It heals itself with time. But the universe still deems it harmful." They seemed to be right, as the gash was ever so slowly growing smaller. "I take it you've gotten a bit more understanding on what it is that's happening."

"Just the basics." I said. "What about you?"

"Oh, I've got a very good idea." Voice said. "See, there's a major point in these dimensions where everything culminates together into something that transcends time itself...can't tell you though, spoilers. I'm sure you understand."

"Not at all with how vague you're being." I grumbled.

"Let's just say we're both in for a wild ride." Voice used their weapon like a cane as they leaned on it casually. They seemed a bit more...playful? "In the meantime, I'm going to continue studying the effects of oddities amongst dimensions. You can do whatever you please with this power. After all! It's your universe given right!"

The scar behind them was growing smaller and smaller as they jumped back towards it. "Sorry this was so short, but don't worry! If we meet across dimensions, let's fight! Until then, see ya!" They went back through the scar as it completely closed.

"They seemed WAY to into that." I thought aloud. "Better head back before I make them worry." I concentrated, creating another portal as I jumped back through it and onto the ship. "Hey, I'm ba-"

I was suddenly glomped by Hat, CC and Knit.

"Oh thank the stars your alright!" CC squeezed me.

"You were gone for minutes! MINUTES!" Knit cried.

"I'm just happy you're back. Did you bring me a souvenir?" Hat asked.

"Can't...breath...!" And I thought Hat was bad! Thankfully they released me. "Hah...! I'm fine, honest. Just got a little sidetracked. That and this really devours magic."

"But you were successful." I realised Seller was still here. "You did keep me waiting though. I thought I told you I don't like to loiter."

"Hey, your choice to stay." I shrugged.

"Remember, you can only cross dimensions from this ship." Seller told me. "And no taking anybody, for fear of them being destroyed."

"Awwww!" Hat whined. "Can I at least cross timelines?"

"Try that for yourself." The masked figure suggested, which I could tell already put an idea in her head.

"Hold on!" I realised. "Knit is an oddity in this dimension, isn't she? She can come along."

"Really!?" Knit gasped happily.

"Theoretically." Seller agreed. "All that aside, you should still remember you have a job to do."

"Hey, that's my job." I argued. "Which reminds me; we're still missing Time Pieces other then the ones Moustache and Voice have..."

Seller actually seemed to laugh at this. "In that case, I'd prepare yourselves for Nyakuza Metro. Now, if you'll excuse me..." And with that, they vanished.

* * *

 **Finally this chapter is done. Sorry it took so long, but with this one we've gotten a bit more plot, bit of foreshadowing, and I've given a reason for all of the crossovers everybody's doing. You're welcome.**

 **Now Tie, and by extension Knit, have the ability to cross dimensions, use that how you want. Right now though, time to focus on Nyakuza Metro! Yes, we are doing this one. I was on the fence about it for a bit with the whole virus situation, but it's Nyakuza Metro, it's gotta be done! Just might take a while for chapters to come out.**

 **IMPORTANT! READ THIS! Now that I have your attention I'd like to give a thank you to Konan720 for this chapters image as always, this time of Marionette Knit which is just wonderful. BUT ALSO! A HUGE shoutout to 'winttiagloam' on tumblr for the AMAZING piece of art she did! It's a fully detailed piece of Tie and Hat versus Marionette Knit! Thank you so much! I love it and you did a super job! Everybody go check it out and give thanks!**

 **Thank you to Konan720 (For both the review and, again, the art), Max waspace (The Jetbat Badge), Fighter33000, Mr. Mega1423 and Soy Sauce for Geese (They're best friends and nothing more) for reviewing!**

 **Next Time: Nyakuza Metro? Maybe?**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Go! Go! Nyakuza Metro!

I yawned as I sat up in my bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

'Huh, no dreamscape?" Was the first thing my mind processed. 'Maybe that means I've got dimension-hopping under control now. Or something else. Something bad...'

"Morning, Tie!" Knit happily greeted me as I put my namesake and shoes on. She had taken to decorating her little corner of the room with yarn accessories not unlike the ones in the 'room' we fought in, only with dolls of me, Hat, Bow, CC and even a little Boss/Roombi one. She seriously needed her own room though. We could look into expanding the ship when back on our planet...if she wanted to stay that is.

"Morning, Knit." Took a little bit longer to answer then I should as we walked onto the elevator.

"So...you're going to Nyakuza Metro today?" She asked.

"That's right." I confirmed. After Seller's little cryptic message yesterday, we had talked with CC and Boss and found out that the mentioned Nyakuza Metro was deep underground in the main city which the Arctic Cruise had set off from. Despite that, nobody seemed to know what the layout was, or what it was like, apart from that it was incredibly shady and anybody with a good head on their shoulders stayed far away from it.

"You'd both better be okay." She half-sternly told me.

"Can't promise that." I admitted as we stopped at the door to Hat's quarters, and surprisingly, she came out on time! "Good morning, Hat."

"Morning..." She said as she adjusted her namesake.

"How is Bow doing today?" I asked.

"Her fever's gone down a lot. She just needs to rest now." Hat answered, sounding very relieved herself. "Anyway, what's CC making for breakfast?"

"I heard it was bacon sandwiches!" Knit perked up.

"And you question me on why I think sandwiches are the greatest culinary invention." I smirked at my Captain.

"And you still think using big words means I don't know what you're talking about." She smirked back. "...But I do!"

We made our way into the kitchen and sat down as CC served up the breakfast. Hat squirted entirely too much ketchup into it whilst Knit began absorbing the food into her body via her face. This was the norm now, and it wasn't the craziest thing that had happened to us on this trip.

"You two are really going to Nyakuza?" CC asked...again.

"if the last Time Pieces are there, we HAVE to go there before confronting Moustache and Voice about the ones they have, because otherwise they could get enough to do actual damage to time." I explained, before turning to my Captain who had finally finished massacring the dead pig with bloody sauce. "Right?"

"Yeah. The more Time Pieces you have, the further back you can go, which means the more butterfly effect damage you can cause." She nodded. "Plus, with the time-space destabilising Seller mentioned, who knows what could happen if time was tampered with at the moment, let alone at all."

"...I actually forget your the Captain out of you two at times." Boss admitted.

"She has her moments...which is most of the time." I nodded.

"Of course I know you two can take care of yourselves. I think every body here understands that." CC said, which caused Boss to grumble and Knit to twiddle her thumbs shyly. "But this place is dangerous."

"What could be worse then Subcon, where we had our souls stolen?" I questioned.

"Well..." CC looked to be thinking. "...If Subcon represents fantasy danger, then Nyakuza is business danger. The whole...PLACE is under the thumb of somebody really dangerous. Somebody who doesn't need contracts or traps to hurt you...KILL you. And unlike Snatcher, who's rather frail on his lonesome-" Seeing him beaten up and asleep must've lessened his fear factor. "-the cat who runs Nyakuza, whoever it is, is plenty powerful on her own without the ENTIRE place being her extra appendages. This is a GANG. Not ghosts and spirits."

"We'll be alright." Hat tried to reassure her a bit too quickly. "We're a tough species, remember? Ands the best thing about us is that we're slippery if we need to be. We can get out of any jam."

"It might be a different kind of danger, CC, but we've done a lot of it." I added onto it, otherwise I think CC still would've lost a few cat years from worry. "Trust us."

The feline looked between the both of us and sighed in defeat. "I don't know where you children get your confidence. But I don't reckon I could stop you either way. Just...promise me you'll be careful?"

"We promise." We both said. Hat with her mouth full.

"I know you'll be fine." Knit nodded. "I believe in you wholeheartedly!"

"If you can beat me, you can beat ANY gang leader!" Boss...complimented? He was still being passive-aggressive.

"Mm-hm! Thank you everybody!" Hat smiled, before turning to me. "So! What room haven't we jumped out of yet, Tie?"

"I think, the only room left is the Storage Room." I said.

"Alright! Then we'll jump from there!" Hat declared as she stood up out of her seat. "Thank you for breakfast, CC!"

We made our way to the Storage Room, Hat taking a short cut with her Ice Hat whilst I just teleported down with the Paradox Pendant, the ships storage room was filled with 'souvenirs' from all our other adventures in space, from photos to statues to technology; most of which was broken.

"I can see the city." Hat said as she peered into the telescope. "Nyakuza Metro is meant to be underground, right?"

"That's right." I said as she let me look through, down onto the dark city, the sun being on the other side of the planet at the time.

"Since it's a Metro, there must be a way down, right?" Hat questioned.

"I don't think a gang would make it so obvious." I told her.

"Then...we'll sneak our way in!?" She did the same pose from when we infiltrated Dead Birds.

"Down. The question is, how." I mumbled.

Just then, we heard a screech out the window, and saw the Leviathan wrapping around the window.

"Hey, Leviathan!" Hat waved at our now regular visitor. "What are you doing here?"

The serpent seemed to coo softly as it nodded its head towards the planet.

"You'll take us down to an entrance to Nyakuza? Wow! Thank you!" Hat cheered, which the Leviathan screeched happily in response.

"...How did you understand that?" I had to ask.

"Natural talent!" She beamed all too happily.

"Guess we haven't got much else to go on." I sighed.

We jumped out of the window and onto the Leviathan's back. I didn't notice before when we fought it and were desperately clambering over it, but its body felt like soft sand. We clung on as it flew towards the planet, breaking through the atmosphere and into a city full of nothing but dark buildings with the occasional golden light filtering out of a window.

"Wow...this place stinks." Hat commented.

"Huh?" I gasped, not expecting her to say that.

"Night cities are supposed to be bright and colourful, like it's truly alive!" Hat whined. "This is boring!"

"Didn't realise you had such high standards." I said.

"It's supposed to be colourful!" She defended herself.

The Leviathan then stop midair and craned its head towards us. "Huh? Here?" Hat translated as it nodded. We looked down to see nothing but a manhole cover.

"This is the way in?" I sceptically asked, which made it nod its head.

"Seems like it, Tie. We don't have any other options." Hat said.

"Beggars can't be choosers." I sighed as we both hopped off, then the Leviathan warbled something.

"Yeah, we know it's dangerous, but we've got work to do." Hat answered. "We'll be okay, promise!"

The Leviathan seemed to nod at that, before taking back off into the sky towards Alpine Skylines.

"So long!" Hat waved, as I followed her example.

"How we doing this?" I questioned as we stared at the manhole cover.

"I've got an idea." Hat smiled that smile of hers. "Ready?"

"Never, but I do it anyway." I nodded.

Hat put her Ice Hat on as we both stepped on the cover. She then held onto my hand before turning us both into an ice statue that slammed through the cover as we fell down.

And down...and down...and down...

Until we finally crashed onto solid ground, causing us to instantly unfreeze and fall apart from each other.

"That was...far." Hat admitted.

"Very deep." I stood up and dusted myself down.

"But it looks like we landed on proper ground." Hat pointed at the brick floor beneath our feet. We looked around and saw similar walls.

"Well...is this the place?" I wondered, when I heard Hat squeal. "What is it?"

"It's so cute!" Hat was fawning over some kind of drone not unlike Roombi, only it had a rubber yellow top with a cat face on it. Hat pressed her hand against its top and marvelled as her own hand bounced back. "It's bouncy!"

"It looks like it's like Roombi." I spoke my thoughts as it aimlessly whirred about the floor.

"When we get back, I'm giving Roombi whiskers, cat ears, and a trampoline!" Hat beamed eagerly.

"Please have mercy on it." I almost begged.

"Hmmm...doesn't look like there's anywhere out but up!" Hat voiced the fact there were walls all around us, before seizing my wrist.

"I accept my fate." I nodded solemnly,before we jumped on top of the machine and bounce off of it onto a higher up platform, where-

"Cats!" Hat cried.

She was right. There were humanoid black cats wandering around what looked like a train station. Some were small with fat heads, some were tall and skinny. But more then that, there were cat faces on electronic pillars, and billboards lining the walls that advertised cat food and cat toys.

"Oh, so NYAkuza was literal." I mumbled. Of course it was.

"It looks like we're at a train station." Hat mused as she looked around. I would've thought several of the cats would have taken notice of us, but they all seemed to be absorbed in their own thing, whether reading a newspaper or buying a ticket.

"Seems so..." I turned to her, and saw as she was sticking her head out in front of an incoming train! "HAT!"

"Woah!" Hat jumped back as a train being pulled by a giant cat (because of course it was) pulled up into the station. "Wow! Tie! The train's being pulled by a huge cat!"

"You gave me a heart attack!" I cried as I clutched my chest. She was not good for the heart a lot of times.

"Sorry." She giggled as the doors opened and cats filed both in and out of the train. "But it doesn't look like this station leads to anywhere else. So I guess we're gonna have to follow the train."

"Doesn't look like we're gonna get a ticket at this rate." I stared at the line of cats formed up in front of the booth.

"Who said getting a ticket?" Hat smiled as she jumped on top of the train.

"Of course." I whispered as I also jumped up, just before the train started moving again and we were pulled into a tunnel.

"This is already better then that boring old city up top!" Hat grinned at me. "Everything's cats and bright lights!"

"Not too hard to please you is it?" I sighed.

"I'm just excited to see what this place is like in comparison to everywhere else on this planet." She said. "After all, this may be the last place." She sounded sad at that.

I frowned slightly, and opened my mouth to say something, but Hat spoke first: "Tie! Up ahead!"

I looked forward to see what appeared to be a cat flap approaching, only..."That looks too narrow for us passengers on top!"

"There's a station coming up on the right!" Hat pointed. "Let's jump for it!"

So we prematurely disembarked as the cat and train in tow went through the giant metal cat flap before it closed. This left us no choice but to continue the way this station was, only...

"You've got to be kidding me." I groaned, as I watched dozens of trains zooming by in front of us with very little time to pause, the only other way forward being on the other side. "Who designed this!?"

"I think I can squirm my way through if I use the Time Stop Hat." Hat figured. "Can you teleport over to the other side?"

"Looks a bit more then ten feet." I admitted. "And that's TOO narrow a squeeze for both of us to get through on stopped time."

"Hmmm..." Hat pondered for a moment. "Oh! Maybe you can use this!" She pulled me over to the opening of a thin pipe that led over to the other side.

"How, exactly?" I questioned.

"Can't you, like, fit into it by distorting your own space?" She suggested.

"Well...when I teleport it's essentially condensing myself then remerging somewhere else." I figured. "I'll give it a shot."

I put on the Paradox Pendant and focused, becoming a small pink star that shot into the pipe and travelled along it all the way to the other side where I popped out.

I then had to try not to be sick.

'Too fast!' The acceleration caught me off guard, meanwhile Hat zipped past all of the trains with her accelerated speed.

"You okay?" Hat asked me.

"Yep...yep." I managed to answer. "Come on..."

We managed to catch another train riding down a tunnel.

"So...do you think this is the whole place?" Hat asked. "Just tunnels and trains?"

"That's what a metro is." I said.

Hat pouted at that. "Phooey. I was hoping that-OHMYGOSHTIELOOK!"

I managed to distract myself from the fact she was strangling me in excitement to see that we were pulling up into an entire, HUGE, underground city! Cat trains were driving everywhere you looked with holographic roads being created under them. Neon was everywhere in every single colour as billboards plastered every wall. The same types of cats were walking around, talking, eating, living lives...even though a lot of them were on their phones.

"It's a giant bright underground cat city!" Hat marvelled happily.

"It's huge." I noted, staring up at all the bright lights above me. Despite us being underground and everything being illuminated I still couldn't see the ceiling.

The train stopped at a station and we jumped off of the top before the doors opened and the cats walked out. Meanwhile, Hat was wondering around, taking it all in.

"There's so much here! Is that a ramen place? Oh! An information booth! Where do you think all these trains actually go!?" She was ecstatic just looking around.

"Focus, Hat." I had to remind her. "Time Pieces."

"Oh come on, Tie! Let's look around a bit first!" She practically begged. "Besides, I don't see any Time Pieces yet, do you?" As if to emphasise her point, she swept her arm out.

And pointed at a cat holding a Time Piece.

We both stared at the cat as it took notice of us and became shifty-eyed. It seemed to be wearing some kind of face mask that had a cat 'w' mouth and whiskers on it...which honestly made it pointless.

"...Uh..." The cat spoke, right before it bolted off.

"Oh no you don't." I threw my yo-yo at them and hit them right smack in the back of the head, causing them to fall flat on their face and throw the Time Piece into the air. Thankfully Hat managed to catch it.

"Phew, that was close." She admitted as she held the hourglass.

"So what was that about not seeing any Time Pieces?" I smirked.

"No fair!" She huffed.

"Don't worry, we'll come back just as soon as we put this one in the vault." I assured her, but she frowned at the idea. Probably at the prospect of the train ride it took to get here.

Just then though, two cats approached us, the same as the rest; one short and one tall, but both wearing those same masks. The little one was holding a baseball bat of all things.

"Hey, kids." The taller one gestured to us with a paw. "That belongs to the boss."

"Boss?" Hat echoed.

"I'll take that." A woman's voice said as the Time Piece was plucked out of Hat's grasp, making us turn around.

We came face to face with an extravagant coat, and had to look up to see a tall cat with greying fur and hair, wearing jewels on each of her clawed fingers. There was a scar over her left eye, and her long whiskers were curled as her fangs bared a smile staring at the Time Piece in her grasp.

"Um..." Hat mumbled, which was very unlike her. I thought for sure she was going to say that was ours...but something stopped her. I knew cause something was stopping me from talking out of line too. She exuded danger.

She finally looked away from the Time Piece and down at us. Her gaze felt like she was staring into our souls. "And who are you two supposed to be? Certainly not from down here."

"I'm...Hat Kid." Hat answered.

"Tie...Brat." I said, as if I would die if I didn't answer.

She hummed in response, as if she accepted the information and instantly decided she didn't care. She kept the Time Piece in her claw as she walked around to the front of us. "Not that I care. Or where you come from. What I am interested in is if you work for anyone?" She fixed her gaze on us and seemed to read us again. "Nobody? Well then, in that case..." She leaned down towards us and bared her fangs.

"You both work for ME now."

She began walking away, and the two cats from before moved behind us. We took that as our cue to start walking behind her.

"Tie...she's really intimidating." Hat whispered to me.

"No kidding. She's even got Snatcher beat." This was a different fear from Vanessa. With that witch the fear was ever-present. With this...I didn't know when she was suddenly going to turn around and slash at us. It was unnerving.

We were led into a jewellery shop by the looks of it. The two cats behind us dispersed as she took walked into another room. The room was metallic black in colour as necklaces, rings and bracelets lined the shelves. After a second she came back out of the room and took a place behind the counter, intertwining her fingers and leaning casually on the counter as she stared at us.

"Welcome, to my Metro." She seemed to take great delight in saying it was hers. "You will call me Empress. Consider yourselves fortunate I see you as useful."

Her eyes flicked between the two of us. "Those...Time Pieces, as you called them. Quite valuable, aren't they? Could be worth a fortune just for one. And you two seem to have a certain knack for finding them. Am I right?"

We both flinched. How did she gleam all of that just by staring at us?

"Of course I am. Here." She suddenly threw something at us and we caught them. "Payment."

We stared at what she had given us. Green slips of paper. Where they the currency? They looked like tissues...

"Here's how this is going to work." Empress spoke swiftly. "You two keep collecting Time Pieces for me, and you will be rewarded for your efforts. And if you try anything untoward, there will be consequences. Understand?"

We looked at each other. I shot Hat a questioning glance, but she just looked at me in worry. Seemed neither of us had a way out of this, so all we could do was nod.

"Good." Empress drawled as she analysed us both. "Felin!"

We turned around as another cat wearing the same mask walked in. He was the same size as us with a relatively average round head, but a tail three times as long! He seemed to be carrying a thief bag on his back that was tied around his face (making it look like whiskers) that was green in colour and had white swirls on it. He was also covered in splotches of paint of varying colours randomly.

"Yes, ma'am?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Show the two newcomers how things work down here." She commanded. "They're my latest investment, so make sure they don't get eaten alive."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded, before turning to us. "Right, you two, with me, nyeah?"

Once again we glanced at each other, but followed the cat outside the jewellery store, and found ourselves a bit calmer now that we were out of the Empress' range.

"Seems like she's taken to you two. Real gold coin luck you two got." Felin said as he looked at us both. "I'm not gonna pry into why you're here, but stay on her good side and you'll be fine, nyeah?"

"Why does this always happen to us?" Hat asked me.

"Funny ain't it?" I scratched my head. "In fact...I think we've had to work for literally everybody we've met on this planet!"

Felin looked between the two of us for a moment. "Whatever. Not gonna pry. Anyway, listen, you two are gonna have to come this way before we let you loose on the streets. For your own good, y'know."

We followed Felin to an alley, where three more cats wearing those same face masks were loitering. "Hey, boys!" Felin called. "Got some fresh fish here! Straight from Empress herself!"

"That a fact?" The three cats quickly crowded around us.

"So...fluffy..." Hat marvelled, and I had to hold her wrist to prevent her from stroking them.

"Yeah, see what ya mean. Won't last a second looking like this." One of the cats shrugged.

"Hey! What's wrong with how we look!?" I took offence.

"Kitten, you're not gonna last long down here looking like that." One of the cats said.

"Ya look like ya came straight outta the barn! The cats around here would eat you up!" The second said.

"Luckily, we got just what ya need to become the baddest cats around. So YOU strike fear into them, not the other way around." The third said.

"These three specialise in special Flairs." Felin said. "Anybody who comes under her employment gets 'em. Most of the time its these masks."

"But you two look like we can work some magic with you!" The three then held out their paws. "For a fee of course. Gettin' ya toughened up don't come free."

"Really?" I groaned.

"Pons make the trains run." The cat said.

"Well, we haven't been using them for much else save for Seller's badges." Hat admitted with a weak smile. "They've been burning a hole in my Hammerspace."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." We handed the three of them a total of 600 Pons cheap. "This better be worth it."

"Oh, trust me, it will!" The cats seemed to whisper to themselves for a moment.

"What are they doing?" I asked Felin.

"Deciding how best to dress ya. Let 'em do their thing, nyeah?" He told me.

"Right! We've got it!" The three of them broke apart. "First off! What weapons you two carrying?"

"Oh? These!" Hat produced her umbrella whilst I held out my yo-yo.

"What? You comin' into Nyakuza with toys to save your fur!?" The cats gasped. "That ain't gonna cut it! Try these instead!" The third cat then thrust a baseball bat into Hat's hands.

"Oooooooh! Blunt force trauma!" Hat marvelled as she gave it a practise swing.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea..." I tried to say to everyone involved.

"And this is for you." He handed me a pair of nunchuks with a silver chain and a green and pink diamond pattern.

"I've never used nunchuks before." I stated dumbly.

"Then learn! If you can swing a yo-yo safely, you can swing a nunchuk fine!" He argued.

'No, that's completely wrong.' I sighed in defeat.

"Now for the main event!" The second cat approached us and handed us a Costume each, like what Knit made. "Try these on!"

"Dressing rooms are here." The third cat gestured to a couple of doors.

"Yay!" Hat cheered as she immediately ran in.

"Uh..." I stared at the outfit. "Do I really have to?"

"Come on! Don't hate it 'till you try it! I got it specially for you!" The second cat said.

"Okay..." I walked into the next door and closed it.

"Ta-da!" After a bit, Hat emerged wearing a yellow and purple hoodie with a large zipper and cat head shaped pockets, along with leather trousers that had a cat tail on the back, and purple and yellow sneakers. She had also worn her pink and white Brewing Hat to try and complete the look. "How do I look?"

"Like a million Pon!" The cats clapped, with Felin nodding.

"Tie? You almost done?" Hat knocked on my door.

"Just a second!" I called, despite me already having it on. I'd never worn anything like this before...

"Come on, Tie! I wanna see!" I could hear her pleading, and the mental image of her puppy dog eyes flooded my brain.

"No laughing, okay?" I called.

"Never!" She assured me.

I sighed as I opened the door and stepped out.

I was wearing a dark red leather coat with white straps that were curved at the end like tails around the arms and midsection that I had done up with gold buckles that were shaped like lucky gold coins. The mask that all of the cats wore was tied around my left sleeve like a sash. I also had on a pair of black jeans that were stylistically torn in rows of three as if they had been scratched, along with a pair of white boots that reached up to my shins, with dark pink straps in an 'x' around the ankles.

"Tie! You look so cool!" Hat cheered.

"Really?" I asked a bit too hopefully looking down at myself.

"Yeah! Like you're about to go and bust some skulls!" She punched the air for emphasis.

'That's exactly what I DON'T want to look like, but at least she likes it.' I thought.

"Yeah, you're both great! Purrfect, even!" The second cat nodded. Somebody have mercy on me.

"Now for the final touch." The third cat stepped forward. "These flairs are the perfect finishing touch." He handed us a capsule each. "Should work with what you've got on now."

"Awesome!" Hat immediately opened hers without thinking she had the Brewing Hat on. I meanwhile opened it after switching to my Spark Scarf.

Hat's witch hat turned into a cat air headband as well as another of those masks which she properly wore.

I meanwhile had gained a pair of black triangle shades that had green cat irises on them, as well as something inbetween my teeth. It was a fish skeleton with all the ribs removed, like a leaf or toothpick a bancho would chew on. It was stuck in a gap between my teeth, but I felt myself chewing on it absentmindedly.

"NOW you both look like ya live here." The third cat nodded, the three of them praising their own work.

'How did a scarf turn into a pair of shades and a fish bone?' I thought as I adjusted the shades. Despite the fact we were underground the neon made things exceptionally bright, so the shades weren't unnecessary. "Hey, do they still have the same abilities?"

"'Course they do! They're flairs." The third cat hissed.

To test this out, Hat threw what she thought was a bomb...only to throw some more of those green tissues, which promptly exploded. "My bombs went green!" She cried. I think she was trying to make a pun?

I meanwhile adjusted the shades before shooting off sparks around me. Surprisingly the lightning bolts were now in the shape of fish skeletons, presumably to match the one I had in my mouth.

"Great work, boys. They look proper hard." Felin nodded to them.

"Thank you very much!" Hat waved happily to them.

"Alright you two, come with me, now." Felin beckoned with his tail as we followed him back into the main square.

"I feel super gangster." Hat said as she held her new baseball bat behind her shouklders.

"Nah, you're too baby-faced to ever be gangster." I denied as I swung the nunchuks around experimentally.

"You're more baby-faced then me!" She cried.

"Listen up, you two." Felin interrupted. "Remember! Ya work for Empress now. So ya keep in line, got it?"

"Yeah..." Hat kicked the ground. It was clear she didn't like the idea, and neither did I. But we'd work something out. We always did.

"Right, well then, in that case." He smirked beneath his mask. "Welcome to Nyakuza Metro."

* * *

 _Nyakuza Bancho Coat: A leather coat that makes Tie feel right at home in Nyakuza Metro. The coins on it bring good luck! Honest!_

* * *

 **Finally, Nyakuza Metro begins! Everybody's favourite of the two DLC. Tie's new appearance in this chapter will be his Nyakuza Metro attire, and all of his other Neckwear will get similar gangster/kitty Flairs!**

 **This chapter is out a little later then I would've liked. Motivation and optimism took a hit, but writing a bit at the time helps get me back into the swing of it. I was actually hoping to release this earlier, but then Paper Mario: The Origami King was revealed Thursday and I was so hyped because I love the PM series...and then half the internet hates it already and I got real sad. But the chapter's finally out!**

 **Anyway, this arc will feature all the Nyakuza goodness, new character Felin, dimensional instability, and more Tie and Hat bonding. Look forward to it!**

 **Thank you to Fighter33000, Konan720, Mr. Mega1423 (Who had Sweetie featured in their latest chapter) and Sinful Snackbag for reviewing!**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
